Dua Sisi
by apocrief
Summary: So be it: COMPLETE. Mereka pikir mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Semua sisi yang membedakan— atau apa yang membuatnya sama: Kebencian.. Persahabatan.. Harga diri.. Dalih.. Hasrat?
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning**__: IT'S AN M!!! MATURE!!! Kalo fanfic luar, mungkin ini masih termasuk T. Tapi karena gue orangnya baek en toleran ma budaya timur (halah!), so M ajalah untuk amannya. Rencananya, sesuatu yang agak 'di luar batas susila' akan gue buat seimplisit mungkin. Rating M adalah untuk bad language dan tema yang agak 'di luar batas susila', ha ha.

* * *

  
_

_**Preface**_

_Latar tahun ke-7. Gue juga berusaha menyesuaikan dengan situasinya. Inget… mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. Jadi harap maklum, kalo nanti umpatan2nya nggak 'sesopan' versi buku dan tentunya bakal lebih kasar. _

_Sebagai pengantar, gue jelas __**ngga ikutin plot HP yang Halfblood Prince**__. Jadi, ngga ada tuh yang namanya Prof Dumbledore dibunuh Snape. Bagi yg protes…remember, this is a mungkin cerita ini nantinya agak panjang. Mendingan save di flashdisc dulu, then bacanya di kompi rumah. Irit ongkos warnet, bo! (Pengalaman pribadi, wekekek_…

_Btw, selamat membaca karya pertama gue. Yeah, that's rite—karya pertama: karya pertama gue untuk fandom harry potter, karya pertama yang dipublikasi, karya pertama tentang Dramione. So reviewnya… onegai shimasu! Kesan-pesan supaya gue tw segala kekurangannya._

_**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu…!!!

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Not mine, nor even wish. Just the plot. And some not-so-necessary original charas.

* * *

  
_

**BAB 1**

Hermione Granger melihatnya ketika gadis itu memasuki Aula Besar. Keberadaannya tak mungkin tak disadari. Apalagi dengan rambut itu, pirang-brengsek-platinum itu. Dan kebencian itu telah jauh meresap ke dalam setiap sel darah, menyalakan alarm dari kehadirannya. Mata biru-kelabu itu bak mata pemangsa yang seakan sanggup menembus, membaca pikirannya seperti buku yang terbuka. Darah Hermione mendidih dan rasa panas yang familiar mengalir melalui setiap pembuluh darah. Ya, hanya dengan menatap sosok itu, kebencian itu sekan menyeruak dan tak sanggup dia sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

Cowok itu tersenyum sinis. Tak heran. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya selama dia hidup.

Draco Malfoy.

Si Slytherin menatapnya dengan pandangan benci yang sama—pandangan benci yang tak dapat diketahui kuantitasnya apakah lebih besar kebencian Hermione pada keparat itu atau malah sebaliknya. Dan seakan tak ingin menyimpan kebencian itu untuk dirinya sendiri, cowok itu berbisik dengan kedua sahabatnya, Crabbe dan Goyle. Mereka menyeringai. Tentu saja. Tak bedanya dan sama brengseknya dengan pemimpin mereka.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya berharap rasa panas itu segera hilang. Dia duduk di antara Harry dan Ron, berusaha menghiraukan si rambut pirang itu seperti yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya.

Merlin, kebencian ini takkan pernah berakhir, si Gryffindor sering berkata dalam hati. Benarkah seperti itu, dia bertanya-tanya. Hermione merupakan salah satu dari mereka yang percaya, manusia adalah abu-abu; tak ada yang hitam dan tak ada yang benar-benar putih. Bahwa yang terjahat pun dalam dunia ini mempunyai _sisi putih_ walaupun sedikit kuantitasnya. Namun, Draco Malfoy adalah pengecualian. Dia seperti iblis. _Badboy_. Tak ada yang baik dalam dirinya. Pangeran Slytherin. Indah. Tapi arogan.

Batas antara dirinya dengan Malfoy sungguh jelas. Semua orang dapat melihatnya sejelas refleksi diri dalam cermin. Kedua sisi itu begitu nyata. Begitu berbeda. Begitu berlawanan. Begitu—

Terpisah.

"Apa tujuan Draco Malfoy diciptakan ke dunia ini?" geram Ron setiap kali dia, Hermione, dan Harry, selesai terlibat keributan dengannya. Ron hampir selalu meributkan keeksistensian makhluk itu. Ron dan Hermione harus lebih sering bertemu dengan Malfoy yang menghadiri rapat-rapat prefek rutin tiap minggu. Dia selalu berusaha menenangkan Ron, mengatakan untuk mengacuhkan cowok keparat itu. Tapi, Hermione tahu, dia sendiri tak mungkin mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Karena dia memang nyata. Dia eksis di dunia yang sama dan di masa yang sama.

Dan bagaimanapun juga Ron benar. Demi Merlin, _apa tujuan Draco Malfoy diciptakan ke dunia ini?_

Mungkin sebagian anak perempuan di Hogwarts lebih tahu dibanding mereka. Koreksi: _semua_ anak perempuan. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru-kelabunya seakan menyerap segala keindahan yang Malfoy lewati. Ya, Hermione mengakui ketampanan Draco Malfoy si Pangeran Slytherin, kapten tim Quidditch untuk asramanya, dan prefek. Tetapi—_fuck_—dia sangat membencinya. Dan Dia tak pernah keberatan terus mengulangnya dalam hati.

_Aku benci dia._

Hermione menginginkan Malfoy mengakui keberadaannya. Si Slytherin harus menyadari_nya_. Well, dia tahu, dirinya berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa cowok yang lain. Mereka menyadari Hermione sebagai _wanita_ setelah penampilan perdananya pada pesta dansa tahun ke empat. Sejak saat itu, secara konsisten mereka mulai menatapnya. Semua anak cowok itu diam-diam melirik—walaupun sering kali tidak terang-terangan. Terkadang Hermione menikmatinya. Namun Malfoy paling berbeda dari semuanya. Cowok itu tidak pernah menatapnya seperti yang dilakukan cowok lain. Tatapan itu tak pernah lebih dari tatapan penuh keangkuhan dan merendahkan. Seperti yang juga dilakukannya terhadap semua murid kelahiran Muggle.

Draco Malfoy tak perlu mengatakan apapun untuk membuat Hermione muak. Dia hanya perlu menatapnya saja, seakan dia tahu hanya dengan menatap, dia sanggup membuat gadis itu frustasi. Frustasi dengan kebencian yang selalu mendidihkan darahnya. Dan kemudian dia memperlihatkan senyum mengejek yang terkenal seakan-akan berkata—

"Aku memandangmu rendah."

Aku benci padamu.

Lagi. Begitu mudah mengatakan kata-kata itu padamu. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, aku tak tahu kapan aku harus berhenti mengatakan hal itu. Sangat buruk membenci seseorang seperti itu.

Tetapi kecuali untukmu, Malfoy.

Karena aku tak keberatan untuk mengulang kata-kata itu untukmu.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

"Kita sudah membicarakannya. Dan karena kita sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab pada tugasnya masing-masing, ada baiknya—" kata Ketua Murid Putri, Hermione Granger, pada pertemuan para prefek pada sore harinya.

"Granger, tidakkah kau harus mengatakan sesuatu?" Malfoy bergumam dengan sinisme yang tidak berusaha dia tutupi. Dia selalu senang memperlihatkannya.

Hermione mengerling singkat, berusaha untuk sabar. "Aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Malfoy."

"Katakanlah sesuatu, Blaise," sahut si Slytherin pada rekannya untuk membela.

Blaise Zabini si Ketua Murid Putra—si kacung raja—menarik napas. "Grang—"

"Tidakkah kalian sadar kita mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk diurus saat ini?" potong Hermione sambil mengetuk-etukkan jemarinya tak sabar di atas meja. "Ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

Malfoy berdiri dan menghadap prefek-prefek lain. "Maafkan aku atas interupsinya, _ladies and gentlemen_. Dan maafkan atas keterlambatan tadi. Tetapi percayalah kesalahan ini jelas tak hanya disebabkan dari pihak kami saja. Pengumuman jelas tidak sampai pada telinga yang tepat." Dia mengerling ke arah Hermione dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Lalu dia berdeham sejenak mengumpulkan wibawa.

"Malfoy―" geramnya tak sabar.

Tapi seperti biasa cowok itu tak peduli. Dan Hermione tak heran ketika orang itu terus bicara. "Sebagai Ketua Murid Putri yang terhormat, dia harus bisa mengintegrasikan perbedaan di antara kita. Dengan mengesampingkan rasa benci, misalnya. Serta—" Dia terhenti lagi untuk memberikan efek dramatis. Hermione mendengus. Para prefek meliriknya. _Demi Merlin! Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Mengesampingkan rasa benci?!?!_ "Dia harus bertindak secara profesional dan bertanggung-jawab agar tidak mencampuradukkan perasaan pribadi dengan tugas."

Hermione merasa wajahnya merah padam, hampir tak dapat menahan kekesalan. "Kurasa, tadi kita sudah membahas masalah itu sejelas-jelasnya, Malfoy," katanya sesopan mungkin, namun dengan segala kemarahan yang tertahan tersembunyi secara implisit dalam setiap kata-katanya.

Ron mengangkat tangan. Wajah menyiratkan perasaan muak. "Hermione benar-benar sudah memberitahumu. Di koridor itu. Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan _rapatmu sendiri_ yang penuh cekakak-cekikik dengan gadis Ravenclaw itu. Kau ingat?"

"Oh, benarkah, Weasley?" tanya Malfoy, menaruh tangan di dada berpura-pura terkejut.

"Ya, Malfoy. Tidakkah kau menerima pesanku?"

Si Slytherin kembali menatap Hermione. "Maaf, pesan apa?"

"Tugasmu untuk membawa bokongmu ke sini. Pesan itu cukup jelas."

Malfoy mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak mengerti, pesan yang mana?"

"Pesan tentang rapat prefek yang diadakan di kelas transfigurasi pukul lima sore," Hermione berkata tak sabar. "Kurasa itu sudah sangat jel—"

"Ooooh._ Itu_," Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Maksudmu ketika kau menabrak bahuku, lalu wajahmu merah karena semua buku-bukumu berjatuhan, lalu kau menyemburkan omong kosong yang abstrak di sela-sela napasmu?"

Beberapa murid tertawa cekikikan. Ketua Murid Putra tertawa. Sedangkan Hermione melemparkan pandangan galak ke arah semuanya.

"Kau sudah di sini sekarang, Malfoy. Jangan buang waktuku," tukas Ron.

"Ron, sudahlah," tegur Hermione. Dia tahu jika diteruskan, pembicaraan mereka akan sampai tahap yang benar-benar dia ingin hindari.

Namun sepertinya Malfoy berpikiran lain. "Jangan _apa,_Weasley?" Dia menatap Ron, memulai kofrontasinya. "Tahukah kau bahwa kau mengganggu pandanganku semenjak rambut merahmu—"

Hermione mulai merasakan pertanda. "Hentikan."

"Ada apa dengan rambutku, pirang?" sela Ron.

"Membuat mataku iritasi, kantung sampah," balas Malfoy.

"Congkel saja matamu keluar, kecoak busuk."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencongkel matamu sendiri saja—"

"Silakan duluan. Wanita yang pertama, _pretty boy_—"

"HEENTIKAAAN!" seru Hermione dengan volume suara yang lebih keras dari yang diharapkan. Wajahnya memerah―entah lebih karena malu atau karena marah. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan, membentuk huruf X. "Tutup mulut kalian berdua."

Zabini tertawa kecil, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hermione merasa pening di kepalanya. Tidakkah ada yang bersikap dewasa di sini? Seharusnya dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini. Demi Merlin, dua tahun adalah seharusnya waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencoba membiasakan diri. Tapi, dia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia takkan pernah terbiasa dengan keparat itu.

Ketua Murid Putri. Itulah ambisi Hermione selama tahun ke enam kemarin. Dan dia berhasil. Tak anak perempuan lain yang dapat menandingi popularitasnya. Hermione Granger yang sedang mengalami masa keemasannya. Gadis terpintar di Hogwart. _Murid_ terpintar di Hogwart. Jadi, dia memperoleh jabatan itu.

Dan dia kira segalanya akan beres dengan kepemimpinannya bersama Blaise Zabini sebagai Ketua Murid Putra. Zabini cukup baik sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja—dia seorang Slytherin. Seperti Slytherin yang lain, dia takkan senang berada di dekat Hermione Granger. Slytherin tetap Slytherin. Tempatnya segala kejahatan. Dan semuanya selalu di bawah pengaruh Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy awalnya banyak dijagokan untuk menjadi Ketua Murid Putra—Hermione pun menebak demikian. Popularitasnya sangat mendukung. Dia dengan nama belakang keluarga Malfoy yang tersohor. Salah satu murid dangan nilai-nilai bagus. Dengan wajah itu—_Oh, brengsek. Aku tak percaya, aku mengakui dia tampan_. Dan dia telah terpilih sebagai Kapten Quidditch Slytherin.

Namun kelihatannya beberapa guru tidak setuju. Dia memiliki catatan buruk sebagai anak nakal. Terlalu suka mengintimidasi orang. Dia hampir tidak pernah dihukum karena Slytherin memang jago mengakali peraturan. Ya, dia gagal jadi Ketua Murid.

Hermione—Ketua Murid. Draco Malfoy—prefek.

Hermione unggul karena posisinya lebih tinggi dari keparat itu. Jadi dia bisa sebebas mungkin memotong poin asramanya jika suatu kali cowok keparat itu mulai melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak koheren dari mulutnya. Atau dia bisa memberikan selusin detensi kapan saja. Benar begitu, kan?

_Salah_.

Walaupun gagal menjadi Ketua Murid, dia memastikan pengaruhnya tidak luntur. Melalu Zabini, cowok itu tetap dapat memperlihatkan—_mempertahankan_ bahwa dia masih memiliki kekuasaan dan pengaruh. Dia takkan diam saja di bawah kendali seorang Gryffindor. Cowok itu takkan pernah secara sukarela menjadi bawahan seseorang yang mungkin seumur hidup dia panggil darah lumpur. Takkan ada dalam kamusnya.

Maka di sinilah mereka. Hermione, Ron, Zabini, dan Malfoy memperlihatkan pertahanan terbaik mereka. Di sini di depan para prefek lain sebagai penonton dan penilai pertunjukkan reguler tiap minggu itu.

_Oh, Malfoy, _batin Hermione._ Mengapa kau tak diam saja. Diam dan dengar. Jangan buang tenagamu. Carilah gadis yang dapat membantumu menghabiskan tenagamu di atas ranjang. Oh, aku benci padamu. Aku benci padamu._

Hermione berdeham untuk mengembalikan kewibawaannya. "Okee…" katanya menghela napas.

Malfoy mengalihkan pandangan sambil mendengus.

"Baiklah," katanya lagi.

Zabini menghela napas tak sabar. "Well, rapat sudah berjalan baik," katanya dengan nada mengejek menimpali oke-baiklah singkat dari Hermione. "Lakukan saja tugas kalian dengan baik."

Hermione berdeham lagi. "Adakah yang—"

"Rapat bubar," Zabini memotong.

_A-apa? Whoa, tunggu dulu!_

"Hei! Kita belum selesai!" sahut Hermione berusaha mengumpulkan perhatian setiap orang. Dia menatap Zabini dengan kesal, lalu kembali menatap para prefek. "Sebelum kalian pergi, aku ingin bertanya apa kalian mempunyai pertanyaan?"

Malfoy duduk dengan malas, mencemooh. "Jika ada pertanyaan, kami akan bartanya dari tadi, idiot."

Hermione mengacuhkannya. Tapi, pipinya terasa panas lagi. Dia merasakan pandangan permusuhan dari bangku Ron. Wajah sahabatnya itu merah seakan dapat keluar asap setiap saat. Hermione bersumpah dapat melihat urat di kepalanya berkedut-kedut.

_Oh, Merlin. Seandainya aku dapat menjahit bibirnya sehingga dia tak dapat melontarkan senyuman sinis brengseknya itu._

Para prefek menunggu dalam diam, menatap rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Hermione berdeham. "Oke," sahutnya. "Rapat bubar."

Malfoy segera keluar dari ruangan setelah dia memberikan tatapan permusuhan pada gadis itu. Zabini segera bergabung dengannya. Berangsur-angsur semua prefek meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. Kemudian perasaan lelah menyelimuti Hermione seperti biasa. Rasa lelah itu hampir sama dengan mengelilingi kastil Hogwarts sebanyak lima putaran. Kelelahan yang selalu terjadi sehabis rapat prefek.

Ron bergabung dengan Hermione, hendak membuka mulut.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja," sahutnya. Dia membereskan tasnya lalu memakainya di pundak.

"Aku belum mengatakan—"

"Apapun yang hendak kau katakan, lebih baik telan lagi."

Ron berjalan di samping Hermione. "Memangnya aku–"

"Oh, aku benci dia," potong Hermione parau. Tangannya di atas kepala, frustasi.

"Siapa?"

"Well, siapa lagi menurutmu?"

"Hah! Kayak aku nggak boleh mengatakannya juga?"

"Aku_ tahu_, Ron," gerutunya. Dia menggeleng-geleng sedih. "Tapi aku merasa harus aku sendiri yang harus mengatakannya."

"Oh, aku juga ingin mengatakannya dengan segenap hati. Aku beennnciii dia!" geram Ron. "Kau tak lihat apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku pada pelajaran Snape tadi pagi? Keparat itu dengan sengaja menambahkan bisa Scarpyon di ramuanku! Perlu dua jam untuk menghilangkan bintil-bintil pada punggungku."

"Tapi sekarang sudah tak ada lagi kelihatannya," kata Hermione sambil memperhatikan kulit di tangan Ron.

"TAPI TETAP SAJA!" tukas Ron. "Bintil-bintil sudah menghilang bukan berarti Malfoy sekarang sudah jadi Santa Claus yang membagibagikan hadiah. Dia tetap iblis penghancur dunia!"

"Aku mengerti."

Koridor mulai agak lengang ketika mereka melewati belokan terakhir ke arah menara Gryffindor. Di sana mereka menjumpai Peeves membuat onar lagi. Filch berteriak uring-uringan kepada hantu jahil itu. Dia menghentikan Peeves mengganggu anak-anak kelas satu. Snape kebetulan lewat. Dia mengucapkan Mantra Jungkir balik. Dan tak lama kemudian, Peeves meninggalkan koridor itu dengan kepala di bawah sambil mengumpat-umpat.

"Genolus busuk." Hermone mengucapkan kata kuncinya ketika mereka sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Nyonya Gemuk menatap mereka antusias. "Oh, bagus, bagus. Aku baru menemukan sebuah lagu yang hebat. Kalian beruntung menjadi yang pertama mendengarnya." Dia berdeham, mempersiapkan tenggorokannya.

"Lebih bagus lagi jika kau tutup mu—" Ron menyela.

Terlambat. Nyonya Gemuk sudah memulai nyanyiannya. Suaranya lumayan untuk drama opera. Tapi, tak satu pun dari mereka menyukai opera. Bagi mereka, suara itu hanya berupa lengkingan menyakitkan dengan nada alto. Lengkingan yang seakan ingin mengalahkan empat oktaf nada teriakan Peeves.

"Genolus busuk! Oh Merlin, _genolus busuk_!" Ron mengulang paswordnya dengan tak sabar.

Nyonya Gemuk menggerutu. Lukisan itu berayun. Lubang menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor terbuka. Dengan sinis dia memperbolehkan mereka masuk. ("Anak muda jaman sekarang tak mengerti bakat seni yang mengagumkan." Mereka mendengar Nyonya Gemuk berkata sebelum lukisan itu menutup lagi).

Ron mendengus.

Ruangan itu selalu nyaman dan hangat. Warna merah mendominasi ruangan. Cahaya yang hanya berasal dari perapian dan obor sihir, sudah cukup menyelimuti ruangan itu dengan baik. Biasanya sofa-sofa yang terjejer di sana di depan perapian, diduduki beberapa anak kelas lima. Seamus dan Dean tampak duduk di bangku dekat jendela sambil bermain catur. Ruang rekreasi sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah mulai turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang tingkat tiga yang sibuk mengerjakan PR mereka di sudut ruangan.

Hermione melihat Harry duduk di depan perapian sambil menggosok Fireboltnya dengan kain. Harry tak menyadari kedatangan kedua sahabatnya. Matanya fokus ke sapunya. Sapu itu tampaknya sudah bersih mengkilap. Bahkan Hermione dapat melihatnya bersih mengkilat sebelum dia dan Ron mendekati Harry. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Harry," sapa Ron. Dia menghentakkan dagunya ke arah Harry.

Harry hanya menoleh singkat. "Ya."

Hermione dan Ron melambaikan salam singkat kepada Seamus dan Dean, kemudian kembali lagi ke Harry.

"Bantai dia, Harry," kata Ron kemudian.

Hermione langsung tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke mana. Awalnya Harry hanya melongo mencerna kata-kata Ron yang absurd itu. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bantai DIA."

Pengulangan itu tak membantu apapun. "Siapa?"

"Kurasa dia berbicara tentang Malfoy," sahut Hermione datar.

Si Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor mulai paham. "Tak perlu kau perintahkan lagi."

"Kalahkan Slytherin telak."

Harry menghiraukannya. Hermione menaruh tas di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Harry tak bertanya apa-apa lagi padanya karena cowok itu tahu beginilah yang terjadi sehabis rapat Prefek. Hampir setiap kali.

"Ambil Snitch itu sebelum dia dapat berkedip," kata Ron membandel. "Dia Chaser sekarang. Dia takut padamu, Harry, karena dia tahu bahwa dia takkan pernah bisa merebut Snitch itu darimu."

"Yeah," sahut Harry.

"Jangan biarkan—"

"_Pasti_―Ron," sahutnya tak sabar.

"Bagus," sahut Ron.

Harry menatap Hermione lalu memutar bola matanya.

Si Ketua Murid mengangkat bahu, tak berminat menjelaskan penyebab kelakuan sahabat mereka. "Jadi," kini giliran Hermione bersuara dan mengganti topik. Dia menatap Harry sambil menghela napas seakan seperti habis dari perjalanan yang jauh. "Kau masih sibuk akhir-akhir ini? Menjadi Kapten Quidditch pasti sulit sekali."

"Aku hanya mengepalai enam kepala dalam satu tim. Ketua Murid sepertimu mengepalai ratusan anak. Kurasa tugasmu lebih ribet."

"Tapi jika kau membuat timmu kalah, _kepalamu sendiri_ bisa dicincang ratusan anak, Harry." Hermione menatap tangan Harry menggosok-gosok sapunya. Dia ingin berkata bahwa sapunya sudah mengkilat seperti batu mulia. Namun dia mengurungkannya. "Tapi tentu saja aku tahu kau pasti bisa menang. Kau Harry Potter. _The boy-who-lived_. Seeker termuda abad ini. Pemenang Turnamen Triwizard."

Harry mengerling singkat. "Kau belum menyebutkan bahwa aku anak-yang-hidup-dan-diuber-uber-terus-Kau-Tahu-Siapa-dan-mungkin-besok-mati," gumamnya datar.

"Ah," hanya itu yang Ron katakan sambil mengangguk.

"Harry," tegur Hermione. "Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu."

"Aku hanya berpikir realistis," ujar Harry. Dia mengemas peralatan untuk membersihkan sapu miliknya. "Mungkin aku hanya bersikap paranoid. Tapi situasi makin runyam. Voldemort entah dimana. Tanda kegelapan semakin nyata. Beberapa anak sudah mengundurkan diri. Tiap tahun aku terpaksa berurusan dengannya. Cedric…Sirius…entah siapa lagi…Ya ampun, aku paranoid sekali."

"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Ada Dumbledore," kata Ron. "Aku lebih kuatir dengan Malfoy. Dia baru dapat sapu baru."

"Ya ampun, Ron," tegur Hermione. "Sampai kapan kau mau membicarakan dia? Aku mulai bosan mendengarnya."

"Aku pernah lihat sapunya di Diagon Alley," kata Harry. "Windflash memang bagus. Tapi kata si Otto Weiz si pemilik toko _Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas_, sapu itu tidak lebih bagus dari Firebolt. Aku masih optimis."

"Kalahkan dia, Harry."

"Harry pasti mengalahkan Malfoy, Ron," geram Hermione tak sabar lagi.

"Aku ingin mereka kalah telak."

"Ron…"

"Jangan biarkan dia—"

"DIIAAAAMMMM!!!"

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

"—Lebih cepat lagi!"

Draco berseru dari atas sapu terbangnya. Dia menatap semua anggota timnya bermanufer di udara. Draco percaya, inilah tim terbaik mereka sejauh ini. Mungkin selama enam tahun terakhir yang pernah dimiliki Slytherin. Semua diletakkan di posisi yang tepat dengan keahliannya masing-masing. Mereka sudah terlalu lama dikalahkan oleh Gryffindor—tapi tidak tahun ini.

Kini aku kapten mereka. Takkan ada yang sama lagi.

"Hey, Gibb!" Seru Draco pada pemain Chaser bertubuh besar itu. "Sudah aku bilang untuk mengumpan singkat. Umpan singkat! Kita akan bermain seperti yang telah direncanakan. Jangan biarkan Quaffle berada di tanganmu berlama-lama. Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Combs!"

Stuart Combs si Chaser mengumpat, merasa dipermalukan.

"Kau pikir kau sudah hebat hah?" Draco menyipitkan matanya, menatap Combs tajam. Cowok berambut pirang kusam itu langsung terdiam.

Sang Kapten harus bertindak super tegas dalam mengatur semua anggota timnya. Dia ingin menang. Dia harus menang. Melalui kepemimpinannya, Slytherin harus menang.

Draco sudah tahu semua gosip itu. Bahwa berkat nama besar keluarga Malfoylah, Draco _terpaksa_ dimasukkan ke dalam tim. Dan dengan tambahan enam buah sapu hebat Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu, sang pewaris tunggal kekayaan Malfoy boleh bergabung dalam tim. Namanya harus dipastikan tercatat dalam deretan nama anggota pemain reguler. Pada posisi Seeker yang katanya posisi paling hebat.

_Orang-orang bodoh. Hanya gosip yang mereka tahu. Namun tahun ini mereka akan melihat kenyataan. Tahun ini Slytherin akan menang di tanganku._

Gryffindor selalu mengandalkan strategi klasik Quidditch. Draco dapat menebaknya dengan mudah. Mereka lebih menitikberatkan ke posisi Seeker. Posisi yang dimiliki oleh Harry-kepala-codet-Potter. Semua Gryffindor berharap Harry dapat segera menangkap Snitch begitu bola itu dilepas. Dengan begitu mereka dapat memenangkan pertandingan dengan tambahan 150 angka dengan tertangkapnya Snitch.

Demi Merlin. Betapa rendahnya pertandingan Quidditch jika bisa menang hanya dengan tertangkapnya satu bola saja? Jika begitu saja sudah menarik, kenapa harus ada pemain-pemain lain seperti Chaser atau Keeper yang mati-matian mencetak dan mempertahankan skor? Ini artinya pertandingan Seeker lawan Seeker saja sudah cukup? Yang benar saja!

Draco berusaha merubah konsep itu. Mulai tahun ke enam, dia mengganti posisinya menjadi Chaser. Tubuhnya tidak cukup kecil untuk menjadi Seeker. Tapi dia juga tidak cukup besar dan kekar untuk untuk menjadi Beater. Sebagai Chaser dan kapten, dia akan menjadi si_ playmaker_. Posisinya bukan menjadi pencetak skor, tapi sebisa mungkin menciptakan peluang bagi teman-temannya untuk membuat gol. Dia harus membaca situasi kapan harus bergerak, siapa mengoper ke siapa, atau kemana harus bergerak.

Tentu saja perubahan ini bukan berarti dia bukan takut pada Potter—seperti kata gosip yang berhembus. Draco Malfoy tak pernah takut dengannya. Menurutnya, tugas Seeker hanya menunggu sampai matanya dapat menemukan kilauan emas terbang itu, lalu membawa bokongnya menguber-uber kesana-kemari. Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang menyebalkan. Chaserlah yang lebih menarik. Karena Chaser lebih produktif dan memacu adrenalin lebih cepat lagi.

Draco terbang dengan melewati pemain-pemain cadangan yang ikut dipasang sebagai lawan latihan mereka. Deretan bangku-bangku di stadion itu mendadak hanya berupa bayangan warna-warni kabur dan tidak jelas ketika melewatinya dengan sapu terbang yang berkecepatan penuh.

Sapu yang hebat. _Windflash._

Berkatilah perusahaan Think & Fly! Perusahaan tersebut mengeluarkan sapu terbang hebat yang hampir setara dengan Fireboltnya Potter. Lisensinya berbeda dengan perusahaan yang membuat Firebolt. Draco sudah lama menunggu sapu seperti itu karena dia takkan sudi membeli sapu yang sama dengan Potter hanya karena Gryffindor itu mengganggapnya Firebolt sapu yang hebat. Firebolt memang hebat. Tapi Windflash jelas dapat menyaingi. Begitu sapu itu lepas ke pasaran, Lucius Malfoy langsung membelikan seperti membeli permen.

"Malfoy, hari sudah gelap. Sudahi saja untuk hari ini," kata Keeper mereka, Joe Cole, sambil terengah-engah. "Kurasa latihannya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kita sudah latihan habis-habisan."

Draco mengelap keringat dari pelipisnya. "Sebentar lagi. Beater kita masih payah."

Tapi dia melihat Joe benar. Semua anggota timnya sudah kepayahan. Tak ada energi lagi. _Namun, ini belum cukup, brengsek,_ batin Draco. Kekalahannya tahun lalu sungguh menyakitkan. Dan dia ingin sekali tahun ini mereka menang.

"Setengah jam lagi, Joe," sahutnya kepayahan. Nafasnya pun sudah terengah-engah. Kemudian dia terbang ke arah Beater mereka, Hayden Grant, sedang latih pukul Bludger di sisi lapangan. Serta merta Draco berteriak, "Berikan pemukul itu padaku!"

Cowok itu menoleh bego, melempar pemukul pada Draco. Sang kapten mengambil ancang-ancang ketika Bludger dengan kecepatan penuh menghampirinya. Dengan satu pukulan telak dengan bunyi _dug_ keras, Bludger itu berhembus nyaris mengenai pelipis kepala salah satu Chaser dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan sehingga nyaris jatuh dari sapunya.

Dia melempar pemukul itu lagi kepada Griffin. "Seperti itu, Grant."

Sejumlah penonton melihat latihan mereka—para gadis maksudnya. Draco tahu mereka menonton _dirinya._ Sang Kapten dalam jubah Quidditch hijau Slytherin. Dengan rambut basah. Berkeringat. Memar-memar kecil. Noda-noda tanah. Terengah-engah. Menatap tajam. Draco tahu hal-hal itu membuat mereka gila. Dia tahu, karena setiap menatap mereka, mereka langsung cekikikan tak karuan.

Menggelikan.

Setengah jam akhirnya berlalu. Energi mereka benar-benar terkuras habis. Draco tidak berganti di ruang ganti Quidditch. Keinginan mandi di dalam kamar mandi prefek tampak menggoda. Berendam air panas. Aroma terapi busa sabun yang menenangkan. Tak ada orang yang mengganggu. Mungkin jika sanggup dia mencoba turun untuk makan malam. Tapi sepertinya ranjang terasa lebih menggoda. Tubuhnya sudah lelah sekali memprotes untuk istirahat.

Draco memasuki kastil sambil menenteng sapu. Noda-noda tanah yang basah menapak meninggalkan jejak di atas lantai di belakang ketika melangkah. Jika dia bertemu Filch, pasti dia akan langsung dapat masalah. Noda-noda itu sudah cukup membuatnya mendapatkan detensi satu malam penuh. Namun Draco terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Dia melirik Aula Besar. Langit-langit aula menggambarkan awan mendung. Obor-obor menyala menerangi ruangan. Deretan meja sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai makanan. Denting sendok, garpu, dan pisau terdengar di tiap sudut. Anak-anak hampir memenuhi bangku-bangku aula untuk makan malam. Bau makanan yang mengundang selera, menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Mendadak perutnya berbunyi.

Sedikit tergoda aroma makanan, Draco mengubah tujuan. Mungkin sekadar mengambil apa saja yang bisa dia ambil untuk dibawa ke kamarnya. Dia melintasi deretan meja-meja panjang dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Malfoy," sapa Greg sebagai pengganti sapaan _hai_. "Hei, berlatih mati-matian?"

"Untuk yang terbaik," sahut Draco sekenanya.

Dia melihat tumpukan makanan di atas meja. Ikan bakar, ayam panggang, kentang tumbuk, dan lain-lain yang menggugah selera. Mereka tampaknya seakan enak sekali. Draco menelan ludahnya. Satu piala penuh sari jeruk segar dihabiskan tanpa jeda. Dia mengambil sebuah garpu lalu menusuk satu ekor ikan bakar berbumbu oriental dengan garpu yang kemudian didaratkan ke piringnya—masa bodoh dengan tangan kotor.

Di ujung meja, Vincent sedang berkelakar. "_…_akhirnya bertanya, 'Lihat tiang listrik dekat jalur kereta itu?'. Vampir satu dan kedua menjawab, 'Ya, kami melihatnya.' Vampir ketiga berkata, 'Aku habis membenturnya!'"

Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai jus yang dia minum nyaris menyembur dari mulutnya. Kemudian dia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Draco terkekeh, melempar serbet untuk mengelap mulut. Vincent ikut tertawa—entah karena menertawakan leluconnya sendiri atau karena menertawakan Greg.

Tak jauh dari meja mereka, _Klub Fans Potter_ juga sedang tertawa-tawa. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Gumpalan rambut hitam, merah, dan coklat, itu mencolok di antara murid Gryffindor yang lain: sang pahlawan Santo Potter, salah satu stok anak keluarga Weasel, dan darah lumpur Granger. Sangat menjengkelkan mendengar keberisikan mereka.

Draco mendengus.

"Aku sekelas dengan Mikaela Reuel pada pelajaran Herbologi," Blaise bercerita, menunjuk sekilas seorang gadis berambut pirang madu di bangku Ravenclaw. "_Man,_ dia_ hot_. Rumah kaca sedang panas dan bikin gerah kemarin. Dia melepas satu kancing kemejanya yang paling atas. Merlin_…_kau harus melihatnya berkeringat. Wuuuhhh, membuatmu _tegang_," Dia menghembuskan napas penuh hasrat.

Draco mengikuti arah pandangan Blaise. "Dia memang cantik sekali."

"Kau tak berniat mendekatinya, _mate_?" kata Blaise lagi. Dia mengambil apel dan langsung menggigitnya. "Aku tahu sekali, seleramu sangat tinggi."

"Dia darah lumpur, Zabini," kata Draco, tersenyum sinis. "Tak akan pernah terbersit di benakku."

Blaise tertawa. "Darah murni selalu pilihan pertama, Malfoy?" Dia menyeruput sari jeruk dari pialanya. "Tapi setahuku dia bukan darah lumpur melainkan berdarah campuran."

"Darah lumpur atau campuran sama saja. Keduanya tak sebanding dengan kita," kata Draco setelah menelan sepotong bagian besar ikan itu dimulutnya. "Darah murni selalu yang terbaik. Selalu yang paling pantas menduduki strata teratas dimana pun."

"Aku _tahu_. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan kita untuk menikmati yang indah-indah yang bukan darah murni, kan?" gumam Blaise. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu menambahkan, "Lihat_…_Hermione Granger juga cantik."

Draco mengernyitkan dahi. "Huh?"

"Dia," sahut Blaise seraya menghentakkan dagunya singkat ke arah Granger duduk.

Draco mencibir, "_Dia_?" Dia menatap gadis berambut coklat keriting itu di dalam kelompok_ Potter fansclub_ itu.

"Ya,si favorit Dumbledore tua itu."

Draco tidak heran mengapa anak laki-laki berpikiran seperti itu.

Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Darah lumpur Granger itu entah bagaimana dapat memutar takdirnya menjadi angsa. Vince pernah membuat lelucon mengenai dirinya-yang-_tegang_ ketika melihat Granger keparat itu roknya tersingkap karena angin pada pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Atau ketika cewek itu membungkuk untuk mengambil bukunya yang jatuh. Vincent menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya, halus kulitnya, dan semua yang membuatnya bergidik. Granger menjadi begitu menarik. Tapi tentu tidak untuk seorang Malfoy. Tak ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang dapat merubah_ darahnya_. Darah kotor itu. Tidak pula dengan roknya yang pendek, kulitnya, kakinya, bibirnya—

Tak ada yang dapat merubah asalnya. Dari sisi mana dia berasal.

Si buku-berjalan kebanggaan Gryffindor. Keparat yang berteman dengan Weasel dan Pothead. Sang putri dari si Trio Emas. Dan dia tetaplah seorang darah lumpur.

"Aku, Crabbe, dan Goyle bertanya-tanya, apakah dia masih mempertahankan keperawanannya atau tidak," ujar Blaise tersenyum lebar. "Lihat bagaimana si itik buruk rupa dapat tumbuh seperti sekarang. Menurutmu, Potter atau Weasley yang mendapat kehormatan itu? Atau krum? Mereka kan sempat mempunyai hubungan pada tahun ke empat. Menurutmu, Malfoy?"

"Orang konservatif, kutu buku, kebanggaan-seluruh-Hogwart, seperti dirinya?" gumam Draco tertawa. "Blah, kau bercanda."

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Dia sudah dewasa. Semua orang dewasa ingin merasakannya. Aku yakin dia menyadari bahwa banyak laki-laki yang putus asa, menatap penuh hasrat ke arahnya. Bahkan banyak Slytherin juga mengakuinya. Well, kau tahu pasti bahwa Slytherin pandai menilai barang mana yang bagus dan barang mana yang patut disingkirkan."

"Tapi tak ada yang merubah apa yang menjadi takdirnya, Zabini. Darah lumpur," gumam Draco tak sabar.

Si Ketua Murid mengangguk kecewa, memutuskan setuju dengan sang Kapten Quidditch. Dia menghela napas berat. "Sayang sekali. Kita bukan di sisi yang sama, Granger," katanya seraya mengangkat pialanya untuk bersulang seakan-akan Granger duduk di depan hidungnya. "Mengapa semua yang hebat-hebat harus darah lumpur," gerutunya.

"Mereka tak_ sehebat_ itu."

Tak lama kemudian, Pansy datang bersama Millicent untuk bergabung dengan Draco dan kawan-kawan. Pansy melambai pada teman-temannya di meja Slytherin sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Draco. Dia memamerkan tentang busana yang yang baru di belinya ketika dia dan Millie diam-diam berdisapparate dari Hogmaede ke Paris akhir pekan kemarin. Dia memang selalu memperhatikan penampilan. Dia cukup cantik, tapi terlalu sibuk dengan _make up_. Peralatan konsmetiknya lebih berat dibandingkan dengan buku-buku pelajaran dalam tasnya.

Vincent dan Greg bergantian melontarkan lelucon. Draco tidak begitu berniat bergabung dan hanya sekedar menjadi pendengar. Kali ini gerombolan mereka semakin ramai karena Millie ikut serta. Tawa gadis itu sungguh membahana. Lusinan set mata langsung mengerutkan kening melirik ke meja Slytherin. Tapi dia tidak malu dan tampak tak berusaha menutup-nutupi.

"Draco," bisik Pansy di telinganya ketika kawan-kawan yang lain sibuk dengan lelucon Vincent.

Draco meminum habis jus di pialanya. "Pans," balasnya.

"Kita semakin jarang bertemu."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, aku sibuk. Kau bisa melihatnya dari keadaanku sekarang, kan? Energiku habis dan tubuhku berteriak meminta istirahat di ranjangku yang nyaman lebih awal."

"Baiklah," sahutnya singkat. "Mungkin besok malam?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya lagi, "Mungkin bisa, mungkin tidak."

Jawaban itu jelas tak membuat Pansy puas. Namun dia tahu menanyakannya lebih lanjut malah akan membuat kemungkinan Draco mengatakan "tidak" menjadi jauh lebih besar. Maka dia diam saja.

Sebuah ceri terlempar ke arah kepala Draco. Dia mengumpat pelan.

Blaise bermaksud melempar ke arah Goyle, tapi cowok berbadan besar itu berhasil menghindar. Bagus, Goyle. Itu menandakan bahwa selama ini kau _bisa_ bergerak. Well, _prestasi terbesarnya, _Draco menebak. Kesal karena serangannya yang gagal, Blaise mengejar Crabbe. Draco tertawa memandang mereka berlari sampai keluar aula. Lalu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok itu.

Hermione Granger.

Dia tak menyadari pandangan Draco karena sibuk dengan kawan-kawannya. Draco merasa muak. Karena kehadirannya. Keberadaannya. Teman-temannya. Darahnya. Dia akan selalu seperti itu. Tak akan ada yang merubah dari apa yang membentuknya. Tak akan ada yang berubah.

_Cih!

* * *

  
_

_**Apocrief sez:**_

_Gue bikin sejumlah Original Character. Tapi sifatnya hanya supporting character aja kok. Dibacanya asal lewat aja, ga pa2. Toh mereka ga muncul sering. Soalnya aku males buka buku HP lagi utk nyari satu2 semua anak yang tinggal di Hogwarts. Moga2 ga terlalu terganggu, ya! _

_Untuk sekadar membantu, well… here they are : __**Will Harper**__ -Seeker, __**Joe Cole**__ –Keeper, __**David Gibb, Stuart Combs**__ -Chaser, __**Hayden Grant, Michael Griffin **__–Beater (the Quidditch team of Slytherin)._


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB 2**

"Litheas yang tumbuh baik adalah seperti ini."

Keesokkan harinya di ruang kaca kelas herbologi. Profesor Sprout menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya dengan perlahan. Tanaman berbunga itu tercabut dari tanah dan terangkat setinggi jangkauan pandang para murid.

Hermione mengamati tanaman itu dengan seksama. Tampaknya sama seperti tanaman bunga pada umumnya. Batangnya berwarna hijau kecoklatan. Gadis itu pernah melihatnya di buku. Jika sudah mekar, bunganya sangat indah dan besarnya seperti bunga matahari. Namun warna kelopaknya lebih oranye. Dan bunga yang ada di rumah kaca ini masih berupa kuncup dan belum mekar.

"Tanaman ini berumur satu tahun. Adakah yang dapat menjelaskan kegunaan litheas?"

Mudah. Sangat mudah, sebenarnya.

Hermione mengacungkan tangannya ke udara. Tak ada yang heran ketika dia melakukannya untuk yang kesekian kali pada hari itu.

"Lithelas mempunyai banyak kegunaan," dia memulai. "Intisari dari lithelas sering dibuat penyedap makanan dan memberikan efek kenikmatan yang tiada duanya. Orang-orang juga banyak menggunakan lithelas sebagai penghias rumah karena bunganya yang indah. Pada jaman dahulu, lithelas menjadi obat penangkal racun yang sangat mujarab. Tapi, sekarang mulai ditinggalkan karena para ahli sudah menemukan tanaman yang lebih efektif dari lithelas."

"Bagus sekali, Miss Granger. Sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor," kata Profesor Sprout. Wanita itu mengembalikan akar tanaman itu ke dalam tanah. "Lithelas tetap menjadi tanaman favorit di rumah-rumah untuk dirawat. Dan jika kalian tahu, bunga ini merupakan tempat favorit bagi peri hutan sebagai tempai tinggal."

Seamus mengangkat jarinya ke udara. "Peri hutan?" tanyanya antusias.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Ya, Mr Finnigan." Dia memegang kelopak bunga lithelas yang seperti bunga matahari. "Para peri hutan yang mungil-mungil itu sering hinggap di atas bunga dan tidur di dalam kuncupnya ketika siang. Dan apabila tumbuh dengan baik, pada malam harinya mereka mekar dan berpendar. Mereka—para peri hutan—keluar untuk melakukan kegiatannya."

"Profesor," Ron menunjuk kuncup athelas. "Oh, berarti di dalam situ ada…"

"Peri hutan? Tidak, Mr Weasley. Peri hutan hanya ingin hidup di hutan atau padang rumput. Mereka menyukai kesunyian dan alam. Dan mungkin jumlahnya sudah semakin jarang mengingat pemukiman penyihir makin menyebar."

Peri hutan? Hermione pernah mendengar tentang peri hutan. Menurut salah satu buku tentang makhluk sihir yang beberapa waktu lalu dia baca, peri hutan dulunya tak semungil yang dia tahu sekarang. Dia sebesar manusia, beradab dan berbudaya seperti manusia. Salah satu legendanya menceritakan ratusan ribu tahun yang lalu, sebelum para peri harus meninggalkan dunia manusia, peri merupakan bangsa sihir terbesar dengan keagungan, keanggunan, dan keindahannya. Pada akhir kejayaannya, ada seorang wanita peri yang tercantik dari bangsanya jatuh cinta dengan seorang raja manusia. Wanita itu mengingkari takdirnya untuk pergi ke dunia para peri mengikuti kaumnya dan malah menikahi raja manusia itu. Peri-peri lain yang menjadi pelayan-pelayan setianya mengikuti wanita itu. Seiring jalannya waktu, karena kebesaran dan keabadian para peri sudah sirna, mereka tinggal bersembunyi di dalam hutan dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Tubuh mereka menyusut karena kehilangan kejayaan bangsa peri yang tersisa. Pasangan peri wanita dan raja itu memiliki keturunan. Keturunan hasil persilangan ras itu juga memiliki keturunan dan seterusnya. Konon, para veela yang ada sampai saat ini merupakan keturunan dari pasangan itu.

Legenda yang menarik.

Profesor Sprout berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari kaca di sudut rumah kaca itu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca penuh berisi biji-bijian berwarna coklat. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Ini bibit-bibit lithelas, anak-anak."

Para murid berbisik-bisik sambil memandangnya penuh keingintahuan.

"Sebaiknya kalian perhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh." Profesor Sprout tersenyum. "Karena ini yang akan menjadi proyek kalian sampai awal musim semi," katanya kemudian.

Bisik-bisik para murid segera saja berubah menjadi dengungan yang memenuhi ruang kaca itu.

Profesor Sprout menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah lantai kosong di belakangnya. Lantai itu segera dipenuhi dengan pot-pot tanah liat berukir aneka bentuk dan kondisi. Tingginya sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter. Ada yang kondisinya masih bagus, ada yang sudah retak di sana-sini, dan yang sudah gompel. Masing-masing sudah berisikan tanah yang sudah terisi tiga seperempat bagian.

"Silakan masing-masing ambil sebuah pot," profesor itu menginstruksikan.

Lalu terjadilah kehebohan. Masing-masing anak berebut meraih pot-pot yang bentuknya paling bagus. Hermione tetap berdiri sabar untuk menunggu kerumunan itu membubarkan diri. Lalu setelah mengambil sebuah pot yang retak-retak di sana-sini dan bentuknya paling jelek, Hermione kembali ke bangku untuk menunggu instruksi Profesor Sprout selanjutnya.

Profesor Sprout menjentikkan tongkatnya lagi ke arah toples. Biji-biji itu terbang ke luar toples kaca itu, menuju para murid. Hermione mengangkat telapak tangannya dan biji-biji mendarat pelan di atas telapaknya.

"Kalian masing-masing mendapatkan 20 bibit lithelas," kata Profesor Sprout. "Waktu tanam yang baik adalah awal musim gugur. Jadi pada awal musim semi nanti, lithelas kalian dapat mekar sempurna. Dengan kata lain, kalian memiliki waktu seminggu ini untuk menanamnya sebelum musim panas benar-benar berakhir. Proyek ini akan menjadi nilai tengah semester. Kalian hanya perlu memperlihatkan satu tanaman hasil kerja kalian yang paling baik tumbuhnya."

"Profesor," kata Dean Thomas seraya mengerutkan keningnya. "Kami hanya tinggal menanamnya begitu saja?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Mr Thomas," sahut Profesor Sprout sabar. "Mereka tentu saja perlu dirawat." Guru Herbologi itu kembali menatap murid-murid. "Adakah yang mengerti bagaimana cara merawat lithelas?"

Hermione mengangkat tangannya. Dia mendapati lagi bahwa hanya dia seorang yang mengacungkan jarinya.

Demi Merlin. Apa tak ada yang pernah baca buku?

"Cara merawat lithelas sebenarnya mudah-mudah sulit," katanya. "Apabila kita mengerti ciri-cirinya dengan mudah kita tahu apa yang sedang dibutuhkan tanaman itu. Misalnya, jika tanaman itu bernapas lebih cepat berarti dia memerlukan pupuk kotoran kelelawar lebih banyak."

"Bagus. Sepuluh angka lagi untuk Gryffindor atas jawaban Miss Granger."

"_Bernapas, _Profesor?" tanya Dean lagi.

"Persis. Perhatikan, anak-anak." Dia menunjuk ke arah tanaman itu.

Bisik-bisik menjalar lagi di antara para murid. Awalnya tak ada yang melihat suatu pergerakan apapun pada tanaman itu. Hermione juga tidak. Namun, perlahan dia dapat melihatnya. Tumbuhan itu bergerak pelan melambai seperti dihembuskan oleh angin. Tumbuhan itu _bernapas_.

"Cara menanam lithelas secara lengkap dapat kalian pelajari di buku _Tanam dan Tuai_ halaman dua ratus dua belas."

Lonceng berbunyi. Profesor Sprout membereskan alat-alat miliknya. Sebelum beberapa anak-anak keluar kelas, dia menambahkan, "Setiap pelajaran kalian jangan lupa meminta pupuk kotoran kelelawar padaku. Dan tanyakan saja apabila menemui kesulitan."

Hermione, Ron, dan Harry tergogoh-gopoh membawa pot itu ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. ("Minggir, minggir!" seru Ron ketika melewati segerombolan orang untuk memberinya jalan lewat). Mereka tak boleh sembarangan memakai sihir di koridor sekolah seperti yang tertulis di buku peraturan Hogwart. Hal itu jelas menyulitkan mereka ketika hendak menaiki tangga. Dan Hermione nyaris tersungkur ketika anak tangga itu secara sihir tiba-tiba hilang. Dia tak melihatnya karena sibuk menjaga keseimbangan. Untung saja Harry mengingatkan sebelum dia menapak di atasnya.

Mereka tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Di depan lukisan itu ada beberapa murid kelas satu yang sedang menunggu. Nyonya Gemuk tak membukakan untuk mereka. Tentu saja. Dia mencoba menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya yang terbaru setelah beberapa waktu lamanya tidak menemukan korban yang tepat—dan tidak mencoba kabur. Anak-anak itu menatap Hermione, Ron, dan Harry penuh harap bahwa mereka bertiga akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Lebah menderu," Hermione berkata.

Wajah nyonya Gemuk bertambah antusias ketika melihat kerumunan baru itu. "Oh, kalian juga harus mendengarnya."

"Lebah menderu," Ron mengulangnya.

Nyonya Gemuk menatap Ron dengan kesal. Tapi dia membuka lukisannya. Terima kasih, Merlin, karena tangan Hermione sudah kaku dan mulai terasa kesemutan membawa pot itu.

Anak-anak yang lain mendesah lega, memberikan pandangan terima kasih pada Ron. Nyonya Gemuk gusar ketika anak-anak kelas satu hendak meninggalkannya. "Tunggu, kalian belum mendengar laguku yang paling—" katanya pada anak-anak kelas satu itu. Tapi, mereka sudah melarikan diri mengikuti Ron ke dalam menara, dan meninggalkan Nyonya Gemuk di belakang.

Hermione, Ron, dan Harry menaruh pot-pot itu di atas karpet. Harry menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa seraya melonggarkan dasinya karena kepanasan. Hermione melepaskan jubahnya dan melemparnya ke sofa kosong terdekat.

Ginny yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekamarnya, terheran melihat ketiga orang itu dengan barang bawaan yang tidak biasa. Dia menghampiri mereka seraya mengangkat alis. "Apa yang kalian bawa?" katanya sambil memperhatikan pot-pot itu.

"Singkat kata, ini proyek pelajaran herbologi kami sampai awal musim semi," kata Hermione sambil menunjuk pot-pot itu.

"Sepertinya menarik," gumam Ginny.

Ron mengerutkan kening. "Ah, tidak juga."

"Tapi, paling tidak yang jelas lebih menarik daripada yang ditugaskan Hagrid kemarin. Merawat cacing bersisik kelabu? Oh, Merlin… Dia menganggap cacing-cacing itu imut sekali, ya ampun…" Dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan sedih. "Kumohon jangan katakan pada Hagrid, ya? Aku tak ingin dia tersinggung."

Hermione hanya tersenyum. "Hewan-hewan yang Hagrid sukai memang terlalu ajaib."

Ron menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa di samping Harry. Dia mengambil buku _Tanam dan Tuai_ dari dalam tasnya. "Halaman berapa cara menanamnya, Mione?"

"Dua ratus dua belas."

Ginny menatap pot-pot itu penuh antusias. Harry menjelaskan lebih lanjut proyek lithelas itu padanya.

"Lithelas?" tanya Ginny kemudian kepada Hermione. Tanpa menunggu jawaban hermione, dia melanjutkan, "Mum pernah menceritakan tentang peri hutan dan lithelas padaku. Di rumah kerabat kami yang berada di Irlandia banyak terdapat lithelas. Aku pernah melihat peri hutan suatu kali pada malam hari. Tapi ketika itu aku masih kecil sekali—enam…tujuh tahun? Sekitar itu kurasa."

"Tak ada peri hutan di sana. Aku tak pernah melihatnya," kata Ron.

Ginny tersenyum mengejek. "Kau selalu takut keluar rumah Paman Noam, Ron. Apalagi malam-malam. Kau jarang keluar rumahnya karena di ruang tamunya banyak sarang laba-laba yang tergantung."

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak takut."

Ginny memutar bola matanya.

Lalu wajah Ron bersemu merah, menyerah. "Percayalah, kali itu besar sekali," katanya meyakinkan agar percaya. "Kakinya dua belas dan—"

Harry nyengir. "Laba-laba memang _berkaki banyak_, Ron."

"Mengapa dia harus mempunyai kaki banyak yang menjijikan kalau kita saja bisa hidup dengan dua kaki!"

Hermione memandang Ginny. "Kupikir, peri hutan sudah jarang populasinya sekarang."

"Ya, Memang," Ginny berpikir sejenak. "Makanya terakhir aku melihatnya ketika aku masih kecil itu. Aku berumur berapa sih ketika itu? Enam atau tujuh, Ron?" tanyanya masih penasaran. Tapi kakaknya yang masih sakit hati rahasianya dibongkar, hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kurasa memang sekitar segitu. Sekarang memang sudah semakin jarang terlihat. Karena daerah rumah kerabat kami itu sudah mulai banyak rumah. Sepertinya peri hutan tak menyukai keramaian. Padahal indah sekali peri hutan itu. Mereka seperti manusia kecil dengan sayap kupu-kupu transparan dan pada malam hari terlihat bersinar. Sayang sekali aku melihatnya dari jauh. Kata pamanku, mereka tak suka di dekati."

Peri hutan. Seberkas ide terlintas di benaknya.

Hermione ikut melihat buku Ron dan membacanya sejenak. Kemudian, perhatiannya kembali ke pot itu. "Tanamlah bibit lithelas sedalam lima ruas jari," kata Ron. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Tak sulit. Mudah kelihatannya," gumamnya.

Hermione menemukan sendok di atas meja untuk menggali permukaan tanah hingga mencapai kedalaman yang cukup. Harry dan Ron bangkit dari sofa lalu mengikutinya dengan saling bergantian menggunakan sendok itu. Mereka berdua memasukkan bibit itu dengan menyebarnya sekaligus.

"Tidakkah salah satu dari kalian ada yang bisa berpikir logis?" tanya Hermione kesal pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Harry menatap Hermione tak sabar. "Memangnya_ apa_ yang harus dipikirkan?"

"Ya, Mummy?" sahut Ron pada Hermione.

Hermione menghiraukan nada sinis mereka. "Jangan terlalu dekat jaraknya. Beri sedikit ruang pada masing-masing bibit untuk akar mereka," katanya.

Kedua cowok itu menatap potnya. Sepertinya mereka baru sadar kawan mereka memang benar. Betapa bodohnya.

Harry dan Ron memperbaiki cara menanam mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kali ini melakukannya tanpa sendok karena tak sabar. Karpet itu menjadi kotor oleh tanah-tanah yang berceceran. Kemudian mereka kembali menimbun bibit itu dengan tanah.

Cara kerja para cowok itu jauh dari rapi. Noda-noda tanah bertebaran. Letak bibit yang tak teratur. Ginny sepertinya lebih paham. Dia membantu kakaknya. Namun Ron menyuruhnya diam saja karena dia pikir dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Setelah menggerutu pada kakaknya itu, Ginny memutuskan untuk menolong Harry, merapikan tanah dan letak bibit di atas tanah.

Setelah selesai dengan kesibukannya sendiri, Ron mengambil bukunya lagi tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tangannya. Kini buku itu pun menjadi kotor dengan noda kecoklatan. Wajahnya serius membaca setiap instruksinya.

Hermione hanya memasukkan empat butir. Berusaha tak dilihat teman-temannya, dia masukkan sisanya ke dalam saku.

Ron membaca buku itu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu dia mencoba membacanya lagi. "Air pertama untuk menyiramnya adalah air yang sudah disinari bulan purnama pada malam sebelumnya." Dia berpikir sejenak lalu memandang Hermione. "Air yang sudah disinari bulan purnama?" ulangnya.

Harry baru selesai berkutat dengan tanahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tertulis di buku ini," gumam Ron. Dia memberikan buku itu kepada Harry. Sekarang buku itu dua kali bertambah kotor di tangan Harry. "Harus disiram air yang sudah disinari bulan purnama."

Ginny mengangguk. "Well, sebentar lagi memang bulan purnama."

"Bagus kalau begitu," sahut Hermione. "Kini hanya tinggal merawatnya saja."

Ron membaca bukunya lagi. "Setelah disiram oleh air untuk pertama kalinya, lithelas harus disiram dengan air biasa setiap pukul empat sore selama tiga minggu awal mereka tumbuh," gumamnya. "Mudah."

"Mudah," Harry menyetujui. Dia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkannya dari noda. Butir-butir tanah jatuh mengotori karpet.

Mereka tergopoh-gopoh membawa pot-pot itu ke balkon kecil di sisi menara. Pot-pot itu dijejerkannya menyamping. Di sana adalah tempat yang tepat untuk merawatnya karena itu satu-satunya tempat di menara Gryffindor yang sering disinari cahaya matahari sepanjang hari. Ron bersikeras dia menginginkan tempat paling ujung agar memperoleh sinar paling banyak. Hermione dan Harry mengalah.

"Hei, kurasa aku harus pergi," sahut Hermione kemudian.

"Ke perpustakaan lagi?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, begitulah."

Ginny tertawa. "Kadang kupikir, asramamu itu bukan Gryffindor, melainkan_ perpustakaan_."

"Tempat_nya_ memang di sana," ujar Ron mencibir.

Hermione menghiraukannya. Dia mengambil jubahnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa lalu memakainya lagi. "Oke, teman-teman. Kita bertemu ketika makan malam nanti."

"_Bye_," sahut Ginny.

Hermione melambai kepada mereka berdua, lalu keluar melalui lubang lukisan.

Dia melewati koridor yang penuh murid-murid. Peeves mulai menjahili anak-anak tahun pertama, mengambil tas salah satu anak dan melayangkannya dengan membuat dirinya tak kelihatan. Hermione menyelamatkan anak-anak itu dengan mengancamnya memanggil Baron Berdarah. Celakanya dia tak lagi takut dengan ancaman itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia di sini, pastinya tak hanya sekali ada orang yang mengancam dengan hal itu. Namun karena kebetulan, Baron Berdarah benar-benar datang melintas. Peeves pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan kalang-kabut. Setelah itu, Hermione berbelok menuju tangga utama. Dia mengacuhkan segerombolan cowok-cowok Slytherin yang menggoda dan bersiul padanya ketika dia menuruni tangga itu.

Kadang Hermione menikmati pandangan cowok-cowok pada dirinya. Namun, apabila yang menatapnya cowok-cowok Slytherin, pandangan itu terasa memuakkan.

Dan di antara mereka, tak ada Malfoy.

Hermione ingin Slytherin itu menyadari kehadirannya. Menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis yang biasa dia sebut dengan darah lumpur. Hermione akan senang, apabila Malfoy ada ketika teman-teman Slytherinya memandangi gadis itu—paling tidak karena mereka menyadari Hermione _ada_. Dia ingin menunjukkan dirinya sebagai sosok gadis yang lebih dari sekedar darah lumpur yang Malfoy ejek setiap saat. Bahwa dia telah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah cowok itu bayangkan.

Hermione melangkah keluar kastil Hogwart.

Benar. Keluar kastil. Bukan ke perpustakaan. Karena dia memiliki rencana.

Hermione keluar kastil melalui jembatan ke gubuk Hagrid, mengikuti jalan setapak yang menjauhi kastil. Dia memastikan tak ada orang yang melihatnya. Kemudian dia melihat pohon Dedalu Perkasa yang pernah dilihatnya ketika tahun ketiga bersama Harry dan Ron. Ya, dia akan pergi ke Shrieking Shack. Dia tahu rute tercepat ke Shrieking Shack tanpa memasuki terowongan. Karena pada dasarnya terowongan itu digunakan untuk melarikan diri melalui jalan bawah tanah pada masa kegelapan sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Jadi, terowongan itu bukan rute tercepat.

Dia melewati hutan. Para murid cenderung ketakutan dengan hutan karena imej Hutan Terlarang yang sudah melekat dalam benak mereka. Bahaya itu. Hewan-hewan berbahaya itu. Dan kegelapannya. Tapi Hermione sudah percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri. Dia jelas salah seorang penyihir muda yang hebat dan mengerti bagaimana memepertahankan diri. Makanya dia berani memasukinya.

Hutan itu sangat indah pada waktu terang. Pepohonan raksasa tumbuh rapat. Sinar matahari yang sulit menembus hutan itu, menciptakan bias-bias yang indah seperti sulur di tiap sela-sela dedaunannya.

Hermione tak merasa takut lagi memasuki hutan itu. Dia sering memasuki hutan itu bersama kedua temannya selama bertempur melawan Voldemort—dia mulai membiasakan diri untuk menyebut nama itu. Dan entah dimana Voldemort sekarang. Di suatu tempat. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang dan menebar mimpi buruk.

Tak lama kemudian, Hermione melihat Shrieking Shack itu. Tak banyak berubah. Tetap menyeramkan seperti dulu.

Dia tak memasuki rumah bobrok itu, hanya melewati halaman samping tak terawat yang dipenuhi rumput liar yang tak terpangkas hingga tumbuh tinggi. Kemudian dia memasuki pepohonan lagi dan menemukan padang rumput kecil. Seratus meter tak jauh darinya, danau terlihat terhampar luas. Tempat itu tak akan didatangi siapapun. Imej menyeramkan tentang Hutan Terlarang menyebabkan orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk ke sana. Apalagi rumor menyeramkan yang dimiliki oleh Shrieking Shack.

Tempat yang tepat, pikirnya. Ide tentang ingin melihat peri hutan terlintas di benaknya setelah mendengar cerita Ginny. Hermione merasa harus melihatnya sendiri, bukan gambar seperti di buku. Melihat keindahannya. Sisa-sisa keanggunannya.

_Ya, aku harus melihatnya._

Hermione mengeluarkan bibit-bibit lithelas itu dengan tersenyum lalu masuk lagi ke dalam hutan.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

"Draco."

Si Slytherin tak menjawab. Cewek Ravenclaw itu hampir selesai mengancingkan kemejanya. Dan tangan Draco terhenti membuka kenop menuju pintu keluar. Dia berbalik, menatap si cewek itu dengan malas. Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Draco sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dia menarik ujung lengan cowok itu perlahan, menatap dengan melalui bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Yang tadi itu menakjubkan. Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kita lihat saja."

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan urusanmu dulu? Kau tampak terburu-buru." Gadis itu memberikan kecupan kilat di ujung bibirnya. Dia meluruskan keliman kemeja Draco dengan jemarinya. "Apa kita harus selesai sekarang?"

"Ya," sahutnya singkat, melangkah lalu menutup pintu di depan hidung gadis itu.

Koridor terlihat lebih sepi daripada biasanya. Dia melewati menara jam, menuju ke lingkar batu tinggi di ujung jembatan di samping kastil. Dia bertemu si Seeker, Will Harper, ketika melewati jalan setapak dekat lapangan Quidditch. Cowok bertubuh kecil itu menyapanya basa-basi dan mengingatkannya melatih formasi baru pada latihan Quidditch esok sore.

"Yeah. Ingatkan aku lagi besok," balas Draco, lebih bersemangat.

Will melambai. "Pasti."

Sang Kapten tersenyum sekadarnya.

Ketika Will berbelok untuk masuk ke kastil Hogwart dan hilang dari pandangannya, Draco meneruskan langkah. Tak ada lagi orang dalam perjalanan itu. Dia keluar dari jalan setapak lalu memasuki hutan. Pepohonan di hutan itu cukup lebat. Namun cukup lebat untuk menghalangi sedikit sinar matahari. Dan hutan itu tidak sunyi. Burung-burung masih berkicau walaupun matahari sudah tinggi. Seekor kelinci melompat ke arah semak-semak rimbun ketika dia datang. Tak lama kemudian, hutan itu habis berganti padang rumput kecil dengan sebuah danau.

Draco memandang sekelilingnya. Dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Anjing itu tampak mencolok dengan alam di sekitarnya. Anjing itu berjenis_ husky_ dan lebih menyerupai serigala daripada anjing pada umumnya. Bulunya yang abu-abu dan putih kontras dengan rerumputan hijau menguning dan tinggi-tinggi. Matanya yang hijau menatap tajam hewan buruannya. Instingnya sebagai serigala tetap dimilikinya. Kofu–namanya- menyadari tuannya sudah datang, namun dia menghiraukan Draco. Sang pemburu tengah sibuk memakan hewan mangsanya—mungkin kelinci.

Setelah mendengus kesal teracuhkan oleh anjingnya sendiri, dia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di tepi hutan itu.

Draco berbaring di atas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia dapat merasakan rumput liar yang panjang itu menggelitik kulit dan wajahnya ketika angin berhembus pelan. Dedaunan yang bergantung di dahan-dahan pohon melindunginya dari sinar matahari siang di awal musim gugur itu. Udara musim gugur yang khas kini mulai tercium jelas.

Dan tempat itu sangat sempurna untuknya. Tempatnya setiap kali dia ingin menikmati waktu luang. Sangat menenangkan. Jauh dari Hogwart. Tapi jauh dari bahaya hutan terlarang. Takkan ada orang yang mendekati tempat itu. Cewek-cewek bodoh itu atau mereka yang menjilat kebesaran keluarga Malfoy. Draco memang menikmatinya, namun toh kadang dia juga bisa merasa bosan.

Lima. Jumlah itu yang dia lakukan di ranjang bersama gadis yang berbeda dalam satu minggu ini. Melelahkan. Semua hal itu membentuk imej siapa Draco Malfoy sebenarnya. Si Casanova. Semua sudah mengetahui seberapa _nakalnya_ dia. Dan si Slytherin menyukainya. Kemampuan seorang Malfoy terhadap lawan gendernya, mengharapkan dirinya, dan putus asa olehnya.

Namun tak ada perasaan yang terlibat. Terlarang. Dia menyukai gadis-gadis itu yang memohon padanya. Tapi dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Pansy gadis yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu paling banyak bersamanya. Semua sudah tahu. Dia _senang_ bersamanya. Cewek itu sering menggumamkan nama Draco. Dan sang Casanova menikmatinya. Tapi tak ada yang lebih. Tidur dengannya—dan gadis lain—menjadikannya seperti olah raga. Dan ibarat olah raga, maka itu pun hanya sekadar bakat.

Draco menikmati kenyamannya di hutan itu. Tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Dan dia merasa dia sudah tertidur karena sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis.

Dalam mimpinya mungkin. Beberapa detik kemudian, teriakan itu hilang. Namun teriakan itu tergantikan oleh suara gonggongan. Awalnya kecil, lalu membesar ketika Draco mengumpulkan kesadaran dari tidurnya.

Kofu menggonggong di dalam hutan.

Mungkin ada kelinci bodoh ingin menjajal kekuatan rahang Kofu padanya dengan melewati anjing itu. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang, Draco berpikir. Mengganggu waktu luangku.

"Tinggalkan makhluk keparat itu!" Draco berseru.

Matanya tetap terpejam, berusaha kempali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi, hal itu tak berguna. Suara Kofu tetap terdengar dan semakin keras. Draco putus asa. Dia duduk dengan kesal. "Brengsek," Draco mengumpat pelan. Apakah ada tempat yang jauh dari peradaban di sekitar sini?

Draco berdiri lalu berbalik ke arah hutan menuju gonggongan Kofu. Dia tahu, anjing itu takkan berhenti menggonggong hingga mendapatkan buruannya. Pernah suatu malam Draco meninggalkan Kofu yang sedang mengonggongi tupai di atas pohon. Lalu keesokan paginya, dia melihat anjing itu tetap berada di bawah pohon dengan mengibaskan ekornya. Hewan itu menunggu sehari penuh dengan menatap ke atas pohon untuk menunggu tupai bodoh itu keluar.

Suara Kofu terdengar semakin keras seiring bertambah dekatnya dia dengan anjing itu. Dia melewati semak belukar— lalu melihat_nya_.

Kofu menyalak ke arahnya. Gadis itu berjongkok di atas pohon. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Anjing itu menatapnya dari bawah dan terus menggonggong keras dengan riang—well, tentunya gadis itu tak menyadari Kofu sedang _riang_. Gadis itu menyadari kedatangan Draco. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut dari wajahnya dan berganti melempar pandangan ini-salah-mu. Dia segera menarik roknya untuk menutupi pahanya perlahan—Draco menatap kulit itu sedetik—lalu gadis itu membenarkan posisi kakinya—berusaha untuk tidak lebih dari sedetik. Jelas sekali dia tak ingin Draco mengetahui ketakutannya. Dan Draco tahu, dia juga tak berniat meminta tolong padanya. Tak akan, sebenarnya. Draco tahu pasti. Karena gadis itu berambut coklat bergelombang. Matanya berwarna coklat madu keras kepala. Dan dia—

Hermione Granger.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di hutan ini? Tidakkah dia memiliki tempat lain yang lebih layak—dan masuk akal untuknya—daripada di sini? Well, aku di sini karena ingin jauh dari peradaban. Itu _masuk akal _untukku. Tapi tidak untuknya!

Setelah puas dengan pandangan ini-salah-mu-nya, Granger kembali menatap Kofu. Kelihatannya kini dia bingung siapa yang harus lebih dipersalahkan. Karenanya, dia kembali menatap Draco.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu ini memang perbuatan busukmu, Malfoy!" tukasnya galak.

Hah? Awalnya kebingungan menyergap Draco. _Apa maksudnya? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?_

Lalu perlahan dia mulai menyadari. Si Gryffindor telah menuduh Draco, menyuruh Kofu untuk menggonggongi dirinya. Cowok itu tersenyum, memutuskan tak ingin meluruskan masalah. Dia bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya dan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana. Dia tak berminat membela diri karena apa yang yang membuat Granger kesal jelas takkan membuat dirinya keberatan.

"Sepertinya kau tak butuh bantuan," katanya, mengejek posisi yang tidak menguntungkan si Gryffindor. Berjongkok di atas sana seperti idiot. Kofu mendengar suara sang tuan di belakangnya lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti menggonggongi Granger.

"Siapa yang kelihatannya seperti membutuhkan bantuanmu?" serunya lebih menyerupai pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Kau?"

Granger membuka mulut, hendak membalas, kemudian mengurungkan niat. Mungkin tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Sebagai ganti, kini wajahnya merah padam. Kini Draco senang melihatnya seperti orang bodoh. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu tangan terangkat di kelas.

Sang singa betina hendak mengeluarkan serangannya lagi. "Aku takkan menerima bantuan dari keparat yang menyebabkan orang terpaksa menerima bantuannya."

_Merlin, dia benar-benar tampak bego sekali jika sedang panik begitu._ "Siapa yang bilang aku akan membantumu, Granger."

"Aku memang tak pernah minta, brengsek!"

"Oke," sahut Draco. Singkat. Datar.

"Baik."

"Kofu, gigit dia!"

Kofu kembali menyalak dengan keras. Granger terkejut dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun, dia menemukan keseimbangannya dengan memegang dahan kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Keparat."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Granger memutar bola matanya. Lalu, dia menatap ke sekelilingnya, mencari jalan keluar. Ke tanah, pepohohan, semua arah kecuali menatap Si Slytherin.

Draco menghampiri anjing itu, membungkuk, dan menggaruk belakang telinganya. Kofu diam dalam sekejap. "Bagaimana bisa kau naik tapi tak bisa turun?"

"Dengan mudah aku turun apabila kau dan anjing bodohmu itu pergi."

"Yeah, bagus kalau begitu," ujar Draco sinis. "Dan dimana tongkat sihirmu?"

"Itu…well, itu…"

Granger tak mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahnya merah padam lagi. Dia menatap suatu tempat di bawah, atas rerumputan. Sebuah tongkat tergeletak di sana. Tongkatnya. Granger telah menjatuhkan. Bagaimana bisa? Dia—kata mereka—gadis terpintar di Hogwart. Jika begini, kini dia tak ada bedanya dengan si Neville-idiot-Longbottom.

"Enyahlah, Malfoy," geram si Gryffindor tak sabar. "Aku hanya butuh kau dan anjingmu pergi dari sini sehingga aku bisa turun."

"Jangan kuatir, Granger," cowok itu menyahut. "Tak ada yang lebih indah dari tidak melihat darah lumpur di muka bumi ini." Dia berbalik meninggalkannya. "Sampai jumpa. Ciao."

Mungkin dia sebenarnya bermasalah di balik otaknya. Idiot atau semacamnya. Darah lumpur takkan ada yang pernah beres. Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan darah_nya_. Bagaimanapun pintarnya, rupa wajahnya, tubuhnya―

Draco memanggil Kofu untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berbalik dan menuju balik semak-semak dari tempat dia berasal tadi, berharap dapat melanjutkan tidur siang yang terganggu oleh si darah lumpur keparat itu. Tak jauh dia melangkah, kemudian dia mendengar suara debam keras disambung suara rintihan, "_Ouch_!"

Granger. Tak dapat diragukan lagi, dia bersama kepala batunya sukses_ terjun bebas_ mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Tapi seperti biasa…

_Siapa peduli.

* * *

  
_

_**Apocrief sez**__: Legenda tentang men-elf thing di pelajaran Herbology tadi? Sounds like LOTR? Dan ada lagi. Litheas agak2 mirip bunyinya dengan 'athelas'? Well, yup… I'm a big fan of LOTR._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione. Kau tak mendengarku," gerutu Ron ketika makan siang.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Tak ada yang perlu kudengar darimu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Jadi, jangan buang napasmu sia-sia." Dia menyeruput jus labu dari pialanya.

"Ya ya ya," Ron mencibir. Dia mengambil paha ayam yang besar dan menggigitnya penuh emosi. "Au takprelu mbuang napasu utukMafoy siaanitu."

"Telan dulu, bodoh. Jangan buka mulutmu jika sedang mengunyah. Menjijikan!"

"Kacrewet kali hriini."

"Ron!" Hermione melempar sebutir anggur padanya lalu mengerutkan kening. "_Dan_ aku juga membuang napasku sia-sia untuk menutup mulutmu jika saja kau terus menggerutu," kata Hermione jengkel.

Ron minum dari pialanya. "Itu salahnya karena lahir di dunia ini," balas Ron sambil menghentakkan kepalanya ke arah Malfoy di meja Slytherin. Hermione tak mau mengikuti arahnya.

Malfoy sedang menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Bukan sedang, tapi _selalu_. Bukan hanya oleh teman-temannya, tetapi juga setiap dia melewati segerombolan anak perempuan di koridor atau bahkan di Aula Besar. Kelihatannya dia tampak benar-benar menikmati perhatian itu. Entah apa yang dia katakan sehingga membuat teman-temannya terbahak-bahak.

Ron mendengus. "Dasar banyak tingkah—"

"Hei," Hermione menegurnya.

"—si brengsek itu—"

"Sssstttt!"

"Dia selalu—"

"RON!"

Ron melempar pandangan ada-apa-denganmu padanya.

"Well, adakah satu hari saja tak ada orang yang menyebut namanya?" tanya Hermione. Ia berganti menatap Harry. "Harry, lakukan sesuatu terhadap teman bodohmu ini. Dia membuatku gila dengan ocehannya itu."

Harry mengangkat bahu seraya nyengir lebar. "Bagaimanapun juga dia benar, Hermione. Kau tahu sendiri, kan?" gumamnya datar. Kemudian dia menatap Ron. "Apabila kau berencana menguliti Malfoy hidup-hidup, membuat konspirasi memenggal kepala besarnya—"

"Mencincang tubuhnya," Ron menimpali sambil terkekeh.

"—atau apapun segala bentuk tindakan hari-pembebasan-dari-segala-kejahatan-yang-merajalela, aku mendukungmu, teman," kata Harry, mengangguk seakan dia serius dengan segala perkataannya. "Kau tahu dimana kau dapat menghubungiku jika suatu saat memerlukan bantuan."

Ron nyengir lebar pada sahabatnya itu. Mereka melakukan _high-five_. "Paling tidak harus ada seseorang yang harus membebaskan dunia ini dari segala bentuk kejahatan, Mione." Senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Oh, tutup mulut kalian berdua." Hermione menyeruput minuman dari pialanya. "Kasihan sekali para manusia di bumi ini. Menggantungkan hidupnya pada dua idiot bodoh ini."

"Semua yang terjadi selalu dengan jalan yang tak terduga," sahut Harry singkat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Berkatilah kami," tambah Ron.

"Amin," sahut Harry, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada seakan berdoa.

Hermione menyerah dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia menghela napas panjang putus asa. "Mungkin memang lebih baik jika Malfoy berhasil memantraimu juga, Harry, sehingga aku bisa mengerjakan PR ini dengan tenang," gumamnya.

Gadis itu mengambil pena bulunya dan meneruskan pekerjaan rumah yang ditugaskan oleh Profesor Flitwick setelah beberapa minggu mereka mulai sekolah di tahun ke tujuh: Jelaskan penyebab mengenai Pemberontakan Penyihir Persia sepanjang tiga perkamen. Dia sudah menyelesaikan empat perkamen. Tiga saja tidak cukup, tentu saja. Pemberontakan penyihir Persia tidak terjadi hanya dalam waktu semalam, bukan?

"Malfoy brengsek." Suara Ron.

Astaga, dia mulai lagi. "Yeah, aku _tahu_ itu."

"Dia_ mengubah_ku!" kata Ron nyaris berseru.

Di kelas transfigurasi tadi, Profesor Macgonagal seperti biasa menyuruh mereka mentransfigurasi suatu bentuk ke bentuk lain. Kali itu, mereka ditugaskan menyihir meja menjadi keledai dan merubahnya lagi menjadi meja. Masalahnya, mereka harus sekelas dengan para Slytherin. Kalau itu terjadi, maka tak ada yang bisa berjalan normal. Tak terkecuali yang terjadi di kelas transfigurasi sebelum makan siang itu.

"Ya, sayang sekali mantra itu tak menyebabkan kerusakan pada setiap sel otakmu," gerutu Hermione. "Jadi, kau hanya mendapatkan ekor itu, benar?"

"Dan badan berwarna abu-abu." Harry menambahkan. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kukira kau di pihakku, Harry."

"Aku selalu di pihakmu, kawan. Hanya saja, ide Malfoy cukup menarik," canda Harry.

Ron mengacuhkan Harry. Dia melanjutkan omelannya, "Katanya 'Maaf, Weasley. Aku keliru membedakan antara dirimu dengan keledai itu.'"

Harry pura-pura berpikir dengan mengusap dagu, "Kalau diperhatikan, memang sulit membedakanmu dengan keledai," ujarnya. "Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau kau lebih tampan? Kau cocok dengan abu-abu dan ekor, kau tahu?" tanya Harry, nekat memanas-manasi.

Ron menimpuknya dengan apel. Namun, Harry seorang Seeker handal dan kapten tim Quiditch, semua tahu, sehingga dia menangkap apel itu dengan mudah dengan insting seekernya.

"Ha-ha. Lucu sekali," Ron mencibir. Lalu dia mengangkat alis matanya. "Jenggot Merlin, Malfoy berusaha membunuhku!"

"Ron," kata Hermione, mengalihkan perhatian sejemak dari perkamennya. "Dia hanya mengubahmu menjadi kedelai." Intonasi datar. Sederhana. Seakan hal itu sama biasanya dengan matahari terbit dari timur.

"Kau bicara seakan kau membiarkannya berbuat begitu."

"Ya, jika kau tak segera menutup mulutmu itu!"

Ron menghela napas kesal. "Kau," sahutnya. Ron menunjuk Hermione dengan paha ayam ke lima yang sudah setengah dia makan. Ron adalah bukti nyata bahwa kekesalan dapat meningkatkan nafsu makan.

"_Apa_?"

"Kusarankan kau jangan pernah bicara padanya."

"Maaf?"

"Jangan pernah bicara dengannya. Dengan Malfoy."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kau mengatakannya seakan aku sering menghampirinya mengajak dia keluar."

"Aku tahu kau tahu maksudku," Ron menggeram ("Aku ambil sosis ayam ini. Kau tak mau, kan?"kata Harry. Dia langsung mengambil sosis itu dari atas piring Ron tanpa menunggu jawabannya). "Si wajah banci itu—Si cowok cantik itu sering mempermainkan cewek-cewek. Dan reputasinya itu—"

"Aku tak bodoh," sahut Hermione, merasa tersinggung.

"Oh, jelas."

"Jadi hentikan perkataanmu yang membuatku seakan-akan orang yang bodoh."

Ron memandang Hermione seraya mengerutkan kening. "Tidak. Aku tidak membuatmu—"

"Ya, Ron. Nada suaramu mengatakan hal itu."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya—_Arg_, hentikan dengan percakapan bego ini," geram Hermione. Dia terdiam sesaat untuk menarik napas seakan pembicaraan ini memakan banyak energi. "Lagipula mana sudi aku berbicara padanya. Dan tentu saja dia takkan berminat bicara padaku."

"Jika kau bukan berkelahiran muggle, ya mungkin saja."

"Untungnya bukan," gumam Hermione. Lalu dia menghela napas dengan keras, menatap Ron dengan malas. "Dan sekarang benar-benar kau membuang-buang napasku sekarang."

"Kalian sudah selesai bertengkarnya?"

Hermione dan Ron memandang Harry galak.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya."

Hermione kembali menekuni tugasnya. Dalam hati, dia juga ingin sekali menonjok Draco Malfoy. Ron juga ingin pastinya. Harry juga. Mungkin banyak juga yang lain. Padahal seharusnya ada _seseorang_ di antara mereka yang bertindak waras. Jika ada, orang itu adalah Hermione. Dan dia bangga karena dia bisa menjadi penjaga perdamaian di antara mereka berdua.

"Astaga, kenapa dia melulu yang dibicarakan," tukas Harry mengernyitkan dahi. "Sementara dia masih bahagia sentosa di asramanya, dunia tengah gonjang-ganjing. Bukan Malfoy yang patut dikhawatirkan saat ini."

Hermione senang topik kini berganti sehingga dia tak akan mendengar lagi umpatan-umpatan Ron. Bicara tentang Malfoy membuat udara seakan menyusut begitu saja. Walaupun sayangnya topiknya tidak bertambah cerah, bukan nama Malfoy yang dibahas di sana.

"Di Daily Prophet hari ini," mulai Harry, wajahnya suram, "penyerangan skala kecil terjadi di beberapa tempat. Pelahap maut mulai bergerak terang-terangan."

"Benarkah dua anak di Ravenclaw mengundurkan diri dari tahun ajaran ini?" tanya Ron.

"Yeah," sahut Hermione, "orang tuanya khawatir."

"Khawatir?"

"Aku tahu, mereka bodoh sekali bukan? Di sini ada Dumbledore. Penyihir terhebat saat ini. Hogwartslah tempat yang paling aman saat ini."

Harry menatapnya. "Apa yang membuatmu benar-benar yakin di sini tempat teraman lagi? Penyerangan-penyerangan awal terjadi di sini, kau ingat? Kau lupa tentang Quirell di tahun pertama? Ular keparat itu di tahun ke dua? Sirius yang mereka kira jahat di tahun setelahnya? Lalu kematian Cedric dan lain-lain?" Wajahnya kian suram.

Hermione menyadari Harry benar. Semuanya terjadi di Hogwart. Dia beruntung orang tuanya tak begitu mengenal dunia sihir sehingga mereka tak sekuatir orang tua yang lain. Contohnya orang tua Patil bersaudara. Mereka mengirimkan alat-alat aneh tiap minggu pada kedua anaknya yang dikatakannya sebagai perlindungan. Bukannya menenangkan, alat-alat itu malah menjengkelkan Hermione. Tengah malam kadang dia harus bangun karena Alarm Pencegah Bencana milik Parvati meraung keras hanya karena burung hantu milik mereka mengetuk2 jendela untuk masuk. Hermione mengancam melaporkannya ke Profesor Macgonagall jika Parvati tak melepaskan Alarm itu. Dan baru kemarin dia berhasil tidur dengan tenang.

"Hmmm... kira-kira di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Harry.

"Siapa?" sahut Ron.

"Kau yakin aku harus menyebut namanya?"

"Oh, maksudmu _dia_?" Ron segera mengerti maksudnya. "Tak ada yang tahu. Tetap misterius sepekat kabut di malam hari. Rumor mengatakan dia di Rumania. Rumania? Yang benar saja. Kurasa hanya gosip, mengingat semua koran tak memiliki berita baru lagi untuk ditulis. Dan sejauh ini yang melakukan penyerangan-penyerangan hanyalah para kaki-tangannya ataupun Pelahap maut."

Gambaran langit sihir di langit-langit Aula Besar sedikit berawan, namun tetap saja matahari belum muncul. Paling tidak lebih cerah dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya yang diselimuti awan mendung berwarna kelabu. Para murid berangsur-angsur meninggalkan bangku mereka setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sekelompok anak perempuan segera bergegas keluar menuju lapangan Quidditch sambil mengerling singkat ke arah meja Gryffindor.

"Sudah waktunya, Harry. Sebaiknya kau buru-buru ke lapangan," gumam Hermione. Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya mengambil perkamen kosong untuk melanjutkan PRnya ke halaman lima.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang waktumu latihan, kan?" tanya Hermione. "Penggemarmu menunggumu beraksi." Dia menghentakkan dagunya ke arah sekelompok anak perempuan tahun ke empat yang baru saja hilang dari pandangan di pintu Aula Besar.

"Astaga. Bisakah aku latihan dengan nyaman?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri hampir frustasi. Dia kembali memandang kedua sahabatnya. "Kalau begitu sampai di sini saja, teman-teman." katanya. Dia berdiri dari bangku, meminum habis jus di pialanya. Dia mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang buah lalu menggigitnya. "Sampai jumpa pada makan malam." Dia melambai singkat, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu keluar. Tak lama kemudian, Harry menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sayang sekali kau gagal masuk tim," kata Hermione mengerling sekilas ke Ron.

"Yeah, bagaimana bisa aku kalah seleksi Kepeer dengan anak kelas dua itu. Bodoh sekali," tukasnya. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata lagi, "Kau tidak berusaha menghiburku, Hermione?"

"Sudah. Aku tadi bilang 'Sayang sekali kau gagal masuk tim'."

Ron menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Penghiburan yang _hebat_," ejeknya. "Coba carilah sesuatu yang lebih bersahabat."

"Dan apakah ide brilianmu itu, Weasley?"

Dia mendadak salah tingkah sendiri. "Wuuuell...," Ron berdeham seakan-akan ada tulang ayam tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Well—" Ron mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione. "Kamu bisa_…_ mengajakku ke Hogsmaede."

"Apa?"

"Maukehogmedbesamaku?"

Kata-kata—kalimat itu mengalir sangat cepat. Hermione berkedip satu kali, berusaha mencernanya. Dia berkedip kedua kali, berharap menangkap inti sari kalimatnya. Tapi kemudian dia bisa menangkapnya.

_Tidak. Ini tidak boleh_, pikir Hermione.

Sejak mereka berada di tingkat empat, Hermione mulai berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Mungkin ada. Dulu memang pernah ada. Tapi Hermione sudah menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Namun sejak akhir tahun kelima, Ron mulai mengajaknya pergi keluar. Well, bukannya dia tak pernah mengajak Hermione keluar sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ajakannya menjadi agak berbeda. Dia mencari-cari alasan untuk mengajaknya keluar. Dan Hermione tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari hal-hal seperti itu. Harry kadang juga menyadarinya. Dan Hermione juga merasa tak nyaman. Maksudnya, bukankah mereka teman baik? Hermione takut segalanya akan berubah jika dia membiarkan _sesuatu-yang-tak-seperti-biasanya_ terjadi.

Hermione kadang membiarkan _sesuatu-yang-tak-seperti-biasanya_ itu terjadi. Mereka kadang sering pergi minum ke Hogsmade jika Harry sedang sibuk dengan latihan Quidditchnya. Tapi, dia tak melihat adanya keharusan atau kecenderungan hubungan itu harus lebih dari seharusnya. Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya?

Ron lebih sering bersamanya sekarang ini. Tapi hingga saat ini Hermione tak melihat adanya hubungan yang mungkin akan terjadi dengan Ron. Maupun Harry. Maksudnya, Ron adalah sahabatnya, begitu juga Harry. Apalagi karena Harry memang milik setiap orang. Dia merupakan pahlawan-penyelamat-bokong-setiap-orang.

"Hermione?"

"Ya," Hermione berdeham. "Er—maksudku tidak." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memutar otak. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan para tukang gosip ngomong yang tidak-tidak. Terakhir kita pergi, mereka bilang kita terlihat berciuman di Three broomstick. Dasar orang kurang kerjaan."

"Mengapa harus peduli—"

"Aku Ketua Murid, Ron. Harus jaga wibawa."

Ron terdiam sejenak. "Kau mencari-cari alasan ya?"

Hermione pura-pura terlalu berkonsentrasi pada perkamennya. "Apa—Ron?" tanyanya seolah baru sadar bahwa Ron bicara padanya.

"Ehm—tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

* * *

_Lima puluh dua. Lima puluh tiga. Lima puluh empat…_

Sebutir keringat mulai menetes dari dagunya pada hitungan _push-up_nya kelima puluh lima di dalam salah satu ruang berdebu di Shrieking Shack. Dia menghiraukan keluhan otot tangannya yang meminta belas kasihan untuk beristirahat. Dia tak ingin berhenti walaupun seluruh tubuhnya sudah tegang dan memprotes.

Berbagai ingatan merasuki benaknya. Perlahan-lahan melayang lagi dan terhembus ke dalam memori. Ingatan yang terhembus seperti angin yang menyelinap memasuki Shrieking Shack pada siang hari itu. Dingin. Memilukan.

Draco tahu, dia marah. Dan dia kesal karena rasa marah itu. Karena dia berada di pihak yang tepat—mengapa dia harus marah. Tak lama jika waktunya tiba, Dia-yang-namanya-terlalu-agung-untuk-disebut akan memulainya. Mengambil apa yang menjadi seharusnya. Mendirikan apa yang menjadi sepatutnya. Bagi para penyihir yang _sebenarnya_. Dengan kemurnian darah yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Mengklaim hak dasar mereka di dunia sihir.

Darah Murni.

Keluarga bangsawan kuno Malfoy yang termasyur bagian dari itu. Betapa dia bangga menjadi salah satunya. Satu-satunya pewaris. Malfoy bukan hanya sekadar nama. Keluarga Malfoy adalah kebesaran, salah satu klan tinggi dari pengikut Voldemort yang agung.

Ketika ulang tahunnya yang ketiga belas datang, semua perencanaan itu mulai dilakukan. Dia salah satu dari mereka yang dilatih. Prajurit. Berbekal pelajaran Kutukan Tak Termaafkan yang dilatih oleh Lucius Malfoy dan teman-teman ayahnya, segalanya berjalan seperti apa yang diharapkan. Maka Draco terus berlatih. Memar-luka menjadi santapannya. Dia tidak dapat melawan dan melukai karena lawan latihnya sendiri jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Maka dari itu Draco benci. Dia benci dilukai tanpa bisa melawan.

Marah. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat.

Biasanya Draco kembali ke kastil setelah latihan di kediaman Malfoy. Kemudian dia akan mencari seorang anak, mencari-cari kesalahan, lalu memberi bogem mentah kepadanya. Amarah tersalurkan. Namun jika ke kastil tampak begitu membosankan—kadang malah membawa amarah baru, hutan inilah yang menenangkannya. Selalu. Ketenangannya. Kenyamanannya. Hutannya. Dunianya yang sunyi.

Dunia nyata Draco tetaplah keluarganya dan perjuangannya bersama Lord Voldemort. Walaupun kegundahan dan amarah selalu menyertainya tiap dia selesai berlatih, dia tahu dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Karena dia tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dan rekan-rekannya adalah benar. Semua itu demi masa depan para penyihir seperti mereka. Penyihir yang berdarah murni. Jadi—

Lakukan. Hancurkan. Menang.

Ayahnya benar. Lakukan. Hancurkan. Menang. Ya, ayah. Lakukan, hancurkan, dan menang. Lakukan, hancurkan, dan menang. Lakukanhancurkanmenang. Lakukanhancurkanmenang―

Seperti doa.

_Tujuh puluh enam. Tujuh puluh tujuh…_

Jangan ragukan, acuhkan moral, pikirkan tentang Dia. Layani Dia. Lord Voldemort yang akan membawa menuju kejayaan. Keagungan para darah murni._Jangan ragukan, acuhkan moral, pikirkan tentang Dia. Layani Dia._ Terus bergema. Berulang-ulang. Tak ada cinta. Jangan rasakan cinta.

Cinta?

Draco tak pernah memikirkan keberadaan perasaan itu. Keberadaan sesuatu yang abstrak dan tak pernah jelas. Tak ada yang perlu dipercayai darinya. Dia bahkan meragukan perasaan itu memang ada. Tidak eksis. Sama seperti meragukan _cinta_ di antara kedua orang tuanya.

Suatu kali, suatu malam pada malam musim panas bertahun-tahun yang lalu—ketika dia _pernah_ berpikir akan cinta di antara ayah-ibunya, dia mulai sadar akan kenyataan bahwa cinta memang absurd. Kadang Draco bahkan meragukan dia mendengarnya—suara ayahnya di balik kamar tidurnya dengan penyihir lain. Wanita lain. Bukan ibunya—istri ayahnya. Kini dia tahu, tak ada perasaan yang harus dipikirkannya. Apalagi perasaan bodoh yang tidak nyata itu. Cinta? Persetan. Layani Dia, _cintai_ Dia.

Ya, ayah. Ya.

_Delapan puluh dua. Delapan puluh tiga. Delapan puluh empat…_

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang. Sumber cahaya berasal dari jendela yang sudah pecah. Kaca itu sudah entah dimana sehingga hawa dingin memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar untuk sebuah ruang tengah.

Hari ini tak ada latihan Quidditch untuk menyibukkan dan mengalihkan amarahnya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan latihannya sendiri. Tetapi alasan utamanya adalah dia ingin mengosongkan pikiran. Dia berharap otaknya akan dipenuhi rasa lelah sehingga dapat melupakan semua yang berkecamuk di benaknya saat ini. Mungkin sedikit dosis rasa sakit di ototnya yang lelah akan efektif. Dan di sinilah dia di atas lantai berdebu dalam Shrieking Shack.

Segalanya berjalan lancar sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara samar dari luar jendela. Draco menajamkan indra pendengaran. Terdengar suara gonggongan anjingnya lagi di kejauhan. Awalnya dia ingin menghiraukan dan melanjutkan _push-up_nya. Tapi ruangan itu sangat sunyi sehingga membuat gonggongan Kofu seakan semakin membesar. Hitungannya menjadi kacau.

Draco frustasi. "Brengseeek," dia mengumpat pelan.

Dengan kesal karena latihannya terganggu, dia bangkit dari lantai. Debunya berterbangan ketika dia membuat gerakan tiba-tiba. Draco bersin sekali. "_Fuck_," sahutnya. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak untuk merelakskan otot, lalu mengelap keringat dengan kemejanya sekadarnya.

Suara Kofu terdengar lagi. Dia melihat ke arah luar jendela. Masih terang. Pepohonan masih terselimuti oleh cahaya kekuningan. Berarti dia latihan belum cukup lama.

Draco berjalan menyusur koridor rumah itu. Lantai kayunya berderit ketika dia menapak di atasnya. Dia membuka pintu depan bobrok yang hampir lepas dari engselnya. Dan mengutuk pelan ketika pintu terjatuh beberapa langkah setelah dia melewatinya. Udara di luar tidak lebih dingin daripada di dalam, hanya saja udara musim gugurnya menjadi lebih terasa.

Draco memasuki hutan dan melewati pepohonan yang dedaunannya mulai menguning. Semakin dia berjalan memasukinya, semakin terdengar sumber suara itu. Kemudian, Draco melihat_nya_. Dia menyumpah-nyumpah karena hal itu.

Lagi.

"Kau? Lagi?" kata Draco jengkel. Kofu langsung terdiam mendengar suara tuannya.

Wajah Granger tampak mengeras, melihat Draco. Tak ada rasa senang dalam pertemuan tak terduga mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Diamlah," sahut Granger, merah padam.

Hermione Granger tersentak saat melihatnya _lagi_. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia ketakutan oleh Kofu. Di pohon yang sama. Dengan posisi yang sama. Dan Draco dapat melihat tongkat sihir jatuh di tempat yang sama.

Astaga, bagaimana—bagaimana bisa—Granger bisa _sebodoh itu_.

Kemudian Draco tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa. Bukan karena situasinya, tapi karena dia ingat bahwa ini adalah kedua kalinya Granger melakukan kecerobohan bodoh dan memalukan. Bagaimana bisa Granger membiarkan dirinya terlihat begitu bodoh?

Draco tertawa semakin keras. Dia menghampiri pohon itu dan menatapnya dari bawah. "Kau tak bisa tinggal bilang 'diamlah' begitu saja, Granger, karena kau tidak melihat dari perspektifku. Dan aku menganggap situasi ini benar-benar lucu."

Sepertinya Granger tidak dapat memikirkan cemoohan balasan yang tepat untuk Draco, dia hanya diam saja. Pipinya lebih merah padam lagi.

"Malfoy, enyahlah saja, oke?" kata Hermione frustasi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"Ya ampun, kenapa sih kau sebegitu menyebalkan?"

"Kau pikir dirimu tidak menyebalkan?"

"Terserahlah apapun yang kau katakan. Just—pergilah dari sini, brengsek!"

"Memohonlah padaku, honey, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan."

"FUCK YOU, ARSEHOLE!" seru si Ketua Murid.

Draco tersenyum sinis, memutar bola matanya. Saling mencemooh. Mereka tampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Murid tahun terakhir sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang tersohor mahir dalam ejekan dan cemoohan? Para pengajar harus menyadari melihat bakat ini. Dengan begitu duel sihir bisa ditiadakan sehingga sangat bermanfaat untuk menghindari jatuhnya korban. Bagus. Masukkan pelajaran ini dalam kurikulum sistem pengajaran tahun depan.

Ya ampun. Tidakkah ada yang bertindak dewasa di sini?

"Tsk, darah lumpur," balas Draco, mengeluarkan pamungkasnya. Dia telah melontarkan kata kuncinya. Darah lumpur. Oke, dia memang tak bertindak dewasa saat ini. Tapi Draco Malfoy tak boleh kalah.

Hermione terdiam sejenak. "Kau tahu aku tak suka menyebutku itu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Draco singkat. "Biasakanlah. Kau tahu kan, aku termasuk orang sering menyebutkannya. Dan aku akan mengatakannya lebih sering lagi."

Granger menyipitkan matanya sambil mendengus. "Sulitkah agar tidak meggunakan kata-kata biadab itu? "

"Ooooohhh, lebih sulit dari yang bisa kau bayangkan, Granger."

Hermione menggeram habis kesabaran. "Malfoy, _PLEASE_, pergi dari sini?"

Draco mengangkat alis. "Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan_nya_." Kofu menghampiri Draco dengan mengibas-ibaskan ekornya. Draco membungkuk untuk menggaruk belakang kuping anjing itu. "Jadi, Granger—" dia terhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum mengejek. "Tak bisa turun lagi, bukan begitu?"

"Setelah kau dan anjing bodohmu pergi."

"Well, dia jauh lebih cerdas dari kepala besarmu, Granger."

Hermione mencemooh, "Dia cukup bodoh untuk memilihmu sebagai tuannya."

"Dia cukup pintar untuk menerkam mulut besarmu jika kau turun nanti," tukasnya. Draco tersinggung dan sedikit terprovokasi. Tapi kemudian dia berusaha untuk tenang dan sedikit menyebalkan—untuk membuatnya kesal.

Granger terdiam. Paling tidak untuk beberapa saat. Draco tahu seperti apa dia. Enam tahun satu sekolah dengannya. Cukup untuk mengetahui seberapa cerewetnya Hermione Granger.

Gadis itu masih berjongkok, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Tangannya berusaha merapikan roknya menjaga agar tidak tersingkap.

Oh, Merlin. Bagaimana Kutu buku Granger bisa memakai rok pendek seperti_ itu_. Mungkin _dia_lah yang sengaja ingin digoda oleh para lelaki di Hogwart. Mungkin _dia_ juga seorang jalang. Dan Malfoy adalah satu-satunya _laki-laki_ yang bisa berpikir logis. Hermione Granger adalah darah lumpur, demi Merlin!

"Jadi—" Draco menghela napas. "Kau berniat bertengger di sana sepanjang waktu? Sayang tak ada sang pahlawan, Granger? Potter si penyelamat dunia. Well, aku tahu dia sedang sibuk, akhir-akhir ini. Tapi bukankah ada si Weasley Raja Kami? Weaselman yang tersohor."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

Draco menelan ludah.

"Bilang saja kau iri betapa mereka dicintai semua orang," Hermione berkata dengan tenang. "Yang kau lakukan hanya mencari gadis yang bisa menemanimu di ranjang."

"Yeah, yang benar saja," Draco memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau tak pernah dengar gadis-gadis itu, bagaimana mereka memuja―well, apa aku bisa menyebutnya_ bakatku_?"

Kurasa itu akan membuat Granger jalang itu muntah. Draco bisa melihat rasa jijik terpancar dari wajahnya bagai buku yang terbuka. Granger terlalu mudah dimanipulasi. Dia terlalu polos.

"Oh, ya ampun. Kau menjijikkan," geramnya. Kemudian dia terlihat berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Well, aku akan turun, Malfoy, tapi _jaga_ anjingmu," katanya tegas. "Dan aku ingin kau berbalik."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Maaf?"

"Aku memakai rok, idiot! Kau harus berbalik dulu."

_Aku tahu itu, bodoh_. Maksudku, apa bedanya? Atau apa gunanya? "Kau menuduhku mengintipmu?"

Hermione menatapnya tak sabar, "Berbalik saja, oke?"

Draco tersenyum mengejek. Tapi perlahan dia berbalik sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Dia membuat spekulasi dalam benaknya untuk Granger ke tempat ini. Ini adalah Hutan Terlarang. _Umumnya_ orang takut masuk ke dalam sini. Apa dia mencari tempat sembunyi untuk saat-saat intim dengan cowok-cowok Hogwart? (Granger? Yang benar saja). Atau mencari tempat untuk belajar? Pikiran yang terakhir dia buang karena Granger takkan mungkin datang lagi ke sini hanya untuk belajar. Belajar apa? Belajar bahwa ada binatang liar yang siap mengoyak isi perutnya setiap saat? Well, Draco tahu Granger itu cukup bodoh, tapi tak sebodoh itu untuk tak menyadari hal itu. Pastinya motivasinya lebih dari itu. Pastinya. Maka dari itu, dia kembali lagi ke sini, menyuruh Draco untuk pergi, dan menyuruh Draco berbalik memunggungi—

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku harus berbalik? _Aku ingin kau berbalik_, katanya. Sejak kapan dirinya diperintah seorang darah lumpur? Maksudku, kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahnya? Apa haknya memerintahku? Hoooo, dia kira aku siapa? Dia kira _dia_ siapa?

Draco berbalik lagi untuk menghadapi si gumpalan-rambut-coklat itu. Namun, Granger tidak sedang menatapnya. Jelas dia kesulitan untuk turun dari pohon itu. Terlebih dia bukan pemanjat yang handal. Jika Draco melihatnya dalam situasi lain, mungkin dia akan tertawa mencemoohnya.

Namun, dia terpaku.

Kini Draco mengerti kenapa Hermione memintanya berbalik memunggunginya. Tapi Draco tak sudi—dan tak ingin—melakukannya sekarang. Karena sedang dia menatap_nya_.

Granger mencoba turun dengan kaki lebih dulu. Tangannya meraba-raba batang pohon. Kakinya mencoba mencari pijakan. Tapi tak dia menemukan apapun selain kulit kayu yang kasar. Roknya yang pendek menggesek batang pohon yang besar sehingga kain itu tertahan—yang benar saja—di sekitar panggulnya, memperlihatkan—mengekspos kakinya secara keseluruhan. Kaki itu. Kaki Granger—

Draco membasahi bibirnya.

Jadi itulah yang dimaksudkan Blaise dan penghuni laki-laki Howarts lainnya.

Kofu menggonggong singkat. Suara itu membuat Granger tersentak kaget. Juga membuat Draco tersadar. Konsentrasinya buyar dalam sekejap. Karena kehilangan konsentrasinya, Granger kehilangan pegangan dan serta merta dia terjatuh ke atas rerumputan dengan cukup keras. Dia mengaduh pelan, mengelus pinggangnya.

Draco menenangkan Kofu. Anjing itu menurut sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

Granger langsung berdiri lagi. Sejumput rambut ikal menutupi wajahnya. Dia menyingkirkan rambutnya dari wajah lalu mengibaskan rerumputan yang menempel pada baju dan roknya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Draco tersenyum senang. Granger jelas merasa tak nyaman. Gadis itu merapikan bajunya dengan canggung kemudian memasang tampang marah di wajahnya.

"Pendaratan hebat. Sama seperti yang lalu," gumam Draco. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Bravo. Bravo, Granger."

Granger berdeham gugup. "Kau tak boleh menginjakkan kaki di sekitar sini lagi."

"_Apa?_" Apa tak salah dengar?

"Kau tak boleh menginjakkan ka—"

"Apa yang membuat otak udangmu berpikir aku yang harus pergi dari sini?"

"Aku sudah bolak-balik ke sini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku yang lebih berhak ke tempat ini karena datang lebih dulu."

"Oh," respon Draco datar, "benar begitu?" Kemudian dia sedikit berlagak menimbang-nimbang. "Well… gigit dia, Kofu."

Anjing itu langsung menggonggong nyaring dengan girang, walau tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kofu tahu tuannya hanya mengancam dan dia dengan senang hati bersenang-senang. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anjing pemburu. Gigit-menggigit adalah kelebihannya.

Gonggongan itu membuat gadis itu ngeri. Dia tersentak kaget, serta merta meraih tongkat sihirnya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari dirinya. Dia berdiri tegap dengan tangan terjulur dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke arah Kofu-Draco secara bergantian. Air muka Kofu mendadak waspada melihat tongkat teracung padanya. Dia menggeram mengancam.

Draco mengusap telinganya, namun anjing itu tidak mau tenang. Rahangnya mengatup rapat, ia mulai marah. "Jalang bego, turunkan tongkatmu!"

"Singkirkan hewan sialan itu dan pergi dari sini!"

"Pergi dari sini?" tanyanya kini mulai marah. "Kau bilang itu sekali lagi, kupastikan ia akan menerkammu setelah aku juga merapalkan stupify padamu!" tukasnya mengancam. "Dua lawan satu, Granger, berpikir cerdaslah. Pergilah dari sini."

"Kau tahu aku yang duluan ke sini!"

"Geez...," dengus Draco tak sabar lagi. "Kau yang duluan hari ini bukan berarti aku tidak pernah ke sini duluan, Granger. Aku juga mempunyai kesibukan." Pastikan Granger mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Quidditch, gadis-gadis, dan semua yang sulit kau bayangkan."

Giliran Granger mendengus.

"Pergilah, Granger. Aku muak melihatmu." Dia mulai merasa tak sabar. "Kaulah yang menyusup ke tempatku. Dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

Gadis itu tampak berhati-hati, berkali-kali menatap Draco dan Kofu bergantian. Ia mundur perlahan-lahan dengan mempertahankan kewaspadaan. Bagus, berpikirlah cerdas. Saat itu semua orang tahu tak ada yang lebih cerdas selain menghindari gigi Siberian Huskynya yang tajam dan tongkat Draco di belakang sakunya. Cewek melawan dua alpha male. Itu akan menjadi tindakan goblok.

Si Slytherin hampir saja mengira si Gryffindor akan meninggalkan tempat itu secara damai, namun pernyataannya setelah itu mengobarkan perangnya sekali lagi.

"Biasakanlah," desisnya kemudian, "karena kau akan melihatku lebih sering lagi." Dia berbalik, meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Apa-apaan_-

Sebelum Draco membalas cewek itu sudah lari memasuki semak-semak lalu menghilang di balik pepohonan. Pemuda itu berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, berharap darah lumpur itu mendengarnya. Yeah, dia pasti masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia berteriak-

"Dan biasakanlah. Karena kau akan merasa hidup di neraka lebih lama lagi!"


	4. Chapter 4

**BAB 4**

"Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor," kata Profesor Sprout ketika Hermione dapat menjawab pertanyaannya—kuncup pertama lithelas yang berumur 3 minggu berwarna apa.

Pertanyaan mudah karena Hermione terus merawat lithelasnya, baik yang di pot maupun yang dia tanam di hutan. Ide tentang peri hutan itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Hermione Granger adalah penyihir terpintar di Hogwarts. Banyak penyihir lain yang sudah melihat peri hutan sedangkan murid hebat seperti dirinya belum. Hermione merasa harus melihatnya.

Keinginan itu membuatnya terasa kekanakan. Yang benar saja, bersikeras melihat peri? Seperti anak berusia enam tahun sekali. Itulah alasannya tidak memberitahu Ron dan Harry. Mereka akan menertawakannya habis-habisan. Memberitahu mereka? _No way._ Itu sama saja menjadi bahan olok-olokan mereka selama satu tahun terakhir—sama juga seperti proyek SPEW-nya dulu.

Well, rencananya kali ini harus berjalan lancar. Kapan lagi dia dapat melihatnya? Peri-peri hutan itu? Ini tahun terakhirnya di Hogwart. Dia tak mau hanya melihatnya di buku-buku. Apapun yang akan dipikirkan kedua sahabatnya, tidak akan membuat Hermione mengurungkan semangatnya untuk menunggu lithelas-lithelasnya berbunga dan mekar.

Maka dari itu secara teratur dia pergi ke hutan untuk merawat lithelas-lithelasnya. Dia telah menemukan tempat yang tepat. Sebenarnya dia _mengira_ telah menemukan tempat yang tepat. Semua ini gara Malfoy.

Merlin. Selalu saja dia. Dua kali dia berkonfrontasi dengan makhluk keparat dari neraka itu. Tapi sekarang dia tak bisa memindahkan lithelasnya lagi. Kuncup-kuncup telah tumbuh. Dia akan terus merawat lithelas-lithelasnya. Tak peduli siapa pun yang akan dia hadapi. Dia takkan menyerah begitu saja dengan Malfoy. Keberadaannya takkan menyiutkan nyalinya karena dia tak takut pada Malfoy. Dia tak pernah takut.

Kau tak bisa menghentikanku, kau dengar itu?!

"Aaaarrggg…"

"Ya, Miss Granger?" tanya Profesor Sprout.

Hermione segera tersadar. "Oh…well, aku tak sengaja salah menaruh takaran pupuk yang tepat."

Profesor itu menilai pot Hermione. "Sudah cukup baik. Tak ada yang perlu kau kuatirkan." Wanita itu berjalan untuk melihat lithelas Harry. Dia meraih salah satu daun yang sudah tumbuh. "Tumbuhnya kurang baik, Mr Potter. Kau melihatnya? Dia sulit bernapas. Daunnya berwarna kekuningan. Dengan ukuran dahan seperti ini, kau pasti menambahkan pupuk kotoran gagak yang terakhir dua minggu lalu."

Hermione ikut mengamatinya dengan harapan bisa belajar sesuatu dari kesalahan Harry.

"Mr Zabini," panggil Profesor Sprout. "Kemarikan potmu."

Si Ketua Murid menghampiri ke mejanya. Harry menyeringai. Hermione mendengar Harry menggumamkan sesuatu yang nyaris tak terdengar oleh telinganya seperti, "Oh, jangan dia…"

Si Slytherin membawa potnya ke meja Harry. "Dua minggu yang lalu, dia juga baru menambahkan pupuk kotoran gagaknya. Memang agak terlambat. Tapi Mr Zabini menambahkan air seni kuda dua hari yang lalu agar dapat mengganti nutrisi yang hilang. Hasilnya seperti ini." Litheasnya jauh lebih sehat dari milik Harry.

Ketua Murid itu menyeringai. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Mengerti, Mr Potter?"

"Ya, Sir." kata Harry datar.

Lalu Profesor Sprout beralih ke meja lain.

"Mengerti, Mr Potter?" cemooh Zabini menirukan suara ringan guru itu. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan profesor yang baik itu, Harry. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Oh, diamlah," sahut Harry datar. "Dasar Slytherin."

"Kau mengungkit-ungkit asrama? Hmmm…aku tak sabar menunggu ketika kami mengalahkanmu pada pertandingan Quidditch musim nanti."

"Berkacalah, Zabini. Kapan kalian pernah menang melawan kami?" Harry mencibir.

Zabini menyeringai. "Akan, Potter. Akan."

* * *

_Wuss!_

Draco memasuki hutan lagi.

Dia mencengkram Windflashnya kuat-kuat untuk membuatnya stabil dalam kecepatan penuh. Pikirannya berusaha tetap fokus dengan latihannya. Ini hanya sekadar mengisi waktu luang. Dan juga menghilangkan kebosanan dan pikiran yang mengganggunya. Mengalihkan Draco dengan ketegangan yang memacu adrenalinnya.

Draco menambah kecepatan sapu. Dia melesat sedemikian cepat sehingga pepohonan yang dilewatinya menjadi bayangan kabur berwarna coklat. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Windflash menembus pepohonan yang lebat.

Ranting-ranting yang memotong jalur terbangnya terasa sangat mengganggu. Mereka merobek jubahnya. Menggores kulitnya. Menampar wajahnya. Namun dia tak peduli. Tak peduli selama semua yang tak ingin dia pikirkan berlalu di belakangnya bersama angin. Angin yang menyapu wajahnya dan membawa hawa dingin musim gugur. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Entah karena hawa dingin itu atau ketegangan yang memenuhi benaknya.

Dan asyiknya bukan main. Dia merasakan adrenalin mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya. Satu langkah keliru, berarti dia akan menabrak pohon dan menjadi gundukan tulang yang telah lumat.

Wuss! Draco menukik menuruni bukit.

Dia melesat di antara dua pohon yang bergitu berdekatan sehingga dia dapat merasakan ujung sikunya bergesekan dengan kulit pohon yang kasar. Dia menukik dengan tiba-tiba sampai dia nyaris menabrak pohon besar yang menghadang.

Tangan Draco telah pegal setelah sekitar lima belas menit berada di posisi menegangkan dan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tapi adrenalinnya sedang tinggi, jadi dia tak memperdulikannya. Dan perasaan itu semakin memacunya bagaikan air yang terjun tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

_Yeah!_ Serunya dalam hati, kombinasi antara ketegangan dan keasyikan. Senyum sumringah terlukis di wajahnya.

Draco terus meluncur. Beberapa kali nyaris menabrak batang-batang pohon. Lalu dia melewati teritori hewan-hewan besar dan buas yang pasti akan langsung membunuhnya jika dia memelankan terbangnya sedikit saja. Ketika dia membelok tajam menghindari sebuah dahan pohon yang memotong jalur terbangnya, dahan pohon itu menggores keningnya. Namun dia tidak peduli. Tidak saat ini.

Wuss! Menembus hutan.

Wuss! Melesat naik, nyaris menabrak karang menonjol.

Wuss! Kiri.

Wuss! Kanan.

Kemudian pepohonan seperti membuka, tergantikan oleh padang rumput dan danau luas dan tenang seperti kaca. Air itu menjadi beriak ketika Draco melesat di atasnya. Pemandangannya indah dengan latar kastil Hogwart yang megah.

Dulu dia pernah melihat Potter lewat sekali-sekali dengan Fireboltnya. Melakukan latihan yang seperti Draco lakukan. Tapi sejak tahun ke tujuh ini Potter sepertinya tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Dia hanya mengandalkan latihan regular di lapangan Quiditch.

Draco memelankan terbangnya lalu melayang di atas air. Dia menghirup napas sejenak untuk melepaskan ketegangan. Jika sedang punya pikiran dia sering melakukan latihan seperti ini. Lalu menikmati kesendiriannya. Saat itulah dia benar-benar bisa menikmati keberadaanya di dunia. Menikmati bahwa dia _ada_.

Dia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Sekitar selama setengah jam, dia terbang pelan mengelilingi sisi danau yang jauh dari Hogwarts untuk mengatur napas atau sekadar terbang tak tentu arah. Atau mencoba tukikan-tukikan yang bisa dia lakukan dengan sapunya sebagai tipuan dalam pertandingan Quidditch. Pikirannya dipenuhi strategi dan formasi. Tapi terkadang dia hanya sekadar melayang tak tentu arah dan menikmati angin. Melakukan kegiatan ini sendirian benar-benar nyaman dan menenangkan.

Draco mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangannya. "Ouch!" sahutnya. Dia mengenai keningnya yang terluka. Ada sedikit noda darah di punggung tangannya. Lalu tanpa peduli dia mengelapnya di sisi kausnya.

Setelah puas terbang selama beberapa menit lagi di atas danau, dia kembali masuk ke hutan untuk kembali ke Hogwart dengan menurunkan kecepatan menjadi kecepatan standar. Kemudian dalam perjalanan, tanpa sengaja matanya menanngkap gerakan dari balik pepohonan. Dia melihat_nya_. Lagi. Draco mengutuk dalam hati. Rasa panas familiar menjalar di pipinya.

"Kurang ajar," bisik Draco.

Darah lumpur Granger lagi, pikir Draco. Sebenarnya apa yang dia sering lakukan di tempat ini?

Draco melihatnya beberapa kali dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Suatu kali dia melihatnya melalui kaca jendela Shrieking Shack. Granger tentu tak menyadari Draco ada di rumah tua itu. Kalau dia tahu, dia akan pergi lebih dulu karena takut gonggongan Kofu. Kali itu, Draco memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannnya. Namun, dia semakin kesal tatkala dia melihat gadis itu ke hutannya lagi. Tiga kali dalam tiga hari. Well, itu sudah _sangat_ cukup.

Draco memperhatikannya. Dia berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara karena dia tak ingin Granger menyadari kehadirannya. Draco terlalu lelah karena latihan untuk berkonfrontasi. Granger sedang menebar sesuatu di atas tanah. Pupuk, sepertinya.

Lalu dia mengintip dari balik pohon.

Ah, tunas-tunas itu. Lithelas. Buat apa dia menebarkannya di sini. Bukankah Profesor Sprout telah memberikan pot-pot itu? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir dia boleh memakai tempat ini lagi setelah aku memperingatkannya beberapa hari yang lalu? Well, apa pun alasannya, seharusnya jangan di tempat ini. Granger harus memindahkannya. Harus. Bagaimana pun caranya. Ya, bagaimanapun cara untuk membuatnya pindah dari tempat_ku_.

Aku telah berbaik hati memperingatkannya ketika itu. Kini dia mengacuhkannya. Kurang ajar. Dia mengacuhkannya. Akan kubuat dia meninggalkan hutannya dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Dia harus pergi. Ya, dia harus pergi.

Dia_ akan_ pergi.

* * *

_**Apocrief sez :**_

_Sejauh ini, mungkin bab ke 4 itu bab yg terpendek. Di Microsoft Word, jumlahnya cm 6-7 hlmn! Tadinya mw ditambah2 lagi (dan udah pernah jadi ampe 14 hlmn). Setelah dipikir2, jadinya terlalu dipanjang-panjangin. Nanti malah jadi norak._

_Up to date 2 bab sekaligus nih. Gpp, kaaannn…Soalnya dah lama ga up to date. Lagian kemarin baru libur lebaran. Happy Idul Fitri semua! Abis mudik nih, masih fresh…_


	5. Chapter 5

**BAB 5**

"Oh,_ great_," gumamnya sedih.

Hermione menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin kecil yang dia keluarkan dari tas. Bayangan hitam melintang terlihat di bawah matanya. Dia mengusapkan jemarinya berharap bayang hitam itu menghilang. Namun sia-sia. Setelah menghela napas dengan berat putus asa, dia menaruhnya lagi ke dalam tas.

Hermione menyusuri koridor yang penuh dengan para murid. Membalas satu-dua sapaan teman dan melambai sekadarnya. Dia menutup mulutnya ketika menguap lebar. Dia masih mengantuk pagi hari itu.

Kemarin hari yang gila.

Malam itu setelah mengerjakan PR—setelah patroli bulanannya dengan Zabini, Hermione hampir saja tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan apapun, alarm penanda bahaya milik Parvati meraung keras. Sontak teman-teman sekamarnya bangun semua. Alarm itu jatuh dan rusak setelah Lavender melemparnya dengan bantal. Bukannya berhenti meraung, benda itu malah tidak dapat dimatikan. Entah ada tuas _on-off_ atau bagian lain yang rusak.

Anak-anak Gryffindor terganggu dan menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu ke kamar Hermione. Kacau sekali, semua yang ada di kamar itu berbicara dengan suara yang keras untuk menandingi suara alarm yang terus meraung—padahal jelas tak berguna karena mereka semua menutup telinganya. Hermione menyihir lemari pakaian mereka menjadi kedap suara. Dengan setengah stres dan setengah kalang kabut, Harry memasukkannya ke dalam lemari itu.

Jadi, pagi itu beberapa kali dia mendengar alarm itu berbunyi keras tiap kali teman sekamarnya membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hermione melangkah memasuki Aula Besar. Seorang anak kelas dua Hufflepuff menyenggolnya karena berlarian kejar-kejaran temannya. Hermione hanya sempat berkata tanpa semangat, "Jangan lari—" Dia tak meneruskan kata-katanya lagi karena kedua anak itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Dan dia terlalu malas untuk mengejarnya.

Dia menjumpai ke lima anak cowok yang sekamar itu di bangku Gryffindor. Ada bayangan hitam di sekeliling mata mereka. Harry bergeser untuk memberi tempat Hermione untuk duduk.

"Pagi," sapa Hermione datar.

"Yo." Dean yang bersuara. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hari yang hebat, ya?" kata Ron berbasa-basi. Dia mengambil sepotong roti tanpa selai. Perutnya tak menuntut apa-apa pagi itu. Dia tak bernafsu untuk makan.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Sangat."

"Bagaimana kabar_nya_?" tanya Dean.

Hermione tahu dia menanyakan tentang alarm itu. "Terus berbunyi sepanjang waktu. Suaranya masih terdengar samar-samar," katanya tanpa semangat. "Tak ada yang bisa tidur sampai jam tiga malam."

Seamus mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya gara-gara apa sih?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena ada kelelawar yang tanpa sengaja menabrak jendela. Sensitif sekali alarm itu," jawab Hermione. "Aku sudah memintanya membuangnya. Lebih baik tidur dengan resiko Pelahap Maut menerobos dibandingkan jika tiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur seperti itu."

Aula besar menjadi bertambah ramai karena anak-anak mulai turun untuk sarapan. Hermione merasakan suatu pandangan terhadap dirinya dari meja yang lain. Dia mencari ke sekelilingnya. Lalu dia menemukan sepasang mata biru-kelabu tengah memandanginya. Dia tak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Dia tampak—entahlah…mungkin marah. Pertemuan mereka di—yang katanya—_hutannya_ selalu membuat mereka berkonfrontasi.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasakan darahnya mulai memanas. Dia tak heran melihat kebencian itu terpancar di wajah Malfoy. Dia tahu dia telah membuat Malfoy marah karena telah memaksanya berbagi tempat dengan Hermione di hutan itu. Tapi dia takkan menyerah begitu saja pada Malfoy. Dia takkan begitu saja mengangkat kaki dari tempat itu. Malfoy harus menerimanya. Ini tahun terakhirnya di Hogwart. Dia harus melihat peri-peri itu.

Terdengar kekanakan sekali, Hermione mengakui.

Sisa kejayaan itu. Sisa keanggunan itu. Sisa peradaban itu. Peri hutan. Kekanakan atau tidak, Hermione harus melihatnya.

"…Seorang murid dari Huflepuff sudah mengundurkan diri," Dean sedang berbicara.

"Ada lagi?"

"Yang telah kudengar sebelumnya, ada dua dari asrama kita. Kalau tak salah, Creevey bersaudara sudah mengundurkan diri."

"_No way_. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa," kata Seamus yang kini baru berbicara.

"Kementrian menangkap seorang pengikut Kau-tahu-Siapa yang berbuat onar di Diagon Alley," gumam Ron. "Sepertinya ia sedang mabuk karena menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Akhirnya… Dia yang Agung akan datang _membersihkan_ dunia kita dari mereka yang kotor' atau semacamnya."

Hermione merasakan sesuatu perasaan menyakitkan merayapinya. Suatu kegundahan. Darah kotor. Darah lumpur yang kotor. Malfoy kerap mengatakannya. Hatinya sakit. Walaupun kata-kata itu sudah begitu sering diucapkan namun hatinya tetap terasa sakit. Dia tak pernah terbiasa. Kata-kata itu terlalu kasar. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Kadang dia merasa takut. Segala hal yang buruk hampir terjadi setiap hari. Dia mengkuatirkan kedua orang tuanya di rumah. Bagaimana jika iblis-iblis itu berbuat sesuatu terhadap mereka seperti yang pernah dia lihat pada piala dunia Quidditch? Bagaimana jika mereka menyakiti kedua orang tuanya gara-gara mereka memiliki seorang putri berdarah lumpur?

Gara-gara dirinya.

Kadang dia mempertanyakan posisinya sendiri di kedua dunia itu. Di dunia sihir, dia merasa tersisih. Tak diinginkan. Tak dihargai. Apakah para penyihir itu dengan tangan terbuka menerimanya. Jika iya, mengapa orang-orang Malfoy bersikeras bahwa Hermione tidak berhak? Jika dia memang tidak berhak, tapi dia adalah seorang penyihir. Di sisi dunianya yang lain, ada orang tuanya yang muggle. Mereka tidak mengerti apapun tentang konsep pemisahan penyihir berkelahiran penyihir dan penyihir berkelahiran muggle. Mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan Hermione merasa dia telah menyusahkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi karena menjadi seorang penyihir berkelahiran muggle—penyihir yang tidak dihargai di dunianya sekarang.

Darah lumpur…itu kata mereka…

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," gumam Neville sambil tersenyum seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia menggengam tangannya penuh persahabatan.

Hermione tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia menatap teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain membalas senyum mereka. Memastikan bahwa jangan kuatir padanya.

Saat ini, di sinilah tempat teramannya. Dia memang berhak berada di sini. Dia terus mengatakannya di dalam hati. Walaupun begitu banyak kejadian menyeramkan terjadi di sini. Namun disinilah rumah keduanya selama enam tahun. Serta satu tahun lagi yang sedang menanti di depannya. Dia berusaha melupakan kegundahannya.

Walaupun terlalu menyakitkan untuk lupa sepenuhnya.

"Creevey telah pergi. Kau kehilangan kedua fansmu, Harry," ujar Ron sambil merangkul bahu Harry.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Yeah. _Sayang sekali_."

"Nenekku juga menyuruhku berhenti sekolah dulu untuk sementara," kata Neville. Ia meminum jusnya dengan malas.

"Apa?" tanya Dean.

Neville menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Tentu aku menolaknya. Aku sudah enam tahun di sini bersama kalian. Tentu saja aku takkan menyia-nyiakan satu tahun lagi bersama kalian lebih lama," kata Neville sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Jangan bicara hal-hal cengeng seperti wanita, Neville," gumam Seamus.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "_Hal-hal cengeng _seperti wanita?"

"Yang kumaksud tentu saja bukan kau, Hermione," Seamus mengoreksi.

"_Bukan aku_?"

"Er, kau seorang wanita tentu saja," sahut Seamus cepat-cepat.

Ron menonjok bahu Neville pelan. "Yeah, jangan bicara seakan tahun depan kau tewas, teman. Kau sensitif sekali hari ini."

Mereka semua tertawa.

* * *

Hermione datang ke tempat lithelas itu dengan perasaan was-was pada siang harinya. Tentu saja. Dua kali terpergok oleh Malfoy dalam situasi yang memalukan dan lima kali tersudut dengan anjingnya. Untung saja ketika dia terpergok anjingnya tanpa ada Malfoy, dia memiliki tongkatnya untuk mempertahankan diri. 

Brengsek. Anjing sialan itu.

Padahal anjing itu sangat tampan. Dia belum pernah melihat anjing sebagus itu. Bulu putih-kelabunya sangat indah. Matanya biru dan sangat garang. Tapi sayang sekali dia seperti tuannya. Sama jahatnya. Sama brengseknya. Maka ketika dia mendatangi tanah lapang kecil di tengan hutan itu, dia menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Mencoba merasakan apabila _bahaya_ datang. Tapi, terima kasih Merlin. Dia tak merasakannya sekarang.

"Halo," sapanya pada tanaman-tanaman itu, seakan mereka akan membalas sapaannya kembali.

Hermione menyentuh salah satu bagian tanaman itu yang menjadi bakal daun. Dia tersenyum puas. Hebat. Mereka akan tumbuh daun. Sudah berapa lama sejak dia menanamnya? Tiga minggu? Empat minggu?

Dia mengeluarkan kantung kecil dari sakunya. Setelah membuka tali pengikatnya, dia menaburkan pupuk kotoran gagaknya di atas tanah sekitar tanaman. Dia mengambil sebatang ranting untuk mengorek-orek tanah untuk membuat tanah itu tetap gembur.

Hermione lalu berdiri, saling menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya agar butiran-butiran pupuk dan tanah berjatuhan. Tanaman itu perlu disiram sekarang. Dia mencari sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah tanaman berdaun lebar untuk menadah air. Dia memetik daun yang masih baik dan belum berlubang termakan ulat.

Hermione berjalan melewati akar-akar pepohonan yang besar dan menyembul keluar dari permukaan tanah. Dengan hati-hati ia menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah agar tidak tersandung. Dia selalu menikmati jalan-jalannya di hutan ini untuk merawat lithelas-lithelas itu. Rasanya sangat menenangkan. Ini dunianya yang lain. Dunia baru. Dimana dia merasa telah diterima—persetan dengan Malfoy—dan tak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak sempurna adalah pertemuannya dengan Malfoy dan anjing bengseknya itu. Merlin. Kapan dia bisa merasa tenang dari orang-orang semacam itu? Bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy takkan pernah menyenangkan. Dan selalu menyerupai mimpi buruk.

Kini dia sampai di padang rumput kecil. Rumputnya yang panjang melambai tertiup angin musim gugur. Permukaan air danau itu bergerak tenang karena angin yang kemudian menimbulkan riak-riak kecil. Hermione berjalan ke arah danau. Setelah sampai di pinggirnya, dia menyentuh air itu dengan tangannya. Dingin. Dia merasa berat melakukan segala sesuatu. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk beristrahat sejenak di tempat itu.

Dia bersandar dengan membebankan tubuh dengan tangannya. Dia menatap gumpalan awan putih di latar langit biru. Awan itu melayang beriringan secara perlahan tertiup angin. Sangat pelan. Dia tak pernah melihat langit seluas ini. Seindah ini. Mungkin dia harus sering melakukan ini lagi sendirian. Memejamkan mata. Bernapas merasakan angin musim gugur. Meninggalkan segala penat akibat tugas-tugasnya, urusannya sebagai wakil Prefek, dan lainnya. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Tak peduli jika ada yang memanggilnya darah lumpur atau semacamnya.

Atau bahkan tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

Namun kali itu dia ingin memikirkan persahabatannya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mereka bertiga. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka lulus? Apa mereka akan tetap bersama? Sesuatu yang besar jelas akan terjadi. Kejadian besar yang akan menentukan masa depan dunia sihir. Dan dia takut. Setelah kekacauan-kekacauan itu pun, apakah segala halnya akan tetap sama?

Dan kemudian pikiran mengenai ajakan Ron pada tempo hari terlintas di benaknya. Banyak orang mengira ada sesuatu di balik persahabatan mereka. Atau—banyak orang _berharap_ ada sesuatu di balik persahabatan mereka. Well, tidak. Mereka salah. Karena hal itu tidak mungkin. Hermione meyakinkan dirinya terus menerus. Persahabatan mereka akan terus seperti itu. Persahabatan mereka sangat indah. Terlalu indah untuk diubah. Terlalu indah untuk berubah. Terlalu egoiskah? Dia hanya takut kehilangan. Merekalah yang menerima Hermione Granger apa adanya.

_Pantas saja tak ada anak yang tahan berteman dengan dengannya. Dia mengerikan sekali. Sungguh!_

Itu yang terlontar dari mulut Ron pada Harry tentang gadis itu ketika mereka masih di kelas satu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sungguh menyakitkan. Anak bodoh itu.

Hermione membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum karena mengingatnya. Sekarang Hermione dapat menertawakannya. Mengenangnya. Mengenang usia sepuluh tahun—awal pertemuan mereka. Tak ada yang menyangka saat itu jika mereka dapat berteman seperti sekarang ini. Dan banyak hal telah terjadi. Begitu banyak. Harapan. Petualangan. Voldemort. Kehilangan kawan—Cedric, Sirius. Jangan biarkan mereka kehilangan lebih banyak lagi. Karena―

Harry dan Ron. Mereka tak tergantikan.

Dia menyayangi mereka. Dia berharap dia akan terus menjadi lebih dewasa bersama-sama. Jika bisa, dia ingin mengatakannya pada mereka. Tapi mereka _laki-laki_. Mereka hanya akan menertawakannya dan Ron akan berkata, "Hermione, otakmu konslet?" atau "Dasar perempuan."

Hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi. Semoga segalanya berjalan lancar. Demi Merlin. Dan siapapun yang di atas sana. Biarkan segalanya berjalan lancar.

Angin berhembus lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan. Melambaikan rerumputan yang tumbuh panjang yang kemudian menggelitiki kulit tangan dan kakinya. Hermione menghela napas panjang. Dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia duduk di atas rerumputan itu. Cukup lama. Dan dia kesal harus segera mengakhiri kenyamanan itu.

Dengan malas Hermione beranjak dari duduknya. Dia memungut daun lebar yang tadi dipetiknya. Kemudian dia menghampiri permukaan air, membungkuk untuk mengambil air itu dengan daun yang telah dibuat menjadi berbentuk corong.

Hermione berdiri dengan hati-hati agar air itu tidak tumpah. Ketika dia berbalik untuk menuju hutan, menjatuhkan daun itu berikut airnya. Dia merasakan percikkan air itu di kakinya. Dia berdiri terpaku. Terkejut.

"Malfoy."

Cowok itu berdiri dengan bersandar di sebuah pohon. Matanya yang biru-kelabu menatapnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Angkuh. Tak ada anjingnya. Entah ada dimana anjing itu. Dimana pun anjing itu berada—terima kasih, Merlin—dia tak ada di sini.

Hermione membalas menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini, Granger?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?"

"Dan_ kau_ sendiri?" Malfoy mengangkat alisnya.

"Hentikan mengulang pertanyaanku," kata Hermione mulai kesal.

"Aku melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan, Granger. Dan yang ingin aku lakukan adalah tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelum kau menjawabku lebih dulu," kata Malfoy arogan.

Hermione tertawa mengejek. "Tetap seperti biasa, Malfoy?"

"Aku seorang _Malfoy_, ingat?"

Oh, yeah. Malfoy takkan pernah berubah. Takkan ada yang bisa merubahnya. Dunia berarti akan kiamat kalau ternyata suatu saat dia berubah.

Hermione memungut daun itu dan kembali mengambil air. Kali ini dia lebih berhati-hati.

"Apapun yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini, lebih baik hentikan saja, Granger."

"Asal kau tahu, aku pun melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan," kata Hermione. Dia berjalan ke arah Malfoy lalu melewati untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia berhati-hati berjalan menatap tanah. "Tak ada yang dapat menghentikanku." Dia mengerling sejenak kepada Malfoy ketika sampai di dekatnya untuk berkata pelan dan lambat penuh sarkasme, "Dan bahkan jika itu _kau_."

Malfoy tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, berjalan di belakang Hermione. "Tidak, tidak, Granger. Kau akan menghentikan kegiatan bodohmu segera. Aku akan membuatmu melakukannya. Ini hanya mengenai waktu kapan saat yang tepat."

Hermione berhati-hati terhadap langkahnya untuk menjaga kuantitas air itu. "Oh, arogan sekali." Hermione memutar bola matanya. "_Sangat dirimu sekali_,_ Dickhead_."

"Ingin mulai lagi?" Malfoy menaikkan alis matanya.

"Oh, bukan, Malfoy. Aku hanya menyelesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai, Mr…"

"Apa, Granger? Lontarkan lagi."

"Apa, ya?" Hermione terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Keparat?"

"Original sekali. Dan kau tetap darah lumpur, kau tahu itu."

Hermione mencibir. "Ya. Dan kau terus memandangi darah lumpur ini ketika dia duduk di tepi danau."

Malfoy mencemooh. "Mungkin kau berhasil membuat beberapa cowok bodoh melirikmu. Tapi aku mengenal betul seberapa berlumpurnya dirimu," katanya sinis. "Kita sudah saling mengenal. Kau sudah tahu _siapa aku_, kan?"

"Kepala besar. Si brengsek dari Slytherin. Ya. Tentu saja. Memangnya ada lagi yang perlu kuketahui?" balas Hermione. Dia hampir tersandung akar yang menyembul dari tanah.

Mereka sampai di tanah lapang kecil itu. Hermione menyiramkan air itu di atas tanaman hati-hati, memastikan masing-masing tanaman memperoleh cukup air. Setelah semua air habis, dia menjatuhkan daun itu ke tanah lalu mengelap tangan yang basahnya ke bagian belakang roknya.

"Kau menanam lithelasmu di sini? Ingin melihat peri hutan itu, Granger?"

Ha-ha. Bagus-sekali. Dia tahu. Kau ingin menertawakanku, Malfoy? Aku tak heran. Itu yang selalu kau lakukan seumur hidupmu. Itu seperti menjadi tugasmu selama kau hidup, bukan? Membuat Granger brengsek ini hidup dalam neraka.

"Bukan urusanmu, sebenarnya," sahut Hermione.

"Apapun yang berurusan dengan daerahku, menjadi urusanku juga. Aku memperingatkanmu sekali lagi. Pergi dari sini atau kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"_Daerahmu_, Malfoy?" Hermione tertawa. Kedua tangan di pinggang, mencoba menyelesaikan konfrontasi mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menandai teritorimu? Mengencinginya?" cemoohnya.

Dia menghiraukan sindiran Hermione. "Aku pasti sudah menyuruh Kofu merusak tanaman-tanaman itu jika saja kau tak melindunginya dengan Mantra Pelindung. Dan sekarang kau ada di sini untuk memindahkannya." Malfoy menyilangkan tangannya lagi.

Hermione memandangnya malas. "Well, aku di sini bukan untuk mengikuti perintahmu. Dan hati-hati, Malfoy―" Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Aku tak melihat anjingmu. Kau tak memiliki pelindung sekarang."

"Aku tak memerlukan siapapun—_apapun_—untuk melindungiku. Di sini hanya ada kita. Aku yang kuat. Dan kau yang lemah. Kita menyadarinya, Granger," kata Malfoy. "Dan kau tak memiliki pelindung. Jadi, kurasa seharusnya kaulah yang harus berhati-hati." Malfoy tersenyum. Tak ada kebaikan sedikit pun dalam senyuman itu. "Tak ada Potter atau Weaselman yang akan menyelamatkan harimu seperti biasa."

"Aku tak lemah—"

Malfoy menghiraukannya. Senyuman di ujung bibirnya belum menghilang. "Ada apa Granger? Kau menolak mereka untuk tidur denganmu sehingga mereka tak bersamamu sekarang?"

"Kau brengsek, kau tahu itu," katanya. Hermione memerah karena dipenuhi kemarahan.

Malfoy membebankan tubuhnya pada salah satu kakinya. "Oh, aku tahu. Mungkin potter memiliki seseorang untuk dia tiduri. Aku tahu dia banyak penggemar yang rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Tapi mungkin Weasel juga dan kini pun dia meninggalkanmu." Malfoy maju ke arahnya.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia mengacungkannya ke arah Malfoy. "Jangan berani-berani—"

"Aku benar, Granger?"

"_Apa_?" sahut Hermione penuh emosi.

"Oh, _atau_…" Malfoy melanjutkan, berlagak berpikir. "Potter sudah punya sederet orang yang dia bisa tiduri dan sekarang Weasel kini tak punya saingan untuk menidurimu?"

Demi Merlin. Jauhkan dia dariku. Siapapun. Apapun. Jauhkan dia dariku. Aku tahu dia hanya ingin membuatku marah. Berang. Meledak. Well, dia berhasil. Selamat. Tapi kau tahu tidak semudah itu kau menyingkirkanku.

"Kau begitu…menjijijkan," Hermione mendesis.

Malfoy tertawa lagi.

"Kau tak mengenal kami, Malfoy. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau—" Hermione melayangkan pandangan ke tubuh Malfoy, dari atas ke bawah, menilai. "—berhak mengatakan sesuatu tentang kami. Merekalah pahlawan yang orang-orang banggakan. Mereka bermoral. Mungkin kau iri. Aku benar, kan? Kau iri. Akui saja. Kau _iri_. Harry memiliki nama dan ketenaran yang tak kau miliki. Dan Ron…paling tidak dia memiliki hati. Dia manusia dibanding iblis seperti dirimu. Mereka memiliki apa yang tidak kau miliki."

"Mereka tak memiliki apa yang aku miliki, Granger. Mereka tak memiliki kemampuan yang setiap laki-laki inginkan—"

"Mereka dapat memiliki gadis yang layak, Malfoy. Bukan gadis gampangan yang biasa kau peroleh."

"Aku bisa mendapat apapun yang aku inginkan. Dan _siapapun_."

Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, hanya itulah yang ada di kepalamu. Kau hanya memikirkan kapan selanjutnya kau bisa mengunjungi gadis-gadis jalang itu di atas tempat tidur.

Malfoy maju selangkah.

"Jangan coba-coba…" tukas Hermione. Napasnya tak teratur. Dia marah.

Malfoy maju selangkah lagi. Dia mencoba meraih tongkat yang ada di saku celananya di belakang.

Ujung tongkat Hermione telah menyentuh kaus kemeja Malfoy. "_Jangan coba-coba_." ulangnya lebih tegas. Dia mundur selangkah. "Jika kau berani maju, aku bersumpah akan—"

"Akan apa, Granger?" tanya Malfoy menantang.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Membuatmu merasakan sakit yang takkan pernah kau rasakan," dia mendesis.

Malfoy menatapnya tajam. "Kau sedang takut," kata Malfoy parau. "Aku dapat melihat bagaimana dirimu saat ini." Dia menatap tubuh Hermione. "Bagaimana dirimu bernapas…seperti kau sekarang ini."

"Aku marah, bajingan," kata Hermione. Dia berharap malfoy tidak menyadari ketakutannya. "Aku tak pernah takut padamu. Kau hanyalah cowok yang bersembunyi di balik kebesaran nama keluargamu dan ayahmu sendiri."

"Jika kau berpikir untuk melibatkan kedua orang tuaku dalam percakapan kita, kau membuat kesalahan besar. Akan kupastikan itu," kata Malfoy tajam.

Hermione mengambil napas. "Apa yang diajarkan ayahmu, Malfoy? Bagaimana mengintimidasi orang lain?" Dia merasa harus mengeluarkan semua kebencian itu dari benaknya agar Malfoy tahu. Agar Malfoy tahu.

"Kesalahan lagi, Granger."

"Aku kasihan padamu—aku menyesalkan bagaimana dia membesarmu, Malfoy." Suara Hermione bergetar. Sial, sial, sial. Berhentilah bergetar. Mata Malfoy mulai menyipit menatapnya.

"Sudah kukatakan hentikan membicarakan ayahku—"

"Malfoy, aku menyesalkan kau ada di dunia ini…"

"Keparat—"

"Dan aku menyesalkan ibumu melahirkan_mu_!"

Hermione benar-benar terkejut ketika Malfoy menepis tangan Hermione. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Tongkat itu terlepas dari tangannya. Malfot mendorong, mendesaknya ke pohon. Kedua tangannya mengunci bahu dan tubuh Hermione. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya. Tegang. Penuh amarah yang gelap mata.

"Jangan—," Draco mendesis tajam. Hermione dapat merasakan napas Malfoy di wajahnya. Mendirikan bulu kuduknya. "Jangan pernah libatkan kedua orangku lagi dalam percakapan kita."

Hermione berdiri terpojok dengan tegang. Mata Malfoy menatap tajam tanpa berkedip bagaikan pecahan kaca. Dia baru kali menatap matanya yang biru-kelabu sedekat itu. Dan Hermione merasa takut. Dia tak boleh takut di saat-saat seperti ini. Itu akan menjadi kelemahannya. Namun ketika mata itu seakan kian bertambah gelap, dia tahu Malfoy juga sedang dipenuhi kemarahan. Hermione dapat merasakan napas Malfoy mulai berat di kulitnya. Dia tak boleh takut, sialan.

"Aku tahu kau benci padaku. Well, aku juga. Semua orang sudah tahu," kata Malfoy kemudian. Dia diam sesaat menyusun kata-kata yang akan dilontarkannya lagi. Suaranya lebih rendah dan parau ketika dia mengatakan, "Aku juga tahu bagaimana memuakkannya bila disentuh seseorang yang kau benci sampai ke pembuluh darahmu." Kedekatan itu membuat Hermione sangat tegang. Dia dapat melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri dalam mata Malfoy. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menginjakkan kakimu ke tempat ini. Aku telah memperingatkanmu, Granger," dia mendesis. Gigi Malfoy bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti…" Suaranya lebih menyerupai bisikan. Demi Merlin. Apa yang akan Malfoy lakukan? "…akan menghentikanmu kembali ke tempat ini." Hermione tak sempat berpikir. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Cowok itu melakukannya.

Hermione terpaku dalam shock. Malfoy mencium bibirnya.

Malfoy menekan mulutnya ke atas bibir Hermione. Kepala gadis itu terdesak ke kulit pohon yang kasar. Ada suatu perasaan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu. Malfoy menahan wajah Hermione dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika mulut gadis itu mencoba membebaskan diri. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Enyahlah—" Mulutnya terbuka ketika dia mengatakannya. Malfoy mendorong lidahnya masuk.

Tangannya yang sudah terbebas mendorong dada Malfoy agar menjauh. Namun dia terlalu kuat. Dia fokus pada segenap tenaganya yang ada. Lalu memejamkan mata untuk—

Malfoy mundur ke belakang. Lalu berjongkok untuk memegang kakinya. "Kau menginjak kakiku, keparat!"

Hermione tak membalas perkataan itu. Dia tak ingin berpikir karena akan melepas kesempatannya pergi. Dia berbalik lalu lari masuk ke dalam pepohonan. Dia tak boleh menoleh ke belakang. Dia tak boleh berpikir. Dia tak boleh peduli. Sebelum benar-benar jauh dia mendengar Malfoy berteriak, "Jangan kembali ke sini lagi, brengsek!"

Hermione tetap lari. Malfoy tak mengejarnya. Tapi, dia harus lari. Lari seakan Malfoy mengejarnya. Dan terus menjauh. Menjauh dari cowok brengsek itu. Dia tak boleh berpikir dulu. Jangan berpikir dulu.

Tangannya tergores dahan ketika dia melewati semak-semak belukar. Dia tak memperdulikannya. Bahkan dia tak merasakan sakitnya. Lalu setelah itu—setelah cukup jauh, dia berhenti. Dia bersandar di balik pohon. Napasnya tak beraturan dan terengah-engah. Seakan-akan sepanjang dia berlari tadi, dia lupa untuk bernapas. Matanya terpejam. Jantungnya berdetak keras sehingga dia merasa jantungnya akan melompat setiap waktu.

Demi Merlin. Apa itu tadi?

Tubuh Hermione lemas. Dia berjongkok. Punggungnya bersandar dan menggesek kulit pohon yang kasar. Dia gemetaran karena napasnya belum teratur. Dia menyentuhkan jemari ke atas bibirnya.

Masih begitu terasa. Cowok itu. Bibir itu. Bibirnya.

Dia takut.

* * *

"Kau letakkan dimana matamu itu?!" Draco mengumpat. Seorang anak tingkat empat Hufflepuff terkejut dengan nada suara Draco. "Lima poin untuk Hufflepuff karena keteledoran yang membahayakan orang lain." 

Anak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Keteledoran yang membahayakan orang lain? Yang benar saja." Draco mendengarnya bergumam sendiri.

Draco kembali menyusuri koridor penuh dengan rasa marah.

Sore hari itu Draco merasa harus menimpakan segalanya ke seseorang. Melampiaskan kebodohannya. Kebodohannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Demi Merlin. Dari berbagai pilihan hukuman yang dapat ditimpakan ke Granger jalang itu, mengapa _tindakan itu_ yang dia lakukan?

Darah lumpur menjijikan. Menjijikan!

Draco mendamprat siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal sepanjang koridor itu. Dia juga menjatuhkan poin kepada siapa saja yang menyenggolnya. Atau bahkan mereka yang hanya menatapnya seperti Gryffindor menatap Slytherin.

Dia ingin melampiaskannya.

Lalu kesempatan itu datang ketika dia berbelok menuju koriodor yang ke arah Aula Besar. Langkah melambat. Dia tersenyum mengejek menatap gumpalan rambut merah dan hitam yang sudah dia kenal baik itu.

Potter yang menatapnya lebih dulu. Weasley baru menyadari keberadaannya ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Potter. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Oho, Potter dan anak buahnya," kata Draco. "Sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan." Nada suaranya ramah tetapi dipenuh dengan sarkasme.

Dia menatap pakaian Potter yang basah oleh keringat. Dan kedua lawan bicaranya itu menatapnya penuh dengan antisipasi.

"Mau ke kelas, Potter?" tanya Draco basa-basi.

Potter tak langsung menanggapinya. Dia hanya menyeringai.

Kemudian Draco berlagak seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Oh ya, kau sudah memilih anggota tim regulermu. Selamat, Potter. Semoga berhasil memilih anggota tim yang berkompeten."

"Kau sangat rendah hati sekali, Malfoy," Potter mencibir. "Tapi simpan saja ucapan selamat itu sampai pertemuan kita ketika aku mengalahkanmu nanti."

"Ck ck ck…kasar sekali. Apa kata pers nanti? Tak baik untuk popularitasmu." Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian wajahnya riang lagi ketika menatap si rambut wortel. "Hei Weasley, gagal masuk tim, huh? Dia menyingkirkanmu ya. Sepertinya teman tersayangmu telah menghilangkan satu-satunya hal yang membuat orang-orang menyadari keberadaanmu di Hogwart, bukan begitu? Sayang tak ada lagi Weasel King. Dan tak ada sirkus Hogwarts lagi. Aku fans beratmu kau tahu? "

Wajah Weasley merah padam.

"Kau berbicara omong kosong, Malfoy," kata Potter terlihat seperti menahan marah.

Weasley menatap Draco tajam. "Paling tidak Gryffindor memilih orang tepat di posisi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan Slytherin nanti. Kurasa Slytherinlah yang melakukan kesalahan dengan memilih cowok cantik yang terlalu sibuk mencari cewek untuk menghangati ranjangnya."

"Oh, aku dapat melihat bahwa kau tidak memandangnya sebagai sebuah berkah, Weasley," ujar Draco. "Sebuah keunggulan tepatnya." Dia maju selangkah. "Dan kau sendiri? Apa yang kau miliki? Bagaimana rasanya hidup dan bernapas di bawah bayang-bayang dua orang yang bersinar di Hogwart? Si Anak Emas Potter"—Draco mengerling singkat ke arah si kepala codet, lalu menyipitkan mata ke arah si rambut wortel—"Atau si kebanggaan Gryffindor si darah lumpur Granger?"

Draco bersumpah dapat melihat pembuluh darah Weasley berkedut di sisi keningnya, menahan amarah. Bagus, dia benar-benar marah. Cowok bego itu terlalu mudah dipancing kemarahannya. Ini yang Draco harapkan.

"Jangan panggil dia dengan kata-kata itu lagi, Malfoy."

"Apa, Weasley? Darah lumpur? Kau tak ingin aku memanggil dia _darah lumpur_?" tanya Draco sengaja menekankan intonasi pada dua kata yang membuat Ron bergidik. "Lalu aku harus memanggil dia apa? Granger jalang?"

Tangan Weasley mulai terkepal erat. Draco tersenyum.

Bagus. Aku menekan tombol yang tepat. Katakan itu sekali lagi dan segalanya akan berjalan seperti keinginanmu. Terus memanas-manasi Weasley. Buat dia marah. Dia akan menyerangmu dan kau bisa menghajarnya kemudian dengan dalih mempertahankan diri. Buat dia menjadi pelampiasan. Pelampiasan dari tindakan bodohmu itu. Tindakan yang kau lakukan terhadap Granger keparat itu.

Darah lumpur sialan.

"Tindakan yang salah, Mafoy," sahut Potter kemudian. "Sebaiknya kau pergi—"

"Lalu kenapa? Akankah aku mendapatkan balasan dari si Potter yang terkenal?"

"Kau tak seberharga itu untuk kami pedulikan," gumam Weasley akhirnya.

"Aku yakin kau memang tak memahami sesuatu yang berharga dalam diriku." Malfoy mengeluarkan tangannya. Sejenak Harry menahan napas dan siaga mencengkram tongkat sihirnya. Namun Malfoy tidak menggenggam apa-apa. Dia hanya menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Oh, jelas aku sangat mengerti, Malfoy."

"Bagus sekali," sahut si pirang. Dia maju selangkah perlahan dengan angkuh untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. "Kalau begitu kau tahu bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kumau. Siapapun. Bahkan _dia_ yang tak tersentuh." Draco tersenyum. "Kau tahu apa artinya, kan?" bisiknya.

Weasley tahu.

Weasley dan Potter tahu. Draco sedang membicarakan Hermione. Raut wajah Weasley langsung mengeras.

"Jauhkan bokong keparatmu dari kami, Malfoy. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Atau maksudmu jauhkan bokongku dari _dia_?"

Wajah Weasley memerah dipenuhi amarah. Dia maju selangkah. Draco menatap penuh antisipasi. Dan dia juga maju selangkah. "Aku telah memperingatkanmu, Malfoy," desis Ron. Napasnya menjadi lebih berat dan lebih cepat. "Aku memperingatkanmu untuk jauhi dia."

Si pahlawan-bokong-tiap-orang berkata, "Ron, lebih baik kita—"

"Uh-uh?" kata Draco mengabaikan Potter.

"Enyahlah, Malfoy," kata Weasley.

"Jauhi Granger, ya?" gumam Draco nekat. "Kurasa cukup sulit. _Well_, dia memang _darah lumpur_," dia menekankan intonasi pada kata-kata itu. "Tetapi, kau jelas tahu, dia terlalu_ hot _untuk dilepaskan."

Tetap bicarakan si Granger itu dan kau akan berhasil. Pada dasarnya memang semua hal yang kita bicarakan ini akan jatuh ke Granger. Karena dialah yang salah. Pada saatnya nanti dia juga akan menerima balasannya.

"Tinggalkan dia, Ron. Dia tak berharga untuk kau pedulikan," seru Potter. Tapi dia hanya seorang pengganggu saat ini. Dia mencengkram tangan Weasley. Namun si rambut merah tak bergeming.

Draco maju selangkah lagi. Kini jarak di antara Weasley dan Draco kurang dari semeter. Sekarang hanya membutuhkan sepercik api dan selanjutnya bom itu akan meledak dengan sendirinya. "Kau tahu, jika aku menginginkannya, aku akan mendapat_nya_," kata Draco dengan merendahkan suaranya.

Untuk sesaat mereka semua terdiam. Dan yang pertama bergerak adalah Weasley. Kepalan tangan Weasley menyentuh rahangnya. Sudah Draco antisipasi namun dia tak mengelak.

"Oh_—fuck_," mendengar Potter berseru putus asa.

Bagus. Draco tersenyum. Segalanya jadi lebih mudah, kan?

Sebuah pukulan balasan dari Draco mendarat telak di pipinya. Weasley terhuyung-hunyung. Potter bergerak ke tengah mereka penuh dengan antisipasi. Bukan untuk melerai. Potter takkan berniat berdamai. Dia hanya ingin melindungi si rambut merah. Maka dia mendorong dada Draco kasar. "Menjauh kau, keparat!" serunya.

Kau menikmati pestanya, Potter?

Dan selanjutnya satu pukulan juga ikut mendarat di wajah kepala pitak. "Brengsek!" umpatnya. Tak seperti Weasley, dia tak mudah dijatuhkan. Tentu saja. Dia kan sang pahlawan penyelamat-bokong-setiap-orang.

Potter bergerak ke belakang Draco, mengunci kedua tangannya. Weasley datang memastikan kepalan tangannya mendarat sukses di perut, dada—

Dia lupa siapa aku? Aku seorang Malfoy. Aku tak mudah dikalahkan.

Draco tak ingat kapan dia bisa lepas dari cengkraman Potter. Dia hanya ingat ketika bunyi _duk_ keras menghantam Potter. Atau Weasley? Atau dirinya sendiri? Siapa peduli. Segalanya terjadi cepat. Pukulan kanan. Kiri. Mata berkunang-kunang. Penuh dengan adrenalin yang mengalir di pembuluh darah. Kompetisi antar laki-laki yang didukung hormon testosteron. Menyenangkan, bukan?

Tak lama kemudian, dia merasa ada kekuatan yang menghantamnya ke dinding. Dia melihat si rambut merah terengah-engah, menatapnya dengan tongkat teracung ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, _Weaselman_?" tantang Draco gusar. "Memakai sihir? Heh, kau merusak pesta."

Napas Draco juga tak teratur. Dia terengah-engah. Dia berusaha mengatur napas. Dia melihat Potter juga kewalahan.

"Kau keparat," geram Weasley. Dia baru saja akan mengangkat tongkatnya lagi namun Potter segera menghentikan.

"Cukup, Ron! Keparat ini tak berharga!"

Draco memaksakan senyum santai walaupun dia masih merasa marah sekali. Dia merapikan jubahnya dengan tenang, mengelap setetes darah dengan jempolnya.

"Jika saja—" Weasley terdiam sejenak mengatur napas. "Jangan pernah lagi menyebutnya darah lumpur. Jangan berani mendekatinya—"

"Oh, tidak," cemoohnya, berlagak takut. "Aku telah membuat kesalahan."

"Aku memperingatkan kau!"

Draco tertawa lagi. "Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Aku akan mempertimbangkan. Sungguh," katanya.

Draco mendengus. Hatinya tak berubah lebih baik. Dia menyumpah-nyumpah lagi dalam hati. Kekesalan tetap menyelimutinya bagai kabut kelabu yang membayangi. Bukan karena menghajar Weasley. Bukan pula karena telah menghajar Potter. Keduanya hampir tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Rasa kesal itu. Tindakannya terhadap Granger di hutan itu. Di luar akal sehat. Tidak logis. Apa yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu. Spontanitas? Itu sepertinya bukan alasan karena _ada banyak_ hal-hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Tindakan bodoh itu. Tindakan paling akan disesalinya karena dia telah mencium Granger jalang itu.

Darah lumpur itu.


	6. Chapter 6

**BAB 6**

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ron sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Hermione mengintip dari buku _Menyingkap Arti Bentuk Bulan_ untuk menatap Ron. Dia mengangkat alis matanya. "Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya balik.

"Yeah."

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Keributan kedua sahabatnya dengan Malfoy. Antara kepalan tangan dengan kepalan tangan. Antara pukulan dengan pukulan. Dan di hutan―

Antara bibir dengan bibir.

Saat ini Ron mengarahkan pion benteng di atas papan caturnya ke dekat salah satu prajurit Harry. Benteng itu bergerak perlahan sesuai perintah Ron. Harry mengumpat keras ketika benteng itu menghancurkan prajuritnya berkeping-keping. Kemudian dia bersumpah akan membalasnya. Ron tersenyum puas, mengolok-oloknya.

"Bukan. Maksudku, _memangnya_ ada apa dengan_ku_?" Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Kau lebih sering menghela napas sendiri," kata Ron yang kini menatapnya. "Ya kan, Harry?" tanyanya mengharapkan persetujuan.

"Hmmm…" gumam Harry tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari atas papan catur. Dia tak memberi respon yang diharapkan sahabatnya. Bahkan mungkin dia tak mendengar pertanyaan Ron dan hanya sekedar merespon karena namanya dipanggil. Dia sedang tenggelam dalam konsentrasi, memikirkan strategi untuk membalaskan dendam atas pembantaian salah satu pionnya.

Hermione terdiam sejenak tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk pernyataan Ron. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Ya. Tak seperti biasanya. Kau menghela napas dengan suara yang keras."

"Setiap orang _bernapas_," kata Hermione malas.

"Aku tahu _itu_," balas Ron tak sabar. "Tapi kau menghela napas lalu mencengkram sesuatu lebih kuat—"

"—Atau memejamkan matamu erat-erat lalu berbisik 'brengsek'," kata Harry, kini menimpali.

Ron mengangguk setuju pada Harry. "Benar―dan memejamkan matamu erat-erat lalu berbisik 'brengsek'," ulangnya.

"Mungkin itu kebiasaan baruku. Biasakanlah," ujar Hermione sekenanya.

"Aku mengenalmu, Mione. Kau pasti—" Ron terdiam. Kemudian dia membuka mulut, membelalakkan mata ke atas papan catur sihir itu. Karena kini kudanya menjadi santapan pion mentri Harry. "_No way!_"

"_Yes way,_" sahut Harry bersorak.

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Ada apa denganku? Ya, andai saja kau tahu, Ron. Aku dalam persimpangan yang menyebalkan. Kau tahu, musuh besar kita menciumku. Menciumku, brengsek. Aku ingin sekali memberitahumu atau Harry agar kalian mendampratnya untuk tidak macam-macam lagi denganku. Tapi kenapa hal itu tak kulakukan? Karena kalian akan bertanya padaku apa yang kulakukan di sana. Aku membeberkan rahasiaku sendiri yang selama ini kututupi. Maka dari itu, _guys_. Maka dari _itu_lah.

Hermione merapikan roknya ketika dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa nyaman itu. Dia bersandar di bantal besar yang nyaman sambil terus berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk membaca buku. Benar. Memfokuskan diri. Jika saja itu bisa berhasil.

Yang paling menyebalkan setelah semua ini adalah jika Malfoy menatapnya. Di Aula Besar. Di kelas Ramuan. Di setiap tempat jika mereka berpas-pasan. Sepertinya dia berusaha memastikan pesan dari tindakan di luar akal sehatnya itu tersampaikan dengan baik. Yaitu agar Hermione jera menginjakkan kakinya di tempat_nya_.

Tempatnya?! Omong kosong.

Namun pesan Malfoy tersampaikan dengan baik. Jika dia bertemu pandang dengan Slytherin itu, segera saja ingatan itu terputar lagi di kepalanya. Dia akan merasakan wajahnya memerah. Marah. Kesal. Atau sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lain? Dia takkan berani memikirkan itu.

_Brengsek._

"Kau mengatakannya lagi," kata Ron.

Permainan catur mereka telah selesai. Hermione dapat melihat dari raut wajah Harry. Dia kalah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dari Ron. Dia harus benar-benar menyadari bahwa hampir mustahil untuk mengalahkan Ron dalam permainan catur. Sama mustahilnya untuk mengalahkan Harry menangkap Snitch dalam pertandingan Quidditch.

"Tidak kok," Hermione membantah. Benarkah aku mengatakannya lagi?

Ron mengerutkan keningnya. "Iya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Iya, kau melakukannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak—" Hermione terdiam tak sabar. Lalu dia mengalah karena kalau dia terus membantah, percakapan itu akan terus menjadi _ya-tidak-ya-aku tidak._ "Jika benar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bahkan aku yakin kau tak membaca buku itu."

Hermione mendelik. "Apa?"

"Halaman yang kau baca tak berubah tak berubah-ubah sejak tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa, Ron? Mungkin aku sedang berusaha menghafalnya?" kata Hermione jengkel. "Lebih baik jangan bicarakan tentang aku lagi. Takkan berguna. Mungkin ada topik lain yang jauh lebih menarik—seperti kemenangan Gryffindor atas Ravenclaw kemarin siang?"

Harry yang tadinya masih merenggut, langsung nyengir lebar penuh kebanggaan. "Ha! Satu kemenangan lagi!"

"Lihat, kan?" sahut Hermione pada Ron. "Bicara mengenai hal ini lebih menyenangkan," katanya datar. Dia kembali menatap Harry. "Kerja bagus, Kapten."

"Yeah," sahut Harry puas.

"Aku selalu yakin kau akan menang tiap tanding dengan Ravenclaw," gumam Ron sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kemenanganmu bukan barang baru. Aku ingin lihat jika suatu hari kau bermain untuk liga nasional."

"Nikmati saja apa yang sudah ada. Kenikmatan atas kemenangan selalu menyenangkan, Ron," ujar Harry tanpa menghilangkan cengiran dari wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tak mengerti sisi untungnya Jamie London dari kekalahan, Harry," kata Ron sambil terkekeh. "Sebagai kapten tim, dia memang gagal mendapatkan piala untuk Ravenclaw. Tapi sebagai laki-laki waras yang dapat berpikir rasional, dia dengan leluasa berada di samping Seeker cantik Staphanie Parker sebagai pelipur lara," kata Ron tertawa sinis. Kini dia duduk di dekat perapian sambil mengorek-orek bara dengan tongkat.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Setelah kalah, kau tahu kan…waktunya sang pahlawan datang untuk menghibur dan si wanita lalu mengatakan 'Ini bukan salahmu' dan hal-hal lain semacam itu. Aku melihat Jamie London merangkulnya. Well, secara teknis tidak benar-benar merangkul, sih. Dia hanya menaruh salah satu tangannya di bahu Stephanie dan menghiburnya."

Harry mendengus.

"Dasar laki-laki. Beruntung benar dia," gumam Hermione.

"Yeah," sahut Harry sinis.

"Dan sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu lagi untuk melawan Slytherin nanti, Harry. Kau harus menang. Harus!" gumam Ron dengan geram. "Si keparat itu harus menerima balasannya."

"Yeah," sahut Harry. "Setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada kita tempo hari, aku sudah tak sabar membuatnya tahu rasa."

Ron mendadak berdiri. "Ya ampun!" Tongkat besi yang dipegangnya dibiarkannya jatuh sehingga menimbulkan suara berdentingan keras. Harry dan Hermione menatapnya. "Aku lupa memberikan pupuk pada lithelasku."

"Kenapa sih kau sering lupa memberikan pupuk? Minggu lalu juga, kan? Tidak pernahkah kau belajar dari pengalaman?" tanya Hermione.

Ron menghiraukannya. Kedua tangannya berada di kepala. "Kapan harus menambahkan air mata Veela? Apakah tiga minggu setelah waktu penanaman? Astaga. Aku juga telah lupa. Astaga, astaga, astaga. Mengapa tak ada yang mengingatkanku!" Dia langsung kabur ke balkon untuk menyelamatkan proyeknya.

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Ron begitu. Ketika Macgonagall mentrasfigurasinya dari keledai gara-gara Malfoy pada waktu itu, otaknya tak ikut berubah menjadi otak manusia. Kurasa itulah sebabnya Ron menjadi seperti ini," gumam Harry.

Hermione tersenyum.

Bagaimana aku bisa mengingatkan Ron untuk mengurus litheas-litheasnya? Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana aku harus kembali ke hutan itu untuk mengurus milikku. Bagaimana menyusup ke sana tanpa diketahui oleh Malfoy? Bagaimana jika dia memergokiku lagi?

* * *

Draco merasakan pening di kepalanya.

Mungkin akibat Bludger beberapa kali mendarat telak di pelipisnya. Dia kesal sekali karena ini tak seperti biasanya. Dia selalu dengan mudah menghindari Bludger sialan itu. Apakah ini karena kemampuan para Beaternya yang semakin hebat? Atau kemampuan dirinya sendiri yang menurun.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Mungkin hanya karena kabut.

Dia pun semakin hebat. Dia dapat merasakannya.

Malfoy duduk di bangku penonton di dekat lapangan Quiditch. Tak ada orang lain di sana. Teman-temannya sudah masuk ruang ganti. Dan mereka—sebagian besar gadis—yang menonton latihan pun sudah masuk ke kastil. Namun dia ingin sendiri di sini saat ini.

Napasnya kini mulai stabil setelah terengah-engah karena latihan keras itu. Dia merasakan keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Draco mengelapnya dengan lengan jubah Quiditchnya. Dia merasa perih di pergelangan tangan. Kemudian dia melihat memar itu. Memar kecil berwarna kebiruan dan goresan kecil berdarah di sisi lain pergelangan tangan. Dia berharap dengan mantra Penyembuh, memar itu dan semua lukanya akan segera hilang dan kembali bersih keesokan harinya.

Awalnya Draco ingin ke Shrieking Shack sehabis latihan karena sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak ke sana lagi. Tapi dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertandingan Quiditch yang akan diadakan dekat-dekat ini. Jadi, dia membiarkan anjingnyalah yang mengunjunginya.

Draco menggaruk bagian belakang telinga Kofu. Dia tahu anjing itu menyukainya. Kemudian dia membelai bulunya yang halus bagaikan sutra. Mata Draco menerawang, seakan memandang sesuatu yang berada di balik kabut.

Anjingnya kerap mengunjungi Draco apabila dia jarang datang ke hutan. Anjing itu tahu kapan dia harus datang. Yakni waktu sore ketika Draco latihan Quiditch. Dia berlarian di pinggir lapangan berharap tuannya melihat. Hanya teman setimnya saja yang tahu tentang Kofu. Mereka mengira Draco menemukannya di hutan dan menjinakkannya. Jadi mereka tak keberatan anjing itu berada di sana. Jika lapangan itu dipakai tim lain, maka orang-orang hanya memandang anjing itu hanya sebagai serigala liar biasa.

Draco merasa lelah sekali setelah latihan habis-habisan di pertengahan musim gugur. Dia harus dalam kondisi seperti ini ketika melawan Gryffindor nanti. Tak lama lagi. Satu minggu lagi. Sampai tiba saatnya, dia akan berlatih lebih keras. Menjadi lebih tangguh. Gryffindor kemungkinan besar akan memakai Harry. Dia Seeker terbaik di timnya. Mungkin terbaik di Hogwarts. Tetapi siapa pun Seeker mereka, entah Potty, Weasel, atau mungkin saja si Weaselette, dia pasti akan mengalahkan mereka.

Tapi bisa juga tim mereka menggunakan Weasley. Rambut merah keparat itu pasti berkeinginan untuk memperlihatkan seberapa hebat dirinya di depan darah lumpur Granger. Ya, jangan kira aku tak bisa melihat mata itu. Caranya menatap Granger. Memuakkan.

Granger. Sudah beberapa hari yang lalu semenjak dia mencium bibirnya.

Draco tak menginginkannya. Tapi perlu diingat juga, Hermione _juga_ tidak menginginkannya. Ciuman itu terjadi secara spontan. Di luar akal sehat. Tetapi dari semua cara, mengapa dia memilih cara yang paling menjijikan seperti itu? Gila. Tidak logis. _Terlalu_ spontan. Granger seorang darah lumpur, demi Merlin. Mungkinkah dia merasa waktu itu dengan menciumnya adalah cara yang tepat untuk menghentikan Granger?

Ha ha. Benar-benar ironis. Aku yakin dengan begitu dia tak berani datang lagi. Aku memang menyesal melakukannya. Menyesal karena tak menemukan cara lain. Menyesal setiap detiknya. Kau dengar itu? Aku menyesaaaaal.

Tapi itu takkan sia-sia. Seperti yang pernah dia katakan pada Granger, betapa memuakkan jika disentuh oleh orang yang dibenci. Jadi semua tidak sia-sia. Semuanya sepadan karena akan membuat Granger jalang itu jera menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu lagi.

Di tempat_ku_ lagi. Kau dengar itu, Granger!

"Gonggongi dia kalau dia datang lagi," kata Malfoy pada anjing itu.

Anjing itu menggonggong. Entah tanda mengerti atau hanya sekedar menggonggong karena tuannya mengajak bicara. Toh dia menggonggong pada setiap orang yang dia tak kenali.

Kemudian kepala anjing itu terangkat waspada. "Ada apa?" tanya Draco. Anjing itu menggonggong sebentar lalu berlari meninggalkan Draco. Draco melihat seekor tupai berlari panik ke tengah hutan diikuti Kofu.

"Simpan tenagamu apabila bertemu dengan Granger jalang itu," gumam Draco ketika anjing itu menghilang dari pandangannya di tengah kabut. Tapi Kofu menghiraukannya.

Granger. Kadang-kadang Draco berusaha menatapnya pada saat di Aula Besar. Hanya untuk mengintimidasinya atau mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan itu membuatnya senang karena Granger selalu saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Hermione sepertinya benar-benar masih marah padanya karena wajahnya memerah. Bagus. Kejadian pada siang hari itu akan membuatnya berpikir dua kali jika ingin macam-macam dengan seorang Malfoy. Dia akan terus memastikan Granger takkan kembali lagi. Tempat itu harus menjadi privasinya.

Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Granger datang lagi? Ha ha. Menciumnya lagi, Draco _baby_?

Draco merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Draco menoleh namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Maka gadis itu yang memulai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Draco?" tanya Pansy Parkinson. Dia duduk di sebelahnya, di tribun penonton yang kosong.

"Duduk," jawab Draco.

Pansy diam sejenak, tak tahu harus membalas apa atas jawaban singkat itu. "Kau tak ada di ruang ganti, tak ada di aula besar, tak ada di kamarmu. Dan kau habis latihan. Jadi, kupikir kau pasti di sini," kata Pansy seraya menaruh salah satu tangannya di atas paha Draco.

Draco benar-benar tak ingin ada orang lain di sini. Bahkan jika itu Pansy yang menawarkan salah satu malam yang hebat padanya lagi di atas ranjangnya.

Pansy tampaknya tak ingin berargumentasi penyataannya tak dibalas satu kata pun oleh Draco. Dia diam saja sambil duduk dengan bersandar di lengan Draco, menatap kosong ke depan. Seakan-akan dengan melakukannya, dia dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Draco.

Kabut tak beranjak dari atmosfir di sekitarnya, menimbulkan pandangan terbatas di depan. Dan dia merasa aneh dengan adanya Pansy di sini. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? pikirnya. Menatap ke depan seperti orang bodoh. Maksudku—bukan berarti aku juga bodoh dengan melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja—well—arg, terserahlah.

"Tidakkah kau merasa terlalu bekerja keras, Draco? Mengenai Quidditch. Mengenai ayahmu."

Draco menggeram. "Jangan bicarakan tentang itu, Pansy."

"Kau sudah terlalu sering pergi," ujar Pansy. Dia menatap Draco. "Kemarin kau meninggalkanku begitu saja di kamarmu. Dan begitu pula dengan pagi sebelumnya."

Memangnya aku pernah melakukan hal lain lebih daripada itu? Apa yang aku harus lakukan? _Itu_ yang memang kerap kulakukan setelah kita tidur bersama, bukan?

"Aku punya urusan." kata Draco sambil mengangkat bahu. "Well, setiap orang memang mempunyai sesuatu untuk diurus, kan?"

"Dan kita semakin jarang bertemu, Draco."

"Aku sibuk, Pans. Kupikir kau mengerti."

"Memang," sahut Pansy jengkel. "Tapi—"

"Jadi biasakanlah!"

Pansy duduk tegak sambil membelalakan matanya. "Bukan berarti aku menganggapmu cowok terpenting dalam hidupku, Draco," tukasnya. "Tapi aku tidak suka menghiraukanku seperti ini." Pansy tampak marah. "Mengapa kini kau begitu menyebalkan? Kau sadar itu? Apa ini tentang perempuan lain? Well aku tidak peduli karena yang aku tahu kau akan selalu kembali padaku."

Kau bercanda, ya. Dalam hidupku selalu ada perempuan lain. Karena mereka menginginkanku. Dan kembali padamu? Tak lain dan tak bukan hanya sekadar servis singkat yang hebat. Aku seorang Malfoy, ingat?

Draco menatapnya malas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu dia tak harus menjawabnya karena hal itu tak berguna. Bahkan jika dia mengatakan tak peduli 'ya, ada perempuan lain' pun, Pansy takkan bisa menjauhinya. Gadis itu benar-benar menginginkan dirinya.

"Aku benar, bukan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Kau membicarakan hal yang tak berguna." Datar. Monoton.

Pansy menatapnya. "Aku tahu aku benar."

Demi Merlin. Apa ini harus diperpanjang? Memangnya kau siapa? Draco tertawa pelan. "Kau tak pernah komplain mengenai hal itu sebelumnya. Dan jangan berlagak polos seperti wanita baik-baik, Pansy. Dan memangnya aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan sebagian penghuni Hogwarts bergender laki-laki?"

Pansy menyipitkan matanya. "Kau brengsek."

Dan kau gadis jalang. Tapi pernahkah aku protes? "Pergilah dari sini, Pansy. Aku ingin sendiri."

"Oke," sahutnya. "Uruslah apapun yang harus kau urus. Lakukan agar kau bisa jatuh dalam kebimbangan yang aku tahu salah satunya karena ayahmu mengirim burung hantu untuk menyuruhmu meninggalkan Hogwart kemarin. Benar begitu, Draco? Mengerjakan tugas para Pelahap Maut. Membunuh siapa lagi kali ini?"

Draco menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu bahwa aku belum pernah membunuh orang," kata Draco dengan merendahkan suaranya.

"Cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi jika kau terus mengabdi pada Dia."

"Terserah," sahut Draco malas. Dia sadar kemungkinan itu akan terjadi. Ya, Pansy benar. Cepat atau lambat. Bukannya dia tak ingin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan olehNya. Tapi, demi Merlin, Draco harus membunuh? Dia sering menghajar orang-orang yang menghalangi keinginannya. Mendesak mereka ke dinding. Mencengkram kerah mereka sembari mengancam. Mengetahui bahwa mereka takkan macam-macam dengan dengannya lagi.

Kontrol yang berada di tangannya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Dominasi itu.

Tapi bagaimana rasanya membunuh? Membunuh untuk menegakkan supremasi para darah murni. Darahnya. Sesuatu yang bukan sekadar menghajar, tapi mencabut nyawa orang lain. Nyawa-nyawa para darah kotor. Darah kotor bak lumpur seperti yang mengalir pada pembuluh darah Granger.

_Granger._ Ya darah seperti dirinya.

Milord menginginkan dunia yang bersih. Draco pun begitu, seperti yang telah diajarkan ayahnya semenjak dia menghembuskan napasnya pertama kali ke dunia. Membersihkan, kataNya. Membunuh. Dan Draco harus mengabdi padaNya.

* * *

Draco memacu Windflashnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia mengendarai sapunya lebih lama dari biasanya. Menerobos hutan. Melewati danau. Menaiki bukit. Menyusuri sungai. Tangannya sudah mulai pegal. Dia berusaha konsentrasi pada latihannya. Namun, percakapan itu tak menghilang dari benaknya. Percakapan itu. Kemarin. Ketika matahari mulai menyelinap ke balik horizon untuk memulai malam. Dan ketika Draco menyelinap pulang ke rumahnya yang megah untuk semalam dengan bubuk Flo atas perintah ayahnya.

"_Ayah, tak bisakah menunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan sekolahku!"_

_Lucius mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Kau tahu, kau tak boleh menolak permintaanNya."_

"_Tidakkah Dia juga dapat berpikir, ini juga demi keuntunganNya agar sekutunya dapat keahlian lebih apabila aku dapat menyelesaikan pendidikanku di Hogwart."_

_Ayahnya menamparnya. Narcissa terperanjat. Namun, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kebencian merayapi tubuh Draco. "Jangan pernah kau memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan Dia, Draco," ayahnya mendesis._

_Ibu, apa kau juga takut padanya?_

_Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai Draco hampir terjatuh. Rasa panas menjalar sampai ke otaknya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Marah. Sesal. Takut._

_ tak boleh merasakan takut. Brengsek, dia tak boleh merasakan takut. Karena dia tahu bahwa ayahnya tak pernah merasa takut. Ayahnya yang hebat. Betapa dia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Seorang Malfoy seperti dirinya. Dipercaya oleh Dia yang Agung. Dan Lucius Malfoy tak pernah takut—maka Draco juga. Karena hanya itulah yang bisa membawanya sejauh ini. Bertahan terhadap tekanan. Ayahnya. Lord Voldemort. Sisi lawannya. Potter. Pengikutnya._

_Lucius pergi. Ibunya segera menghampirinya. Draco tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Dia masih merasa marah. Draco menyuruh ibunya diam. Dia tahu seharusnya dia tak berbuat itu. Ibunya adalah seseorang yang paling peduli dari semua orang yang dikenal Draco. Tapi, pikirannya kacau._

_Dia diperintahkan segera bergabung dengan para Pelahap Maut. Draco memang menginginkannya. Dari dia kecil, dia sudah dipersiapkan untuk kebangkitan Lord Voldemort. Kebangkitan penyihir berdarah murni. Dia tahu akan tiba saatnya. _

_Tapi tak secepat ini._

Tangannya sudah mulai pegal dan kesemutan. Buku-buku jarinya tetap mencengkram erat gagang sapu itu sampai memutih.

Pengecut. Apa aku pengecut?

_Tengah malam, Draco melihat ayahnya pulang setelah beberapa jam pergi entah dari mana._

_Dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu ketika dia melewati ruang makan Kediaman Malfoy. Pintunya terbuka sehingga dia dapat terhenti ketika namanya disebut._

"―_Draco belum perlu bergabung, kan?"_

"_Jangan katakan kau juga mengharapkan dia tak bergabung, Narcissa?"_

"_Dia putra kita, demi Merlin."_

"_Jangan—_"_dia terhenti sejenak, menghela napas. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "M'Lord memang merubah rencana. Draco akan dipersiapkan sampai sudah waktunya. Sampai dia selesai sekolahnya. Tapi aku tetap ingin Draco mengabdi padaNya. Akan tiba waktunya nanti."_

_Draco segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berjalan dengan hati galau. Dia merasakan hawa dingin merambat di kulitnya. Dia tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Lega?_

_Apakah jika aku merasa lega berarti aku pengecut?_

_Benarkah aku pengecut?_

Apakah aku pengecut?

Sapu terbang itu membawanya melewati pepohonan dekat Shrieking Shack. Pohon-pohonnya kian merapat. Dia dapat merasakan dahan-dahan kecil menggores wajahnya.

Brengsek.

Apa aku pengecut?

Pikiran itu bertubi-tubi menghujam di benaknya.

_Aku tak pernah takut padamu. Kau hanyalah cowok yang bersembunyi di balik kebesaran nama keluargamu dan ayahmu sendiri._

Pengecut. Granger mengatakannya.

Tapi Draco merasa telah melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan di Hogwart. Mencari informasi. Menanamkan pengaruh. Hanya saja dia belum ingin keluar dari sini. Dan dia masih belum ingin bertarung. Dia tahu banyak yang telah bergabung dan beberapa telah tewas dalam perjuangan mereka. Nanti akan tiba waktunya, jika dia telah selesai tahun ke tujuh, pertempuran itu akan dimulai terang-terangan. Draco menyadari bahwa—mungkin dia memang pengecut. Draco takut mati. Memalukan.

Mungkin akan tiba saatnya nanti, dia akan bergabung. Sesuai rencana. Draco hanya ingin masa tenangnya. Mempersiapkan diri. Menyerap pendidikan yang akan menjadi boomerang melawan Dumbledore dan pengikutnya.

Ya. Akan tiba saatnya nanti. Kau benar, Ayah. Setelah semua yang sudah dan akan terjadi, aku hanya menginginkan masa tenangku.

Betapa dia merindukan segalanya. Segala hal di masa lalu yang jauh dari kegalauan. Jauh dari kebimbangan. Keputusasaan. Rasa tenang.

Memori Draco terasa berputar di benaknya. Masa lalu…Masa kini…

_Ayah, ini sapu terbangku yang baru?_

_Kau pikir kami lemah dengan darah kami, Malfoy? Semua hanya tentang hal-hal tak berguna yang ayahmu ajarkan bagaimana mengintimidasi orang lain!_

_Draco_…_ ayahmu mencintaimu._

_Sikat Gryffindor sialan itu, Malfoy!_

_Mereka memilihku sebagai Kapten Quiditch, Bu._

_Dimana kau mempelajari hal-hal semacam itu. Kapan kita melakukannya lagi?_

Brengsek.

Kemudian—

Pandangannya mendadak kehilangan arah. Refleksnya berkurang. Sebuah dahan nyaris menghantam kepalanya. Dia ingin menghindari. Dan berhasil. Tapi segalanya menjadi tak seperti biasanya. Menjadi tak terkontrol. Dia tak bisa mengantisipasi apa yang akan muncul di depannya.

Berita buruk.

Lalu segalanya berjalan sangat cepat sehingga dia nyaris tak menyadarinya. Pohon itu memotong jalurnya. Menghadangnya. Draco segera merasakan tubuhnya terpelanting menghantam material padat. Lalu kepalanya membentur tanah. Begitu keras. Salah satu bagian kepalanya terasa semarak dan ramai bagaikan pesta tahun baru.

Segalanya seperti menjadi redup. Lalu kegelapan menyelimutinya.

* * *

_**Apocrief sez:**_

_I can't believe I just finished chapter 6. Kl di Microsoft word, jumlahnya udah sekitar 85-an halaman, nih. Sebelumnya gue ga pernah bikin cerita yg sekonsisten ini (bukan konsisten ceritanya, tapi konsisten niat nerusin). Boro2 untuk selesai, buat ceritanya aja lompat-lompat! Moga2 gue bisa menyelesaikannya_…

_Btw, please review_…_or just add me at friendster. I just love making friends._


	7. Chapter 7

**BAB**** 7**

Ada masalah mungkin dengan indra perabanya. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia tak dapat merasakan apapun. Sakit. Darah. Atau apapun. Ini tidak bagus. Dia harus merasakan _sesuatu_. Apapun itu.

Ada apa dengannya?

Dia tak bisa mengingat. _Well_, sesuatu yang hebat pasti baru saja terjadi. Dahan-dahan itu. Suara patahan yang memilukan itu. Suara dahan? Atau tulangnya? Dia mencoba mengingatnya. Namun segalanya masih tampak kabur. Perlahan dia berusaha membuka matanya. Namun, dia merasakan—oh bagus, akhirnya dia dapat merasakan sesuatu—merasakan pening pada kepalanya ketika dia melihat seberkas cahaya yang sangat temaram perlahan masuk ke kornea mata. Dia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan usaha itu sejenak dari benaknya.

Mungkin aku harus istirahat.

Draco mengumpulkan kesadaran. Jika dia tak mempunyai tenaga untuk menguasai tubuhnya, paling tidak dia harus mempunyai kuasa atas pikirannya.

Sebuah telapak tangan menyusup ke belakang kepalanya. Mengangkatnya perlahan. Sangat perlahan seakan orang itu takut akan mematahkan lehernya. Dia menyentuhkan sesuatu di bibirnya, hendak memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut.

Hei, jangan ganggu aku. Tidakkah dia tahu membutuhkan istirahat.

"Aku tahu kau dapat mendengarkanku dengan baik," kata suara yang sepertinya familiar itu dengan pelan namun tegas dan hati-hati. "Buka mulutmu, idiot."

Whooaaa, siapa si brengsek itu? Memanggilku idiot? Kalau aku mempunyai tenaga bahkan untuk membuka mulutku saja, aku jelas akan menonjokmu lebih dulu.

"Malfoy," bisiknya dengan suara lebih rendah. "_Please_, buka—"

Oh. Paling tidak sekarang dia mengatakan _please_.

Draco mencoba fokus. Tapi tak bisa. Dia mencobanya terus dan fokus pada segenap tenaganya yang tersisa. Akhirnya dia dapat membuka bibir. Sesuatu yang dingin dan berbahan metal masuk ke mulutnya. Bahan cair yang ikut masuk lalu mengalir di lidah. Indra pengecapnya tak merasakan rasa apapun. Mungkin saraf di bagian pengecapnya juga ikut bermasalah. Ataukah cairan itu memang tak ada rasanya sama sekali?

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai merasakan rasa tenang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu dia kembali ke kegelapan lagi.

* * *

Draco membuka matanya perlahan ketika dia mulai merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman. Namun, dia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Sinar matahari yang temaram terasa menyakiti matanya. Lalu, dia merasakan pegal-pegal di tubuhnya ketika dia mencoba bergerak. _Akhirnya_ dia merasakan sesuatu pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Dia mencoba menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang hangat itu dan berusaha untuk duduk. Setiap sendi yang berada kakinya, bahunya, dan lehernya terasa sakit sekali. Namun, itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dia atasi. Draco Malfoy sudah sering cedera. Latihan Quiditch. Latihan ayahnya. Draco sudah berteman dengan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit bukan masalah.

Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang besar yang berdebu. Di ruangan itu. Draco telah mengenalinya dengan baik—sebaik ruang-ruang lain di bangunan tua itu. Debu yang tebal di beberapa sisi, catnya yang mulai kusam dan mengelupas, jendela yang pecah, pintu yang engselnya mulai lepas, dan beberapa perabotan yang masih tertutup kain putih sebagai tanda bangunan itu tak berpenghuni sekian lama. Ya, dia mengenal ruang tidur di Shrieking Shack itu.

Oke. Aku menyadari dimana aku sekarang. Well, sedikitnya itu menenangkan.

Draco memandang ke arah jendela. Dia berdiri di atas kakinya lalu mencoba berjalan. Dia _bisa_ berjalan. Itu bagus. Ada rasa sakit yang menyerang namun bisa berjalan. Tak jadi masalah. Kemudian dia menghampiri jendela.

Dia tahu apa arti arah jatuhnya bayangan sinar matahari saat itu. Pagi hari. Dan indra penciumannya dapat menangkap bau embun yang masih begitu terasa. Sepertinya dia telah tidur sehari penuh. Atau dua hari mungkin? Dan perapian di depan ranjang itu seperti habis dinyalakan. Kayu itu telah menjadi arang namun masih mengeluarkan sedikit asap sisa pembakaran. Berarti api itu mati belum lama.

Hawa dingin terasa di tubuhnya. Benar-benar kulit tubuhnya. Dia tak mengenakan atasan apapun. Kausnya entah dimana. Lalu dia melihat memar-memar kecil di beberapa tempat. Lalu dia melihat goresan memanjang di bahunya. Dan dia mendapati celana panjangnya telah robek berdiameter sepuluh centi di sekitar di bagian paha. Draco dapat melihat melalui kain yang terkoyak itu, bekas lukanya sendiri yang telah menutup dan terawat. Ketika dia menunduk untuk melihatnya lebih dekat, rasa sakit menyerang lehernya dan rasa pening menghujam kepalanya.

Draco berdiri tegap sejenak dengan berpegangan pada dinding untuk membuat dirinya stabil. Berbagai pertanyaan melayang di kepalanya. Seberapa parah luka dirinya sebelum orang itu merawatnya? Dia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang karena mendadak merasa pening. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Dia ingin mengembalikan tenaganya dulu, seakan untuk bernapas juga dapat menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Aku _rusak parah_ sepertinya.

Dia mendengar pintu berderit di lantai bawah. Bunyi langkah kaki itu bergerak mendekat. Dia menanti sambil membayangkan sosok itu menaiki tangga. Tangga itu berderit di bawah langkah-langkah ringan. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dia muncul dari balik pintu. Draco dapat merasakan orang itu menatapnya. Lalu terdiam sejenak. Draco tak membalas menatapnya. Karena dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang berdiri di pintu itu.

Granger tampak kaget melihat dia sudah bangun. "Aku membawakan er—sarapan," katanya canggung.

Kini Draco menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Dimana Windflashku?"

Dia diam sejenak seraya menatapnya. Lalu menghela napas. "Ada banyak hal yang perlu dikuatirkan namun hanya itukah yang hanya di otakmu?" tanyanya. Tak banyak orang yang konsisten berbicara dengan nada sarkasme pada Draco Malfoy. Dan hanya Hermione Granger yang berkata dengan nada seperti itu setiap harinya. Setiap kata dan kalimat jika mereka berbicara.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan bungkungan kertas dan sebotol selai di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang dan menaruh di atasnya. "Aku membawakan beberapa helai roti."

"Jadi kau mengharapkan terima kasih?" tanya Draco datar.

"Enam tahun lebih di Hogwarts, Malfoy, kau pikir aku belum mengenalmu dengan baik?" Hermione menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku tahu kata itu takkan pernah keluar dari mulutmu." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol minum dari tasnya. "Maksudku tadi, paling tidak kau bisa bertanya sesuatu yang _masuk akal_ misalnya 'Dimana kepalaku? Atau dimana _otakku_?'"

Draco mencibir. "Enyahlah."

"Bagus. Kau masih terpikir untuk mengatakan 'enyahlah', berarti otakmu masih _ada_ dan baik-baik saja," katanya.

Granger terlalu banyak omong untuk waktu sepagi ini.

Dia berjalan menuju pojok ruangan dan mengambil sapu terbangnya. Sapu terbang itu dia taruh di ujung ranjang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kondisinya masih bagus. Hanya beberapa lecet di sana-sini.

"_By the way_, waktu itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak ingin kubawa ke Madam Pomfrey."

"Begitu?"

"Oh, kau menyesal ingin dibawa ke sana sekarang?" Hermione kini menatapnya. Tangannya berada di pinggang. Lagi. Ampun deh, gadis ini.

"Apa aku mengatakan aku menyesal?"

"Jadi kau tak menyesal?"

Draco menahan napas penuh kejengkelan. Gadis ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Sungguh. "Aku tak sadar bahwa aku mengatakan aku tak ingin dibawa ke sana, idiot. Tapi aku senang kau tak membawaku ke sana."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya baik-baik. Kenapa sih kau selalu seperti itu? Dan jangan sebut aku idiot."

"Enyahlah."

"Kita―" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Draco bergantian. "―harus memperbaiki cara komunikasi untuk menunjukkan adanya peradaban dengan budaya yang _beradab_ di sini."

Draco hanya mencibir. _Yang benar saja_.

Gadis itu memang ingin berharap apa? Orang yang bersamanya saat itu bagaimanapun juga adalah Draco Malfoy.

Granger segera menyadari hal itu, maka dia hanya berusaha menghiraukannya. "Kesinisanmu tak hilang setelah kejadian kemarin. Hebat. Padahal dua hari yang lalu kau tak jauh beda dengan gundukan daging tak berguna. Luka-memar di sana-sini. Tergores di sana-sini. Dan patah tulang juga di sana-sini. Tapi dengan pengobatan yang tepat dan orang yang tepat yang bisa meraciknya, penyembuhannya bisa hanya cukup dengan sehari. Dan kau beruntung sekarang libur akhir pekan sehingga kau bisa memulihkannya sehari penuh," katanya.

Dia membereskan botol-botol kecil yang lebih dulu berada di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang. Sepertinya itu botol-botol obat yang digunakannya tadi malam. Tadi malam?

"Jadi kau di sini tadi malam?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menatapnya sekilas lalu pandangannya kembali ke kesibukannya berberes-beres dengan segala peralatan-peralatan―apapun peralatan itu. "Ya. Tapi hanya sampai pukul sepuluh. Aku tetap menginap di kastil, tentu saja. Aku hanya menginap pada malam sebelumnya."

Malam sebelumnya? Aku telah pingsan selama dua hari? Hebat. Granger telah mengambil resiko dengan merawatmu sehari semalam di tempat ini. Bahkan hingga hari ini. Dan dia seorang Gryffindor. Ketua Murid Putri. Hermione Granger. _Well_, aneh sekali. Membingungkan. Tak masuk akal.

Oh, Draco _baby_…Kau dibuat bingung karena Hermione Granger telah berbuat baik padamu? Menyedihkan.

"Dan tentang pakaianmu. Aku harus membukanya karena penuh dengan noda darah. Dan aku yakin kau sendiri tak berminat memakainya mengingat terlalu banyak kerusakan ketimbang fungsinya. Selain itu, aku tak mungkin membawakan pakaian Ron atau Harry karena aku yakin kau takkan memakainya. Jadi tentang pakaian, kau urus sendiri saja. Aku tak ingin ambil pusing."

"Terserahlah," sahut Draco singkat. Dia tak berniat bertengkar saat ini. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Baik." Dia menghela napas. Sepertinya dia sendiri juga merasa aneh dengan kepasifan Draco saat ini. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari tas. "Dan bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu?"

Aneh. Bukan karena pertanyaannya, tapi karena mengapa Hermione Granger melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Draco masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Hermione dengan sukarela menyelamatkannya. Tidakkah dia masih mengingat ada dimana dia? Di sisi mana dia? Tidakkah dia masih mengingat ciuman itu? Yang Draco tahu seharusnya hal itu membuatnya lebih benci padanya? Ataukah dia malah menikmatinya? Menginginkannya? Mungkin Granger sendiri memang wanita jalang.

Kini semua tentang dirinya, membuat Draco bingung. Dan hal ini tak baik. Sungguh tidak baik. Karena Hermione Granger tak boleh membuatnya bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja," dia mendapati dirinya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bagus…" katanya. Kini Hermione membuka botol yang tadi dia keluarkan dari tas. Bau manis yang samar-samar keluar dan tercium olehnya.

Dia tak mungkin bilang bagus, kan? Itu aneh sekali. Mungkin dalam hati dia mengatakan, sayang sekali Malfoy keparat itu tidak mati.

"…Karena dengan dengan begitu, Beater Gryfindor bisa menghantammu untuk kedua kali dalam pertandingan Quiditchmu nanti ketika melawan mereka."

Nah, bagian yang _itu_ tidak aneh. Yeah. Tentu saja. Lihat, kan? Hatinya tak _sebaik_ itu. Dia tetaplah seorang Gryffindor. Dengan segala kearogansiannya.

Hermione berdiri di depannya dengan dengan satu tangan memegang botol. "Berdiri."

Draco mengangkat alis bingung.

"Kau sudah mendengarku, Malfoy. Kubilang, berdiri," katanya tak sabar.

"Kau menyuruhku berdiri?" Dia pikir dia siapa? Draco mengerutkan kening. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kondisimu," katanya dengan tangan di pinggang lagi. Lagi?! Rasanya ingin sekali Draco menyingkirkan kearogansiannya itu. Berapa kali lagi dia harus memperlihatkannya?

"Siapa peduli, oke?" sahut Draco. "Granger, aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara hari ini."

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. Dia tertawa. "Jika kau berpikir, aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku peduli. Kau salah, Malfoy. Aku tak peduli. Dan takkan pernah peduli."

"Jadi, mengapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Hermione tak membalasnya. Belum. Bukan karena dia tak bisa menjawab. Melainkan karena dia sedang kesal dan hendak melontarkan kata-kata balasan yang sepadan. Well, dia tetaplah Granger. Jadi dia tetap di sini lalu menarik napas dan menatap Draco dengan geram. "Jika aku meninggalkanmu di tempat itu, orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya padaku apa yang aku lakukan di tempat itu. Dan semuanya akan tahu. Aku tahu mau hal itu terjadi. Aku tak mau tempat rahasiaku diketahui. Jadi, Malfoy, ini bukan tentangmu, brengsek. Takkan pernah menjadi mengenai dirimu." Pipinya merah karena kesal.

Draco tertawa mengejek. "Itu bukan tempa—"

"Dan terima kenyataan sajalah, Malfoy," katanya cepat-cepat.

"Jika aku menerimanya, sama saja aku menerima kenyataan darah lumpur keparat menguasai dunia!"

"_Itu_ juga yang kau harus terima. Darah-lumpur-brengsek-ini sudah ada di mana-mana!" katanya gusar.

Mendadak kepalanya pening lagi. Pembicaraan ini…_fuck_…bikin sakit kepala saja. Di saat lain dan di waktu yang lain, Draco Malfoy akan membalas perkataannya dengan setimpal. Namun bukan bukan saat ini. Rasa pening dan kebingungan. Itulah yang dia rasakan. Maka tak ada tindakan lain yang dia lakukan selain mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan berkata, "Enyahlah."

Mempertahankan Slytherin pada dirinya pada hari itu.

Hermione sejenak terdiam. Mereka terdiam. Keheningan yang sangat tidak nyaman. Seseorang harus berbicara.

"Malfoy," sahutnya lebih pelan. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

Draco menatapnya sekilas. Merlin. Aku pernah menyentuh bibir itu satu kali. Satu kali.

Sebelum Draco menyadarinya, Granger menjulurkan tangan, menarik tangan Draco agar dia berdiri. Draco berdiri dengan malas. Dia mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang segera menyerang sendi-sendinya. Gadis itu dapat melihatnya, rasa sakit itu.

"Rentangkan tanganmu."

Granger sepertinya menyadari sia-sia memerintahkan laki-laki seperti dia. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan sendiri dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Draco. Dia menghampirinya merentangkan tangan Draco satu persatu di samping. Dia berdiri di depan Draco sambil menatapnya.

Draco menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan malas. "Seperti orang bodoh," gumamnya sinis.

Granger mengangkat alisnya. "Sepertinya memang beberapa sel otakmu agak rusak sehingga kau lupa jati dirimu sendiri."

Brengsek.

Draco berdiri dengan kedua tangan terentang ke samping. Awalnya dia merasa agak ringan tetapi lambat laun mendadak merasa pusing dan keseimbangannya goyah seakan ada orang yang baru menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia mundur selangkah agar tidak jatuh. Brengsek, apa aku luka separah itu.

"Lihat, kan?" Dia berkacak pinggang.

"Apanya yang _lihat, kan_? Aku baik-baik saja," katanya keras kepala.

Tangannya masih berada di pinggang. Mengapa dia suka sekali melakukan itu, demi Merlin? "Yeah, bilang pada dirimu sendiri ketika kau jatuh nanti," katanya sinis. "Otak kecilmu terbentuk sangat keras sehingga keseimbanganmu mudah goyah. Tetapi hal itu bisa kembali normal cepat dengan istirahat yang cukup. Istirahat yang _cukup_, Malfoy," ulangnya seakan dia tak mempercayai Draco.

Draco merasa dirinya mulai stabil lagi. "_Yes, __Mummy_," cemoohnya.

Hermione tersenyum sinis. Dia maju selangkah. "Aku harus memeriksa bekas luka-luka dan patahan tulangmu."

Hermione maju selangkah lagi. Itu membuatnya semakin dekat dengannya. Benar-benar dekat. Kepala Draco terasa pening. Apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan luka-lukanya? Atau dengan tetek-bengek soal otak kecil yang mempengaruhi sistem keseimbangan yang Granger katakan tadi? Rasanya tidak. Tapi kedekatan itu membuatnya pening. Apalagi ketika melihat tangan gadis itu terjulur. Meraih. Mencoba meraihnya? Granger meraih dirinya?

Draco menatapnya penuh antisipasi ketika tangan Granger terangkat perlahan. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya meminta izin. Tangannya menekan pelan ke bagian tulang rusuknya. Draco tersentak pelan.

Brengsek. Sepertinya hanya kata itu yang bisa dipikirkannya sejauh ini.

"Maaf," sahut Hermione cepat-cepat. Dia menarik tangannya lagi seakan kulit itu mengandung racun. "Kemarin di _sini_ tulang rusukmu retak." Dia berdeham. "Tapi aku sudah memperbaikinya dengan sihir. Kukira sudah membaik namun masih sakit ternyata. Kurasa memang tak bisa sembuh dalam sehari. Well, aku akan mengecek keadaan seluruh—," Ya ampun, _seluruh_? "—bekas patahan tulangmu sekarang. Katakan jika masih merasa sakit."

Sakit? Bukan. Itu karena _tanganmu_, Granger. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, kurasa hal itu tak ada hubungannya dengan rasa sakit.

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Tidak sakit, jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Oke," sahut Hermione kemudian. "Tapi katakan apabila kau merasa sakit." Jadi dia melanjutkannya. Dia mengoleskan tangan dengan cairan dari botol lalu mengusapnya perlahan ke atas kulit Draco.

"Jangan katakan apa yang aku harus lakukan lagi, brengsek. Aku bukan anak berusia lima tahun," gerutunya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya lagi. Hal favorit yang dilakukannya pada pagi ini.

Jemarinya bergerak pelan di atas kulitnya. Mengusap dengan cairan dari botol. Dan beberapa kali dia menekan kulitnya. Draco merasa sakit pada bagian tertentu pada bekas luka itu. Namun, dia tak ingin berkata apa-apa. Dia tak ingin merusak suasana itu. Suasana apapun yang dia rasakan saat itu. Yaitu ketika Hermione berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Ketika Draco memejamkan mata—karena dia tahu Granger tak dapat melihatnya.

_Inikah sentuhannya?_

Kesadaran sepertinya segera mengambil alih diri Granger karena dia segera menarik tangannya. Seakan tubuh Draco adalah racun. Hermione mengangguk gugup. "Baik. Kau—" dia terdiam. "Kau hanya perlu istirahat sejenak lagi. Yah, kau tahulah untuk memulihkan sendi-sendimu atau semacamnya."

Draco mengangguk singkat. Dia hampir tak menyadarinya sendiri. _Dia merasa_ dirinya telah mengangguk.

"Aku tak ingin jika kau kalah pada pertandingan Quidditch nanti, kau menyalahkan cedera-cederamu," ujar Hermione santai.

Draco harus mencemooh komentar itu. Dan dia melakukannya.

Hermione melangkah dan kembali berdiri di depan Draco. Dia menunduk ke bawah lalu maju selangkah lagi. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya. "Tatap aku."

_Apa_?! Tunggu. Dia bilang apa?

"Aku harus memeriksa keseluruhan kondisi tubuhmu. Well, aku bisa melihatnya dari kondisi pupil mata. Karena jika warnanya—"

Aku tahu caranya, brengsek. Aku tak sebodoh itu. Kau harus mengenal ayahku, Granger. Dia sangat tahu hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Ahlinya. Namun bukan untuk mengobati, tentu saja. Karena dia tak pernah mengobati. Dia melakukan prosedur seperti ini hanya untuk mengetahui apakah tubuhku masih sanggup untuk bergerak. Atau sudah benar-benar parah sehingga tak bisa melanjutkan latihan-latihannya. Ayah yang baik sekali bukan?

"—pupil mu tidak pucat, _well_ berarti kau baik-baik saja," katanya terus berbicara. Dia gugup, Draco dapat merasakannya. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Jadi sekarang tatap aku," sahutnya lagi.

"Ooookkeee," cemoohnya, membuat nada suaranya sesinis mungkin. "Menatap darah lumpur. Sesuatu yang jarang, bukan?"

Karena bagaimana bisa aku bilang tidak?

Tangannya kini menyentuh pipi Draco. Ujung jarinya berada di bawah matanya, menarik kelopaknya agar sedikit lebih membuka. Tangannya agak gemetar. Wajahnya mendekat sehingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Draco sendiri.

Hening.

Katakan sesuatu, Granger. Kau tahu kan, kita tak pernah membiarkan keheningan ada di antara kita. Di antara kata-kata itu, umpatan-umpatan itu, sumpah serapah itu. Tak pernah ada keheningan. Aku sudah mengatakan giliranku. Kini kau yang harus mengatakan sesuatu. Atau kau memang harus pergi. Ya, Granger. Pergi saja.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia merasa benar-benar masih hidup.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, dia dapat merasakan napas Granger di wajahnya. Dan dia juga dapat melihatnya. Mata itu. Matanya.

Matamu, Granger.

Baru kali ini dia _benar-benar_ melihatnya. Ternyata warnanya coklat madu. Bagaimana bisa Granger memiliki mata sejernih itu? Dan er—indah. Sangat—brengsek—indah. Dia tahu Granger hanya memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya melalui matanya. Pemeriksaan standar.

Memangnya apa yang dapat Draco harapkan?

Hermione awalnya hanya fokus pada matanya. Pemeriksaan standar itu. Namun perlahan keheningan merasuki gadis itu. Dan Draco perlahan menyadari bahwa dia kini menatap Draco. Menatap matanya. Bukan pemeriksaan standar lagi. Draco dapat merasakannya.

Mungkin ini saat-saat terhening terlama yang pernah mereka miliki.

Brengsek. Granger hanya seorang darah lumpur. Darah lumpur keparat. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya padanya? Lucius Malfoy tak pernah melirik sepintas pun pada darah lumpur manapun. Maka aku seharusnya juga.

Kau bangga padaku, Ayah?

Ayah.

Semua kini kembali kepada ayahnya. Pikiran tentang kenyataan—dunia nyata—merasuki pikirannya. Karena segala hal yang terlah terjadi sebelumnya seakan tidak nyata. Dan Draco harus bangun.

Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa, Draco _baby_? Sesuatu takkan pernah semudah itu. Takkan pernah sebaik itu. Ingatlah selalu kontradiksinya. Dia tetaplah darah lumpur. Darah kotor itu tetap terus mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Dimana dia berada sekarang dan dimana kau berada sekarang, takkan pernah nyata. Dia memiliki tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada. Dan kau tahu itu pasti. Dan tempatnya bukan di hutan itu pula.

Namun hutan itu juga seakan tidak nyata untuk dirinya. Itu dunia lain. Tempatnya untuk melupakan sejenak segala fakta yang terjadi di dunia nyata.

Dunia nyata.

"Mungkin kau di sini hanya ingin menyentuhku, Granger."

Hermione terdiam, menatap kedua mata Draco bergantian dengan pandangan berani-beraninya-kau. Gadis itu mundur selangkah. Draco tak lagi merasakan sentuhan tangannya. Kehilangan kontak itu terasa sangat mengganggunya.

"Kau senang merasakannya?" gumamnya datar.

Sepasang mata coklat itu kini berubah lebih gelap dan menatap terbelalak. Pipinya memerah karena amarah. Lalu kian merambati lehernya. Sakit hati. Hal itu terpancar dari matanya.

Dan kemudian—secara cepat yang tak Draco sadari—tangan yang tadi beberapa saat lalu Draco rasakan kesejukannya, terayun dan menampar ke pipinya dengan sangat keras. Draco mundur beberapa langkah. Dia berpegangan pada kayu di sudut ranjang untuk menstabilkan dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya menatap Granger. Napasnya cepat.

"_Fuck_! Dua kali, Granger. Dua kali!" seru Draco. "Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ketika itu dan hari ini—Kau tahu kau tak bisa—tak boleh memukulku! Tangan kotormu, sialan―"

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya. Kau selalu berhak mendapatkannya!"

"Keparat!"

"Pikirkan tamparan itu jika kau hendak mengatakan—melakukan sesuatu terhadapku!" balasnya.

"Persetan denganmu- segala hal mengenai darah lumpur seperti dirimu!"

Draco dapat melihat—membaca—kedua mata itu. Tak sulit mengetahui bahwa saat ini Hermione Granger sedang terluka. Sakit hati. Napasnya berat.

Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Granger. Kau tahu hal itu tak berguna. Hei, aku tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Sudah lupakah kau?

"Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu di sana. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu membusuk di sana. Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karena menyelamatkanmu, Malfoy. Brengsek, mengapa kau begitu—begitu…" Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan seakan tak percaya dengan tindakannya sendiri.

Ya, Granger. Lebih baik tinggalkan aku di sana. Semua ini membingungkanku. Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih, sialan. Aku takkan bisa berpikir jernih dengan keberadaanmu.

"Aku tahu, aku benar," Draco menyelanya. Katakanlah apa saja untuk membuatnya pergi dari sini secepatnya. Jangan peduli dengan perasaannya karena kau memang tak pernah peduli sebelumnya.

"Kau bicara omong kosong."

"Aku benar, Granger," ulangnya. Kau ingin aku meneruskannya? Meneruskan sesuatu yang mungkin kau rasakan –tetapi aku yakin kau takkan pernah mengakuinya? "Tentang bibir. Tentang lidah. Tentang sentu—"

Granger mencibir. "Kau brengsek," ulangnya berusaha terdengar acuh. Tapi terlalu bergetar untuk sekadar acuhan belaka. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau menyukainya."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Aku tak harus mendengarkan omong kosong ini," katanya nyaris berseru. Napasnya tak teratur karena marah.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Granger tampak emosi. Wajahnya merah. Marah. Napasnya tak beraturan. Situasi takkan pernah berjalan lancar. Situasi ini. Ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Draco yang berbicara lebih dulu. "Kalau begitu, enyahlah."

"Baik," bisiknya. "Memang itu satu-satunya yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini." Datar. Namun penuh amarah dalam nada suaranya. Dia menjatuhkan botol kecil itu. Sebagian isinya keluar melalui mulut botolnya. Dia mengambil tasnya dari atas lantai yang berdebu lalu mengerling sejenak penuh kekecewaan ke arah Draco ketika dia melewatinya sebelum mencapai pintu. Hati Draco mencelos.

Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.

Namun tak ada yang dikatakan Draco selain memasang senyuman sinis di sudut bibirnya—menunjukkan bahwa masih ada keSlytherinannya pada pagi itu.

Pergilah, Granger. Agar aku dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Mengembalikan udara yang hilang dari nafasku. Keberadaanmu sangat menyesakkan. Pergilah membawa darah kotormu ikut serta agar bisa membersihkan situasi ini.

"Yeah, pergi," bisik Draco ketika tubuh Hermione menghilang di balik pintu itu.

Jadi pagi hari itu Draco Malfoy duduk di tepi ranjang. Diam sejenak tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Maka dia tak berpikir apapun. Lalu dengan menghiraukan segala rasa sakit yang diprotes oleh seluruh tubuhnya, dia membungkuk untuk mengambil botol itu, botol yang telah dijatuhkan Hermione beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia mengoleskan cairan yang tersisa ke bekas luka di tangannya. Namun dia merasa bodoh melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa bodoh akan segala hal.

Dia menatap botol itu sejenak, lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah dinding memecahkannya menjadi puluhan pecahan kaca.

* * *

_**Apocrief sez:**_

_Maaf ya…__dah lama ga update. He he he. Mungkin kesenengan abis baca 'Water'nya Kissherdraco yang abis diupdate. __I'm a big fan of her. 'Dua sisi' terinspirasi dr dia. Gyyaaa… gue seneng 'Water' dah mw tamat (soalnya rasa penasaran tiap bersambung tuh nyebelin bgt!!!). Tapi sedih juga sih kalo tamat…soalnya ga ad FF laen yg gue tunggu ampe kaya desperado gini. Pengen bgt gue translate. Tapi per babnya tuh buanyak bgt. Translatetan bahasa Rusia aja baru nyampe bab 12 saat ini. Padahal translatornya banyak. Gue bab satu aja belum selesai (Nyerah gw… Nyelesaiin 'Dua Sisi' dulu)._

_Kenapa update 'Dua Sisi' bisa lama? __Banyak tugas. Banyak ujian. Banyak film yg kudu ditonton. Banyak buku-komik yg kudu dibaca. Dan lagi… di tengah perjalanan ngetik, gue ngerasa ada yang kurang. __Jadinya plotnya banyak yang gue ubah._

_Untuk reviewers, makasih banyak ya! __Review2nya bikin gue semangat._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Apocrief sez:**_

_The stupid final exam is over. Then I get some time—a whole month!—to continue 'Dua Sisi'. Hmmmpphhh… finally…_

_Gue baru baca FF judulnya __**'Eclypse of the Sky'**__ di HPFF (__**highly recommended**__). Keren, jo!!! Pairingnya Harry-OC! Sumpah deh, dah lamaaaa banget gue mau bikin FF yg pairingnya Harry-OC. Plotnya dah jadi. Chara si OC dah ada. Yang gue suka, tenyata plotnya ga jauh beda dari yang gue buat!!! Tapi punya Firefawn—si pengarang—__(jauh jauh jauh) lbh keren__. Jelas dong, FFnya masuk__** Number One Favorite Story, Number One Favorite Author,**__**7th most read story in the site's history, Most Reviewed, dan most2 lainnya**__ (ga hapal)… gitu loooh! Sumpah… dia berbakat bgt._

* * *

**BAB 8**

"Kau melewatkan makan malam," kata Ginny.

Hermione Granger membaliknya lagi. Halaman lima ratus tiga puluh satu. "Hmm?" gumamnya. Dia mengerling sekilas ke arah gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau melewatkannya lagi," kata Ginny lagi. Dia duduk di sofa sebelah Hermione, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pir dari jubahnya lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan Hermione. "Aku tahu kau akan melewatkannya jadi aku bawakan pir. Berterimakasihlah padaku."

Hermione tersenyum. "Oh, baik sekali kau," cemoohnya bercanda. Dia mengambil pir itu lalu menaruhnya ke dalam tas. "_Thanks_. Tapi aku sudah makan."

"Oh begitu. Aku tak melihatmu di Aula Besar," katanya. Dia turun dari sofa untuk duduk di atas karpet. Sebuah perkamen dan buku dia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya lalu menaruhnya ke atas meja berkaki pendek. "PR Ramalan lagi," kata Ginny kemudian. "Sebenarnya aku memerlukan Ron atau Harry untuk membantuku mengerjakannya. Perlu keahlian untuk mengarang kematian yang menyedihkan―atau indah jika kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang Trelawney. Dan jelas itu bukan bidangku."

"Kupikir kau tidak jadi mengambil pelajaran itu dulu."

Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Karena kupikir mudah jika hanya mengarang sama seperti yang Ron dan Harry lakukan. Makin lama aku kehabisan ide." Dia mulai membuka buku Ramalannya dengan malas. "_By the way_, Hermione, sepertinya aku memang jarang melihatmu ke Aula Besar akhir-akhir ini," gumam Ginny seraya menyalin tulisan di atas perkamennya dari buku Ramalan.

Hermione menurunkan bukunya untuk menatap Ginny. "Aku datang tiap waktu makan kok."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tak pernah berlama-lama di sana. Er—kau tahulah_…_banyak PR yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Dan mungkin aku sudah pergi ketika kau datang," gumam Hermione. Pandangannya kembali ke buku.

"Mungkin."

Dan memang benar begitu, Ginny.

Hermione melewatkan makan malam kali ini. Sebelumnya dia hanya lima menit berada di sana. Datang seawal mungkin, memakan beberapa suapan, meneguk setengah piala, mengambil apa yang bisa diambil sebagai bekal, lalu meninggalkan tempat sesegera mungkin. Sengaja. Sama seperti yang beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dan jika dia harus berlama-lama di sana, maka dia mencari bangku dimana saja yang posisinya membelakangi meja Slytherin. Apapun yang dia lakukan untuk menghindari si keparat itu.

Aku benci dia.

Hermione merasa muak. Dia benci karena merasa muak. Terlebih karena perasaan itu tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Ada apa dengannya? Dia menolong_nya_—aarg, bahkan dia sulit menyebut nama belakangnya―namun dia dihiraukan seperti kerikil di tengah jalan. Hermione Granger benar-benar dianggap bodoh. Dan Hermione menyadarinya. Mengapa dia menyelamatkannya? Moralkah? Well, bagus. Hermione Granger masih memiliki moral untuk seorang bajingan seperti Draco Malfoy.

Merlin. Aku bodoh sekali_…_Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodohbodohbodoh_…_Lebih baik aku meninggalkan dia membusuk di sana.

Lupakan sejenak bahwa dia telah menyelamatkan Malfoy. Mungkin hal itu juga yang akan dilakukan oleh sebagian besar orang yang masih bermoral di luar sana. Yang disesalkan, mengapa dia berniat merawatnya sendiri di Shrieking Shack? Bukan membawanya ke Madam Pomfrey? Hermione mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingin tempat itu diketahui orang lain. Dan Malfoy sendiri juga mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingin dibawa ke sana ketika dia belum benar-benar hilang kesadarannya. Hermione mendapati dirinya menuruti keinginan keparat itu dan merasa kasihan―demi Merlin, atas dasar apa dia merasa kasihan― alu merawat semua luka Draco semalaman.

Apa yang dirasakan Hermione setelah semuanya terjadi?

Ketika dia merawat luka-luka Draco malam hari―atau keesokan paginya, dia berusaha menghiraukan apa yang ada di bawah telapak tangannya. Kulit musuhnya. Musuh yang mengintimidasi Hermione selama beberapa tahun ini yang bahkan hanya dengan lidah tajamnya. Pada dasarnya, semua itu merupakan pergulatan batin antara menyelamatkan cowok keparat itu atau membiarkannya membusuk di sana.

Dia adalah Pangeran Slytherin. Begitu percaya diri dan angkuh. Walaupun memar-memar dan luka-luka berada di kulitnya, entah bagaimana namun tetap saja terlihat bagaikan Casanova. Dia pernah melihat Harry, Ron, Viktor, dan pemain-pemain Quidditch lain. Namun tak ada yang sama seperti drinya.

Situasi ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan aku harus menjauhinya.

Maka di sinilah dia. Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang nyaman sambil duduk di depan perapian yang hangat. Dia bersyukur ruang ini benar-benar nyaman sehingga dia dapat merasa bahwa dia tak harus kembali ke hutan di tengah cuaca benar-benar tak bersahabat. Persetan dengan litheasnya.

_Well_, paling tidak untuk beberapa hari saja. Mungkin.

"Kau tidak diet, kan?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening sejenak lalu tertawa. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Aku tahu biasanya kau tak peduli," kata Ginny sambil tersenyum. "Tapi saat ini kenapa tidak? Lavender melakukannya. Sepertinya Romelda Vane juga. Pesta Dansa musim semi sebentar lagi diadakan."

"Masih sekitar sebulan lagi, Ginny. Dan ya, sampai sekarang aku masih tak peduli sama seperti _biasanya_."

"Tapi para gadis sudah sibuk dari sekarang."

"Aku bukan mereka tentunya," sahut Hermione cepat. "Dan apa yang mereka sibukkan? Pesta dansa masih lama. Ada-ada saja."

"Aku tahu," sahut Ginny. "Jadi kau akan pergi dengan Ron?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Hermione seraya mengerutkan kening. "Selain itu, kau tidak ingat bahwa aku tak punya pilihan karena ada tradisi Hogwarts bahwa kedua Ketua Murid harus pergi bersama ke pesta dansa?"

"Ah, ya. Tradisi bodoh itu," ujarnya sambil mendesah. "Jadi kau akan pergi dengan si Slytherin itu, melintasi Aula dengan menggandeng tangannya?"

Hermione tertawa mengejek. "Menggandeng? Astaga Ginny, aku takkan menggandeng bagian anatomi manapun darinya," katanya. "Selain itu, itu hanya sekedar pesta biasa. Awalnya baik-baik saja, namun setelah beberapa jam kemudian tangga dipenuhi anak perempuan yang duduk memijat tungkai mereka. Atau toilet anak perempuan dipenuhi mereka yang menangis karena dicampakkan oleh partnernya."

Ginny menatapnya seksama. "Jadi kau takkan pergi dengan Ron?"

"Ginny," tegur Hermione jengkel.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Lubang lukisan terbuka. Harry melihat mereka lalu menghampirinya. "Hai," sapanya basa-basi. Salah satu tangannya menenteng Firebolt. Seragam latihan Quidditchnya kotor oleh lumpur. Di keningnya terdapat sebuah luka kecil. Rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan, tampak lebih berantakan lagi kali ini. Dan wajahnya kacau oleh noda.

Tak peduli dengan segala kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya saat itu, dia merebahkan diri begitu saja dengan kedua tangan terentang di atas karpet yang tergelar di depan sofa Hermione. Menghela napas dengan keras dan sengaja.

Hermione menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Mati-matian lagi, Harry?"

Harry melepas kacamatanya untuk membersihkan noda-noda. "Pastinya," sahutnya kesal. "Aku tak mengerti, mengapa tiap kali Gryffindor latihan selalu hujan deras?" erangnya.

"Sekarang memang sering hujan, Harry. Bukan karena Gryffindor latihan."

Harry mendengus. Setelah berapa saat gagal mengelap kacamatanya bersih—karena pakaiannya sendiri kotor oleh noda lumpur, dia putus asa lalu menyerahkannya ke Hermione untuk dibersihkan dengan sihir.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Harry terlihat lebih sering uring-uringan. Dia menjadi agak lebih sensitif dan sering marah-marah sendiri. Hermione berpikir bahwa mungkin Harry mulai tertular sindrom Kapten-Quiddditch-menjelang-hari-pembantaian dari kapten sebelumnya yaitu Oliver Wood dimana mereka selalu uring-uringan jika menjelang pertandingan.

Hal itu tak biasa. Setahu Hermione, Harry selalu bisa menikmati Quidditch—apa pun kondisinya. Mungkin hanya karena tekanan. Atau hormon.

"Kakimu masih sakit, Ginny?" tanya Harry. "Semoga latihan berikutnya kau bisa ikut bergabung. Kita hampir tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Pertandingan benar-benar semakin dekat."

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir begitu. Malam ini juga nanti sembuh. Hanya terkilir saja."

"Bagus."

"Mana Ron?" tanya Ginny.

Harry bangkit untuk duduk namun tetap meluruskan kakinya. Dia mengambil kacamatanya dari Hermione. "_Thanks_." sahutnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Ginny. "Ron? Dia sedang menentukan siapa paling berhak atas sepotong pizza yang tersisa di Aula Besar dengan Seamus."

"Ron yang akan menang," kata Ginny seraya mengangguk yakin. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Ron pasti yang akan mendapatkannya."

"Aku tak yakin," kata Harry mengangkat bahu. "Ketika aku akan meninggalkan aula, Dean kemudian datang. Dan kau tahu kan dia suka pizza. Dia juga merasa berhak dan selanjutnya dia mengusulkan untuk suit."

"Kalau begitu, Dean yang akan menang."

"Yeah, mengingat Ron tak tahu bagaimana cara suit. Dia pasti akan dibodohi," gumamnya tenang.

Hermione tersenyum. "Dan bagaimana persiapan kalian menghadapi Slytherin?" tanyanya. Dia membalik halaman buku tanpa benar-benar membacanya.

"Yah begitulah," sahut Harry tanpa semangat. "Semakin banyak saja anak yang mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts, aku tak ingin salah satu anggota timku termasuk di antaranya." Wajahnya terlihat muram. "Aku benci kekacauan ini. Voldemort_…_Pelahap Maut_…_Entah berapa yang akan tersisa sampai akhir tahun ajaran nanti. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Slytherin selalu dimudahkan dalam situasi kacau ini! Sangat tidak adil! Mereka seperti tak memiliki kendala untuk menghadapi pertandingan nanti."

Seandainya kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Malfoy, Harry. Bahkan aku meragukan dia sanggup mengikuti pertandingan kalian.

"Kita harus menang. Aku tak sudi melihat Slytherin menang dari kita. Lagipula ini tahun terakhirmu di Hogwarts. Kau ingin segalanya berjalan mulus kan?" kata Ginny.

"Yeah, mudah untukmu mengatakannya, Ginny," gerutu Harry. Dia menghela napas putus asa. "Oh, senang sekali karena _tak ada_ tekanan."

"Kami hanya mencoba memberi dukungan, Harry," kata Hermione, kembali mencoba menekuni buku.

"Baik, dukunglah kalau begitu dengan terus memberikan pandangan kau-harus-menang-kalau tidak-kau-mati," gerutunya. Dia menghela napas. "Aku hanya tak ingin memikirkan apapun mengenai Quidditch saat ini. Semua orang dan bahkan Profesor Macgonagall menatapku dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, memastikan bahwa Gryffindor harus dapat melibas Slytherin," kata Harry muram.

"Kalian_pasti_ menang." _Semoga_ mereka menang.

"Mereka boleh memiliki Chaser-Chaser hebat," kata Ginny (benar-benar hebat jika saja kau pernah melihat pirang keparat itu latihan, Ginny). "Namun Gryffindor memiliki Harry Potter, ingat? Tangkapannya bernilai seratus lima puluh angka."

Oke. Sangat menenangkan.

"Terserah apa katamu," gumamnya. "Harapanku sekarang adalah jangan sampai semua anggota timku hilang satu persatu atau Voldemort memutuskan untuk menyerang sporadis membabat habis semua anggota timku."

"Selera humormu sedang buruk saat ini," kata Hermione datar.

"Bahkan aku tidak sedang melucu, Herm. Aku hanya berpikir realistis."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "_Cool_."

"Yeah. Aku perlu sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan, bukan?"

"Menyelamatkan dunia, misalnya?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya asal.

"Yo, lindungi orang tuaku dari Pelahap Maut-Pelahap Maut itu, _Superman_," balas Hermione seraya mengepalkan telapak tangannya sebagai tanda memberi semangat.

Harry menatap gadis itu penuh simpati. "Mungkin kau harus mengirim surat pada mereka jika kau terus kuatir seperti itu, Hermione."

Harry mengetahuinya. Sahabat baiknya itu mengetahui kecemasan Hermione. Itulah yang dia pikirkan akhir-kahir ini. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan membaik seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Omong kosong. Persetan karena dia tak mengatakan seberapa banyak waktu yang diperlukan untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Benar, kan? Waktu yang berlalu hanya membuat Hermione semakin gelisah.

Tujuh orang tewas dalam seminggu ini. Dan terakhir dua orang lagi muncul beritanya pada _head lines_ surat kabar di Daily Prophet. Berita yang muncul minggu lalu berlokasi dua kilometer dari rumah kedua orang tuanya. Dua kilometer. Mungkin ini hanya paranoia Hermione sendiri. Tapi dia benar-benar takut. Dan jika memang sesuatu terjadi pada mereka… jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, dia akan berpikir bahwa ini merupakan kesalahannya.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya putus asa. "Aku tak tahu."

"Mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan saran Ron?" tanya Ginny.

"Saran Ron?"

"Ya. Minta bantuan orde untuk mencarikan tempat tinggal yang aman untuk kedua orang tuamu."

Hermione mengangkat bahu tanpa semangat. "Mungkin ada baiknya memang begitu. Aku akan mengirim burung hantu besok. Aku akan pinjam Hedwig, Harry."

"Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, Hermione," kata Harry menenangkan. "Ya, segalanya akan baik-baik saja—baik orang tuamu…" Harry menghela napas. "…maupun pertandingan lawan Slytherin nanti."

"Kuharap begitu."

* * *

Draco tak ikut rapat prefek hari ini. Siapa peduli. Ada hal yang lebih harus dipikirkan daripada rapat bodoh itu. Pertandingan Quidditch misalnya. 

Joe Cole si Keeper menepuk pundaknya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Draco?"

Napas Draco terengah-engah. Semua anggota timnya bernapas terengah-engah pada latihan berat saat itu. Joe menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya karena ada sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi pada Draco. Dia tak bergerak seperti biasanya. Dia tidak dapat mengelak dengan baik seperti biasanya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan. Kembali ke posisimu."

Joe mungkin dapat mendengar Draco. Namun untuk yang lain suara perintah Draco tak terdengar karena terendam oleh suara angin yang menderu-deru pada sore hari itu. Dan sepanjang hari angin bertiup amat kencang dan turun hujan lebat. Gemuruh beberapa kali terdengar.

Draco seakan harus memulai lagi dari awal karena kecelakaan tempo hari. Dia harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari lalu latihan habis-habisan setelahnya. Dia harus berpacu dengan waktu antara pemulihan dan latihan-latihan itu. Tubuhnya semakin mudah lelah. Dan jika lelah, konsentrasinya semakin berkurang. Sial. Seandainya saat itu dia berhati-hati. Keparat. _Seandainya saat itu dia lebih berhati-hati._

Rapat prefek tak boleh menghentikannya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi lebih kuat. Dia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa karena waktu semakin lama semakin berlalu. Detik demi detik yang berjalan sangat berharga. Dia bersyukur luka-lukanya tak separah yang seharusnya. Dan hal itu dikarenakan sesuatu yang dilakukan_nya_ untuk Draco. Dia. Granger. Untuk Draco. Betapa salahnya. Betapa anehnya. Mungkin itu juga alasan lain untuk tidak datang ke rapat. Agar tidak bertemu dirinya. Ada apa, Draco? Perasaan bersalahkah?

Yang benar saja. Draco Malfoy tak pernah merasa bersalah. Dia tak pernah_ perlu_ untuk merasa bersalah. Namun―

Mau tak mau Draco harus mengakui bahwa sebagian dari pemulihannya itu adalah berkat Granger. Ya, dia menyelamatkannya pada tempo hari yang lalu. Mungkin dia harus sedikit berterima kasih. Ha-ha-ha. Terima kasih—_my arse_! Jika itu adalah sebuah lelucon, maka itu adalah lelucon yang lucu sekali.

Haruskah dia berterima kasih? Tidak. Tidak. Tentu saja, tidak. Takkan pernah ada rasa terima kasih untuknya. Pada saat itu Granger juga mengatakan bahwa mustahil untuk mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Draco. Dan Draco juga tak berminat untuk memasukkan ke dalam agendanya. Bahkan tak ada dalam perbendaharaan katanya. Karena Draco Malfoy tak pernah perlu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Granger.

Jadi―

Mengapa kau membiarkannya merawat lukamu pagi itu? Sebelum kau menyuruhnya pergi. Ketika kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu. Ketika kau memejamkan matamu sewaktu jemarinya bergerak perlahan.

Tak semua pertanyaan harus dijawab. Dan Draco tak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan bodoh itu.

_Duk!_

Draco nyaris terjatuh dari sapunya ketika sebuah Bludger menyerempet bahunya. "_Fuck._" Ke delapan kalinya untuk hari ini.

Bukan Beaternya yang semakin hebat. Dracolah yang kurang cepat menghindar. Refleksnya masih kurang. Namun refleks itu perlahan kembali hari demi hari. Draco menyadarinya. Karena jika dia terkena Bludger itu beberapa hari yang lalu, dia pasti sudah terhempas ke tanah.

Hayden Grant nyengir lebar. "Sori, Malfoy," sahutnya.

Draco hanya menyeringai.

Beberapa menit kemudian Draco mengakhiri sesi latihan hari itu. Mereka tertatih-tatih berjalan ke ruang ganti namun senang dengan jalannya latihan. Sisa-sisa pergulatan mereka dengan lumpur, angin, dan hujan tetap melekat di pakaian mereka. Namun semuanya itu tak menghentikan Draco untuk mengadakan rapat untuk mendiskusikan taktik pertandingan yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini.

"…Kita akan menang," katanya ketika menutup rapat kali itu.

Will Harper menghela napas. "Menang," gumamnya.

David Gibb si Chaser berdeham. "Ya. Kita akan menang," ulangnya untuk menirukan Draco kepada teman-temannya. "Benar begitu, kapten?"

Draco perlu menjawab karena dia tahu itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi. "Kuharap kau seyakin itu juga jika kita berhadapan dengan Gryffindor pada waktunya nanti, Gibb," katanya sebagai respon.

"Pasti."

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku," ujar Michael menimpali.

Aku ingin seyakin itu. Jika aku bisa mengembalikan kondisiku seperti semula.

Tak lama kemudian mereka membubarkan diri. Ketika menjadi orang yang terakhir keluar, Draco mendapati bahwa hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Air turun hanya rintik-rintik dan angin tak bertiup sekencang tadi. Namun hawanya tetap sangat dingin dan basah. Dia tahu jika ia saja dia tak dilindungi jubah Quidditch yang tebal itu, pastinya dia akan mati beku. Beberapa hari lagi musim dingin tiba.

Dia memakai jubahnya lebih erat lalu menaiki Windflashnya. Sapu itu melaju ketika dia menaikkan gagangnya membawanya menuju tepi hutan. Bukan kembali ke kastil. Dia mengurangi kecepatannya dan bergerak perlahan melewati pohon. Ini pertama kalinya lagi sejak kecelakaan itu. Namun kali ini bukan untuk latihan. Dia hanya ingin merasakan lagi dan mengembalikan segala kepercayaannya lagi pada hutan itu.

Segalanya akan berjalan baik. Aku tahu segalanya akan berjalan baik.

Lalu dia sedikit menambah kecepatan sapunya dan mengitari hutan itu beberapa kali. Draco bertindak hati-hati dan memberlakukannya seakan dia baru mengenalnya untuk pertama kali. Menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kulit batang pohon yang kasar. Menghirup bau tanah ketika tetes-tetes air hujan menyentuh bumi. Mengenalnya lagi. Seakan dia berbaikan setelah dia melakukan suatu yang salah.

Dedaunan pada pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi di hutan itu seakan memayunginya. Dan batang-batang pohon yang besar melindunginya dari terpaan angin. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Aku kembali.

Draco turun dari sapunya ketika dia sampai di sebuah tanah lapang yang kecil di tengan hutan. Tanah lapang dimana hamparan litheas Hermione berada. Draco menatap sekelilingnya. Dan dia melihat tanaman-tanaman itu berada di sana. Tetap berada di sana. Agaknya mereka sudah tumbuh banyak. Tapi kondisi mereka kini agak terbengkalai.

Draco menghampirinya. Dia berjongkok.

"Dia tak pernah datang lagi."

Draco bisa melihat napas tanaman-tanaman itu mulai berat, tidak seperti tanaman litheasnya yang Pansy pelihara untuknya di kastil. Kuncup bunganya tidak kelihatan padahal seharusnya sudah memasuki masa tumbuh bunga. Hal yang menakjubkan dari litheas adalah dia mempunyai masa mekar singkat untuk setiap musim. Jadi seharusnya sekarang litheas Hermione sudah ada kuncup agar dia dapat mekar pada awal musim semi nanti.

Draco menyentuh dedaunannya yang mulai berwarna kusam.

"Kau harus tumbuh."

Entah beberapa hari kemudian.

Draco bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Namun tak langsung bangkit, dia berbaring-baring menatap langit-langit kayu ranjangnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang pertandingan Quidditch yang akan berlangsung. Dia tahu dia telah siap. Dan Draco sendiri takjub bahwa dia bisa tenang di tengah tekanan itu. Dia hanya berharap cedera-cedera pada kecelakaannya tempo hari tidak mengganggunya. Tapi secara keseluruhan, dia sangat siap dan juga tak sabar. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu ingin mengalahkan Gryffindor seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah itu, dia bangkit dan memakai kemejanya dan turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Ruangan besar itu riuh rendah. Panji-panji banyak terpasang dengan gambar simbol kedua asrama. Ular dan singa. Warna hijau dan merah merata ke seluruh ruang yang dipakai oleh pendukung mereka—baik dari masing-masing asrama ataupun asrama lain yang mendukung kedua belah pihak.

Aroma sosis panggang memenuhi ruangan itu. Walaupun aula dipenuhi murid, hanya ada beberapa anggota tim yang duduk di sana. Tak lama kemudian, satu persatu seluruhnya datang.

"Jangan panik," gumam Will Harper, Seeker mereka, ke seluruh teman-temannya ketika dia baru datang. Dia menyenggol piala Michael Griffin si Chaser. "Jangan gugup, jangan lupa untuk bernapas. Kuncinya adalah terus bernapas. Bernapaaaasss…" Lalu dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Kali ini dia menyenggol piala David Gibb. "Jangan gugup. Jangan gugup."

Draco hanya makan sedikit. Ketika dia merasa sudah cukup, Zabini memaksanya memakan sepotong roti lagi.

"Tak ada tekanan, Draco. Tenang saja oke. Tapi untuk menang, kau harus sarapan banyak," kata Blaise serius. "Begitu pula untuk merayakan kemenangan. Kita akan menang."

Oke. Jadi tanpa tekanan.

Mendekati pukul sebelas, seluruh sekolah mulai menuju ke stadion Quiditch. Cuacanya agak mendung. Namun ini lebih baik karena sudah berhari-hari terus hujan deras. Namun matahari tak menampakkan diri dan tetap di balik awan. Hawanya sangat dingin sebagai tanda bahwa musim salju mungkin datang tak lama lagi. Pansy dan Millie datang ke ruang ganti untuk mengucapkan selamat bertanding dan semoga sukses. Lalu Draco memakai seragam hijau Slytherinnya. Kemudian dia berdiri menghadap semua anggota tim.

"Tak perlu ada pidato panjang, kali ini," katanya. Dia berdeham. "Lakukan yang terbaik. Libas mereka."

Seluruh anggota timnya tersenyum lebar dan bersorak.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, bisakah Malfoy berkata lebih banyak dari itu? Maksudku, ini pertandingan lawan Gryffindor, _man_!" gumam Stu di belakangnya ketika mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar ganti.

Mereka memasuki lapangan di bawah gemuruh sorakan. Dia tak memperdulikan sorakan itu untuk siapa atau ke tim mana. Dia harus fokus ke pertandingan dan kemenangan. Ketika sampai di lapangan, dia memastikan pelindung tangan yang terbuat dari kulit itu berada di tempatnya dan terikat dengan erat.

Madam Hooch berdiri di tengah lapangan sebagai wasit. Dia menyuruh seluruh pemain berkumpul di tengah. "Kita menginginkan permainan yang jujur—"

Dan bla bla bla. Tiap tahun tak ada berubah dalam pidato itu. Draco sudah hapal sepenuhnya.

Draco melemaskan sendi pergelangan tangan, dan kakinya. Ketika melihat trimbun penonton, dia melihat spanduk bertuliskan _Malfoy such Man_ di bagian sudut stadion dan _Potter for President_ di bagian lain. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

Menggelikan.

"Jabat tangan para kapten tim untuk pertandingan yang adil," kata Madam Hooch tegas.

Jabat tangan? Permintaan yang berlebihan. Tapi terserahlah.

Potter dan Draco saling bertatapan penuh dengan aura permusuhan. Madam Hooch menunggu. Mereka saling menjabat tangan, meremas lebih keras daripada yang diperlukan. "Baik-baik saja di atas sana, Potter," gumam Draco sambil tersenyum malas.

"Kau juga. Jaga kapalamu tetap di tempatnya sampai kami menang, Malfoy," balasnya.

Tangan mereka langsung terlepas seperti telah menyentuh kuali panas. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan lagi dengan hawa yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Draco naik ke atas Windflashnya. Seluruh anggota tim berada di posisinya masing-masing.

Madam Hooch menaiki sapunya dan membuka kotak. Empat bola langsung melesat ke udara. Draco sempat melihat kilatan Snitch emas bersayap itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia menghilang dari pandangan. Menyenangkan sekali jika dia bisa menangkap Snitch itu. Tapi sekarang dia adalah seorang Chaser Sltherin. Dia tak ada sangkut-pautnya lagi dengan urusan Seeker.

"Pertandingan dimulai pada tiupan peluit… tiga… dua… satu…" Madam Hooch meniup peluit peraknya.

Draco menjenakkan kakinya di atas tanah dan melesat ke angkasa. Karena kecepatan Windflashnya yang mengagumkan, dia dapat dengan mudah meraih Quaffle. Dia mencoba melewati Chaser Gryffindor yang menghadang. Komentator mengatakan sesuatu namun dia tak mendengarnya. Tak ada waktu untuk mendengar. Tak ada waktu untuk peduli. Jika mungkin, sebenarnya tak ada waktu untuk berkedip.

Dia melempar Quaffle ke arah tepat sebelum Chaser Gryffindor itu menghadang di depannya. "Sayang sekali. Kurang cepat, sayang," ejek Draco pada Chaser itu. Cewek Gryffindor itu menyeringai.

Draco melihat umpan satu-dua antara Stuart dan David ketika beberapa Chaser konsisten menjaga kedua Chaser Slytherin itu mendekati gawang Gryffindor. Mereka telah belajar banyak. Bagus. Umpan satu-dua sangat berguna. Draco terbang ke sisi berlawanan dari mereka. Ketika para semua Chaser berkumpul di depan gawang Gryffindor, Gibb melempar Quaffle ke arah Draco. Sang kapten menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

"Sepuluh untuk Slytherin!" Suara Zacharias Smith membahana dengan megafonnya. Pendukung Slytherin bersorak sorai.

Quaffle beralih ke tangan si Weaselette. Sebuah Bludger hitam menghantam pelipis si rambut merah itu. Quaffle langsung direbut oleh Draco. Tak sampai sedetik di tangannya, Malfoy langsung melemparnya kembali ke Stuart. David-Stuart-David-Stuart, lalu dilempar ke gawang…

"Dua puluh-nol untuk Slytherin!"

Draco menatap ke Beaternya berang. "Memang bagus dapat menghantamkan Bludger ke arah Weaselette itu. Tapi, yang aku minta bukan itu. Arahkan semua Bludger ke Kepala Pitak. Fokuskan dirimu hanya ke dia. Jangan sampai dia menyentuh Snitch itu," gumamnya tajam. Draco dan Hayden si Beater saling terbang menjauh. "Urusan Quaffle, biar kami saja!"

Stadion masih bergemuruh oleh suara yel-yel dukungan. Draco menghiraukannya. Orang-orang di sekitar stadion hanya menjadi bayangan kabur berwarna merah-hijau ketika Draco terbang melewatinya.

"Dan kurasa Seeker Slytherin Harper sudah melihat Snitchnya," Draco mendengar Smith berteriak. Bagus. Will membuat kamuflase. Dia harus sering membuat kamuflase agar Potter hilang konsentrasinya untuk mencari Snitch. Hal itu membuat Chaser-chaser Slytherin mempunyai lebih banyak waktu untuk mencetak angka. Tapi, itu hanya menunggu waktu sampai Potter menyadari dirinya telah dibodohi. Sampai saat itu tiba, Slytherin harus sudah menang.

Kini Slytherin masih di atas angin. Lima puluh-nol? Ini sudah bisa membuat Potter ketar-ketir. Lalu waktu semakin berjalan. Draco sudah mulai merasa gelisah. Ini harus diakhiri dengan cepat. Potter pasti juga gelisah. Apakah Slytherin berhasil unggul angka seratus lima puluh ketika Potter meraih Snitch?

Harus. Itu rencananya.

Penonton bersorak Draco melewati salah satu Chaser Gryffindor dengan lihai lalu mengumpan dengan tepat ke Stuart. Dan dia melakukan penyelesaian dengan baik.

"Sepuluh lagi! Tujuh puluh-nol untuk Slytherin."

Draco tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bersorak. Dia tahu ini bukan saatnya. Belum saatnya. Dia merasa seseorang menatapnya. Dia mencari di sekelilingnya. Potter menatapnya dengan menyeringai. Draco membalasnya dengan tersenyum sinis. Kemudian lapangan itu serasa hening sesaat selama mereka bertatapan.

Potter telah panas.

Bagus. Buat pertandingan ini lebih seru. Lebih keras. Lebih menegangkan. Kita telah menunggu saat-saat ini, Potter.

Draco, Stuart, dan David tak melonggar serangan mereka. Sekarang Bludger lebih sering diarahkan kepada mereka ketimbang Seeker Slytherin. Latihan tambahan di hutan itu sungguh berguna melatih refleksnya. Draco bersyukur cederanya telah pulih sedemikian rupa walaupun dia masih merasa dia akan jauh lebih baik jika dalam kondisi sempurna. Apalagi kini Chaser-chaser Gryffindor juga lebih agresif. Mereka menjadi sering memotong tiba-tiba tak peduli Draco akan menabraknya.

Mereka putus asa.

David menyerahkan Quaffle ke arah Draco. Draco melihat jubah merah Potter melesat melewati kerumunan Chaser. Seeker Slytherin Harper melihatnya. Dia berusaha mengejar Harry. Potter melesat ke arah Draco. Draco mencari Snitch yang mungkin Harry lihat. Tapi dia tak menemukan Snitch itu. Brengsek. Potter berusaha menipu. "Harper, jangan!"

Potter melakukan _Wronski Feint_.

Namun Will Harper tak mendengarnya. Potter kian mendekat terbang ke arah Draco. Draco berusaha menghindar. Sebuah Bludger menghantam ujung sapunya. Keseimbangannya goyah tak dapat mengendalikannya. Potter menghindar secepat kilat ketika hendak menabrak Draco. Namun, Will tak menyadari trik itu. Dia mengira Potter sedang mengejar Snitch. Will tak sempat mengindar—

Dia menghantam Draco dengan bunyi debam keras. Quaffle terlepas. Draco terhantam ke dinding stadion. Kepala Draco terasa sangat sakit dan semarak. Will terkapar tak sadarkan diri, menghantam dinding itu lebih keras dari Draco.

"_Time out_, _time-out_!" teriak Smith dari megafonnya. "Tolong paramedis! Chaser dan Seeker Slytherin saling _menghantamkan diri_!"

Rasanya Draco ingin sekali menonjok wajah Smith dari meja komentator. Saling menghantamkan diri?!

Petugas medis sihir bergegas memasuki lapangan. Mereka berusaha menyadarkan Will. Dan salah seorang menghampiri Draco mencoba menolongnya.

"Tinggalkan aku," kata Draco dengan ketus. Dia tak bermaksud begitu. Dia hanya sangat marah pada Potter maupun Will yang dengan bodoh dapat dikelabui.

Potter. Kau akan mendapat balasannya, brengsek.

Draco baru menyadari bibirnya terasa sakit dan perih. Cairan hangat menetes. Punggung tangannya mengelap pada luka di bibirnya itu. Draco berdarah. Dia meludahkan darah amis yang telah masuk ke mulutnya. Kemudian dia kembali menaiki Windflash. Dia menyadari papan skor telah berubah. Tujuh puluh-sepuluh.

Sepertinya Gryffindor telah berhasil merebut Quaffle yang tadi terlepas dari tangannya dan merubahnya menjadi gol untuk Gryffindor. Hal itu membuat Draco semakin berang. Dia menatap Harry dengan amarah yang siapa pun dapat merasakannya. Dia menggunakan waktu selama Will disadarkan untuk mencari Snitch tanpa gangguan. Ketegangan semakin terasa. Penonton semakin ramai. Yel-yel ramai dikumandangkan.

Will akhirnya bangkit berdiri, disambut tepukan meriah dari pendukung Slytherin.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Selama lima belas menit yang keras, Slytherin berhasil menambah lima puluh angka lagi dan hanya dibalas sepuluh angka oleh Gryffindor. Seratus dua puluh-dua puluh untuk Slytherin. Kemudian pertandingan menjadi lebih bringas lagi. Suara penonton menjadi sangat riuh dalam ketegangan. Kedua tim kini lebih sering menggunakan kekerasan. Peraturan lebih banyak dihiraukan daripada dipatuhi. Menggunakan sikut yang berlebihan. Memukul tim lawan dengan tongkat Beater alih-alih Bludger. Akibatnya masing-masing mendapatkan dua kali pinalti. Skor menjadi Seratus empat puluh-empat puluh.

"Malfoy—Combs—Malfoy—Gibb—Combs—Gibb lagi—Coms—Gi… Oh, terebut Hart… Oooohh, Bludger itu dengan sukses menghantam kepala Hart," Malfoy tak mendamprat Beaternya karena Michael Griffin tak fokus pada Potter. Dia tak peduli apa-apa lagi. "Malfoy berhasil merebut lagi. Melewati Parker. Diserahkan ke Gibb. Ke Combs—Malfoy—Gibb—Combs… GOOOOLLL!!!"

Sorakan pendukung tim Slytherin membahana di stadion. Lima belas menit berikutnya, Slytherin kembali menambah empat gol. Mereka bertiga melakukan _high five_ singkat merayakannya.

Belum sempat Draco kembali lagi ke posisinya, dia melihat Potter menukik. Mata Potter belum pernah seserius itu sejak tadi. Ini artinya… Ini artinya… Draco yakin ini bukan _Wronski Feint_; Potter benar-benar…

Gawat.

Masalah. Karena Slytherin belum unggul.

Para penonton bersorak riuh rendah melihat laju sapu Potter. Mereka juga menyadari.

"Griffin, Grant—" seru Draco. Lalu dia terdiam. Adrenalin mengalir deras di pembuluh darahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berpikirlah, Draco.

Tak sempat lagi memerintah kedua Beater.

Para penonton menatap ke arah Potter.

Bludger yang ditembakkan Beater Gryffindor diarahkan ke Gibb yang memotong laju Weaselette ke gawang Slytherin. Namun Gibb menghindar dan malah terkena gadis itu sendiri. Quaffle terlepas. Diambil Stuart.

"Stu!" seru Malfoy.

Stuart mengerti, dia melempar Quaffle ke arah Draco. Draco mengambilnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Sebuah Bludger menyerempet pelipisnya.

Hanya menyerempetnya.

Potter hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Snitch. Draco berjarak beberapa meter dari gawang. Keduanya berpacu dengan waktu.

Lima belas meter—

Dia terbang zig-zag melewati Bludger—Chaser Gryffindor—dan Chaser Gryffindor lainnya lagi.

Enam meter—

Brengsek. Keeper Gryffindor keparat…Menyingkir dari pandanganku—

"Gibb!" Draco melempar Quaffle ke David. Dia telah menyerahkan sepenuhnya…

Draco menoleh, melihat Potter melesat beberapa meter di atasnya. Laju Fireboltnya mulai melambat. Apakah berarti… Merlin―Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia merasa jantung itu seakan dapat melompat keluar dari tubuhnya setiap saat.

Dan Quafflenya― Ba-bagaimana―


	9. Chapter 9

**BAB 9**

"Gibb!" Draco melempar Quaffle ke David.

Draco menoleh, melihat Harry melesat beberapa meter di atasnya. Laju Fireboltnya mulai melambat. Apakah berarti…Merlin―

Potter terbang dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya. Terbangnya melambat. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjulurkan—menunjukkan pada dunia―sebuah bola emas yang mengepak lemah.

Snitch.

Para pendukung Gryffindor meledak dalam sorak sorai.

Jantung Draco Malfoy berdegup kencang. Dia merasa jantung itu seakan dapat melompat keluar dari tubuhnya setiap saat.

Dan Quafflenya―Gibb? Ba-bagaimana Quafflenya―

Papan skor menyala dan berpendar-pendar. Tulisannya—

GRYFFINDOR 190, SLYTHERIN 200.

Penonton tak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Draco hampir tak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Udara seakan menyusut begitu saja. Dia sulit bernapas. Kemudian perlahan seakan bom dijatuhkan ke tengah kerumunan para pendukung Slytherin, gemuruh teriakan supoter Slytherin makin lama makin keras dan meledak dalam sorak sorai yang lebih membahana.

Jantung Draco berdegup kencang. Dia masih tidak percaya. Semua pemain Slytherin menghampiri David yang telah menciptakan gol emas. Mereka bersorak, menepuk-nepuk bahu sang Chaser.

"Gol yang hebat, Dave!" seru Draco tak dapat menutupi kebahagiannya.

"Gila! SINTING!" teriak yang lain. "Oh, Merlin…"

David terlihat takjub dan masih bingung. "Merlin…Oh, Merlin, astaga!" gumamnya tak percaya. "Aku tak percaya! Aku baru memenangkan pertandingan! Aku membuat kita menang! Astaga…"

Para Slytherin meneriakkan sang pahlawan. Mereka menggotong David mengelilingi stadion. Sang Chaser begitu menikmati kepopuleran mendadaknya. Panji-panji berkibar di tiap sudut. Yel-yel dinyanyikan.

Dengan demikian secara resmi, hari itu menjadi hari para ular.

Di Aula Besar, pesta berlangsung di meja Slytherin. Segalanya mendadak menjadi hijau seolah menegaskan para Slytherinlah pemilik hari itu. Piala-piala berdentingan bersulang akan kemenangan mereka. Tawa renyah berdegung di sepanjang meja. Keriuhan yang begitu kontras dengan meja seberang dimana bangku-bangkunyanya nyaris kosong. Hampir semua anak Gryffindor tidak turun untuk makan malam. Lebih baik membenamkan diri dalam tanah seperti burung unta ketimbang melihat para Slytherin mencemooh mereka.

Pesta yang sebenarnya berlangsung di bawah tanah asrama. Jauh dari para guru. Jauh dari Filch. Berbotol-botol Wiski Api secara ilegal diselundupkan ke dalam asrama. Semua bersuka cita. Semua berpesta. Ketua Murid Putra Blaise Zabini. Will, David sang pahlawan, Stu, para anggota tim lain. Dan sang Kapten.

Tentu Draco takkan melewatkan malam itu begitu saja. Saat-saat menakjubkan pada tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Maka dia tak keberatan ketika kenikmatan Wiski Api menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menghangatinya. Dia tak keberatan cairan tersebut menghilangkan seluruh daya pikirnya. Dan dia tak keberatan untuk begitu tenggelam dalam suka cita.

* * *

Sepanjang patroli malam, Hermione bersungut-sungut karena Zabini tak melakukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Murid. Sesungguhnya dia tak keberatan jika mereka tak berpatroli bersama berdampingan. Cowok itu boleh berjalan lima meter di depan menghindari jalan beriringan. Karena paling tidak Kepala Murid itu melakukan tetap patroli daripada tidak sama sekali. Akan menyenangkan sekali jika dia mengadu ke Profesor Dumbledore sehingga dia diturunkan jabatannya. Pasti akan sedikit mencerahkan mimpi buruknya selama ini.

Hermione berharap malam ini merupakan akhir dari mimpi buruknya selama menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid dengan si Slytherin. Hanya dengan semalam, tugasnya menadak meningkat berkali-kali lipat akibat panen raya pelanggar aturan. Dari asrama Slytherin tentu saja. Memangnya dari mana lagi? Mereka terlalu tenggelam berpesta dan tak peduli ada kehidupan lain yang memerlukan kedamaian dan keharmonisan. Kehidupan yang memerlukan peradaban yang beradab.

Berbagai aturan dilanggar. Para kriminal itu menyalahi jam malam. Perlu kontrol emosi yang hebat untuk Hermione dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ketika dijatuhi hukuman, mereka mencemooh dan menuduh Hermione iri akan kemenangan asrama mereka. Dia jadi benar-benar tergoda untuk menambah beban hukuman mereka. Sebuah detensi jelas tidak berlebihan. Bahkan tiga detensi kalau perlu. Tak dapat diragukan lagi, itulah sebabnya sang Ketua Murid Putra tidak ikut patroli. Mana mau dia menghukum temannya sendiri.

Hari ini Dewi Fortuna memang memihak Slytherin. Keberuntungan menjadi faktor X yang benar-benar memutarbalikkan segalanya. Hanya sepersekian detik! Hanya sepersekian detik selang waktu antara Harry menangkap Snitch untuk menyamakan kedudukan dan Gibb mengegolkan kemenangannya. Bahkan selang waktu itu pun tidak terasa. Hermione sempat bersorak, mengira Harry berhasil mendapatkan Snitch. Dengan begitu paling tidak kedudukan seimbang.

Harry berteriak penuh kepuasan. Hermione dan Parvati berpelukan senang. Para Gryffindor bersorak. Tetapi kemudian Lavender membelalakkan matanya lalu menyenggol bahunya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan skor sihir. Ada sesuatu hal yang aneh di papan skor itu. Hermione berharap dia salah melihat. Dia berharap itu hanya lelucon basi. Kemudian dimulailah semua mimpi buruk itu.

Mereka kalah.

Sial. Seandainya Harry lebih cepat beberapa detik. Seandainya.

Slytherin memang menguasai pertandingan hari ini. Harry juga bermain baik. Tentu saja. Sang Kapten Gryffindor itu memang selalu bermain baik. Hanya saja harus diakui kekuatan mereka kurang merata. Tim mereka belum belum cukup baik untuk mengalahkan Slytherin.

Hermione menghela napas, menyusuri koridor yang temaram. Beberapa kali menguap lebar kelelahan. Cahaya temaram itu membuatnya mengantuk dan dingin. Mungkin sebenarnya juga bukan rasa dingin. Melainkan rasa takut yang membuat dirinya merinding. Dia benci berjalan sendirian di lorong-lorong kastil Hogwarts pada malam hari.

Hermione sangat berharap dia tak menemukan murid di koridor ini lagi. Berarti tugasnya selesai dengan baik dan tanpa ada insiden yang perlu dikuatirkan. Dengan begitu dia bisa langsung segara kembali ke asrama dan mengerjakan PR Ramuannya. Atau melompat ke atas ranjangnya yang hangat. Bayangan opsi yang kedua jauh lebih menggodanya saat ini.

Dia baru saja berbelok di ujung koridor ketika seseorang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dan menabraknya. Bukan karena sengaja tapi karena gadis itu menundukkan wajah, sibuk dengan kancing blusnya. Dan Hermione mengenali gadis itu sebagai seorang murid dari Ravenclaw yang juga salah satu prefek tahun keenam.

"Gill?"

Gillian Moore menatapnya. "Hermione―" sahutnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada jam seperti ini?" tanya Hermione.

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Dia meluruskan blusnya dengan gugup. "Aku er―pratroli. Kupikir malam ini giliranku―"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Giliranmu lusa. Kukira kita sudah membahasnya di rapat kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Yeah, kau tahulah…kesalahpahaman biasa terjadi," tambahnya tampak salah tingkah. "Mungkin pikiranku entah dimana saat itu."

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan."

"Baik," sahutnya seraya merapikan lipatan-lipatan roknya dengan gugup. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Bye, Hermione."

Gadis itu pergi sebelum Hermione berkata lebih lanjut. Dia merasa harus menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati. Para Slytherin sedang asyik-asyiknya melanggar peraturan. Bukan tak mungkin jika Gill bertemu dan diganggu salah satu dari mereka. Ah, resiko ditanggung sendiri. Semoga dia bisa kembali ke asramanya tanpa hambatan.

Hermione juga baru saja akan beranjak menuju koridor ke arah tangga utama untuk kembali ke asramanya. Namun dia berbelok dan menyusuri koridor gelap itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara di sebuah kelas kosong di depannya.

Seorang pembuat onar lagi. Hermione menghela napas kesal. Kapan hidupku bisa tenang?!

Hermione menyiagakan tongkat sihirnya. Telinganya ditempelkan ke daun pintu berharap mendengarkan sesuatu lebih lanjut. Tapi tak ada suara apapun dari dalam. Bagaimana pun juga dia yakin pasti ada seseorang. Atau sesuatu. Dia mendengarnya barusan. Sebelumnya dia sudah menemukan dua orang sedang berpesta Wiski Api di sebuah kelas kosong. Bisa saja kini dia menemukan masalah yang serupa lagi.

Tangannya memegang handel pintu lalu membukanya perlahan-lahan. Kegelapan menyelimuti ruang kelas kosong itu. Hanya sinar bulan keperakan yang menyusup dari jendela besar yang menjadi sumber cahaya di sana. Cahayanya hanya cukup menyinari sepertiga ruangan dengan temaram. Hermione berdiri di depan pintu dengan waspada. Menyipitkan mata beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, pandangannya perlahan menyapu ruang. Kemudian di dekat jendela tergeletak sebuah Wiski Api. Hermione mendengus kesal. Dia berjalan dengan jengkel ke seberang ruangan, mengambil botol tersebut. Sepintas pandangannya menemukan sebuah kemeja yang teronggok di atas lantai tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kemudian Hermione mendengar sesuatu dari belakangnya. Pintu tertutup pelan. Secara refleks sang Ketua Murid menurunkan botol, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya diarahkan ke sumber suara. Kemudian dia melihat satu-satunya gerakan di seberang ruangan tempat dia berdiri.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Tanpa Blaise pun kau tetap melakukan patroli seperti layaknya seorang Kepala Murid Putri yang dibanggakan Dumbledore tua itu," kata suara itu. Hermione terkejut. Sosok itu bergerak, melangkah maju perlahan ke arah Hermione. Langkahnya tak stabil. Dia mabuk. Hermione terpaku.

Dia tak menyangka akan mendengar suara Draco Malfoy.

"Lumos." Cahaya temaram keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Cahaya itu tak dapat menerangi seluruh ruangan. Sebenarnya malah mungkin tak begitu berguna karena intensitasnya tidak lebih terang dari cahaya bulan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya sampai satu-dua meter di sekitarnya dan tidak cukup jauh untuk menerangi si Slytherin. Tubuh cowok itu hanya terlihat sebagai siluet. "Kau masih di luar asramamu. Kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione jengkel.

Malfoy terkekeh-kekeh. "Mengapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahuku, Granger?" Dia berusaha berjalan dengan mempertahankan keseimbangannya. "Sebelas? Dua belas? Bukankah kau tahu segalanya?"

"Kau tahu aku harus memotong poin Slytherin dari apa yang kau lakukan malam ini."

"Dan apakah itu?" katanya, meju selangkah lagi.

Hermione menahan napas. Dia mulai dapat melihat cowok itu dalam penerangan yang sangat minim. Dia tak mengenakan kemejanya. Dadanya terbuka. Kemejanya teronggok sekitar satu meter dari tempat dia berdiri. Ikat pinggang tetap melingkar di celananya namun tak terkait. Sehelai dasi tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat si Slytherin berdiri. Bukan dasi miliknya. Dasi Ravenclaw. Hermione tahu apa artinya.

Gill. Skandal kecil sang Cassanova.

Kerongkongannya serasa tersekat.

"Kurasa banyak alasannya, Malfoy. Mabuk." Hermione menjaga nada suaranya untuk tetap datar. Dia mengangkat botol Wiski Api untuk menunjukkannya ke Malfoy. "Apa ini?" Pertanyaan retoris. Hermione menaruhnya lagi. "Kemudian melanggar jam malam. Dan…er—seks tidak pada tempatnya." Udara seakan menyusut ketika dia mengatakanya.

"Oke," sahut Malfoy singkat. "_Lain kali_ akan pada tempatnya." Dia tertawa.

"Kurasa tiga puluh poin cukup." Hermione menatap pintu keluar dan Malfoy bergantian. Lalu menatap cowok itu lagi.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hermione kembali mengerling sejenak ke arah pintu itu. Dia menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat. Hermione baru saja akan memutuskan meninggalkan Malfoy di sini. Tapi dia yakin cowok itu takkan kembali ke asramanya. Selain itu dia juga takut melewatinya. Takut.

Takut? Demi Merlin. Berpikir jernih saja Malfoy tidak sanggup saat ini. Cowok itu benar-benar mabuk. Hermione tahu benar apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh orang mabuk. Dia harus memanggil orang lain. Filch, Snape, atau siapa pun.

"Hari yang hebat, Granger. Dan cewek yang hebat untuk merayakannya. Dia senang saja ketika kuajak kemari. Bagaimana jika kau jadikan saja lima puluh agar kau dapat merasakan keindahan malam ini?" tanyanya. "Potong lima puluh angka dari Slytherin," katanya dengan riang dan tanpa peduli. Hermione tahu poin Slytherin otomatis berkurang secara sihir saat itu. Draco tertawa lagi.

"Cewek yang hebat untuk malam yang hebat. Itukah yang kau pikirkan?"

Draco nyengir lebar. "Oh, yeah. Sangat berpotensial."

Hermione gugup. Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu. Atau aku harus memotong lebih banyak lagi angka dan memanggil Filch."

Hermione merasa Draco menatapnya tajam. "Memanggil bala bantuan, Granger? Kenapa kau takut? Aku takkan menggigitmu, kau tahu." Draco maju selangkah.

Hermione berusaha menghiraukannya. Dia mencoba tetap menjaga jarak. Cahaya dari tongkat sihir Hermione sampai di wajah Draco. Wajahnya kini dapat terlihat dengan bantuan cahaya bulan dan cahaya dari tongkat Hermione.

Hermione dapat melihat bahwa di sudut bibir Draco terlihat ada sedikit luka akibat pertandingan Quidditch. Mungkin awalnya berdarah. Tetapi sepertinya sudah ditangani dengan mantra Penyembuh. Tapi tetap saja luka itu masih terlihat merah.

"Kau benar-benar harus kembali atau aku benar-benar akan memanggil Filch."

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku?" tanya Draco menyeringai.

Hermione tersenyum mengejek. "Kau senang sekali rupanya. Well, bagus kalau begitu. Kalian perlu menang memang. Karena kami sudah _terlalu banyak_ menang."

"Kearogansian Gryffindormu takkan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku hari ini, Granger."

"Oh, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kearogansian jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Kalian memang perlu menang dari kami sesekali."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Kalah memang menyakitkan, Granger. Aku dapat mengerti." Dia maju selangkah lagi ke arahnya.

Sebagai balasan, Hermione mundur selangkah. "Demi kebaikanmu sendiri, tetaplah kau berada di tempat kau berdiri sekarang, Malfoy."

"Ada apa, Granger? Takut padaku?" Draco mengangkat alis matanya. Dia menjilat bibirnya. "Kau takut jika aku menyentuhmu? Kau takut merasakan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menyentuh kulitmu? Atau kau takut mengira-ngira apa yang akan kau rasakan? Karena aku tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan, Granger."

Jangan biarkan dia merasakan kepanikanku.

"Aku tak pernah takut padamu," sahutnya cepat. Terlalu cepat daripada yang dibutuhkan.

"Oh, benarkah?" sahutnya. Cowok itu terdiam sejenak. Warna matanya seperti bertambah gelap. "Bagaimana jika kau buktikan padaku?"

Hermione tak sempat menyadari ketika Draco dengan tangkas maju ke arahnya. Dia bahkan tak sempat berkedip. Cowok itu meraih tangan Hermione dan menahannya di dinding dekat jendela. Mencengkram pergelangan tangannya erat sampai tongkat itu terjatuh dan menghilangkan satu-satunya sumber cahaya selain sinar bulan yang menembus jendela-jendela besar dan tinggi.

"Ma-Malfoy…"

"Ma-Malfoy," cemoohnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione dengan panik. Tangannya mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Namun cengkraman tangan itu semakin kuat. Draco mabuk tetapi sepertinya dia tak kehilangan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. "Lepaskan—lepaskan aku, keparat."

Draco sepertinya menyadari kepanikan Hermione.

"Brengsek? Kasar sekali, Granger. Berkacalah sendiri. Tapi tidakkah kau menyadari kau sering disebut apa?"

"Hah?" Terus memberontak.

‌‌"Darahmu, Granger. Darah lumpur."

Hermione bergidik. Darah lumpur.

"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya? Kau dapat menceritakannya padaku. Tentang bagaimana kau merasa dirimu kotor karena tak dapat membersihkan darah lumpur yang mengalir di tubuhmu. Well, walaupun kau sudah mandi beberapa jam lamanya."

"Enyahlah, Malfoy," geram Hermione. Dia memberontak.

Draco mempererat cengkramannya. "Jangan berlagak kau tak menginginkannya." Dia mendesak tubuh Hermione ke dinding dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Hermione semakin memberontak. "Darah murni bukan sesuatu yang dapat diperoleh dengan membaca semua buku di perpustakaan. Hanya orang-orang yang berhak. Dan kau tidak. Kemurnian itu. Hebat, bukan?" gumamnya.

"Tak ada yang istimewa dengan darah murni," kata Hermione tajam dan pahit. Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

Draco menatapnya tajam, menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Siapa saja, tolong masuk. Jangan biarkan dia—jangan biarkan. Hentikan—

Walaupun Hermione tidak dapat melihat matanya, namun dia dapat merasakan. Tenggorokannya serasa tersekat. Wajah Draco mendekat, Hermione diam penuh antisipasi. Cowok itu lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Darah murni _sangat istimewa,_ Granger"

Hermione memberontak lagi. "Malfoy, demi Merlin. Kau mengoceh tak karuan sejak tadi. Berapa gelas Wiski Api yang telah kau minum? Kau mabuk." Dia dapat merasakan refleksi kecil suaranya sendiri dari wajah Draco dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Mabuk? Yeah, mungkin aku memang mabuk." Hermione dapat membaui Wiski Api yang manis dari napasnya. "Jika aku dapat berpikir jernih, aku tak akan mungkin berada di dekat darah lumpurmu. Seperti…sekarang ini."

Hermione pernah merasakan dirinya dalam bahaya. Namun dia belum pernah merasakan dirinya terperangkap. Dia di sana namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa menunggu apa yang dilakukan Draco padanya. Dia merasa berteriak tak ada gunanya. Malam kian larut. Koridor di sisi kastil yang ini amat sangat jarang dilalui orang. Draco memilih tempat ini juga pasti karena alasan itu. Hermione terpaksa harus melalui koridor ini karena dia harus mengembalikan buku kepada Profesor Sprout di rumah kaca. Namun kini dia menyesali tindakannya.

"Pikirkanlah tentang darah lumpurku. Lepaskan aku!" Hermione berseru. Dia ketakutan atas desakan tubuh cowok itu ke dinding. Air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya.

Air mata. Oh, Merlin. Jangan menangis, Hermione, _please_. Please, please,_ please_. Jangan biarkan Dia merasakan ketakutanmu. Jangan ada air mata. Maka Hermione memberontak lagi.

"Granger…"

Hermione tak tahu untuk apa Draco menggumamkan namanya. Dia harus mencari cara. Cara agar melepaskannya pergi. Namun segalanya seperti kabur. Cara berpikirnya. Pandangannya. Pandangan itu menjadi samar-samar karena air mata yang tergenang. Dan dia juga tak dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan cowok itu. Hermione merasakan napasnya yang berat. Wajahnya hanya beberapa sentimeter. Hawa itu—entahlah—sesuatu yang sangat abstrak dan tak diketahui sepertinya menyelimuti mereka. Perasaan itu.

Draco terdiam sesaat. "Aku sungguh tak mengerti…" bisiknya. Dia terpaku.

Sebuah momen berlalu.

"…brengsek."

Bibir Draco mencapai bibirnya.

Hermione terkejut. Tubuhnya terdesak ke kaca jendela. Bagian belakang kepalanya terdesak keras. Dia menggumamkan teriakan tapi teriakan itu terendam di dalam mulutnya. Lalu dia mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil memberontak untuk pergi.

"Tidak!" Dia takkan menyerah. Dia tak pernah tanpa kendali. Dia adalah Hermione Granger. Ketua Murid Putri dari Gryffindor. "Malfoy—" Hermione dapat merasakan napas Draco pada kulitnya. Hembusan napas itu membuatnya bergidik. Dia memberontak lagi. Tangan cowok itu mencengkramnya kian erat.

Mulutnya mencoba membebaskan diri. Draco melepaskan salah satu tangan Hermione lalu mencengkeram pipinya, memaksa Hermione untuk menatap wajahnya. Tangan Hermione yang terbebas mendorong dada cowok itu. Tapi entah bagaimana terlalu lemah daripada yang seharusnya.

Sesuatu bergejolak di dalam tubuh Hermione. Sesuatu yang tidak normal. Ini tidak normal. Tak ada yang normal dalam dirinya; sentuhan bibirnya, sentuhan tangannya, bahkan napasnya…

Draco mencium ujung bibir Hermione sekilas lalu menarik kepalanya lagi. Napasnya kian berat. Napas Hermione pun berat. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, lebih lama dari seharusnya. Sesuatu dalam diri Hermione bergejolak lagi. "Aku benci padamu," bisiknya lirih. Hampir menangis. "Aku—"

Jatuhlah sudah. Setetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Menangis," bisik Draco kemudian. Wajahnya mendekat lagi, lidahnya bergerak ke atas air mata itu. Hermione memejamkan mata. Air mata itu hilang. Hermione memberontak lemah. Lebih lemah. "_Jangan_—" Hermione membuka matanya. Membawa satu tetes—dua tetes air mata untuk mengalir lagi. Draco mencium pipi Hermione lembut di sepanjang air mata itu mengalir. "Jangan, Granger," ulangnya parau. Hermione kembali menutup matanya. Bibirnya menyusuri rahang lalu kembali ke bibir Hermione. Bibir itu terbuka untuknya.

Seperti déjà vu. Namun Hermione tahu itu bukan dejà vu sama sekali. Karena dia pernah merasakannya ketika itu. Pertama kali Draco menyentuh bibirnya di hutan. Waktu itu dia terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari apa dampaknya. Dan Hermione merasa semuanya salah karena terasa mudah. Terlalu mudah. Dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena dirinya seakan mencair, melebur ke dinding, bersamanya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan luka di bibir Draco. Darah Malfoy.

Darah yang mereka katakan darah murni.

Hermione menahan napas dan tak berbuat apa-apa ketika lidah Draco menyusup masuk untuk mencari, menjelajahi, menemukan, menyelidiki, merasakan. Hermione merasakan. Kedua tangan Malfoy kini membebaskan Hermione, menyusuri sisi tubuhnya, menjelajahi punggungnya. Dan gadis itu kini tak mengerti ketika tangannya sendiri bergerak ke belakang leher si Slytherin, menyusup ke rambutnya, menariknya lebih dalam. Cowok itu menggeram. Bibirnya semakin menuntut, semakin membutuhkan, semakin mendesak, dan putus asa. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Hermione keras seakan ingin menghukum karena membuatnya berbuat itu. Menghukumnya karena mencium Hermione. Mencium darah lumpur seperti apa yang dia katakan. Draco pasti dapat merasakannya sekarang ketika dia menghisap bibir bawah Hermione yang terluka.

Darah yang mereka katakan darah lumpur.

Darah menjadi tak penting lagi. Tidak itu saat ini. Amis. Manis. Namun kebutuhan itu tak berkurang sedikitpun. Kedua tangan Malfoy kini menggenggam wajah Hermione erat-erat. Hermione tak dapat bergerak, tak ingin bergerak. Kebutuhan yang mendesak dari dalam paru-parunya, bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Dia tak dapat bernapas.

Draco menarik wajahnya sendiri, mencari udara. Tangannya bergerak di sisi wajah gadis itu. Draco menatapnya. Hermione terpaku. "Aku tak mengerti…" geramnya di sela-sela napasnya yang berat. "…kau…cantik…aku tak mengerti…"

Hermione tersadar ketika dia merasakan sesuatu di tubuhnya. Aliran listrik seakan menjalari begitu saja. Entah kapan tangan Draco menarik blus Hermione keluar dari roknya. Dia segera menyadarinya ketika tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya. Kulit di pinggangnya. Hermione menyingkirkan tangan itu cepat-cepat. Takut. "Tidak…" bisiknya. Namun tangan itu kembali, Hermione menyingkirkannya lagi dengan susah payah. "Tidak!" Hermione memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa takut. Takut akan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu kesadaran itu mengambil alihnya.

Kini air matanya mengalir lagi.

Dia harus pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar karena takut. Karena gugup. Karena membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini.

_Please_, biarkan aku sendiri.

"Enyahlah—" Dia menghimpun segala tenaganya yang tersisa.

Hermione mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Malfoy yang sama sekali belum mengantisipasi perlawanan apapun selanjutnya, kehilangan keseimbangan, mundur ke belakang lalu jatuh menabrak meja. Hermione kaget dengan jatuhnya Malfoy. Tapi dia tahu, dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Dia segera berlari menuju pintu. Sebelum dia menghilang ke balik pintu, dia menoleh untuk Malfoy sejenak. Dia bahkan tak dapat mengontrol apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia hanya dapat merasakan. Sesal. Marah.

Kasihan.

Hermione menutup pintu ruang kelas itu. Dia berlari menyusuri koridor. Dia tahu Malfoy takkan mengejarnya. Namun Hermione merasa dia harus lari. Lari dari perasaan dari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kemudian ketika dia sampai di balik koridor yang juga sepi, dia bersandar pada tembok. Terengah-engah. Dia merasa kakinya gemetar tak dapat menopang tubuhnya. Maka dia terduduk membiarkan punggungnya bergesekan dengan dinding batu yang dingin. Hatinya gundah tak karuan. Dia menangis lagi. Pandangannya menjadi kabur oleh air mata.

Mengapa?

Hermione terisak-isak. Perasaan yang logis kini menghujamnya. Kembali ke dunia nyata. Memalukan. Penyesalan. Malfoy menciumnya. Lagi. Brengsek. Namun bukan itu bagian yang terburuk. Bagian yang terburuk?

Hermione membalas menciumnya.

* * *

_**Apocrief sez:**_

_What d'u think? I felt a lil dirty bout this chap. __So do u, don't u? __But I like it though (ho ho ho). I do, really._

_But, is it too much?_

_Cliché or somethin?_

_Gosh… I think I read Dr-H fanfics too often. Damn… that's why I don't think I'm capable of this. I'm underestimate myself or what? If my friends read this stupid thing, surely they'r gonna laugh at me… "Gileee… lo ngarang ky ginian, booo." Yeah, whatever. I just looove what I'm doin. Ganbatte!_

_I'll update soon. Keep in touch!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Berapa bulan berlalu sejak gue meng-update bab yang paling terakhir? Hampir setengah tahun!!! xxx kabur ditimpukin xxx Hmmm…bahkan sebenarnya sampai hari ini gue belum berniat meneruskan 'Dua Sisi' sampai gue menyelesaikan fanfic gue yang yang teranyar. Dan tadinya juga, masih gue mau memperbaiki fanfic ini soalnya terasa agak 'fluffy' (bener, ngga?). Pokoknya banyak maunya deh! _

_Tapi satu-dua PM dan reviews yang berdatangan membuat gue ngga enak hati membiarkan Dramione mengambang begitu saja (you did it, guys—damned it). Gue emang gampang dipengaruhi, hi hi hi…_

_Dulu ketika gue memulai Dua Sisi, gue ngga begitu berpikir gue akan menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Maksud gue—seumur hidup gue belum pernah namatin fanfic yang pernah gue buat! Then gue mencoba mempublikasikan pertama kali, mempersilahkan orang membaca, en dapet review positif. Wuaahhh…senangnya! Doumo, minnasan! This is for you.

* * *

  
_

**BAB 10**

Draco menatap gadis itu pada pelajaran ramuan siang itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun Granger tak menyadarinya. Tak menyadari atau berlagak tak menyadari.

"Mata kadal atau kulit ular?" tanya Vincent padanya sambil mengangkat dua benda itu pada masing-masing telapak tangannya.

Draco menghentakkan dagunya ke arah mata kadal yang berada di tangan kanan Vincent. "Satu saja. Aduk perlahan. Bukan―kubilang perlahan."

Vincent menuruti Draco. Ramuan itu kini menggelegak dan mengeluarkan suara desisan kecil. Aroma asam seperti bau sulfur keluar bersama gumpalan asap berwarna kehijauan. Draco kembali memandang si Ketua Murid. Draco tidak heran ketika kali ini dialah yang menatapnya lebih dulu. Lalu cepat-cepat gadis itu menurunkan pandangan ketika mereka bertemu pandang, berpura-pura memotong akar Mandrake dengan kesal.

Ada apa dengannya?

Selama beberapa hari setelah gadis itu menyelamatkannya, dia masih marah. Masa sih masih marah karena perlakuan Draco di Shrieking Shack dulu? Memang, Draco bertindak sedikit kelewatan terhadap orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Tapi bukankah peristiwa itu sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu? Bahkan kini musim telah berganti dan dia masih belum melupakannya. Yang benar saja. _Well_, sepertinya Hogwarts harus membuka tempat konseling untuk orang-orang bertemperamen aneh.

Jika dirasa-rasa, sejujurnya Draco merasa ada _sesuatu yang lain_ selain peristiwa di Shrieking Shack. Tapi dia tak mengetahui apa itu. Sesuatu yang Draco pertanyakan selama seminggu ini. Draco menyadari bahwa gadis itu mendadak sering gugup belakangan ini bila seruangan dengannya. Gugup. Bukan kesal seperti sebelumnya. Hermione lebih sering diam dan membiarkan Blaise yang banyak bicara pada rapat prefek. Hal yang dulu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi. Kini Hermione bertingkah seakan Draco tidak ada di ruangan itu. Seakan dia manusia tembus pandang. Cemooh-cemoohannya tidak ditanggapi. Kepala Murid itu sama sekali tidak membalas cemoohan-cemoohannya! Draco Malfoy benci dihiraukan oleh siapa pun.

Ada apa dengannya?!

Setelah apa yang terjadi di Shrieking Shack itu Hermione juga tak pernah mengunjungi lithelas-lithelasnya lagi. Selama tiga minggu. Dia gila? Seminggu terakhir ini adalah masa yang paling penting bagi pertumbuhan lithelas. Yang paling sensitif. Litheas tumbuh bunga sehingga perlu perawatan lebih inten—

Intinya dia mulai tidak peduli! Ada apa dengannya?

Semua hal bodoh ini terjadi setelah pertandingan Quiditch. Hermione mulai benar-benar menghindarinya semenjak hari itu. Mungkin dia menghiraukan Draco untuk menghindari pembicaraan mengenai kekalahan Gryffindor. Namun ketika dipikir lebih lanjut, hal itu tak mungkin menjadi alasan. Berkali-kali Draco berusaha menghentikan Hermione mendatangi tempat itu. Hal itu tak menghentikan Hermione barang sedikit pun. Namun kini Draco heran karena Hermione melepaskan sesuatu yang selama ini dia pertahankan. Dan Draco sekali belum menemukan alasannya. Sebenarnya itu menguntungkannya. Bukankah itu yang selama ini dia harapkan? Dengan begitu dia tidak akan melihat Granger jalang itu lagi di hutannya.

_Bum!_

Suara ledakan kecil membuat kelas itu tersentak. Serta merta semua murid menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Suara rintihan keluar dari mulut Longbottom. Dia jatuh terduduk di dekat mejanya. Wajahnya berubah membiru.

Snape mendatangi mejanya dengan wajah garang. "Mr. Longbottom," gumamnya datar namun penuh amarah di dalamnya.

Longbottom nyaris tak dapat bersuara. Warna wajahnya menjadi lebih gelap. Dia menoleh ke arah Weasley seakan dia ingin Weasley menjelaskannya kepada Snape. Guru Ramuan itu menoleh ke arah Weasley yang merah padam.

"Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan?" tanya Snape bertambah garang. "Apa yang kau tambahkan, Mr. Weasley? Akar Mandrake?"

Wajah bodoh itu mengangguk penuh keraguan sebagai respon.

Aku tak heran. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah membuat masalah, mengekor pada si Pitak, atau mengharap-harap si Ketua Murid. Yeah, jangan kira aku juga tak menyadarinya, Weaselbee. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana caramu menatap Granger jalang itu sejelas kaca transparan. Benar-benar menjijikan.

"Potong lima poin untuk Gryffindor," desis Snape sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Dan potong dua puluh poin juga karena melakukan tindakan bodoh yang berbahaya."

Tindakan bodoh yang berbahaya. Draco tersenyum pada kata-kata itu. Murid-murid Gryffindor menghembus napas kesal. Sedangkan murid-murid Slytherin menyeringai senang.

Snape melempar pandangan menegur ke seluruh murid. "Jangan pikir kalian sudah berhasil melakukan tugas hari ini," desisnya. "Semua yang kalian kerjakan adalah sampah. Tak becus. Kalian mendapat tugas tambahan menganalisis ramuan hari ini dan ramuan sebelum-sebelumnya. Cari kesalahan yang kalian perbuat dan pembetulannya." Mata Snape menjadi lebih gelap. "Kelas bubar."

Para Slytherin mengerutkan keningnya dan saling pandang tidak percaya. Mereka menatap Weasley dengan penuh kekesalan karena menyebabkan akhir pekan yang tadinya tanpa PR itu harus diisi dengan mengerjakan tugas keparat itu. Dan seharusnya wajah bodohnya itu yang terkena ramuan Longbottom.

Blaise menggeram putus asa. "Brengsek!" Dia menatap Draco. "Kapan saat-saat menyenangkan seperti minggu lalu datang lagi? Kau tahulah, ketika kita memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch melawan Gryffindor sialan itu."

Hermione buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan. Weasley berteriak meminta agar memperlambat langkahnya sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan Potter berjalan di belakangnya yang sedang membantu Longbottom untuk dibawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Ya," sahut Draco. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku hanya dapat mengingat nikmatnya kemenangan ketika melihat papan skor sihir mengumumkan keunggulan kita. Namun yang ada di benakku setelahnya adalah sepenggal ingatan tentang pesta yang meriah dan sisanya hanya berupa bayangan kabur."

"Kau memang mabuk berat, Malfoy." Blaise terkekeh. "Tapi aku tahu kau pasti bersenang-senang. Di ruang kelas itu? Tak mungkin seorang Draco Malfoy hanya sendirian kan?" cemoohnya seraya meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya. Yang lain menyeringai setuju.

"Begitu?" Draco membalas menyeringai. "Apa ya yang kuingat? Kurasa memegang Wiski Api. Ada Will dan Gibb bersorak-sorak di atas meja—ruangan yang penuh panji berwarna hijau. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Yang jelas keesokan paginya aku sudah berada di atas ranjangku sendiri."

Draco menggantungkan tasnya di pundak. Dia segera meninggalkan ruang kelas itu diikuti kawan-kawannya. Koridor itu mulai ramai oleh murid-murid yang akan makan siang di Aula Besar.

Vincent nyengir lebar padanya. "Greg membawamu ke asrama setelah si Granger memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang teler di salah satu ruang kelas. Teler tetapi menurutku cukup sadar, melihat kau masih bisa menarik Pansy ke kamarmu." Cengirannya bertambah lebar. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Terlihat kacau sekali si Kepala Murid Putri itu. Kurasa kita cukup membuatnya kewalahan."

"Apalagi karena _dia_"—Greg menghentakkan dagunya ke arah Blaise—" bolos patroli. Tidakkah kau takut Granger mengadukanmu ke Macgonagall, Blaise?"

"Dia sudah mengadukanku. Tapi Macgonagall hanya berceloteh sekenanya saja," kata Blaise. "Lagian ngapain juga Granger repot-repot patroli malam itu? Menyusahkan diri sendiri saja."

"Yeah," kata Greg antusias. "Cewek bego yang ingin menghentikan para Slytherin bersenang-senang. Benar-benar malam yang hebat. Hmm_…_Kurasa aku harus membeli Pensieve agar aku dapat mengulang-ulang saat-saat penuh kesenangan itu. Kapan kita bisa merasakan malam seperti saat itu lagi?"

"Malam ketika memenangkan Piala Asrama," jawab Blaise sambil menerawang.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menang setelah pemotongan poin besar-besaran pada malam tempo hari? Kau bermimpi."

Wajah Blaise menjadi lesu ketika Draco membuyarkan khayalannya. Dia menghela napas dengan berat. "Aku harap Weasley tak hanya meledakkan kepala Longottom, tetapi juga asrama sialannya agar poin Gryffindor terpotong habis," gumamnya.

"Yeah," sahut Vincent.

* * *

"Enyahlah dari pandanganku," Draco berkata dari balik bukunya.

Seorang cowok Gryffindor mendengus kesal tanpa beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri di samping rak buku yang berdebu.

Kepala batu khas Gryffindor. Tipe Gryffindor yang Draco benci.

Dia tahu, persoalan ini takkan selesai begitu saja. Gryffindor merasa dirinya terbaik di antara semuanya. Itu berarti Draco pasti dihiraukannya. Dan dia tak suka. Siapa saja harus membalasnya—apapun—walaupun hanya umpatan karena dengan begitu Draco dapat membalasnya lagi. Draco tak suka dihiraukan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gryffindor keparat itu mengerling sejenak. "_Kenapa_, Malfoy?"

"Kau tahu siapa aku. Aku bisa saja memberimu selusin detensi jika aku mau." Kini Draco menurunkan buku untuk benar-benar menatap cowok Gryffindor itu, menantangnya.

Cowok itu memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya ancaman itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menimpali Draco lebih lanjut. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Draco setelah menatapnya penuh dengan permusuhan.

"Lima poin untuk tatapan itu," gumam Draco kemudian untuk memuaskan hatinya.

Cowok itu mendengus. "_Fuck you_," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar oleh Draco.

"Kau beruntung hanya lima, kau tahu itu," tambahnya dengan volume suara lebih keras agar Gryffindor itu mendengar.

Draco menghela napas lalu pandangannya kembali ke bukunya. Dia tak sedang kesal. Dia juga tak sedang marah. Hal itu dia lakukan hanya untuk menunjukkan siapa yang punya kendali dan siapa yang punya otoritas di Hogwarts. Jika perlu, intimidasi orang lain. Desak mereka ke dinding untuk menjunjukkan siapa yang punya kekuatan di sana. Buat kontak mata hingga pesannya tersampaikan. Kemudian, dia akan_ menghormatimu_.

Dia menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja sambil terus membaca, tanpa menguatirkan teguran penjaga perpustakaan. Dia berada di bangku yang terpojok dekat jendela-jendela yang berjejer di sepanjang dinding. Tempat favoritnya yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan rumah neneknya. Jendelanya mungkin. Atau ukiran kayunya. Atau apalah terserah. Sebenarnya rumahnya tak sebagus dan semegah Kediaman Malfoy. Entah ada apa yang membuatnya lebih hidup di sana.

Siang itu perpusatakaan lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Draco mencari tempat yang sejauh mungkin—dan tersembunyi—agar tenang. Mungkin mereka belajar mempelajari pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Gerakan Pelahap Maut kini kini lebih terang-terangan. Bahkan Greg menjadikannya lelucon ketika dia membuat gangguan kecil di Hogmaede beberapa hari yang lalu secara diam-diam. Atau ketika ayah Vincent bersama teman-temannya yang katanya menyerang tempat pemeliharaan naga di Norwegia. Esok paginya Vincent menyombongkan _suvenir_ yang dibawa Mr Crabbe berupa cakar kecil naga yang telah binasa.

Ironis sekali, murid-murid itu belajar pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Karena Draco malah membaca bahan yang sebaliknya.

Draco Malfoy menyempatkan diri untuk membaca? Yeah, kadang-kadang. Bukan buku-buku umum, sebenarnya. Kutukan Transfigurasi Katak atau Kutukan Tumbuh-Ekor hendaknya menarik perhatiannya. Atau mungkin beberapa jenis sihir hitam dari Seksi Terlarang. Menyenangkan sekali. Semuanya hanya sekadar bacaan selingan. Tak ada yang cukup berharga untuk dijadikan praktek. Well, kadang-kadang dia juga tergoda sesekali. Mungkin menyenangkan juga untuk digunakan pada rambut merah Weasel. Sasaran empuk, ya kan? Mudah sekali memancing emosinya. Hanya memercikkan api sedikit, si rambut merah itu sendiri akan langsung membuatnya berkobar. Apalagi ketika sedang rapat prefek ketika Draco berusaha memojokkan si Ketua Murid Putri itu.

Granger.

Seakan Draco memanggilnya, dia melihat gadis itu berjalan memasuki Seksi Terlarang itu. Dia tak melihat Draco karena dia langsung berjalan ke balik deretan rak tanpa tengak-tengok. Namun Draco dapat melihat rambutnya di sela-sela rak. Atau bahkan melihat wajahnya yang sedang menekuni seuah pencarian buku jika dia berbalik menghadap sisi rak yang lain.

Granger kini mengambil sebuah buku dari rak. Dia meniup debu tebal yang menyelimuti permukaan, lalu dia membuka sampul kulitnya. Tiba-tiba buku itu melolong keras. Granger bodoh itu tersentak lalu menjatuhkannya.

Draco tertawa nyaris tanpa suara sehingga Granger tak mendengarnya.

Gadis itu tak pernah ke hutan itu lagi semenjak kemenangan Slytherin atas Gryffindor. Draco berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Selain pesta, tak ada lagi yang istimewa. Atau sesuatu yang aneh. Dia hanya mengingat dia telah minum banyak. Dia memang sedang merayakan sesuatu, kan? Apa yang lebih menyenangkan selain minum beberapa teguk Wiski Api yang nikmat? Beberapa teguk? Well, mungkin lebih. Sebotol? Dua botol?

Selain itu ada hal lain yang aneh juga. Granger menjadi jarang menimpali Draco seperti biasanya. Berani-beraninya dia menghiraukan Draco Malfoy. Tak heran Draco semakin memojokkan Granger dengan bantahan-bantahan di sela-sela rapat. Namun hal itu tak berguna karena yang menimpalinya justru Weasel keparat itu. Ya, memang ada yang berbeda sesuatu dengan si kutu buku.

Brengsek.

Draco menutup bukunya, menaruh di atas meja. Dia bangkit dari bangku lalu berjalan ke arah deretan rak yang tinggi-tinggi. Dia memasuki lorong rak di sebelah lorong Granger. Draco dapat menatapnya melalui sela-sela rak. Granger tak menyadarinya. Dia sibuk mengambil buku lalu mengembalikannya lagi jika buku itu bukan buku yang dicarinya. Dia kembali menjatuhkan buku itu ketika buku itu memintanya dikembalikan ke rak. Ceroboh sekali. Buku itu mengumpat-umpat. Jemarinya menyusuri deretan buku yang berjajar. Wajahnya cerah ketika mengambil salah satu buku yang bersampul coklat penuh debu.

Hermione berjalan menuju deretan bangku dan meja yang kosong di pojok ruangan tak jauh dari tempat di mana Draco tadi duduk. Dia mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dan pena bulu dari dalam tasnya.

Draco mengambil sebuah buku secara asal tanpa membaca judulnya dari deret rak di sebelahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah gadis itu lalu mengintip dari balik bahu Hermione untuk melihat apa yang dia tulis. Sekumpulan hitungan-hitungan Arithmancy.

Sangat Granger sekali.

"Kau yakin hitunganmu sudah benar pada langkah kedua?"

Efeknya sangat mengejutkan. Hermione tersentak kaget. Draco juga kaget karena dia begitu terkejut. Hermione menoleh ke arahnya lalu semburat merah menjalar ke pipinya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha kembali fokus pada perkamen.

"Kau pikir kau jenius ya?" tanya si Ketua Murid tanpa menatapnya.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, tersenyum mengejek. "Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui 12 dikali 4 sama dengan 48."

Hermione menatap ulang perkamennya. Pipi gadis itu memerah ketika menyadari ketidaktelitiannya. Lalu ia mendadak gelisah seraya menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dia mendekatkan perkamen itu ke tubuhnya sehingga Draco tak mempunyai akses pandangan untuk membacanya lebih lanjut.

Draco memutari meja. "_Dan_," lanjutnya. Dia mengambil bangku lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione di seberang meja. "Lebih mudah jika hasil di langkah kedua disubstitusikan lebih dahulu dengan yang sebelumnya. Langkahnya jadi tak perlu panjang. Tetapi itu juga jika kau membutuhkan saranku, tentunya."

Hermione mengerling sejenak, lalu pandangannya kembali ke perkamen. "Sayangnya aku tidak membutuhkannya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Jelas bukan senyum persahabatan. Dia berdeham. "Aku hanya ingin agar langkahnya lebih detil sehingga dapat dimengerti."

"_Terserahlah_."

Dia membuka buku yang dia ambil tadi lalu membuka langsung ke halaman tengah secara asal. Matanya alih-alih membaca buku namun tak satu pun kata yang dia baca. Karena dia lebih sering mengerling ke arah Hermione yang tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya. Draco memiliki PR yang sama tapi dia selalu mengerjakan PR sampai sehari menjelang _deadline_. Dia tak sama dengan si kutu buku Granger yang perfeksionis dalam semua mata pelajaran.

Gadis itu terlihat risih dengan keberadaannya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelisah itu dengan menghiraukan Draco. Dia memainkan pena bulunya. Gugup. Draco senang karena berhasil membuatnya gelisah.

Lalu Hermione menyerah. "Tidakkah kau memiliki sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu?" tanya Draco seraya mengintip dari buku yang_dia baca_. "Ada orang yang sedang _membaca buku _di sini."

Hermione menatap sekilas ke sampul buku itu. Serta merta dia kembali fokus untuk membacanya seakan telah melewatkan sesuatu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum mencemooh. "Menambah wawasannya, ya? Ingin menerapkannya dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanyanya.

Draco mengangkat alis. Lalu dia membalik buku itu untuk membaca sampulnya. Tulisan yang terdapat di sampul itu berbunyi _Kamasutra_. Dia segera menyadari isinya.

Kau sangat menguasai pengetahuan umum rupanya, Granger. Otakmu juga diisi sesuatu hal yang berguna.

Draco membasahi bibirnya lalu menyeringai. "Banyak membaca itu bagus, Granger," ujarnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Oh, pastinya." Tatapannya kembali ke atas perkamen. "Menambah pengalaman untuk diterapkan dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Begitulah—walaupun dengan kemampuanku sekarang kurasa sudah perlu pengetahuan semacam ini lagi."

Granger tampak muak. Draco nyengir dalam hati.

Kau bisa saja menjadi sesorang yang hebat jika saja darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darahmu itu bukan lumpur, Granger. Tetapi sayangnya, kita memang bukan dari sisi yang sama. Itulah yang membuatmu tetap kotor sampai saat ini.

Ada ratusan pertanyaan yang hendak ditanyakan kepada Gryffindor itu. Draco merasa aneh—terlebih pada dirinya sendiri—ketika dia tak melihat gumpalan rambut coklat itu di hutan itu beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Draco telah mengenal Granger. Dia takkan membiarkan Draco _menang—_membiarkan dirinya terusir dari hutan itu. Atau menghentikan dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang ingin gadis itu lakukan. Tapi sekarang, entah karena alasan apa, dia membiarkan Draco menang. Draco tahu benar bahwa Granger keras kepala.

Urg, Draco Malfoy mengenal Hermione Granger? Oke. Kalimat itu terdengar aneh. Kejutan sekali, bukan? Semuanya ini memang sudah aneh. Aneh semenjak dia mulai berbagi tempat dengan gadis itu. Tetapi kini Gryffindor itulah yang lebih aneh.

Draco dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Demi Merlin, dia dapat melihatnya melalui mata itu. Mata itu sudah terlalu sering menghindarinya. Sangat tidak biasa. Padahal sebelumnya Granger tak pernah menghindari tatapan Draco. Dia membalasnya karena dia ingin Draco tahu bahwa dia tidak takut sedikitpun padanya. Bahkan mungkin jika dia takut pun, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya.

Dan karena dia adalah darah lumpur keparat yang paling berani yang pernah Draco kenal.

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu adalah apa yang diinginkannya sendiri. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Bukan dorongan dari orang lain. Bukan ketakutan pada orang lain. Bukan untuk menjilat seperti semua yang dilakukan teman-teman di asrama Slytherin pada Draco. Head Girl itu melakukan semuanya karena dia ingin. Karena dia adalah dia. Hermione Granger. Dan Draco dapat merasakan kemurnian itu. Bukan dari dari darahnya. Tapi dari sesuatu yang lain yang tak pernah dia temukan dari orang lain.

"Litheasmu layu," kata Draco kemudian setelah keheningan yang panjang.

Hermione mendengarnya. Draco tahu karena Hermione sedikit tersentak. "Ya." Gadis itu mengeluarkan lagi anak rambut yang tadi disisipkan ke belakang telinganya dengan gelisah.

Yang benar saja. Dia hanya bisa mengatakan itu? Apa artinya?

"Ya?" tanya Draco.

"Ya."

Draco tak suka dibodohi. "Apa artinya itu?"

"Kau merasa hebat pada pelajaran Arithmancy tetapi kau tak bisa mengartikan kata 'ya'?" tanya Hermione seraya mengangkat alis matanya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Arithmancy tak mempelajari kata 'ya', Granger."

"Demi Merlin." Hermione menghela napas dengan keras. "Percakapan kita selalu absurd, Malfoy. Abstrak. Aku heran sejauh ini aku masih berkomunikasi dengan manusia dari dunia lain seperti _kau_. Inilah sebabnya aku tak pernah ingin bicara denganmu lebih dari beberapa detik, Malfoy."

Draco menyeringai. Tak mau bicara, heh?

Sekali lagi, inilah yang diinginkan Granger. Draco bisa melihatnya. Kadang ada rasa gentar di matanya. Namun seperti yang Draco kenal betul, Hermione takkan tunduk begitu saja. Kekeraskepalaannya itulah yang ingin Draco hancurkan.

"Litheas layumu itu hanya mengganggu pemandangan, Granger. Benar-benar mengganggu. Kau harus menyingkirkannya dari sana secepatnya," gerutunya. "Kau tak menyiramnya dan memberi pupuk. Jangan harap bunganya akan mekar seperti yang kau harapkan. Sejak kapan, ya—pertandingan Quidditch itu mungkin? Yeah, kurasa memang sejak pertandingan Quidditch itu, bukan?"

Hermione mendadak gelisah. Pipinya memerah. Dia menatap perkamennya. Suatu benda di dekat perkamennya. Dia memutar pena bulunya dengan jemarinya dengan gelisah. Seketika itu, Draco mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Ada sesuatu mengenai pertandingan Quidditch itu yang tak ingin dia ketahui darinya.

"Saat saat yang menyenangkan ketika itu," gumam Draco memulai. Dia akan mengilas balik sejenak untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di malam itu. "Maaf sekali aku harus mengalahkan asramamu," cemoohnya.

"Cukup," sahut Hermione cepat. Dia membereskan perkamen dan alat-alat tulisnya. "Aku tak perlu mendengarkan ocehanmu lagi."

"Yeah, memang menyakitkan, kan?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana menyakitkan kekalahan kalian waktu itu. Seandainya aku dapat mengingat ekspresi-ekspresi kecewa kalian tentunya sangat menyenangkan," kata Draco ketika Hermione hendak bangkit dari kursinya. "Sayang sekali karena aku harus larut dalam perayaan sehingga aku tak ingat apa-apa. Tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi muakmu barusan, aku―"

Hermione menarik napas tiba-tiba, sepertinya tertarik akan sesuatu.

"Apa, Granger?"

Dia menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Draco. "Kau tak ingat…"

"Ingat apa?"

"Er- sesuatu…mungkin?"

Otak Draco menjadi waspada. Namun dia berusaha tak memperlihatkannya di depan gadis itu. Dia tetap berlagak membaca buku itu, membalik satu halaman dengan santai. Lalu dia menyadari, buku itu menarik juga. Walaupun sebetulnya dengan pengalamannya yang ada sekarang, dia tak membutuhkan hal-hal baru seperti itu. "Apa yang seharusnya aku ingat, Granger? Bagaimana aku merayakan kemenangan itu?"

Hermione menyisipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan gelisah. "Er- semacamnya."

"Kau ingin aku mengingat-ingatnya kembali untuk menceritakannya padamu?" Draco diam sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Hermione. Namun ia berusaha menutupinya.

Hermione menghela napas. "Lupakan," sahutnya cepat. Dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Lupakan," ulangnya lagi. Lalu mengerling sejenak pada Draco. "Kurasa takkan berguna jika aku terus di sini. Banyak hal yang lebih penting, kan? Seperti―"

"Ya, seperti mengencani si Weaselman setelah kau tak bertanggung jawab dengan litheas-litheasmu, misalnya?"

Hermione menatapnya sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. "Bukan. Seperti rapat prefek _sore ini_, misalnya. Jangan terlambat, Malfoy. Kau tak bisa kabur dengan alasan berlatih Quidditch lagi. Dan jangan katakan bahwa aku belum memberitahumu."

Draco tersenyum mengejek sebagai respons. "Hanya jika tak ada kamar untuk didatangi dan cewek untuk ditemui."

"_Jam lima_," sahutnya lebih tegas. Dia berdeham. "_Bye_, Malfoy."

Draco menghiraukannya ketika dia pergi. Dia membuka-buka halaman buku itu namun tak satu pun informasi masuk ke otaknya. Pertanyaan yang berputer di otaknya semakin banyak. Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat itu. Setelah pertandingan Quidditch yang tak dia ingat. Seandainya dia bisa menggunakan Pensieve untuk melihat kembali masa itu. Namun yang menjadi penghalang adalah bahwa dia tak memiliki Pensieve dan kalaupun dia punya, hal itu juga takkan berguna apabila dia sendiri tak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

* * *

_Ano_…_maafkan jikalau ada penurunan kualitas. Maafkan atas update yang ngga penting ini (terkesan nanggung banget yah? I know). Update yang berikutnya_…_hmmff_…_entahlah (ngga janji dalam waktu dekat). Update ini aja sebenarnya di luar agenda gue._


	11. Chapter 11

**Apocrief sez:**

_Gue__ udah lama ngga posting ketika chapter 9. Setengah tahun. Sori, jika seandainya bab 10 dst jadinya terasa terlalu cepat untuk kamu sehingga kamu ngerasa ceritanya atau konfliknya ngga kuat lagi. Sori, jika ceritanya agak 'fluffy' (baru sadar ketika membaca chapter2 yang lama). Dan sori lagi, jika kebanyakan bilang 'sori' (halah!). Komentar kamu sangat diharapkan. __Check out bab 12 at the end of next month._

* * *

**BAB 11 **

Draco tak membiarkan dirinya bernapas. Jika dia bernapas, air akan memasuki paru-parunya. Dia pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dadamu akan terasa sangat panas terbakar seakan tenggorokan dikeluarkan melalui mulutmu hidup-hidup. Secara instingsif, kau akan berusaha untuk mencari oksigen namun yang kau dapatkan adalah kesengsaraan dan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang. Semakin kau mencari udara, semakin sadar bahwa mungkin hidupmu tak lama lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakit itu membawamu ke kematian. Ya, Draco tahu.

Namun saat ini bukan saatnya. Kematian seperti itu terlalu menggelikan untuknya.

Draco keluar dari permukaan air untuk mencari udara. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya untuk menyingkirkan aliran air. Semilir angin terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya. Namun Draco hanya memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati mandi berendamnya. Air hangat itu terasa nikmat. Keheningan di kamar mandi tua di Shrieking Shack, perlahan-lahan membawa ingatan merasuk ke dalam benaknya lagi.

Ingatan tentang percakapan di di kediaman Malfoy.

"_Kita masih perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi namun rencana sudah ditetapkan oleh Yang Mulia," kata ayahnya dengan senang. Pisau dan garpunya saling berkoordinasi memotong daging steak. Draco belum pernah wajah ayahnya sesenang itu. "Inferi-inferi kita semakin banyak. Penyerangan yang akan dilakukan akhir pekan nanti, direncanakan akan menghasilkan lebih banyak lagi inferi. Segalanya berjalan lancar. Kita memang masih harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk menjalankan rencana utama, tapi kita sudah dapat bergembira sekarang."_

_Draco duduk di atas bangku kayu jati yang berukir di ruang makan besar kediaman Keluarga Malfoy. Tangannya menggenggam garpu, menusuk-nusuk daging steak di atas piringnya. Tak satu pun suapan masuk ke dalam mulut karena dia hanya memainkan makanan tanpa berminat melahapnya. Sepanjang makan malam Lucius berceloteh mengenai pengalaman di kantor. 'Pengalaman di kantor' Lucius berbeda dari ayah-ayah yang lain di seluruh negeri. Ada dua pengabdian yang harus dijalaninya. Pengabdian semu di kementrian yang nantinya akan menjadi bumerang ketika pengabdian utamanya kepada Lord Voldemort segera dipenuhi dan merombak kementrian._

"_Draco," kata Lucius kemudian. "Kau tetap di Hogwarts sampai rencana itu dilaksanakan, tentu saja. Benar-benar pengecut, kau belum mau bergabung dengan Ayah. Tapi tak masalah, toh kau juga takkan bersekolah di sana lagi setelah Hogwarts tidak ada nanti. Kau akan bersekolah di tempat yang lebih layak. Ada banyak sekolah yang lebih bagus daripada Hogwarts—yang lebih kompeten menyeleksi murid-murid yang lebih layak ketimbang darah lumpur-darah lumpur yang menjijikan."_

_Darah lumpur. Draco tumbuh besar dengan didoktrin bahwa darah lumpur adalah penyihir yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Dia merasa hal itu belum berubah. Darah lumpur memang menjijikan._

_Menjijikan_…

"_Kudengar kau mengalahkan Harry Potter dalam pertandingan Quidditch?" tanya Lucius kemudian_

_Draco agak terkejut ayahnya mengangkat topik itu._

"_Aku tidak tahu apakah si Goyle senior itu hanya ingin menyenangkan hatiku atau memang_—_"_

"_Aku memang mengalahkannya," potong Draco._

"_Bagus, Draco. Memang seharusnya begitu." Dia melahap sepotong daging dari garpunya._

_Memang harusnya begitu_…

_Komentar 'memang seharusnya begitu' terasa agak mengganjal di benaknya. Jauh dari lubuk hati Draco, dia senang ayahnya memberikan perhatian. Dan perhatian itu menenangkan. Terasa normal—seperti hubungan ayah dan anak yang agaknya terasa asing untuk Draco. __Dia merasa antara dirinya dan Lucius seakan ada kaitan yang aneh. Dia mengagumi ayahnya dan di lain pihak dia merasa asing._

_Draco selalu ingin menjadi seorang Malfoy sejati. Suatu saat lukisan dirinya akan terpajang di deretan lukisan kepala keluarga Malfoy yang termasyur di koridor utama rumah megah ini. Penuh prestisi. Penuh harga diri. Penuh intimidasi. Deretan lukisan yang menunjukkan segala kejayaan Klan Malfoy. Draco sangga sebagai seorang Malfoy sekaligus terintimidasi dengan kemasyurannya. Sebuah kontradikisi yang hebat._

_Apa aku bisa menjadi seorang Malfoy yang Ayah harapkan? pikirnya tiap kali._

"_Bagaimana dengan di darah lumpur kesayangan Dumbledore tua itu?"_

_Draco menghentikan memainkan daging steaknya. Matanya menatap lurus namun menerawang ke atas meja—menghindari pandangan ayahnya. "Darah lumpur_…Hermione Granger_?"_

"_Ya,_ darah lumpur_ itu," kata Lucius tak sabar. Dia menyeruput anggur dari gelas kristal. "Dia terpintar di Hogwarts, katanya. Omong kosong. Mengapa kau tidak dapat mengalahkannya? Kau tidak becus, Draco. Padahal kau adalah penyihir berdarah murni. Kau patut dikasihani."_

Kau patut dikasihani.

_Aku patut dikasihani, pikir Draco. Dia merasa ada sebilah pisau menyayat perlahan di hatinya. "itu bukan salahku. Dumbledore—"_

"_Dumbledore membiarkan para darah lumpur bersekolah di Hogwarts. Benar-benar kesalahan fatal," potong Lucius. Nada suaranya menjadi sedingin es. "Tapi setahun-dua tahun lagi, kita tidak akan lagi melihat darah lumpur di dunia penyihir seperti sekarang. __Mereka sama rendahnya dengan muggle, maka dari itu dunia mereka memang di sana. Darah lumpur memang harus disingkirkan."_

_Darah lumpur memang harus disingkirkan. Granger juga harus disingkirkan._

"_Dunia sihir memang diharuskan untuk golongan seperti kita saja. Mengerti, Draco?"_

_Draco memainkan kata-kata itu lagi dalam benaknya seperti yang telah didoktrinkan sedari kecil. Darah lumpur memang harus disingkirkan. Darah lumpur memang harus disingkirkan. Kata-kata itu terasa nyata. Namun ketika itu, Draco tidak menyadari bahwa batas itu perlahan memudar dalam dirinya. Begitu samarnya, sehingga dia belum merasakan perbedaan. Maka seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya, Draco masih mendapati dirinya menjawab __dengan jawaban yang sama—_

"_Mengerti, Ayah."_

_Lucius mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, meminum sisa anggur yang terdapat dalam gelas kristalnya. Dia menggeser kursi, berdiri dengan gaya aristokrat. Matanya menatap Draco dengan dingin. __"Draco," katanya. "Hentikan makanmu. Kita akan memulai latihan lagi."_

"_Baik, Ayah."_

Tubuhnya terasa sakit dengan latihan keras yang dilaluinya tadi malam. Luka-luka kecil sudah menghilang sejak kemarin, namun luka-luka besar tampak menyisakan segaris halus bekas luka. Biasanya bekas luka itu akan hilang dalam waktu dua hari sehingga orang-orang tidak akan mempertanyakannya. Yang paling membebaninya adalah rasa lelah. Latihan Quidditch yang dijalaninya beberapa saat lalu semakin memberikan beban pada tubuhnya. Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, latihan itu menghilangkan beban pikiran yang mengganggu.

Air hangat di Shrieking Shack agak mengurangi rasa letih itu. Udara terasa sangat dingin di kulitnya yang basah. Musim dingin yang telah tiba dua-tiga minggu yang lalu membawa semilir angin membekukan melewati kaca jendela Shrieking Shack yang sudah pecah. Angin yang sangat menenangkan—namun berkali lipat membuatnya bertambah dingin.

Draco melongo ke dekat jendela dari _bathtub_nya. Dia membuat siulan melengking untuk memanggil Kofu. Perlu waktu beberapa saat sebelum mendengar langkah ringan seekor anjing _Siberian Husky_ yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang luas itu.

Kamar mandi di Shrieking Shack itu jauh berbeda dengan kamar mandi prefek di Hogwarts. Tak ada kran busa mandi beraneka ragam wangi. Krannya sudah tak berfungsi. Draco harus menggunakan sedikit sihir untuk menciptakan air hangat secara manual dari tongkatnya. Ukuran _bathtub_ itu jelas jauh lebih kecil daripada yang terdapat di kamar mandi prefek.

Sebenarnya kamar mandi itu tak ada yang benar-benar istimewa. Ruangan itu sama tak terawatnya dengan bagian rumah Shrieking Shack yang lain. Catnya yang putih sudah terkelupas di sana-sini dan warnanya pun sudah kusam. Debu menumpuk di tempat-tempat yang tak tersentuh. Lantai kayunya pun sudah pasti akan berderit-derit jika diinjak. Dan jendela-jendelanya yang besar dan kaca-kacanya yang pecah jelas takkan menyediakan privasi yang yang diharapkan. Mengingat takkan ada orang yang melewati rumah tua itu, Draco tak memperpedulikannya. Ruangan itu toh di lantai dua dan takkan ada orang yang repot-repot untuk memanjat ke atas. Dan jendela yang besar itu justru tak memberikan batasan akan dunia luar.

Hutannya.

Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya setelah menguras tenaga terbang dengan Windflash atau melakukan sejumlah _sit-up_ dan _push-up._ Air hangat untuk mandi berendam begitu menenangkan. Otot perlu direlakskan. Pikiran perlu ditenangkan. Dan Kofu harus dimandikan.

Anjing itu berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Ekornya bergoyang riang. Draco menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sedikit noda di moncongnya, sedikit curiga. Dia memberi kode pada Kofu agar menghampirinya di dekat_ bathtub_. Draco menjulurkan tangan untuk memeriksa noda itu. Dia tidak pernah heran jika noda itu berwarna merah yang berarti dia habis berburu. Noda itu berwarna keputihan dan berbau seperti yoghurt.

Dan tidak mungkin ada yoghurt di Hutan Terlarang.

"Dia lagi, Kofu?" tanya Draco jengkel. Dia mengangkat tubuh anjingnya yang berat ke dalam _bathtub_._ Bathtub_ yang tidak begitu besar itu, terasa semakin kecil karena berbagi tempat dengan Kofu. Draco membasahi bulu-bulu Kofu—anjing itu bergerak-gerak ingin melepaskan diri karena benci air. Draco melongo keluar jendela, mencari sesosok yang mungkin berada di halaman Shrieking Shack. Namun tidak ada seorang pun. "Dia berhasil menyogokmu kali ini, kan?" tuduh Draco. "Kenapa kau mau, anjing bodoh? Kau tahu, aku bisa memberimu yoghurt lebih banyak." Namun diam-diam Draco mengakui dirinya jarang membawakan anjing itu makanan. Draco membebaskan anjingnya untuk mencari makannya sendiri.

Kurang ajar, batin Draco. Granger sedang berusaha menarik perhatian anjingnya.

Kofu menjilati wajah Draco.

Draco tidak tahu usaha apalagi untuk mencegah Granger mengunjungi wilayah pribadinya lagi. Mungkin…biarkan saja gadis itu datang. Biarkan dia datang selama dia tidak mengganggu ketenangan Draco. Toh, akhir-akhir ini Granger memang menghindari tatapannya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Draco yakin masalah itu masih berhubungan dengan malam itu. Dan dia tidak mengingat suatu hal pun selain sebuah sekelebat mimpi yang mustahil. Mimpi yang siapa saja akan menertawakannya jika Draco memberitahu.

Apapun itu, kini Draco tidak mau mengambil pusing lagi. Draco mendapati dirinya menikmati kegelisahan Granger jika dia mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Pernah suatu hari pada pelajaran Ramuan, Draco dipasangkan dengan Granger oleh Snape. Gadis itu sering kali menghindari Draco. Namun kali itu dia melarikan diri lagi. Draco mengamatinya bertindak canggung dan terus bersemu merah. Gadis itu tampak sewot sendiri pada beberapa hal kecil—mengomel seperti nenek tua jika Draco terus memandanginya dan menyuruh mencari 'kegiatan lain yang bermanfaat'. Dan Granger menjadi begitu ceroboh sehingga karena suatu hal, tikus putih hidup yang dipegangnya untuk diambil air liurnya tak sengaja masuk ke dalam pakaiannya sendiri. Draco tertawa puas sekali hingga air matanya keluar.

Draco tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat kembali peristiwa itu di dalam _bathtub_nya.

Setelah puas berendam beberapa saat, Draco bangkit lalu mengambil tongkat sihir. Dia tidak menyiapkan handuk sehingga memerlukan mantra sederhana untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dan Kofu. Setelah berpakaian, dia menuruni tangga. Melirik arlojinya, Draco menyadari dia sudah terlambat rapat prefek.

* * *

Hermione berbalik menuruni tangga berputar di kantor Dumbledore, sementara Zabini mengikuti di belakangnya. Pertemuan dengan Dumbledore berlangsung cukup baik karena Zabini lebih banyak memilih setuju dibandingkan dengan membatah atau memberi usulan. Dia memang bukan tipe-tipe pembuat onar, tapi jika dapat dikatakan dia lebih suka menikmati teman-temannya yang berbuat onar. 

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kelas transfigurasi untuk rapat prefek. Benar-benar menggelikan karena mereka harus berbicara sementara mereka menjaga jarak lima meter satu sama lain.

Hermione berjalan di depan lalu sejenak menoleh untuk berbicara, "Kau pikir siapa yang harus menjadi ketua panitia pesta dansa musim semi nanti?"

Zabini mengangkat bahu.

"Apa Ernie oke?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Terserah saja."

Hermione menggeram. "Kau tidak membantu apa-apa," gerutunya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. "Seharusnya kau memberi bantuan atau usul yang berguna untuk kelancaran. Konstribusi apa yang telah kau berikan selain 'terserah' atau 'aku setuju'?"

"_Oke, baiklah_?" Zabini mengangkat alis. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Sebelum dia melontarkan komentar sinis, Zabini memotong, "Di kantor Dumbledore tadi aku sudah memberi pendapat, Granger. Kau tampaknya senang berbicara makanya aku memberikanmu kesempatan lebih banyak."

"Senang bicara?" Hermione menatapnya untuk berkonfrontasi.

Zabini berjalan lebih cepat melewati Hermione. "Ya ampun, Granger. Tutup mulutmu sebentar saja, oke? Astaga kau cerewet sekali," geramnya.

"Cerewet—aaarrgg!"

Ini sebabnya Hermione tak ingin berhubungan dengan Slytherin manapun. Seakan tak akan ada kata baik-baik dalam percakapan mereka. Hermione bertanya-tanya, bagaimana para Slytherin itu saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Apakah ada _bahasa khusus_ atau semacamnya. Yang jelas Hermione tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa standar _beradab_ sehari-hari. Dua dimensi itu. Slytherin-Gryffindor. Semuanya seakan dari dunia yang berbeda. Bukan dunia yang dia tinggali. Dunia yang penuh kesinisan, kejahatan, dan kesombongan.

Ada baiknya jika Hermione menganggap _dunia lain_ itu tak ada. Hal itu memudahkannya setiap kali dia harus berhadapan dengan Slytherin. Anggap tak ada. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa.

Hermione merasa lorong-lorong gelap menuju ruang transfigurasi terasa lebih panjang dan tanpa akhir. Pada pertemuan dengan kepala sekolah siang tadi, Dumbledore memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara pesta dansa musim semi. Ada sekolah sihir yang bubar gara-gara serangan Pelahap Maut. Tujuh orang harus pindah ke Hogwarts dan membuat berbagai spekulasi buruk beredar. Empat orang sudah mengundurkan diri lagi. Pesta dansa ini diharapkan dapat memberikan hiburan di tengah suasana suram yang akhir-akhir ini menyelimuti Hogwarts sekaligus untuk mendekatkan ketujuh murid pindahan dengan murid lama Hogwarts.

Yang membingungkan sekarang adalah siapa yang bisa menjadi ketua pelaksana. Pembicaraan mereka selama perjalanan ke ruang transfigurasi tidak menghasilkan keputusan apa-apa. Hermione memang sudah mengira akan begitu. Penyelesaian yang lebih baik adalah biarkan keputusan diambil pada saat rapat nanti. Dan sementara ini_diam_ adalah pillihan bagus untuk mereka. Anggap saja mereka sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor itu. Yang pasti hal itu sangat membantu karena meminimaliskan pembicaraan di antara mereka—walaupun jelas tidak akan mudah. Dengan begitu tak ada argumen, tak ada celaan, tak ada perkataan dengan nada tinggi. Dan tak ada energi yang terkuras.

Benar-benar tidak mudah karena tak lama kemudian, mereka bertemu seorang murid Hufflepuff yang melanggar peraturan. Benar-benar si saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Dia menggunakan sihir untuk menggeser bangku, namun bangku itu malah melayang membentur kepala seorang anak kelas dua hingga pingsan.

"Dua puluh poin," kata Hermione setelah mengalah dengan usul sepuluh poinnya.

"Lebih baik tiga detensi." Zabini menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kau pikir hanya dengan dua puluh hanya bisa mengajarkan pentingnya peraturan? Peraturan dibuat untuk dijalankan, Granger. Tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di koridor, semua orang tahu itu"

"Jangan ajarkan tentang kepatuhan padaku dari seseorang yang berasal dari asrama para pelanggar peraturan," balas Hermione.

Hufflepuff itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau," Zabini menunjuk jarinya tepat ke wajah anak itu. "Diam dan jangan ikutan pembicaraan orang dewasa di sini." Tatapannya kembali ke Hermione. "Jangan menuduh sembarangan, Granger. Grafik menunjukkan pelanggar peraturan lebih banyak berasal dari Gryffindor―"

"Fakta yang kuungkapkan tak tertulis di atas kertas, Zabini. Slytherin terlalu licin untuk tertangkap atas sesuatu yang memang sudah terlalu ahli dalam bidang itu. Dan Gryffindor tentunya tak seberuntung mereka."

Zabini tersenyum mengejek. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Terima kasih," ujarnya setuju.

Hermione memutar bola matanya sebagai respon. Pandangannya beralih kepada Hufflepuff itu, "Tiga puluh poin kalau begitu."

Zabini membelalakkan matanya. "Tiga puluh? Dia harus diajarkan rasa hormat, Granger. Jadikannya tiga detensi."

"Yang benar saja! Itu irasional!" seru Hermione. "Empat puluh!"

"Dua detensi dan begitu juga dengan potongan angka empat puluh angkanya."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Lima puluh."

"Dua detensi. Pas!"

"Satu plus potongan lima puluh angka! Dan aku tak mau menawar lagi."

"Sepakat."

Lelang ditutup. Hermione menatap sejenak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Bodoh. Ini bodoh sekali. Kau telah dibodohi oleh seorang Slytherin, kau tahu itu? "_Aaarg_!" geramnya.

Zabini menatap Hufflepuff itu sambil tersenyum puas. "Kau dengar itu, teman? Satu detensi menantimu di akhir pekan."

Hufflepuff itu melangkah dengan gontai kembali menuju asramanya. Hermione menyilangkan tangannya masih merasa kesal. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa peduli mungkin akan berdarah. Dia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang transfigurasi. Ketika sampai di depan pintu berukir besar kelas itu, Zabini menyelanya lalu masuk mendorong Hermione, "Aku duluan."

Hermione memandang tidak percaya.

Ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi para prefek. Bahkan Malfoy pun sudah berada di sana. Pipinya memerah semenjak dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang. Dia merasakan pandangan intens dari mata kelabu itu. Hermione menghindari sebisanya walaupun rasanya sulit sekali. Wajahnya menjadi panas. Malfoy jelas tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu dan kini pasti dia sedang penasaran, sehingga tampaknya dia menjadi keranjingan membuat Hermione kesal. Keinginannya adalah segera menyelesaikan rapat keparat ini.

Kau boleh penasaran seumur hidupmu, brengsek.

Hermione menjelaskan dengan singkat rencana Dumbledore untuk membuat pesta dansa musim semi. Seperti yang telah diduga, Zabini tidak banyak menambahkan selain 'Itu benar', 'Dumbledore bilang begitu', atau 'Ya'. Prefek yang perempuan tampak sangat antusias dan tak perlu mempelajari Occlumency untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan: "Aku harus memakai gaun apa?", "Merlin, aku harus menguruskan badan," dll. Yang cowok hanya mengangguk sekenanya atau menggambar-gambar di catatannya membunuh kebosanan. Akhirnya tiba saat memilih ketua panitia.

"Weasley oke juga," kata Malfoy tiba-tiba.

Semua terdiam sejenak.

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Kalian tahu, aku bisa saja mencalonkan diri, tapi aku terlalu lelah mengurus tim Quidditchku. Weasley pilihan yang bagus, bukan begitu?" usulnya seraya memutar tongkat sihir dengan jemarinya.

Para murid menilai, lalu mengangguk menyetujui.

Hermione tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, gabungan antara bingung dengan tidak percaya. Tentu saja tidak percaya begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Malfoy baru saja mengusulkan Ron menjadi ketua! Hal itu hampir mustahilnya jika Malfoy mengajak Ron makan siang bersama di Hogmeade._ Normalnya_ Slytherin takkan pernah mencalonkan orang lain menjadi ketua. Mereka akan mencalonkan dirinya sendiri.

Hermione menatap Ron. Lalu dia membalas pandangannya sama-sama bingung. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, melemparkan pandangan aku-tak-tahu-menahu. Karena dia sendiri juga bingung.

Zabini menghela napas. "Pesta dansa itu kurang lebih masih sebulan lagi. Kurasa kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap, Weasley. Segala kepengurusannya kuserahkan kepadamu. Setuju kan, Granger?"

Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Eerr_…_"

"Bagus," sahutnya menganggap keabsenan suara Hermione sebagai persetujuan.

Biasanya Hermione akan sewot jika Zabini memutuskan sesuatu secara sepihak seperti itu. Namun ini mengenai Ron dan jabatan ketua. _Ron_ dan _jabatan ketua_. Ron selalu menginginkan jabatan ketua. Jadi, Hermione dapat berkata apa? Ini keputusan Ron sendiri.

"Weasley?" panggil Zabini.

Ron yang masih bingung untuk bereaksi, hanya mengangguk-angguk singkat. "Yeah, baik. Terserah apa katamu."

"Rapat bubar," kata Zabini.

Hermione mengambil tasnya dan sedikit linglung. Dia menghampiri Ron lalu keluar dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin. Alasan pertama, mendiskusikan keanehan tadi. Alasan kedua, jauhi Malfoy secepat mungkin.

"Aku yang mengurus pesta dansa musim semi. Kau percaya itu?" tanya Ron ketika berbelok di sudut koridor dan jauh dari para prefek. "Ada apa dengan para Slytherin? Apakah mereka terbentur sesuatu?"

"Mungkin mereka ingin leluasa menikmati pesta daripada sibuk mengurusnya."

"Yeah," gumamnya. "Tapi tetap saja_…_aku menjadi ketua kan?" katanya ringan. "Kurasa, anak-anak perlu_refreshing_. Banyak berita tentang serangan-serangan Pelahap maut yang bikin orang jadi stres. Aku akan membuatnya meriah."

"Baguslah jika kau sangat antusias."

"Untuk merayakannya_…_" Dia berhenti sejenak. "Bagaimana jika kita—er, ke _Three Broomsticks_?"

"Baiklah." Singkat. Datar.

Hermione mendapati dirinya tak menolak seperti dulu lagi. Dia berharap segalanya berubah. Bukan mengenai hubungan persahabatannya dengan Ron. Melainkan apa yang terjadi selama ini dengan Malfoy. Hermione memerlukan sebuah pengalih perhatian. Pengalih perhatian agar dia tak lagi mendapati dirinya mengutuk segala tindakan yang telah dilakukannya sendiri selama ini.

Mereka meninggalkan kastil. Salju turun sangat perlahan. Matahari bersinar lemah daripada sebelumnya. Melihat matahari bersinar di sela-sela gumpalan awan, merupakan sesuatu yang langka di hari-hari yang suram ini. Cuaca menjadi tidak menentu merefleksikan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung. Kadang badai menyelimuti bumi seperti kemarin. Namun Hermione bersyukur badai itu sudah berlalu walaupun suhu udara tak berubah menjadi lebih baik. Cuaca terasa sangat dingin menandakan musim dingin yang beku menanti di depannya. Begitu dingin dan suram ketika Hermione mendengar berita penyerangan Pelahap Maut itu keesokan harinya. _Daily Prophet_ menuliskan dengan huruf-huruf besar _Pelahap Maut Merambah East End_.

East End. Pemukiman tempat kedua orang tuanya berada.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Apocrief sez:**_

_Thanks untuk Skull yang sudah mengingatkan untuk meng-update, he he he…Bentar lagi mau ujian akhir semester sehingga banyak hal yang terlupakan. Untuk bab selanjutnya, kalian sabar ya. Aku sendiri sedang kejar tayang untuk menamatkan Dua Sisi. __Hopefully dalam lima bab? Yah mungkin aja…_

* * *

**BAB 12**

Berita itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar tepat di atas kepalanya.

Siang itu Hermione baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam bersama Harry dan Ron. Dia langsung dapat menebak ada berita buruk ketika Ginny menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan wajah memerah setelah berlari. Ginny menyodorkan sebuah surat kabar dengan_headlines Pelahap Maut Merambah East End. _Hermione terdiam.

_**Pelahap Maut Merambah East End**_

_LONDON, Kamis — Sedikitnya sepuluh muggle tewas dan enam belas lainnya hilang dalam sebuah serangan yang ditujukan di East End, London, Rabu malam lalu. Beberapa rumah mengalami kerusakan akibat mantra Sampar. Dugaan sementara serangan ini didalangi oleh Pelahap Maut yang akhir-akhir ini tampak gencar menyusun pasukan inferi musuh untuk menentang kementrian. _

_Selusin Pelahap Maut diduga terlibat dan seorang saksi yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya mengatakan Bellatrix Lestrange tampak di antara para penyerang itu. __Kementrian memberikan alasan yang dikemukakan untuk publik muggle bahwa penyerangan itu adalah aksi teroris Taliban—_

Hermione bahkan tidak membaca artikel itu hingga tuntas. Dia segera melesat ke kantor Dumbledore untuk mencari kejelasan akan nasib kedua orang tuanya. Awan kelabu seakan melayang di atas kepala Hermione. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti kepastian. Dia tidak menangis walaupun dia menginginkannya. Dia tidak berteriak menuntut kejelasan walaupun dia ingin sekali mengguncang bahu setiap orang untuk memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Hermione kalut.

Harry dan Ron menyusul ke kantor Dumbledore. Mereka menanti jawaban bersama-sama dalam kegelisahan. Waktu bagaikan terhenti karena hari berjalan begitu lambat. Keinginan Hermione untuk pergi ke East End ditolak Dumbledore karena situasi dikatakan belum kondusif. Hermione menunggu dalam kegelisahan dan tak satupun orang berbicara. Kemudian jawaban yang ditunggunya baru muncul sejam kemudian.

Mundungus muncul di perapian. Wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat seserius itu karena dia memang tidak pernah serius dan penuh seloroh. Hermione berdiri sambil menggigigiti bibirnya. Dia melaporkan segala macam hal kepada Dumbledore. Catatannya sungguh panjang dan melelahkan. Banyak rumah rusak. Tak ada Pelahap Maut yang tertangkap untuk diinterogasi. Muggle-muggle yang hilang diduga telah dijadikan inferi. Semua kabar buruk mengalir dan Hermione mendadak pening untuk mendengarkan semua itu. Berita itu terasa sangat berlebihan dan mengerikan.

"B—bagaimana_…Mum…Dad…_" bisik Hermione, memotong daftar panjang laporan Mundungus. Tenggorokannya terasa tersekat.

Mundungus mengerutkan kening. "Siapa?"

"Orang tuanya! Memangnya siapa lagi?" sahut Ron tidak sabar.

"Siapa namanya—Granger, eh?" Mundungus menaruh telunjuknya di atas deretan nama dalam daftarnya. "Grosset…Bukan…Gardiner_…_Grang—oh, bukan_…_Hmmm, tidak ada. Nihil. Berarti mereka selamat."

Orang tuanya selamat.

* * *

Informasi itu segera meringankan tubuhnya seperti sebuah bulu yang melayang di angkasa. Namun bagaikan sebuah bulu yang melayang pula, Hermione masih berada di dalam ketidakpastian. Dia dirudung rasa bersalah. Kekuatirannya seakan menjadi nyata. Ayah dan Ibunya harus terlibat dalam kengerian yang sedang berlangsung di dunia sihir. Dunia yang dijalani Hermione sekarang. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa ini bukan salahnya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa seharusnya mereka tidak terlibat hal yang bahkan mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak bersalah. 

Tak ada target khusus dalam penyerangan itu. Tampaknya Pelahap Maut hanya mencari korban untuk dijadikan inferi. Namun demikian, beberapa hari setelahnya Hermione masih sibuk berkirim surat dengan kedua orang tuanya menanyakan kabar. Permohonan diajukan kepada Orde untuk memberi tempat perlindungan pada mereka. Permohonan dikabulkan namun yang menolak justru pasangan Granger itu sendiri. Kekuatiran yang berlebihan, demikian alasan mereka. Dan Hermione tak dapat berbuat lebih jauh atas kekeraskepalaan keluarga itu.

Ritme waktu tetap berjalan beraturan dan setiap saatnya semakin berlalu. Namun segalanya tak membuatnya lebih baik. Setiap harinya Hermione masih bangun. Beranjak ke kelas. Kemudian masuk ke kelas lain. Bertegur sapa. Melakukan segala rutinitas. Tersenyum ramah. Namun segalanya terasa hanya seperti topeng belaka. Tak hanya Hermione, demikian juga Harry dan Ron. Hogwarts bagaikan terselimuti oleh selubung ilusi yang memperlihatkan ketentaraman—padahal ketakutan dan kecurigaanlah yang kini menguasai. Dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut kian menyebar rasa takut jauh di luar Hogwarts. Bagaikan angin, bayang-bayang itu bertiup, menyebar, dan membawanya menyusup ke benteng perlindungan Hogwarts yang tersohor.

Penyerangan kini semakin gencar. Hogmaede bukan hanya hingga pukul tiga sore untuk menghindari tamu-tamu yang mencurigakan. Berita-berita suram semakin sering menjadi headine surat kabar. Dan berita yang paling mencengangkan adalah berita yang Hermione terima mengenai penyerangan di East End.

Berita tentang pesta dansa musim semi hanya sedikit menerangkan masa-masa kelabu itu. Beberapa tampak antusias mencari teman kencan, hanya sedikit orang yang sudah sibuk mencari gaun. Harry tampak tidak peduli. Dia mengutarakan berbagai spekulasi bahwa mungkin di Hogwarts ada mata-mata. Atau ada penyusup. Harry bersikap paranoid—hanya membuat Hermione bertambah kuatir tiap kali. Dan Ron sebagai ketua pelaksana, dia tampak sangat sibuk sendiri. Hermione tidak merasa senang maupun acuh. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan dan terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Setelah peristiwa yang terjadi, Hermione merasa asing. Semua perasaan tampak campur aduk. Kadang dia merasa dia berhak berada di sini—dimana para penyihir seusianya berada dan menuntut ilmu. Dahulu dia terasa begitu tenang dan aman bersama Mum dan Dad. Sepuluh tahun pertama dalam hidupnya yang dipenuhi kenyamanan dan penerimaan. Namun kini segalanya tampak kabur. Mungkin ini memang bukan dunianya? Hermione merasa para Slytherin memang benar bahwa ini memang bukan dunianya. Banyak hal absurd yang telah terjadi. Salah satunya…ketika malam itu ketika Hermione membalas ciuman Malfoy. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa. Penyesalan sehingga dia semakin ingin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Hermione takut dengan semua yang dirasakannya. Segalanya begitu asing. Dan ada suara dalam hatinya yang mengajaknya ke rumah. Tempat ayah dan ibunya. Dia menginginkan sebuah tempat untuk melarikan diri. Karena dia takut.

Hermione merindukan pulang.

Benarkah Hogwarts masih menjadi rumahnya? Waktu yang membawa Hogwarts semenjak beratus-ratus yang lalu hingga saat ini masih berputar. Baik kemegahan dan segala kemasyurannya terbentuk oleh waktu. Namun seiring dengan itu, kini bayangan telah menyelimuti. Ketakutan yang samar kian menyusup dan membawa segalanya menuju ketidakpastian. Hermione merasakan itu. Hermione menghitung jumlah murid yang telah mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts. Gryffindor tiga anak. Hufflepuff enam anak. Ravenclaw empat anak. Slytherin nihil.

Selama beberapa lama, Hermione merasa semangatnya meredup. Dia merasa begitu benci dengan Pelahap Maut. Meja Slytherin tampak begitu menjijikan karena banyak di antara para orang tua murid-murid di asrama itu adalah Pelahap Maut yang bertanggung jawab atas semua masa suram ini. Pelahap Maut keparat itu telah merenggut rasa aman dari dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dari semua anak yang mengundurkan diri, tidak ada anak yang berasal dari asrama Slytherin. Mereka tampak tenang seakan-akan semua kengerian yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang mereka harapkan.

Anak-anak Slytherin tampak masih tertawa-tawa dengan lepas di mejanya masing-masing. Hermione tidak pernah lagi melirik ke meja itu karena segalanya tampak menjijikan. Asrama itu banyak menghasilkan orang-orang yang tidak berhati nurani dan mengagungkan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Hermione tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan darah_nya_? Sihir adalah sihir. Sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan darah. Orang tuanya juga tidak behubungan dengan semua ini. Mereka tidak berhubungan dengan _darah lumpur yang mengotori dunia mereka_. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Hermione di dunia mereka. Mereka hanya memberikan kehidupan pada Hermione ke dunia nyata.

Slytherin biadab. Merekalah yang seharusnya mati. Keparat. Bajingan. Mereka pantas mati.

Hermione ingin menangis tetapi menangis pun terasa begitu rumit. Kekuatirannya terasa begitu mengungkung. Semua sudut di Hogwarts terasa memancarkan kesuraman. Hermione seakan tidak dapat menghirup rasa aman lagi. Sampailah dia berada di dalam suatu titik_…Aku muak. Aku takut. Aku hanya menginginkan kesendirian. Biarkan aku sendiri._

Perlu beberapa lama bagi Hermione untuk akhirnya terpikir tempat itu kembali. Tempat itu yang membuatnya tenang. Angin dari musim manapun yang membawa segala kegundahannya pergi. Pepohonan menyamarkan segala fakta yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Suara angin, binatang, dan bahkan keheningan menutupi suara hatinya yang menginginkan untuk pergi dari semua ketakutan itu.

Maka setelah waktu makan siang—dan Hermione tak memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya sesendok pun—dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada kedua temannya dengan alasan ingin ke perpustakaan. Ketika keluar kastil, angin musim dingin berhembus pelan. Angkasa tampak bagaikan permadani putih kelabu yang menghampar luas. Dedaunan telah meranggas meninggalkan batang-batang pohon tanpa perlindungan. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit seakan tidak terasa lagi di indra perasanya. Gumpalan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya tampak seperti asap ketika Hermione menghembuskan napas melawan rasa dingin.

Bibirnya terasa kering. Hermione memakai topi rajutannya. Selendang rajutan Gryffindor berwarna merah-kuning dilingkarkan ke lehernya lebih erat. Dia tidak memakai sarung tangan sehingga dia merasakan tangannya beku.

Segalanya tampak pucat. Jalan setapak tampak hilang di bawah salju yang berwarna putih bersih. Hermione masih ingat kemana dia ingin pergi. Ketika dia memasuki pepohonan, hutan terasa hening tak bersuara. Padang rumput tertutup salju. Danau mulai membeku. Tak ada suara burung. Hewan-hewan besar pasti sedang hibernasi. Musim memang telah berganti ketika terakhir Hermione datang ke tempat itu untuk merawat litheasnya. Dengan transformasi itu pun, Hermione masih tetap merasakan perasaan ketika dia berada di sini. Perasaan aman dalam keheningan. Sebuah pelarian diri. Hermione sedang membutuhkannya sekarang.

Bagaimana kabar litheasnya? Dalam beberapa hari terakhir, bahkan Hermione lupa mengenai keberadaan tanaman itu. Pastinya mereka sudah layu. Selama beberapa bulan Hermione telah merawatnya dan sekarang malah dibiarkan begitu saja. Rasa menyesal menghinggapinya, namun tak ada hal yang dapat mengembalikan waktu. Waktu dan rasa tentramnya sudah terenggut akibat ideologi ekstrim para Pelahap Maut. Revolusi mereka mengakibatkan jatuhnya korban. Tak akan ada kesepakatan antara dua ideologi yang berlawanan. Ada orang bijak yang mengatakan bahwa waktu akan menjawab segalanya dan waktu akan memudarkan kesedihan yang ditimbulkan. Pepatah yang bagus. Tapi tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Masalahnya orang bijak itu tidak mengatakan kapan saat itu akan tiba dan berapa lama manusia harus melewatinya.

Pelahap Maut versus Orde Phoenix. Darah murni versus pendukung kesetaraan. Dan di Hogwarts bahkan terlihat kubu-kubu yang terpisah antara Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Singa versus ular. Dua sisi itu tampak tak tergoyahkan. Dua sisi itu begitu nyata.

Begitu menakutkan.

Hermione tiba di tanah lapang mungil, tempat dia menanam litheasnya. Ketika Hermione duduk di atas sebuah akar pohon besar yang menyembul ke atas tanah, bendungan dalam air matanya jebol. Tubuhnya berguncang menahan karena kesedihan yang tertahan. Hutan di musim dingin masih sunyi. Hermione menangis tanpa suara, membenamkan wajahnya ke pangkuan. Dia membutuhkan tangisan ini. Dia bersyukur tidak ada orang di tempat itu yang akan menenangkannya. Kerena menangis justru sangat menenangkan saat ini.

Perlu beberapa waktu lamanya, sebelum Hermione akhirnya dapat menguasai diri. Ledakan emosinya perlahan memudar. Dia menghapus air mata dengan lengan jubah. Udara menjadi terasa tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan Hermione masih menerawang dan duduk diam hanya sekadar menikmati keheningan. Lalu ketika dia mencoba beranjak, pandangannya tak sengaja menyapu ke arah salah satu bagian tanah lapang mungil itu. Sebelumnya dia mengira dia akan menemukan semua hal di tempat itu terselimuti oleh salju. Namun ternyata dia salah, ada sesuatu yang menyembul tidak tertutup salju. Benda itu tampak segar di tengah udara yang membeku. Benda itu tampak hidup di antara semua kehidupan yang sedang tertidur dalam tidur panjang di musim dingin.

Litheasnya masih berdiri dengan anggun di atas salju.

Hermione menghampiri setengah tidak percaya. Malfoy mengatakan pada tempo hari bahwa litheasnya telah layu. Dia berbohong. Mengapa dia berbohong? Ataukah dia juga tidak tahu bahwa litheasnya tumbuh lagi. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Litheas harus tumbuh dengan perawatan. Apapun jawabannya, Hermione senang dia masih bisa menemukan litheasnya dalam keadaan hidup.

Hermione berjongkok di depan tanamannya itu, memandangnya penuh antusias. Daunnya berwarna hijau tampak segar dan kuncup bunga yang terlihat akan mekar sebentar lagi. Segalanya persis seperti litheas yang dia rawat di dalam kastil Hogwarts. Hermione tidak pernah merasa senang dalam beberapa hari terakhir sehingga hal ini terasa begitu membahagiakannya. Ketegaran yang semakin memudar dan keinginan yang makin menghilang sedikit terobati melihat ada sebuah hal yang tetap bertahan hingga saat ini. Setelah semua yang terjadi, litheasnya tetap bertahan.

Tapi bagaimana?

Kemudian sebuah jawaban muncul dalam benaknya. Litheas takkan mungkin bertahan tanpa perawatan. Ada satu nama yang muncul walaupun terasa tidak masuk akal. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya nama itu yang terngiang di benaknya. Malfoy.

Seorang Slytherin. Seorang penyihir berdarah murni.

Tapi apa alasannya? Alasan tidak akan ada di dalam benak Malfoy. Di antara puluhan anak yang berada di asrama Slytherin, dialah yang paling mustahil untuk melakukan hal itu. Malfoy adalah yang pertama memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan darah lumpur. Dialah yang mempengaruhi seluruh penghuni Slytherin untuk melakukan konfrontasi-konfrontasi sejak mereka kelas satu. Dialah menyebabkan segala kesulitan yang pernah dirasakan Hermione, Harry, dan Ron. Dalam dirinyalah, semua keburukan berada di sana_…_

Malfoy. Namun apapun dugaan untuk menyangkalnya, nama itu selalu kembali.

Hermione teringat kembali peristiwa ketika dia membawa Malfoy ke Shrieking Shack dan merawat lukanya. Apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal itu? Dari semua motif untuk merawat luka-luka Malfoy, mungkin nama Hermionelah yang menjadi deretan paling bawah bagi seseorang yang mungkin melakukan kebaikan pada murid Slytherin yang terjahat itu. Ketika itu apakah yang menjadi alasannya?

Tidak ada, pikir Hermione. Kebaikannya saat itu tidak memerlukan alasan. Tapi apakah Malfoy juga seperti itu?

Slytherin…Gryffindor…darah murni…darah lumpur…Perlahan-lahan dalam lubuk hatinya, Hermione merasa dua sisi itu semakin samar. Benarkah dua sisi itu samar?

Aku hanya menginginkan kedamaian.

Hermione menemukannya di hutan ini. Dia terus kembali. Dan dia ingin selalu kembali. Dia ingin menemukan ketenangan. Dia ingin menemukan kenyamanan. Dia ingin bertemu pepohonan yang mengisolasinya dari dunia nyata, dia ingin bertemu angin yang membawa kegundahannya pergi, dia ingin bertemu—

"_Menangis," bisik Malfoy pada malam itu. "Jangan—" Hermione membuka matanya, membawa satu tetes—dua tetes air mata untuk mengalir lagi.Draco mencium pipi Hermione lembut di sepanjang air mata itu mengalir. "Jangan, Granger."_

Draco. Dia ingin melihatnya…


	13. Chapter 13

**Apocrief sez:**

_Akhirnya gue update juga. AKHIRNYA. Benar__-benar butuh darah dan air mata. Sebel banget, pas udah disubmit di dokumen baru, mau udah diedit, udah fix, tinggal update, then—_

_Muncul tulisan login dulu._

_ARRRGGG!!!__Tapi gue UDAH LOGIN!!!! Masalahnya: EDITANNYA JADI ILANG!!!! Yang ini adalah setelah gue edit ulang. Gue yakin banyak yang tertinggal dan lebih sempurna yang sebelumnya. GUE SEBEELLL!!! Kan cuape bok! Rasanya mau banting komputer! (tenang tenang...hanya hiperbol...) Hmmm...sori jadi curhat gini...xxx dilemparin komputer ma pembaca xxx_

_Back to topic. Ini adalah updatean gue yang pertama semenjak gue buka thread __**Dramione fanfiction: "Dua Sisi"**__ di web lautanindonesia (Forum yang seru. Kalo ada waktu, surfinglah kesana kapan-kapan). So, selamat datang para penghuni pulau. Thanks udah baca dan review (Ups, koreksi: bukan 'review', 'tuntutan' lebih tepatnya. Soalnya dibanding review, isi postingan kalian tuh lebih tepatnya tuntutan berupa "Cepetan updatenya!" ato "Lanjutannya mana!" ato "Iya gue sabar. Tapi kapan updatenya!?") Tapi gue sangat menikmatinya, he he he. Thanks again._

_Dan sekadar memberitahu, mungkin bab ini agak lebih ribet bacanya. Ngejelimet di bagia__n akhir. Tips: bacalah perlahan dan renungi perasaan Draco._

* * *

**BAB 13 **

Guru-guru di Hogwarts merasa diri mereka hebat. Mereka membuat peraturan-peraturan tak berguna melarang anak laki-laki berkunjung ke kamar anak perempuan atau sebaliknya. Kutukan dipasang di koridor untuk menghindari para pelanggar peraturan. Ah, hanya kutukan ringan dan mudah dipatahkan. Mereka terlalu meremehkan penyihir muda. Murid-murid Slytherin menemukan kontra kutukannya dan menggunakannya semudah merapalkan ̀́̀́'Wingardium leviosa'.

Tak terkecuali untuk Pansy yang memperoleh nilai Poor untuk pelajaran Mantra. Dia tidak menemui kesulitan masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki. Sejak dulu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk berkunjung dari satu kamar ke kamar lain—terlebih kunjungan regulernya ke kamar Draco. Begitu rutin seperti sudah menjadi kamarnya sendiri.

Seperti malam ini.

Cahaya temaram memenuhi kamar Draco yang dingin. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya itu berasal dari api yang menari-nari di atas tungku. Bayang-bayang hitam bergoyang seperti pesta bisu di permukaan dinding. Namun sesuatu yang bergerak di kamar itu bukan saja bayang-bayang dan api di perapian. Di atas ranjang, tangan cewek itu perlahan menyusup ke paha Draco, sementara bibirnya semakin menuntut. Dari leher. Kemudian garis rahang. Ke ujung bibir. Lidahnya menyusup dengan lihai. Jemarinya bergerak ke bagian belakang leher Draco, menarik cowok itu lebih dekat.

Takkan ada yang meragukan kemampuan cewek ini. Banyak cowok yang memohon padanya, mengajaknya, dan bermimpi untuk melewatkan satu malam lagi bersamanya, namun cewek ini selalu kembali pada Draco. Draco tidak perlu memohon. Bahkan tak pernah.

Masing-masing punya _side-job_. Ya, Draco tahu apa yang dilakukan Pansy Parkinson di belakangnya, namun dia tidak keberatan. Draco Malfoy tidak pernah melibatkan perasaan khusus pada urusan seperti ini. Seks masih sebatas urusan olah raga. Hanyalah urusan bakat. Jadi mengapa harus keberatan jika cewek favoritnya menyusup ke ranjang orang lain? Draco sendiri kerap bermain dengan separuh penghuni wanita di Hogwarts. Casanova masih melekat padanya. Jadi nikmati saja.

Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—seperti dengan cewek lain pada akhir-akhir ini—ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Setiap sentuhan masih normal. Setiap erangan dan teriakan bahwa mereka menyebut nama Draco keras-keras juga tetap sama. Namun urusan bibir antar bibir kini terasa agak janggal. Tiap kali bibirnya mencium seseorang, perasaan janggal itu kembali datang. Seolah seperti jika mandi di dalam _bathtub_ di tempat lain, dan merasa _bathtub_ itu bukanlah yang ada di rumahmu. Dan kau menginginkan mandi di dalam_bathtub_ nyaman di rumahmu. Jadi ya, bibir itu terasa berbeda. Bukan seperti yang kau harapkan. Tidak lembut. Tidak menerima apa adanya. Tidak…er—terasa tidak benar seperti seseorang dalam mimpinya—

Maka Draco menarik diri.

Pansy mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya," kata Pansy.

Draco mengangkat bahu, menatap ke arah lain.

"Draco?"

Draco menghela napas tidak sabar. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, Pans. Aku hanya tidak _mood_."

"Ya, kau terus tidak _mood_ sepanjang bulan ini," cemooh Pansy, seolah bicara pada diri sendiri. Namun Draco tahu kalimat itu tepat untuk mengejeknya. Cewek itu menyadari ada hal yang berubah dalam diri Draco. "Siapa cewek berambut coklat itu?"

Draco menelan ludah. "A-apa?"

"Cewek bodoh Hufflepuff itu."

Draco berdeham. "Hanya pengisi waktu luang."

"Waktu luang? Kau tidak memiliki waktu luang untukku dan kau memiliki waktu luang dengan cewek berambut coklat dari Hufflepuff. Dan katakan dengan siapa tiga malam yang lalu, Draco? Rambut coklat lagi dari Ravenclaw?"

"Terserah apa katamu." Merlin, dia bawel sekali.

Pansy mendengus. "Tentu saja," sahutnya. Dia turun dari ranjang, memakai sepatunya. "Tentu saja kau tidak peduli. Aku tidak seperti si prefek jalang itu kan?"

Draco menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan," balas Pansy, menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengganti topik. "Kau bilang terserah apa kataku, bukan begitu? Apapun yang kukatakan seakan tidak pernah penting untukmu. Kau pikir aku akan mengejarmu, hah? Kau tahu, aku tak peduli."

Draco menghiraukannya.

"Hanya saja, aku butuh satu hal," katanya, duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku mau kirim burung hantu ke Mum untuk memesan gaun dan jubah pesta dari Milan. Katakan warna apa yang akan kau pakai pada pesta dansa nanti?" Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya, mulai mengikir kuku. "Jangan bilang hijau lagi. Tahun kemarin kita sudah mengenakan warna hijau."

Draco tak berkomentar selain, "Terserah". Masalah pesta, jubah, dan tetek-bengek menggelikan ini memuakkannya. Pestanya hanya semalam dan akan segera berakhir sekejap mata. Mengapa anak perempuan selalu repot sendiri? Mereka sudah sibuk mempersiapkan dua minggu sebelumnya. Draco bertanya-tanya bagaimana gaun itu tidak lumutan ketika mereka pakai nanti.

Dua minggu menjelang pesta, para murid semakin sering berkeliaran di koridor, aula besar, bahkan terkadang di lapangan Quidditch. Tentu saja sekadar berharap ada orang yang memperhatikannya, menggumamkan kata sakti maukah-kau-pergi-ke-pesta-bersamaku, dan mengajak mereka datang bersama ke pesta. Namun Draco tidak pernah memusingkan dengan siapa dia akan pergi nanti. Tiap tahun Draco selalu pergi dengan Pansy. Bukan karena Draco tidak menginginkan pasangan lain, namun Pansy selalu memastikan anak perempuan yang akan menjadi pasangannya akan membatalkan diri. Entah karena mendadak tubuh gadis itu dipenuhi kutil-kutil sebesar kelereng atau gaun pestanya menjadi gosong rusak parah pada hari H.

Namun bagi Draco bukan masalah. Di atas lantai dansa, Draco dapat mengganti pasangan seenak dia berganti pakaian. Dan ego Pansy selalu berhasil menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan tindakan Draco dengan cara menarik anak laki-laki manapun yang menginginkannya. Ya, Pansy juga punya ego. Well, semua penghuni Slytherin memang selalu punya ego.

"…tak ingin pergi ke pesta bodoh itu seperti brokoli rebus dua tahun berturut-turut," Pansy tetap berbicara. "Aku suka merah marun. Sedang _in_. Atau kita akan membuatnya _in_. Bagaimana, Draco?" Pansy mengalihkan pandangan dari kukunya yang terawat. "Draco! Kau menghiraukanku! Ada apa sih denganmu?" tukasnya. "Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita yang sedikit renggan dengan pergi bersama ke pesta nanti. Paling tidak kau sedikit peduli dengan itu."

"Pakailah apa yang kau mau, Pans. Lalu pergilah dari sini, aku perlu istirahat."

Pansy membuka mulutnya. "Kau mengusirku?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Mata Draco menantang Pansy. "Ya, jika kau tidak segera diam."

"Draco!"

Draco bangkit dari ranjang, bergerak ke arah pintu. "Lupakan, aku saja yang pergi. Kurasa aku butuh udara segar. _Benar-benar_ segar," katanya, membanting pintu berukir di belakangnya.

Anak-anak kelas tiga segera menyingkir ketika Draco lewat. Gabungan antara rasa takut dan hormat. Draco tak tahu mana yang lebih besar dari keduanya. Terlebih ketika dia memenangkan piala Quidditch untuk asramanya. Draco menjadi semacam—entahlah sebutan tepatnya—mungkin semacam pahlawan Slytherin.

Draco berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi. Langit-langitnya cukup tinggi untuk sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu. Lukisan-lukisan para alumnus tenar dari Slytherin tampak berjejer menghiasinya. Dekor serba hijau dan keperakan memenuhi ruang. Sangat Slytherin. Ruang rekreasi tidak pernah sepi sampai pukul satu malam. Pada pukul sebelas itu pun, beberapa anak masih asyik bermain catur di pojok ruangan. Draco yakin beberapa anak juga masih di luar sana, bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Filch dan entah siapa yang sedang berpatroli.

Ketiga sahabat Draco duduk di atas sofa besar yang nyaman depan perapian. Sofa favorit mereka. Blaise dan Greg mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja dengan santai, sementara Vincent sibuk memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya di sela-sela jari.

"…benar-benar heboh. Kenapa kau tidak minta ikut saja sih?" tanya Greg. Dia mengelap sapu terbangnya yang baru dilihat Draco.

Vincent mendengus. "Dad bilang aku hanya akan menyusahkan," gerutunya. "Kembali ke topik—Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa orang tuanya tidak mati sekalian? Jika iya, pasti Hogwarts tambah heboh."

"Aku juga menyayangkan—Oi, Malfoy!"

Draco mengangguk merespok sapaannya. "Sapu baru, Goyle?" katanya basa-basi, menunjuk sapu baru Greg. Dia duduk di atas sofa di sebelah Blaise.

Greg tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Bonus Dad tempo hari."

"Bonus?"

"Aku minta ikut Dad pada penyerangan kemarin. Dad mengambil sapu ini dari di dalam sebuah rumah seorang penyihir. Penyihir bego yang menikah dengan muggle menjijikan. Tapi sayang sekali dia tidak ada ketika kami membakar rumahnya. Tapi cukup seru. Seperti perayaan kembang api tahun baru," kata Greg lagi. "Auror baru datang setelah beberapa lama. Jelas saja rencana kita selalu mulus. Para Auror terus lelet seperti itu. Benar-benar memalukan."

"Mereka orang tua anak murid Hogwarts?"

"Bukan."

Draco mengerutkan kening. "Lalu mengapa Hogwarts pasti heboh seperti yang Blaise katakan?"

"Oooh," sahut Greg, tersadar akan sesuatu. "Itu orang yang berbeda lagi, Malfoy. Dia membicarakan orang tua si darah lumpur itu. Kami membicarakan orang tua si Granger tentu saja. Benar, Blaise?" Ekspresinya seperti habis mencium kotoran kucing.

Blaise mengangguk. "Dan mereka tidak ikut mati, sayang sekali."

"Mana aku tahu mereka tinggal di dekat sana. Jika tahu sebelumnya, pasti kita _mampir_ membereskan rumah itu sekalian," kata Greg datar. "Tapi ya sudahlah, toh aku dapat bonus sapu ini juga."

Draco terdiam sesaat, lalu mengambil sapu Greg, "Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu. Akselerasinya lumayan bagus."

"Yeah. Kurasa aku sedang beruntung tahun ini."

"Ini tahun yang hebat untuk kita. Tahun ini Lord mulai bergerak dan para darah murni sudah berkumpul. Kalian percaya itu, darah murni berkumpul! Sudah lama kita menanti-nantikannya," kata Vincent agak antuasias. "Akhirnya saat seperti ini tiba…"

Sangat mudah membicarakan semacam ini di ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Hal-hal tentang Pelahap Maut, kegiatan ilegal keluarga mereka, melanggar peraturan ini-itu. Hampir seluruh Slytherin mendukung Lord Voldemort. Orang-orang yang menganggap mereka buruk hanyalah orang-orang yang tidak mengerti makna perjuangan mereka saat ini. Toh, suatu saat nanti mereka akan tahu bahwa jalan sepertilah yang terbaik nantinya—semua penyihir berdarah murni. Hanya orang-orang Slytherinlah yang mengetahui hakikat perjuangan mereka. Dan mereka akan saling melindungi dengan saling menjaga rahasia.

Blaise menghela napas. "Hmmm…Tahun ketujuh benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Yeah," Vincent menimpali.

"Dan lagi…," Blaise terkekeh-kekeh, menatap Draco. "Berkat kapten kita yang hebat, di tahun yang sama kita menang Quidditch! Merlin, Slytherin akhirnya menang." Dia menepuk bahu Draco dengan girang.

Greg bersikap seolah mengangkat piala transparan, bersulang.

"Kalian mau mengulangnya lagi?" tanya Vincent, berseri-seri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Akhirnya kemarin Dad membelikanku Pensieve," jelas Vincent bangga. "Kalian tentu tahu, aku ingin sekali punya pensieve untuk bisa mengulang kesenangan akan kemenangan pertandingan itu sampai puas. Hmmfff…rasanya kesenangan itu tidak akan ada akhirnya. Kalian bisa masuk ke dalam pensieve jika kalian mau. Dan rasakan kesenangan itu sekali lagi."

"Malam itu aku kehilangan 100 galleon emas," kata Greg jengkel. "Aku bertaruh selisih skor dengan Nott. Dan aku menang, tentu saja. Tapi Nott bersikeras bilang bahwa dia sudah membayar ketika aku sedang mabuk. Katanya mungkin saja aku menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat. Aku tahu keparat itu bohong. Brengsek."

"Kita memang pesta habis-habisan di dalam ruang rekreasi. Mungkin kau memang sedang teler dan tak ingat apa-apa?" Blaise menimpali.

"_Ya_. Tapi aku yakin aku tidak menerima 100 galleon. Dia pasti belum bayar!"

"Mungkin," Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Aku hampir tak mengingat apapun malam itu. Pesta yang heboh."

Draco mendengus. "Tapi setelah itu kan poin asrama kita terjun bebas ke peringkat paling bawah. Kita memang terlalu bersemangat."

"Ah, siapa peduli dengan poin asrama lagi," sahut Vincent, mengibaskan tangan. "Toh aku tak yakin akan bertahan hingga tahun ini berakhir. Semoga Dad akan memanggilku bergabung dan menyuruh berhenti sekolah. Lagipula semua pelajaran disini tidak berguna. Tentu kau juga kan, Malfoy? Kurasa tak lama lagi Lord akan memanggil semua. Dengan senang hati aku akan bergabung."

"Tunjukkan Pensievemu, Crabbe," kata Greg tak sabar. "Aku mau lihat apa lidah Nott itu bisa dipercaya."

Mereka berempat bangkit dari sofa. Draco menyeret langkahnya mengikuti ketiga temannya ke kamar mereka. Pansy sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar mereka—mungkin kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Vincent mengambil Pensieve dari bawah tempat tidur. Wajahnya tersungging senyum lebar. Dia menaruh pensieve itu di atas ranjangnya. Berkas kecil cahaya bergetar dan menari-nari. Cairan di dalamnya tampak putih keperakan berpusar di dalamnya. Vincent menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari sakunya. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Pandangannya kembali ke cairan di dalam Pensieve.

Blaise, Greg, dan Draco juga mengambil tongkat sihir dari sakunya. Mereka mencelupkan ujung tongkat mereka bersama-sama.

"Yeeaaahhh!!!" seru Vincent girang ketika dia mulai terjun.

Isi keperakan di dalamnya mulai berpusar amat cepat. Draco melihatnya cairan itu perlahan berubah menjadi transparan.

Ini bukanlah perjalanan pertama Draco dengan Pensieve. Di kediaman Malfoy ada beberapa Pensieve di perpustakaan keluarga yang terjaga ketat. Pensieve-pensieve itu adalah kenangan-kenangan keluarga Malfoy yang termasyur secara turun-temurun. Terakhir Draco menggunakan Pensieve adalah ketika dia ingin mengetahui kehidupan seorang kepala keluarga Malfoy dari generasi ke-21 yang merupakan menteri, Jakob Farobek Malfoy.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Draco tiba di tangga utama di depan Aula besar. Waktu sudah melewati makan malam. Panji-panji hijau dan keperakan bergambar ular terpasang di mana-mana. Filch tampak sibuk mencopot panji-panji itu karena letaknya sungguh berantakan dan sekenanya saja. Anak-anak Slytherin bergerombol sambil menyanyikan yel-yel kemenangan. Beberapa mengibarkan bendera kecil dan mengejek siapa saja yang beda asrama ketika mereka berpas-pasan. Beberapa anak Hufflepuff masih terlihat di tangga menuju asrama mereka. Anak Ravenclaw hampir tidak terlihat lagi. Sedangkan Gryffindor jelas lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepala mereka ke dalam tanah daripada bertemu seorang Slytherin yang sedang ceria.

Blaise, Greg, dan Vincent tampak menikmati keberadaan mereka di sana. Mereka ikut berteriak-teriak seakan-akan mereka memang sedang berada di kala yang sama.

Kemudian Vincent tampak ada dua. Yang satu adalah Vincent di masa lalu yang sedang merayakan kemenangan Slytherin. Dia mengenakan jumper hijau dan topi kerucut dengan warna senada di kepalanya. Simbol ular di topi itu tampak meliuk-liuk merayakan kemenangan. Tangannya membawa setumpuk makanan yang dia bawa dari Aula Besar.

"Ayo, kita ikuti _aku_ ke bawah tanah. Pesta kemenangan yang sebenarnya ada di sana," ajak Vincent mengikuti sosoknya dari masa lalu.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju bawah tanah asrama Slytherin. Selama perjalanan mereka terkikik melihat keisengan yang dibuat teman-teman untuk merayakan kemenangan. Mereka membuat stiker yang bertuliskan_ Slytherins WIN(NERS) Gryffindors LOSE(RS)_ atau stiker bergambar kartun singa sekarat yang lehernya dililit ular dengan efek berkerlap-kerlip. Stiker itu tertempel dimana-mana.

Draco tidak begitu ingat malam itu karena dia sedang mabuk. Dan Draco benar-benar menyesal dia mabuk, karena dengan begitu dia tidak ingat kemeriahan ini.

Vincent dari masa lalu menggumamkan kata kunci di depan pintu batu yang bersembunyi di tembok kosong yang lembab. Dari depan tak terasa adanya pesta karena tampak hening. Namun di balik pintu itu seakan mendadak suara dikeraskan dengan mantra sonorus sampai volume mentok, suasana pesta terasa gegap gempita. Mantra perendam suara pasti telah dirapalkan sehingga suara itu tidak terdengar di luar dengan sempurna.

Semua anak tampak berpesta. Wiski Api tampak dipegang beberapa anak. Mereka pasti berhasil menyelundupkan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol itu ke dalam kastil. Beberapa krat Wiski Api utuh masih berada di pojok ruangan menunggu untuk disentuh. Sedangkan jumlah yang lebih banyak lagi dan sudah kosong berserakan dimana-mana. Puluhan anak dalam ruang rekreasi itu tampak senang. Semua tampak ingin berteriak-teriak menyanyikan yel-yel kemenangan. Beberapa menari-nari. Bahkan Draco melihat Greg menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya yang gemuk di atas dua meja yang saling didempetkan. Anak-anak di sekitar meja itu tampak tertawa, menyorakinya.

Draco tertawa. Slytherin tampak berpesta pora. Granger pasti benar-benar bekerja keras ketika dia patroli malam itu, pikir Draco senang. Gadis itu benar-benar polos.

Oh, yeah…Granger mulai jarang mengunjungi litheasnya semenjak malam kemenangan ini. Bukan hanya tidak lagi mengunjungi litheasnya, dia juga menghindari Draco. Draco tidak mengerti dan dibuatnya bertanya-tanya sehingga sangat penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Apa yang dialami atau ditemukan Granger pada malam itu sehingga dia menghindari Draco?

"Aku tidak melihat_mu_, Draco," kata Blaise, setengah berteriak untuk mengalahkan bising.

Draco mencari dan juga baru menyadari ketidakhadirannya. Blaise dari masa lalu tampak bersorak di dekat perapian sambil memegang sebotol Wiski Api. Dan kini Vincent menggantikan Greg menari-nari di atas meja. Namun Draco tidak dapat menemukan dirinya dimana-mana.

"Goyle, kau mau kemana?" tanya Vincent pada Greg ketika dia melihat Greg dari masa lalu berjalan ke arah pintu batu.

Greg menggaruk pelipisnya. "Oh, kurasa aku mencari suplai makanan," ujarnya. "Hei, jika lihat Nott, beritahu aku." Kemudian dia kembali mengamati pesta, berharap menemukan Nott.

Greg sedang mencari makanan di luas ruang rekreasi. _Greg membawamu ke asrama setelah si Granger memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang teler di salah satu ruang kelas—_yeah, Vincent pernah mengatakannya dulu. Dia bertemu dengan Granger ketika dia sedang mencari makanan. Jadi jika Draco mengikuti Greg, mungkin Draco akan menemukan sesuatu.

Draco memandang sekelilingnya. Blaise, Vincent, dan Greg kembali tampak larut dalam uforia. Mereka tidak akan menyadari jika Draco keluar sebentar dari ruang bawah tanah. Draco bergegas ke pintu batu. Dua orang anak Slytherin tampak baru datang untuk bergabung dalam pesta. Sebelum pintu batu menutup kembali, Draco menyusup keluar. Suara bising mendadak lenyap. Draco tidak mengerti ke arah mana dia harus pergi.

Beberapa anggota timnya sudah berada di dalam asrama, sedang berpesta. Pastinya Draco tidak sedang berpesta bersama mereka di suatu tempat. Dia baru saja memenangkan piala Quidditch dan Draco yakin dia sedang menghabiskan waktu pribadi bersama seorang gadis dari Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw. Yang dicarinya pertama kali adalah sebuah kelas kosong yang netral. Yang sepi. Dan yang jauh seperti kelas kosong di dekat rumah kaca Profesor Sprout.

Draco mengambil langkah menuju tangga bergerak dan memasuki lorong yang penuh kelas kosong di lantai dasar. Kelas-kelas itu sudah menjadi langganan Draco, mengingat kemampuannya dalam menggaet lawan jenis. Dulu dia sering menggunakannya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Ya, gadis-gadis itu hanyalah waktu luang.

Ketika Draco berbelok di sebuah persimpangan, dia melihat seorang gadis dari arah berlawanan berjalan melewati terburu-buru. Draco lupa namanya, namun dia ingat pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Gadis itu seorang prefek. Namanya? Hmmmm…Gina? Gilly? _Whatever_. Dia berani mendekati Draco jika tidak ada Pansy. Persetan dengan Pansy. Draco tidak menyukai komitmen. Dan Draco suka gadis prefek itu tidak memerlukan komitmen. Tidak seperti sejumlah gadis yang berkata, 'Draco, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu' setelah beberapa kali bertemu.

Cinta? Hah! Sangat menggelikan. Benar-benar menggelikan. Sangat tidak nyata. Sangat mengada-ngada. Bahkan Baron Berdarah yang transparan pun jauh lebih nyata dari itu.

Keberadaan gadis itu memunculkan kemungkinan bahwa mungkin saja Draco dari masa lalu baru saja bersamanya. Dia mungkin masih berada di salah satu kelas kosong di sana. Draco menyusuri koridor yang temaram. Tak ada hal yang bergerak selain bayangan yang bergerak-gerak akibat api obor yang tampak menari-nari. Cahayanya membuat koridor sedikit lebih hangat daripada kelihatannya.

Kemudian Draco mendengar sesuatu di salah satu kelas. Dia tahu Draco yang di masa lalu pasti sedang berada di sana. Setelah Gina-Gilly-Whatever tadi, entah dengan gadis yang mana lagi. Draco tersenyum di sudut bibirnya—memuji dirinya sendiri. Dua gadis dalam semalam. Hmmm…lumayan…

Draco mendengar sebuah percakapan samar dari balik pintu. Dia mengerutkan kening. Percakapan? Di saat-saat intim seperti itu?

Draco berdiri di depan pintu. Tangannya terjulur menembus pintu kayu yang kokoh, kemudian diikuti langkahnya. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan kelas kosong yang gelap. Matanya belum beradaptasi dengan kegelapan di balik pintu. Ruangan itu gelap. Sumber cahaya adalah tongkat yang bersinar di pinggir ruangan. Percakapan samar itu mendadak menjadi jelas.

"…tak pernah takut padamu," sahut sebuah suara samar. Suara gadis.

"Oh, benarkah?" balas suara lainnya.

Dua suara itu. Draco mengenal suara sosok Draco dari masa lalu. Dia yakin itu suaranya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ada suara sosok lain lagi yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

Granger?

Ternyata di malam itu mereka pernah bertemu. Kemudian senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya. _Kurasa aku harus meralat penyataanku sebelumnya. Koreksi: Ini BUKAN saat-saat intim sama sekali_, pikir Draco, menertawakan diri sendiri. Namun adakah hubungannya mengapa Granger menghindari Draco setelah malam itu? Dalam cahaya yang temaram, Draco melihat dua sosok itu tampak berdiri berhadapan. Tampak tegang. Granger tampak gugup—dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tangannya mengacungkan tongkat secara defensif. Begitu keras kepala. Berani. Sangat Gryffindor. Jelas sekali dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi mengapa? Apa yang dia takutkan?

"Bagaimana jika kau buktikan padaku?" balas Draco, dada terbuka tanpa atasan. Dia tampak mabuk.

_Oh_, pikir Draco. _Aku sedang mabuk. Pasti aku membuatnya jengkel. Nanti pasti akan menarik._

Itu yang dipikirkan sebelumnya. Namun sebelum Draco sempat menilai situasi lebih lanjut—sebelum Draco sempat berkedip—tiba-tiba sosok itu maju dengan tangkas. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Granger. Bahu gadis itu terhempas ke tembok. Dia menarik napas terkejut. Draco dari masa lalu mendesaknya ke dinding batu keras dekat jendela. Tongkat sihir terlepas dari tangannya. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hilang sudah, meninggalkan cahaya keperakan bulan melalui jendela-jendela besar. Untuk sesaat segalanya hening.

_Oh_…

Draco diam menahan napas menatap kejadian itu. Berharap yang akan terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang dibayangkannya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

"Ma-Malfoy…" Suara Granger.

_A-apa yang_…

"Ma-Malfoy," cemooh sosok Draco dari masa lalu.

Granger mencoba memberontak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu. "Lepaskan—lepaskan aku, bajingan."

_Fuck, no_…

Jantung Draco berdegup lebih kencang. Pikirannya mendadak terasa beku. Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di malam itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu mungkin dia masih menginginkan kebenaran itu. Namun sekarang segalanya agak menakutkan.

_Fuck no, fuck no, FUCK NO—_

Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya aku sedang lakukan, Keparat? Bego… A-apa… Please, please, _please_, hina dia—sebut dia dengan darah lumpur seperti biasa—ejek dia—katakan padanya tentang darah kotor yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya…tapi jangan…jangan lakukan…

"Pikirkanlah tentang darah lumpurku. Lepaskan aku!"

"Granger…" Nama Granger disebut.

_Fuck…_

Bagaikan deja vu, mendadak perasaan itu kembali meliputi Draco. Dia ingin keluar dari ruangan ini agar kenyataan itu tetap teronggok dalam sudut yang paling dalam. Tak tersentuh. Tak diketahui. Namun kakinya tidak dapat bergerak. Seakan-akan paku besar menahan telapak kakinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak terkendali. Matanya membelalak tak kuasa berkedip. Tangan tanpa sadar terangkat dan jemari menyentuh bibir sendiri seakan ingin kembali merasakan…

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti…brengsek…"

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok itu mencium Granger.

Ya, Draco menciumnya.

Draco berbalik, menghindari apa yang dia lihat. Semua pertanyaan mendadak menjadi jelas. Semuanya kini menjadi nyata. Draco pikir ini hanya mimpi. Ya, dulu seperti mimpi. Yang menyenangkan sekaligus memalukan untuk diketahui orang lain. Kini dia melihat jelas dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri—begitu jelas sehingga semuanya tampak begitu berlebihan. Sangat memusingkan. Begitu bodoh. Begitu ceroboh. Begitu…tidak dapat diterima.

Dua sosok itu merapat di dinding batu. Granger terus memberontak. Namun Draco segera dapat menebak, membayangkan—dan benar…jantungnya mencelos ketika melihat perlahan bibir gadis itu membuka. Draco menyentuh bibirnya lagi dengan jemari seakan dapat merasakan bibir Granger sekali lagi. Ya, Granger pernah membalas ciumannya di situ.

Pecahan teka-teki perlahan terkuak. Draco ketakutan setengah mati. Jantungnya bergetar hebat. Mendadak pikirannya terasa beku. Dan dia tidak dapat berpikir. Tindakan yang paling rendah di muka bumi adalah menyentuh darah lumpur. Darah lumpur adalah wabah. Wabah harus dibinasakan. Namun Draco telah menyentuhnya. Dia mencium bibirnya. Bukan sekali. Tapi dua kali. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya?

Namun yang paling membingungkan adalah satu hal. Hal itu telah membayanginya di tiap malam. Sebelumnya yang Draco pikir hanya mimpi. Dan kini Draco tahu hal itu pernah nyata. Draco pernah mencium darah lumpur itu.

Dan dia juga membalas menciumnya.

* * *

Cinta? Menggelikan. _Benar-benar_ menggelikan. _Sangat_ tidak nyata. _Sangat_ mengada-ngada.

"Ayahmu mencintaimu, Draco, kau tahu itu," ibunya berkata. Ujung tongkat sihirnya bergerak ke arah luka memar di bagian belakang punggungnya. Draco merintih kecil sebelum akhirnya rasa hangat mengalir kemana tongkat itu bergerak.

Draco tidak menjawab. Dia sudah memiliki konsep sendiri mengenai cinta. Dua kata: abstrak dan semu. Ayahnya mencintainya? _No comment_. Jika cinta memang ada, yang mungkin paling mendekati adalah kasih sayang ibunya. Kehangatan yang dia berikan ketika ibunya mengobati luka-luka Draco. Sentuhan itu memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan melebihi semua obat apapun.

"Draco?"

Draco segera tersadar dari lamunan. "Uh. Ya, Ibu."

Ya, Draco menjawab. Hanya sekadar mengiyakan untuk membuat ibunya tenang. Kebenaran dari jawaban itu hanyalah ilusi dalam hatinya.

Draco menatap kosong api yang bergoyang di atas perapian kamarnya. Bayang-bayang hitam tampak riang menari. Udara hangat dan nyaman terasa memenuhi kamar Draco yang dua kali besarnya dari kamarnya di Hogwarts di kediaman Malfoy. Kehangatan di dalam kamar terasa kontras dengan hawa beku salju yang turun bulan awal bulan Desember. Namun entah mana yang lebih hangat: api di atas perapian atau sentuhan hangat yang diberikan Narcissa, ibunya.

"Draco," kata wanita lagi, duduk di hadapan putra tunggalnya. Gerakan tongkat sihirnya berhenti.

Draco mengangkat wajah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Narcissa. "Tiga malam ini kau selalu pulang dan menemui ayahmu. Kau berusaha terlalu keras, Draco. Memar dan luka-lukamu lebih banyak. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Nak. Atau ada hal yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Narcissa menatap kuatir. "Benar?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu," tukas Draco dengan nada meninggi.

Kemudian Draco merasa tidak enak meninggikan nada suaranya seperti itu. Namun dia tidak berkomentar dan meminta maaf. Seorang Malfoy hampir tidak pernah meminta maaf. Maka dia hanya menghindari tatapan ibunya.

Dan ibunya benar. Narcissa dapat menebak dengan benar bahwa ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Draco. Wanita itu mengenal Draco melebihi dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dilihatnya di dalam Pensieve pada malam itu membuatnya shock. Dia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Sesuatu membuatnya bergetar dalam hatinya. Perasaan itu menakutkan karena begitu asing.

Greg, Vincent, dan Blaise bertanya padanya mengapa dia keluar dari Pensieve tanpa bilang-bilang. Draco hanya menjawab sekenanya agar mereka tidak curiga. Jika mereka tahu apa yang dia lakukan bersama Granger di kelas kosong dan gelas itu, Draco akan lebih berharap bumi akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Kejadian itu tidak patut diketahui orang lain. Kejadian itu adalah aib. Jika dia aib, maka Draco harus dihukum. Dan dia harus membuat dirinya dihukum. Maka setelah keluar dari Pensieve, Draco menemui ayahnya.

Latihan malam itu adalah sebuah hukuman untuknya. Semakin banyak luka yang dia dapatkan, semakin dia merasa layak untuk mendapatkan hukuman itu. Draco tidak mengatakan aib itu pada Lucius. Tidak, Draco tidak akan berani. Kejadian itu harus disimpan dalam sudut tergelap benaknya. Aibnya harus ditaruh di dasar terdalam samudra.

Ya, sekali ibunya benar. Ada hal yang sedang dipikirkan Draco. Hal yang selalu menghantuinya. Bukan mengenai apa yang telah dilakukannya malam itu. Melainkan sesuatu yang semakin meyakinkannya bahwa mimpi tentang bibir Granger menyentuhnya ternyata memang nyata.

Draco merasa kotor. Namun juga merasa begitu hidup di saat bersamaan.

Tidak, tidak, _tidak_. Ini salah. Benar-benar salah. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang darah lumpur? Simpan pikiran itu dalam-dalam dan jangan korek-korek lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali," kata Draco. Dia memakai kemejanya. Luka-lukanya sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi.

"Lebih baik kau menginap," kata ibunya cepat-cepat.

Draco menatap ibunya. Wanita itu sangat cantik. Anggun. Berdarah murni. Keturunan keluarga penyihir ningrat. Sosok elegan tipikal _lady_ keluarga Malfoy. Ya, sosok seperti itulah yang berhak menjadi pendamping pewaris salah satu klan tertua ini.

Narcissa Malfoy tipe wanita rumahan. Dia sadar dia berada pada strata yang tinggi. Dia sulit dipuaskan oleh materi—tentu saja karena itulah tipikal keturunan keluarga ningrat. Mungkin itulah mengapa wajahnya selalu tampak merendahkan orang lain jika sedang berada di luar kediaman Malfoy. Dia telah menjadi seorang Malfoy tulen. Namun di dalam rumah, keangkuhan itu dia tinggalkan. Bayangan kehangatan dan kelembutan dia pancarkan—paling tidak hanya kepada putra tunggalnya. Narcissa sering mengatakan, "Ayahmu menyayangimu, kau tahu?" Dia mengatakannya untuk Lucius. Namun tindakannya pada Draco, jauh lebih menjelaskan rasa sayangnya ketimbang apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Narcissa menyayanginya. Dan Draco membalas perasaan itu—walaupun kadang dia tidak menyadarinya sendiri.

Hanya dari wanita itulah kehangatan belum meninggalkan kediaman Malfoy. Dialah yang berdiri menunggu di depan ruangan tempat Draco merasakan sakit dan luka saat latihan. Dia juga yang menghampirinya ketika selesai latihan, menatap luka-luka di tubuh Draco dan merawatnya. Draco memang tidak percaya cinta, namun jika dia harus dihadapkan pada perkawinan, Draco jelas harus memilih wanita seperti Narcissa. Dan dia tidak keberatan. Wanita yang berasal dari strata yang tinggi. Dan terlebih wanita yang berdarah murni.

Ya, sangat bukan diri_nya_.

Esok siang setelah malam masuk ke dalam Pensieve, mata Draco menangkap sosok itu di meja Gryffindor aula besar. Tenggorokannya seakan tersekat. Ketika mata coklat itu menatapnya, jantung Draco mencelos. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada malam sebelumnya, Draco tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi ketika dia menginginkannya lagi. Namun dia segera sadar bahwa menginginkannya seperti itu adalah salah.

Begitu salah. Dan kau patut mendapat hukuman.

Maka dia pulang ke rumah menemui ayahnya lagi. Ingin latihan lebih banyak lagi. Ingin mendapat hukuman lebih banyak lagi. Dan kejadian itu biarlah tersimpan di sudut benaknya yang terdalam. Tak ada orang yang perlu tahu. Granger tak perlu tahu bahwa Draco telah mengetahui dan bahkan mengingatnya.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak dapat menginap, Bu. Terlalu riskan menyusup keluar Hogwarts tiga malam berturut-turut. Snape sudah mencurigaiku."

"Dia tidak akan menaruh dirimu dalam kesulitan. Severus walimu, Draco."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahan mendengar nasihatnya."

"Itu kan demi kebaikanmu sendiri," sahut Narcissa.

"Bu, aku_ harus _kembali."

Narcissa mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, baik." Dia berdiri dari sofa yang nyaman.

Wanita itu berjalan di samping Draco, menemani hingga undakan depan kediaman Malfoy. Kediaman itu sungguh besar. Tak ada rumah penyihir yang dapat sebesar itu. Warisan dari generasi ke generasi hingga tak terhitung awalnya. Kediaman itu adalah simbol kesejahteraan. Simbol keangkuhan. Simbol kemurnian.

"Salam untuk Pansy," kata ibunya sebelum Draco pergi berdisapparate.

Pansy selalu menjadi teman Draco yang disukai ibunya. Pansy berhasil mengambil hati Malfoy senior dan Narcissa. Cewek itu berasal dari strata yang tinggi. Keluarganya juga salah satu keluarga penyihir termasyur. Dan yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah bahwa dia adalah berdarah murni. Darah yang selalu mengalir di pembuluh darah semua Malfoy. Dan Narcissa tak pernah lupa mengatakan "Salam untuk Pansy" untuk memastikan bahwa Pansy tahu dia diterima dalam keluarga itu. Namun sama seperti salam untuk Pansy sebelum-sebelum itu, Draco tak pernah menyampaikannya.

Draco berjalan dalam diam menuju kastil dalam kegelapan malam tanpa bintang. Syal rajutan dia lilitkan lebih erat di lehernya. Kakinya menapak di atas salju, menyisakan jejak-jejak tertinggal di belakang. Udara terasa beku walaupun salju tidak turun lagi. Selama beberapa saat, Draco tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hari itu di kediaman Malfoy…hukuman telah dilaksanakan. Draco pulang ke kediaman Malfoy untuk mendapatkan hukuman. Ya, dia mendapatkannya. Namun mengapa masih ada yang mengganjal?

Ada apa denganku? batin Draco. Apa hukuman Ayah masih kurang? Apakah aku berhak mendapatkan memar dan rasa sakit lagi?

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—seperti dahulu dan tak pernah berubah—hukuman itu menyadarkannya bahwa yang tersisa hanyalah memar-luka. Dan memar-luka itu selalu membuat beban pikirannya bertambah. Dulu solusinya sangat mudah. Kembali ke Hogwarts, cari anak yang berulah dengannya, beri pancingan, mendesak anak itu ke dinding, dan selanjutnya melampiaskan kekesalan itu dengan kepalan tangan. Biarkan dia rasakan memar yang pernah Draco rasakan, biarkan dia merasakan luka yang Draco pernah rasakan. Jika kepalan tangan, memar, dan darah tidak dapat menenangkannya, Draco akan masuk ke hutannya dan berbaring di atas rerumputan hingga angin membawa kekesalannya pergi. Dan begitu terus menerus—

Kembali ke hutan, timbul rasa bersalah pada nama besar Malfoy kerena apa yang dilakukannya pada seorang darah lumpur, patut mendapat hukuman dari ayahnya, menahan amarah dan kekalutan, menenangkan diri lagi di hutan, timbul rasa bersalah lagi, patut mendapatkan hukuman lagi, menenangkan diri lagi—

_FUCK_! Siklus keparat!

Draco akan terperangkap dalam penjaranya sendiri. Namun bagaimana menghentikan siklus itu? Berhenti datang ke hutan? Berhenti menemuinya?

Tapi semenjak kelas tiga Draco sudah ke tempat itu untuk menenangkan diri. Satu-satunya tempat jauh dari semua kekacauan dunia nyata. Atau—

Berhenti memikirkan rasa bersalah.

Ya. Tampaknya itu yang paling mudah. Lagipula satu-satunya hal yang menyenangkan dari rangkaian siklus itu adalah Granger. Satu hal yang masih normal dari rangkaian siklus itu adalah Granger. Dia masih kotor seperti dulu. Masih begitu bertemu dengannya, katakan betapa bawelnya dia, betapa keras kepalanya dia, atau sekadar mengejek rambutnya yang seperti semak liar. Dia masih seperti dulu. Dia akan jengkel, dia akan marah. Dan dia menarik jika dia marah.

Menarik? Perasaan bego. Ya, salah satu ketidaknormalan itu adalah perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan menenangkan jika bertengkar dengannya. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang masih normal.

_Dan_—

Takkan ada yang tahu jika Draco memiliki perasaan itu. _Apapun_ perasaan itu karena Draco tak mengenalnya. Dan takkan ada orang yang perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya Draco rasakan ketika dia menatap gadis itu. Tak seorang pun tahu mengenai apa yang telah dilakukan Draco dan Granger di kelas kosong itu.

So, kembali ke hutan itu. Lagi. Bertemu dengannya. Lagi. Katakan betapa bawelnya dia, betapa keras kepalanya dia, atau sekadar mengejek rambutnya yang seperti semak liar. Dan…kali ini tanpa rasa bersalah. Tanpa rasa bersalah sehingga tidak memerlukan hukuman. Tak mendapat hukuman sehingga tidak perlu menahan amarah.

Dan siklus terhenti.

Ya takkan ada yang perlu tahu, jadi takkan ada rasa bersalah. Dan Granger juga tak perlu tahu—bahwa sebenarnya Draco telah tahu kejadian di kelas kosong itu. Karena apa pun yang akan terjadi ketika Draco melihatnya lagi di hutan itu nanti, Draco hanya ingin segala hal kembali normal. Normal bahwa Draco masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang darah lumpur menjijikan seperti dulu.

* * *

_Mau tahu sesuatu yang seru? Well…di bagian paling bawah dari halaman fanfic ini ada tag __**Submit Review**__. Just click…then have fun…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bab ini untuk para reviewer yang udah ngereview bab 13 kemarin (alphabetical order): __**Beby, Dragonie94**__, __**Hydee, Sabrina**__; dan pengunjung thread di Lautan Indonesia yang udah ngereview, ngasih semangat, dan nguber2 gue kaya debt collector (wakakak):__** Croix**__, __**Euthalia**__,__** Kaen Lap**__,__** Kojaplover**__, __**Mmmuaacchh**__, dan __**Teeyaz**__, dan Luv you, guys. Ada yang belom gue sebut?_

_Update ini sekalian mw bilang, gue lagi berusaha menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliah, so beberapa bulan terakhir ini ngga bisa update secara reguler—apalagi bab 15, 16, en 17 masih perlu diutak-atik banget. Dan lagi, gue udah membaca reviews kalian. Thanks again. Semuanya berhasil membuat gue semangat…_

* * *

**BAB 14**

Normal.

Malfoy masih menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan merendah siang itu. Di tengah anak-anak Slyherin tengah menyantap makan siang mereka di Aula Besar, senyuman sinis itu masih terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Sama seperti dulu—seperti ketika mereka baru memulai tahun-tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts. Tahun pertama... tahun kedua hingga kini—belum berubah. Untuk pertama kalinya Hermione memohon_…_ semoga tak berubah.

"Kurasa anak-anak Slytherin itu hanya mencari alasan saja," kata Ginny.

Hermione segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari si Slytherin. "Kurasa pengunduran diri mereka beralasan," komentarnya. Hermione berusaha mengganti topik, "Kau sudah menemukan gaun pesta?"

Ginny mendengus. "Sudah. Tapi pesta tak menarik lagi sekarang ini, Hermione. Ada hal lain yang lebih harus dipikirkan," katanya. "Enam orang Slytherin mengajukan diri permohonan pengunduran diri. Kau tahu apa artinya? Mereka akan bergabung dengan ayah mereka yang kriminal! Para Pelahap Maut!"

"Kau melebih-lebihkan. Mereka bilang orang tua mereka kuatir—"

"Jangan percaya alasan konyol mereka, Hermione," sahut Ginny bernada sinis. "Ketakutan karena situasi semakin runyam? Hah! Anak umur tiga tahun juga takkan percaya."

"_Please_ Gin, hentikan. Kau jadi terdengar seperti Harry," tukas Hermione tak sabar lagi.

"Kenapa seperti Harry?"

"Kalian sama-sama sibuk sendiri dengan spekulasi kalian yang tak beralasan," jawab Hermione setengah frustasi. "Refreshinglah sedikit. Pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan tentang pesta dansa."

"Oh percayalah. Kurasa pestanya akan lebih suram lagi apalagi setelah aku tahu si kakakku tersayang itu merubah tema pesta. Demi Merlin, pesta topeng? Darimana dia mendapatkan ide buruk seperti itu," katanya memutar bola mata. "Pesta takkan berpengaruh apapun, Hermione. Semua orang sibuk berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak mengapa para kriminal itu kini mau keluar dari Hogwarts. Mereka akan bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku yakin itu."

"Err—kurasa aku harus ke perpustakaan," sahutnya kemudian. Kepalanya mendadak pening dan merasa harus keluar dari pembicaraan. Hermione mengambil tasnya. Sebelum beranjak dari bangku, dia mengerling sekilas ke meja seberang. Malfoy tampak sedang berbicara dengan Crabbe sambil menyantap makan siangnya. "_Bye_, Gin."

Tujuannya bukan pergi ke perpustakaan seperti yang dikatakan Hermione sebelumnya. Hermione berjalan keluar kastil. Di luar sana, hawa dingin segera menyergap. Hari ini lebih mendingan ketimbang kemarin. Rasanya hembusan angin saja dapat membekukan semua yang berani keluar kastil pada sore hari. Walaupun musim semi hampir tiba, musim dingin masih ingin menunjukkan sisa-sisa kekuatan. Timbunan salju hanya tinggal tersisa sedikit dan masih tampak teronggok di sudut-sudut halaman kastil.

Hermione melewati jalan setapak sambil menikmati hutannya berganti warna. Musim baru perlahan datang. Warna-warna cerah bermunculan menggantikan warna kelabu musim sebelumnya. Air danau perlahan sudah mencair dan padang rumput terselimuti salju yang kian menipis. Hanya tinggal waktu saja bagi Hermione untuk merasakan lagi wangi tanah yang dulu memenuhi hutannya.

Kofu muncul dari balik semak. Dia menggonggong singkat lalu mengibaskan ekor. Hermione tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang anjing itu harapkan dari kemunculannya—satu kemasan penuh yogurt yang segar. Jika anjing itu beruntung, Hermione juga membawakan beberapa potong paha ayam yang nikmat. Dan sayangnya, hari ini Kofu tidak begitu beruntung.

"Sebaiknya itu bukan yogurt yang telah kau beri racun, Granger. Jika iya, aku tak segan-segan berurusan denganmu."

Kira-kira begitulah _sapaannya_ ketika Malfoy datang tidak sampai semenit kemudian. Cowok itu berjalan sambil memakan sebuah apel yang sudah setengah dihabiskan. Setelah membuang sisa apel, dia memanjat pohon favoritnya lalu berbaring di atas batang pohon yang lebar.

Hermione berjongkok, membuka tas, dan mengeluarkan pupuk kelelawar kelabu untuk memupuki litheasnya.

Ya, Hermione berada di sini. Lagi. Bersama dia.

Bersama Malfoy? Merlin_…_jika Hermione mendengar kata-kata itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia pasti mengira dunia sudah mau kiamat esok hari.

Kini Hermione telah kembali. Dia sudah kehilangan hitungan kapan dia mulai mengunjungi tempat itu lagi semenjak dia menumpahkan tangisannya di tengah pepohonan yang sunyi. Kemudian mulai merawat litheasnya lagi. Bermain dengan Kofu. Dan bertemu dengan si Slytherin itu lagi. Rasanya waktu telah lama berlalu setelah Hermione datang pertama kali dulu—membawa beberapa butir litheas dan menaburkannya di atas tanah basah awal musim gugur. Harapan konyol dan kekanakan seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle untuk melihat peri hutan—jika dipikirkan memang masih terasa amat konyol.

Dan entah beberapa hari kemudian, dia mulai datang. Malfoy. Dan mengklaim hutannya. Kemudian segalanya seperti roller coaster—penuh tukikan dan belokan tajam. Tapi toh setelah beberapa hari singkat melewati libur Natal yang nyaman dan penuh kehangatan di East End bersama orang tuanya, Hermione berada di sini lagi sekarang. Di tempat yang menyediakan keamanan dan ketenangan yang tidak dapat ditawarkan oleh Hogwarts termasyur sekalipun.

Kini Hogwarts hanya menawarkan kesuraman dan bayang-bayang kelabu. Ron tampak stres dan selalu sibuk dengan pestanya yang tinggal tiga hari lagi. Dan Harry tampak sibuk dengan spekulasi tentang adanya penyusup di Hogwarts ("Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan anak Ravenclaw itu. Akan aku selidiki nanti."). Kesuraman bertambah dengan beredarnya spekulasi yang sedang heboh di Hogwarts.

Pengunduran diri sejumlah anak Slytherin menjadi pembicaraan hangat di manapun. Ya, pertama kali di tahun ini! Banyak orang berpikir mereka keluar karena mereka akan bergabung dengan Voldemort. Namun Hermione berusaha tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Siapa tahu mereka memang keluar karena orang tuanya kuatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia sihir pada masa-masa sekarang. Para murid hanya berlebihan. Jika mereka mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts karena akan bergabung dengan Voldemort, mungkin Malfoy yang paling pertama keluar dari sekolah itu. Ayahnya jelas seorang Pelahap Maut. Tapi nyatanya Malfoy masih di sini. Dan masih kembali ke hutan ini juga.

Memang tak ada yang dapat menggantikan tempat ini bagi Malfoy_…_Hermione_…_Kofu_…_

"Dasar rakus," gumam Hermione mengerutkan kening, mengamati Kofu menjilati isi kemasan Yogurt dengan lahap.

Kofu menghiraukan ejekan si Gryffindor. Ekornya mengibas senang. Warna bulunya yang putih dan abu-abu kini tampak mencolok dengan warna musim semi yang perlahan muncul. Husky riang itu selalu menunggu kedatangannya. Ekornya terkibas menunggu sesuatu yang dibawakan Hermione yang diselundupkan ketika makan siang.

Hermione senang hanya dengan mengamati anjing itu melahap yogurtnya sampai habis. Terkadang dia hanya menatap anjing itu mencari mangsa. Atau bersandar di tubuh hangatnya sementara Hermione membaca buku tebal yang baru dipinjam dari perpustakaan. Atau sesekali menyempatkan diri bermain lempar-tangkap frisbee atau potongan kayu—namun inilah yang biasanya menjadi alasan bagi Malfoy untuk menggerutu tentu saja. Si Slytherin itu akan bergumam semacam, "Berisik sekali sih!" atau "Jangan ganggu tidur siangku, brengsek!". Dan biasanya pertengkaran kecil terjadi, Malfoy menyebutnya darah lumpur, Hermione tak mau terima dan membalas mengejeknya—dan hal-hal normal lain.

Hal normal. Ya, hal-hal yang belum berubah.

Dan sesuatu yang telah berubah di antara mereka sebaiknya dilupakan—seperti ketika Hermione mengetahui litheasnya masih bertahan hidup. Dia tidak perlu menebak dua kali bahwa yang merawatnya adalah Malfoy. Dia tidak berniat mengungkit-ungkitnya. Dan fakta bahwa Malfoy berbohong bahwa litheasnya telah mati, tak akan dia bicarakan lagi. Ego pemuda itu masih demikian tinggi. Hermione tahu Malfoy takkan pernah mengakuinya. Namun tak masalah karena memang akan lebih mudah jika mereka tetap bertengkar untuk tetap menjadi Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy seperti dahulu.

Hermione melempar potongan kayu ke arah semak-semak. Kofu berlari mengejarnya. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah kembali lagi sambil menggigit benda itu. Begitulah mereka menghabiskan selama dua jam kemudian. Hingga sejauh ini dari atas pohon Malfoy hanya bergumam, "Ya ampun, seperti tak ada kegiatan lain saja," kemudian dia melanjutkan tidur siangnya lagi. Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah kemasan yogurt untuk disodorkan kepadanya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilati dengan lahap sampai menimbulkan bunyi.

"Aku benar-benar kuatir, Granger," Hermione mendengar suara Malfoy lagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak meracuninya?"

Hermione menengadah menatap si Slytherin. "Inilah tindakan seperti itu disebut dengan 'perbuatan baik', 'kedermawanan' dan 'simpati'," ujarnya datar.

"Oh, berkatilah Santa Granger ini."

"Kau bisa mengolokku sepuasmu dan aku tidak pernah peduli. Kau memang senang bicara tentu saja," gumamnya kembali menatap si husky. "Yah, tapi aku lebih menghargai jika kau tidak berbicara sama sekali—seperti biasa."

Malfoy hanya tersenyum sinis. Dia memperbaiki posisi di atas sana. Kini dia duduk bersandar pada batang pohon utamanya. "Pesta dansa musim semi tinggal tiga hari lagi. Semoga saja temanmu tersayang itu tidak merusaknya," katanya. Kemudian dia berlagak seperti teringat sesuatu—"Oh, mungkin dia sudah melakukannya. Teman rambut merah idiotmu itu mengganti tema pesta mendadak seperti itu. Pesta topeng—oh, boy_…_ Aku tak heran separuh Hogwarts serasa ingin mengutuknya dengan Mantra Sampar. Mungkin beberapa malah sudah melakukannya."

"Jangan panggil Ron idiot!" Hermione memberi pandangan galak. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau keluhkan. Menurutku idenya bagus," balasnya bohong. "Sudah lama—atau bahkan belum pernah?—Hogwarts mengadakan pesta semacam itu. Pasti akan seru sekali."

Hermione memang bohong, tapi dia merasa harus membela Ron. Ron hanya ingin ikut menikmati pesta. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk mengurusnya. Dia kuatir malam pestanya hanya akan dipenuhi dengan perintah-perintah Profesor MacGonagall ("Aku tak ingin malamku hanya diisi dengan ocehannya, 'Weasley, katakan pada bagian penata dekor bla-bla-bla—Weasley, kenapa makanannya bla-bla-bla—Weasley—Weasley—Weasey—_FUCK_! Aku _harus_ menikmati pesta. Titik.").

Tapi masalahnya separuh Hogwarts tampak tidak setuju. Alasan utama yang dikemukakan: 1) pesta adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menggaet cowok-cewek, 2) pesta berarti tempat untuk tampil setampan-secantik mungkin. Jika usul Ron diberlakukan, sama saja bahwa Ron menjungkir-balikkan tujuan utama mereka untuk datang ke pesta. Seperti mendengar ujian akhir semester datang lebih awal.

"Masalahnya dia_ kurang kerjaan_, Granger," balas Malfoy. "Hampir semua orang sudah memiliki jubah pesta mereka. Kini mereka harus membeli properti tambahan lagi yang jelas tidak berguna, tidak ada estetikanya, tidak penting, tidak koheren, tidak fungsional, dan tidak akan masuk dalam daftar barang-barang _fashionable_ dalam sejarah fashion mana pun di muka bumi ini. Topeng? Ampun deh. Dia pikir ini Halloween?"

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkannya."

"Lihat kan? Kau sendiri tidak menyukai idenya."

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyukai idenya!" geram Hermione. "Ron hanya ingin ikut pesta. Dengan topeng, dia bisa kabur dan bebas menikmati pesta. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk mengurusnya. Dan dia berhak ikut menikmati."

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin kabur dan berdansa dengan Ketua Murid tersayangnya."

"Setelah titel Tukang Intimidasi yang kau miliki, kau ingin memperoleh titel Tukang Gosip juga, Malfoy?"

Malfoy hanya tertawa sinis. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk mempersiapkan pesta? Tidak ke Hogsmade pada akhir pekan seperti ini, Granger? Sudah bersiap-siap? Anak-anak perempuan selalu heboh jika pesta dansa tiba—sibuk mencari gaun ke toko pakaian atau cekikikan sendiri menunggu seseorang yang mengajak pergi."

"Aku tidak berminat untuk cekikikan sendiri atau menunggu seseorang untuk mengajakku."

"Ah ya tentu saja, aku lupa," potong Malfoy seakan teringat sesuatu. "Baru saja kita membahasnya. Kau tidak harus mencari pasangan lagi. Si Weasleyboy. Aku mengerti. Dan lagi…tradisi bodoh itu. Dua Kepala Murid diharuskan pergi bersama ke pesta. Kurasa aku harus bersimpati karena Blaise harus menurunkan harga dirinya malam nanti. Kasihan dia harus berjalan di depan orang dengan darah lumpur yang menggandeng tangannya."

Hermione membuka mulutnya. "Maaf? Aku tak berminat menggandeng _apapun_ malam nanti," geramnya. Dia mengeluarkan kemasan yogurt kedua untuk diberikan kepada Siberian Husky itu.

"Mungkin kau harus mencari _side-partner_ jika Blaise membuangmu nanti. Atau jika Weaselbee tertangkap Macgonagall untuk melakukan kewajibannya menjadi pembantu pesta. Pikirkan kemungkinan itu. Sudah mencari partner cadangan?"

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu, Malfoy?" kata Hermione tersenyum—bukan jenis senyum persabahatan tentunya. "Urusi dirimu sendiri. Lagipula apa kau sendiri sudah punya partner?"

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahu_mu_, Granger?"

Hermione hendak membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Rasanya ingin sekali dia mencincang diri ular berbisa kecil-kecil, menggorengnya, dan menyajikannya di atas piring dengan mayones. Gadis itu hanya menggeram, akhirnya memilih tidak melayani. Apa yang mereka bicarakan dan pertengkarkan selalu kekanak-kanakan. Selalu dan _seperti biasa_.

Hermione melempar potongan kayu itu lagi ke dalam semak-semak dengan gusar. Kofu yang tak mengerti apa-apa pembicaraan dua manusia itu, berlari riang mengejarnya. Malfoy turun melompat dari batang pohon tempatnya berbaring tadi. Hermione menahan napas ketika Malfoy berjalan mendekat. Ketika Kofu kembali menghampiri Hermione, Malfoy mengambil alih.

"Kau merendahkan harga dirinya dengan melempar ranting kepada Kofu seperti itu," katanya datar. Dia terdiam sejenak tanpa menatap si Gryffindor. "Dia bukan anjing retriever yang manis. Dia Siberian husky yang tangguh. Dia bisa berbuat lebih hebat lagi."

Malfoy berjongkok sambil menggaruk bagian belakang telinga anjingnya. Kofu mejatuhkan potongan kayu itu. Sang tuan mengambilnya dari atas salju, kemudian menjulurkan kayu itu lagi di depan moncong si husky. Kemudian dia berbalik ke arah padang rumput yang tertutup salju, melemparkannya sejauh mungkin. Dalam kecepatan tinggi, Kofu melesat berlari mengejarnya. Malfoy bersorak ketika Kofu menangkap kayu di moncongnya.

Hermione mencuri pandang, menatap si pirang. Dia belum pernah melihat Malfoy memperlihatkan perasaan senangnya sespontan itu sebelumnya. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang Hermione baru tahu selama pertemuan mereka di Hutan Terlarang ini.

Hingga saat ini Hermione masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia bertahan menghabiskan waktunya dengan seorang Slytherin. Bersamanya hingga dia tak menyangka dapat mengenal beberapa hal sederhana yang tidak Hermione ketahui sebelumnya. Kini Hermione tahu bahwa Malfoy bisa tampak begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Atau ketika cowok itu dapat terlihat begitu spontan atau tertawa lepas pada saat lainnya. Beberapa hal sederhana emosi dasar manusia.

Merlin, apa yang akan dipikirkan kedua temannya jika mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan Hermione selama ini—berbohong bahwa Hermione mengunjungi perpustakaan padahal dia pergi ke hutan dan mencuri waktu bertemu dengan musuh terbesar mereka di Hogwarts?

"_Hermione," kata Ron, ketika mereka di Three Broomsticks dua hari yang lalu. Dia masih sempat mengajak Hermione berkunjung ke Hogsmaede di sela kesibukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tentu saja. Err—kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?"_

"_Err—Bukan apa-apa," gumamnya, menggelengkan kepala. "Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah bersemangat, seakan Dementor menyerap kebahagiaanmu atau semacamnya. Dan kau selalu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan siang lalu pergi entah kemana. Aku dan Harry mengkhawatirkanmu. Er—well… aku mengkhawatirkanmu."_

_Hermione terdiam. Bukan biasanya Ron begitu terbuka tentang perasaannya._

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, baik-baik saja. Hanya pergi ke perpustakaan."_

"_Kemarin aku ke perpustakaan, tapi…_

_Tapi aku tak ada, pikir Hermione. Tapi Hermione membiarkan kalimat itu mengambang dan tampaknya Ron enggan melanjutkan. "Ya, Ron?"_

_Ron menghela napas. "Ah, tidak. Lupakan." Dia terlihat berpikir. "Well, setidaknya aku dan Harry ada jika kau membutuhkan kami."_

"_Kenapa sensitif begitu? Kau seperti habis terbentur Bludger," kata Hermione, setengah bercanda—berusaha tidak serius._

_Ron hanya tersenyum._

Ron. Harry. Dua sahabatnya. Selalu. Dan mereka sedang menguatirkannya.

Persahabatannya dengan mereka sudah bermula semenjak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Hogwarts adalah Ron- Harry. Ron-Harry adalah Hogwarts. Hogwarts adalah rumah kedua. Jadi Ron-Harry adalah keluarga kedua. Situasi dunia sihir sekarang semakin tidak menentu, membuat Hermione goyah. Tapi tetap saja hubungannya dengan Hogwarts serta dua sahabatnya tetap tidak akan berubah.

Dan kini Hermione benci dirinya membuat dua sahabatnya kuatir seperti itu. Dan terkadang dia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Hermione menitikkan air mata di dalam tidurnya akibat diliputi rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah telah berbohong kepada dua sahabatnya—atau mengkhianati persabahatan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Hermione mengamati Malfoy dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Malfoy bukan apa-apa. Dia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kedua sahabatnya. Tak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan dari cowok brengsek yang sudah menyusahkan mereka bertiga semenjak mereka kelas satu. Malfoy akan selalu menyebalkan. Dia akan selalu menyusahkan. _So_, tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan dan dikuatirkan. Ya, Malfoy bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya sebatas pengalih perhatian dari—dari apapun semua kekacauan ini. Hanya sementara.

"Anjingku keren sekali ya?" kata si pirang kepada Hermione.

Hermione buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap Malfoy tak sadar bahwa dia mengamatinya tadi. "Hmm," gumam Hermione, alih-alih menjawab.

"Mungkin anjing terkeren di seluruh Inggris," lanjutnya membanggakan Siberian huskynya.

"Hmm."

"Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketika melihatnya menggonggongimu di atas pohon dulu. Kau gemetar ketakutan."

Hermione bersemu merah. "Diamlah."

"Dua kali, Granger. Brilian sekali. Sangat menghibur."

"Diamlah, Malfoy."

"Menghibur."

"Bar-bar," Hermione mengoreksi.

Malfoy tertawa.

"Sepertinya memang sudah jalan hidupmu untuk tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, Malfoy. Hiburan jenis apa yang kalian dapat di kediaman keluargamu? Pertunjukan peri rumah dikuliti hidup-hidup? Atau atraksi meregangkan tangan dan kaki tawanan hingga putus?" cemooh Hermione. "Di atas pohon, aku menunggu pangeran tampan yang datang untuk menolongku namun yang datang adalah ular derik berbisa yang cerewet."

"Kau salah. Pangeran tampan itu memang datang tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menolongmu. _Tidak sudi_ tepatnya."

Hermione mengangkatkan sebelah alisnya, tangan kanannya berkacak pinggang. "Siapa? Kau? Menurutmu kau pangeran tampan? Jangan membuatku muntah."

"Tentu saja, aku tampan," sahut Malfoy, hanya berniat membuat Hermione lebih jengkel lagi. Dia berbalik, berjalan mengambil potongan kayu untuk dilemparkan ke anjingnya lagi. "Tentu saja _nerdo_ yang tiap hari berkutat dengan tumpukan buku sepertimu memahami fakta sensitif seper—"

_Brug_!

Malfoy jatuh terjerembab, tersandung akar pohon yang tersembul di atas salju. Wajahnya tertutup salju. Hermione berusaha menahan tawa. Wajahnya memerah dan akhirnya pertahanan itu jebol juga. Dia tergelak.

"Tampan sekali, Malfoy. Sangat berkelas," ujarnya, terkikik. Betapa menyenangkannya. Hermione sudah lama tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Malfoy menatapnya galak. "Tutup mulutmu."

Hermione menutup mulut, menggerakkan tangannya di sepanjang bibir seperti menutup ritsleting. Tapi dia masih geli. Malfoy membersihkan salju dari wajah dan jubahnya. Dia menggerutu dan mengutuk akar tersembul tadi yang membuatnya jatuh. Hermione tersenyum geli menatapnya. Dan kemudian…tanpa sadar dia melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang biasa bagi orang lain—tapi tidak untuk Malfoy. Sesuatu yang tidak aneh jika dihadapkan pada situasi yang berbeda—

Hermione menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Menawarkan bantuan.

Dia baru menyadari setelah Malfoy menatap tangannya bingung. Slytherin itu tampak heran. Mulutnya tampak terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu sesuai _style_ Malfoy_—style _mengapa-kau-pikir-aku-akan-menerima-bantuan-darah- lumpur-sepertimu. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menutup mulutnya lagi. Hermione tahu mengapa dia bimbang. Setelah enam tahun lebih mereka hidup dalam dua sisi kontradiktif yang begitu nyata—bahkan setelah melewati beberapa bulan terakhir dalam sisi yang tersamar, sebuah tindakan baik seperti yang Harmione lakukan saat itu masih tampak begitu janggal. Hermione menelan ludah.

_Katakanlah sesuatu dan kau bisa menolak bantuanku. Atau—raih tanganku tapi jangan katakan sesuatu. Setelah itu anggaplah kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi._

Dan Malfoy memilih pilihan yang kedua. Slytherin itu menggenggam tangannya. Segera setelah Malfoy berdiri, Hermione langsung menarik tangannya sendiri, memeluk, dan menyimpulnya di dada dengan canggung. Malfoy membersihkan salju. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

Hermione berdeham, canggung. "Hampir sore. Harus kembali ke kastil."

_Apanya yang hampir-sore-harus-kembali-ke-kastil?! Bodoh! Untuk apa juga kau harus kabar-kabari dia apa yang akan kau lakukan?!_

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Ehem—terserah kaulah. Kayak aku peduli saja."

_Kurang ajar_, pikir Hermione. Wajahnya memerah. "Tentu saja tidak," sahutnya cepat—mempertahankan harga dirinya. Sejenak dia menggaruk pelipisnya, atau mundur selangkah, atau sekadar berdeham tidak jelas—masih salah tingkah.

Lalu Hermione berbalik badan, mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan secepatnya meninggalkan Slytherin itu, tanpa berminat untuk menoleh lagi. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan berpikir wajahnya pasti semerah tomat busuk. Dan rasanya jika sudah jauh dari situ_…_dia merasa ingin membenturkan keningnya sendiri ke pohon.

* * *

_Selamat menunggu lagi…xxx wink, wink xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Apocrief sez:**

_Keliatannya target menamatkan DS pertengahan tahun ini, gagal total, ha ha. Gue udah berusaha, tapi entah kenapa selalu nyampe pada writer's block. Semua udah ada di otak, tapi sulit banget diungkapkan ke dalam tulisan. _

_Aniwei__…3 (ato 4?) bab terakhir masih dalam pengerjaan. Ending akan berada pada bab 19 (ato 20?). Sori…sori banget harus membuat kalian menunggu lama. Bab-bab terakhir memang bener-bener harus dipikirkan masak-masak. Gue ingin segalanya berakhir mulus pada fanfic pertama gue ini. Udah dua tahun lebih berlalu semenjak gue pertama kali mempublikasinya. Mungkin beberapa udah males duluan karena kelamaan dan membuat gue kehilangan pembaca. Tapi akan sangat senang jika bisa pada suatu titik dimana gue bisa puas dan berkata, "Gosh, I finally did it"._

_Mengingat hanya tinggal beberapa bab lagi, kritik konstruktif kalian akan (amat sangat) membantu (sekali) sebelum gue mengupdate bab selanjutnya. Thanks for everything, people!_

* * *

**BAB 15**

Tubuh Draco masih terasa pegal-pegal ketika dia berdiri malas di depan cermin. Hari yang melelahkan karena sedikit kurang istirahat. Ranjang rasanya begitu menggoda. Sepertinya dia sanggup tidur di sana melebihi masa hibernasi beruang selama musim dingin.

Baru tadi sore dia kembali dari kediamannya yang megah. Awalnya hanya untuk mengambil jubah pesta. Namun mendadak Lucius memberi latihan tambahan ketika tahu putra tunggalnya itu pulang. Sepanjang siang dia menghabiskan waktu untuk mencoba sebuah sihir hitam yang telah dilatih selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Sebuah kutukan yang belum pernah dicoba sebelumnya.

Luka-luka goresan telah hilang, namun memar-memarnya rasanya masih ada. Malam ini dia hanya berniat setor wajah sesaat di pesta, kemudian kembali ke kamar dan tidur hingga puas. Sementara ini sisa tenaga terakhirnya dihabiskan dengan mencoba menyimpulkan dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di lehernya dengan asal.

"Kau payah memakai dasi," kata si cermin untuk kesekian kali.

"Diamlah."

"Terlihat miring," katanya lagi.

Draco menghela napas jengkel. "Kau pernah melihat cermin yang ditonjok hingga pecah berkeping-keping?"

"Tidak. Tapi kudengar di kamar sebelah ada anak yang menyihir cerminnya hingga_…_"

Draco menatap tidak sabar, tergoda mencabut tongkat sihirnya untuk menyihir benda itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Oh," kata si cermin akhirnya. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan diam sehening pemakaman di malam hari."

Draco menatap refleksi dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin—yang telah memutuskan untuk tutup mulut demi kebaikannya sendiri. Dia memiliki warna rambut ayahnya. Dia senang memiliki warna itu karena begitu banyak orang telah mengatakan bahwa dia lebih mirip ibunya, sementara dia ingin lebih seperti Lucius. Segala hal mengenai lelaki itu telah diimpikan Draco semenjak kecil. Dominasi. Kesetiaan. Dan kegigihan. Semua Malfoy pasti memiliki ketiga hal itu. Dan Draco juga harus memilikinya kelak.

Di belakangnya, Greg tampak berkutat dengan kemejanya. Pakaian itu tampak kekecilan. Dia membelinya lima ukuran lebih kecil dari bobot tubuhnya. Greg bersikeras bahwa dia sanggup menurunkan berat tubuhnya sebelum pesta. Namun ternyata gagal setelah kemarin mereka berpesta brownies yang dikirimkan Mrs. Crabbe. Entah bagaimana nanti Greg menyiasati pakaiannya.

Kemudian Draco mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia dapat melihatnya melalui pantulan cermin, Pansy Parkinson telah siap dengan gaun dan jubah pesta. Dia benar-benar mengenakan gaun merah marun seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya. Tangannya menggenggam topeng yang berwarna senada. Dia tampak setengah kesal ketika menghampiri Draco.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah mengambil jubah pesta," kata Draco. "Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain."

Pansy tidak mengikutinya, malah menatap jubah Draco. "Hitam? Aku bilang kita akan memakai merah marun," katanya.

Draco menghela napas. "Aku tak ada waktu untuk memesan," katanya membela diri. "Ayo, Pans."

Pansy masih jengkel ketika dia berdiri di depan Draco. Dia menatap dasi yang melingkar di leher Draco. "Kau tidak berbakat memakai dasi, Draco," komentar Pansy, menghampirinya. Kekesalan terlihat ketika dia tangannya berkutat kasar dengan dasi kupu-kupu, mencoba merapikannya.

"Aku tidak perlu memperbaiki penampilanku dengan seutas dasi bodoh."

"Dasi menunjukkan kelas."

Draco mencoba sabar. Dia merasa lelah sekali. Dan kini dihadapkan dengan Pansy dan cermin sialan tadi. Draco memuji dirinya sendiri karena berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak meledak.

"Cuekin saja sih," kata Draco jengkel. "Kita sudah telat."

"Ya," sahut Pansy. "Miles, Therry, Vincent, dan yang lain sibuk diberi selamat."

"Oh, sudah dimulai rupanya."

"Ya, kita harus bergegas."

"_Itu_ yang kucoba katakan sejak tadi," gerutunya, menyambar topeng berwarna hitam yang diletakkan di atas ranjang.

Rencananya malam ini: ingin cepat datang ke pesta. Ingin pesta cepat berlangsung. Supaya kemudian cepat berakhir. Cepat kembali ke asrama. Dan cepat tidur. Latihan siang tadi gila-gilaan dan harus segera dinetralisir dengan istirahat yang cukup.

Dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Greg yang tampak masih sibuk dengan kancing kemejanya. Dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas, merespon Draco. Konsentrasinya masih pada kancing-kancing yang menolak untuk dikaitkan.

Pansy dan Draco tiba di ruang rekreasi. Beberapa anak masih berkumpul di sana, saling komentar tentang penampilan. Badan gemuk Vincent terlihat di tengah ruang. Beberapa anak menyempatkan diri menghampirinya untuk menepuk pundak, tersenyum, dan mengucapkan semangat. Memang ada yang berbeda dengan Vincent Crabbe malam ini. Serta dengan selusin anak Slytherin lain.

"Hei, berpuas-puaslah malam ini, _mate_," kata Blaise menepuk pundak Vincent.

"Pasti," jawabnya tersenyum lebar.

"Jadikan malam terakhirmu tak terlupakan."

Pesta terakhir di Hogwarts. Benar-benar terakhir dan sebuah perpisahan untuk Vincent dan yang lainnya.

Besok orang tua Vincent, Therry, dan setengah lusin anak Slytherin akan datang ke Hogwarts dan menjemput anak mereka. Vincent dan yang lain menjadi murid Slytherin kedua yang mengundurkan diri. Beberapa anak telah mendahului mereka. Para orang tua sudah tidak memerlukan mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts lagi. Panggilan untuk bergabung telah datang. Mereka yang berpotensi namun belum memiliki kemampuan yang cukup, akan dilatih lebih dini. Bagi mereka, itu merupakan anugrah. Mereka sudah muak untuk bermuka dua di Hogwarts dan sangat antusias untuk memenuhi paggilan itu. Kemudian tak lama lagi beberapa Slytherin akan menyusul.

Draco sudah memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari anak yang lain. Melihat kemampuan yang telah dimilikinya, sepertinya dia dapat bersantai-santai hingga tahun ke tujuh berakhir. Semua yang dilakukannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Tak ada anak lain yang berusaha sekeras dirinya. Dia membagi waktu antara rumah dan sekolah. Rumah adalah pelajaran utama, sedangkan sekolah adalah pelajaran tambahan dan hiburan. Dia hampir selesai menyelesaikan semua pelajaran krusial seperti teknik Apparation (yang diperolehnya tanpa prosedur lisensi Apparation secara legal), beberapa sihir hitam, kutukan Crusiatus level rendah (yang menyebabkan Draco sempat tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari), dan beberapa kutukan ringan.

Semuanya memang ilegal. Namun ilegal bukan berarti buruk. Ya, ilegal bukan berarti tidak baik. Jika mengerti esensi dari tindakan ilegal itu, semua bisa diterima. Yang mereka lakukan adalah demi perjuangan kaum mereka. Tak semua orang dapat mengerti. Tapi akan tiba saatnya jika mereka akan mengerti bahwa semua ini memang diperlukan. Demi masa depan mereka sendiri. Demi keharmonisan kehidupan mereka. Dan mereka yang mengundurkan diri sekarang sedang memperjuangkannya. Telah tiba waktu bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan ini semua demi kejayaan kaum mereka. Dan mengenyam 'pelajaran utama' mereka. Pelatihan mereka. Setelah sekian lama, kini sudah saatnya.

Betapa waktu terasa cepat sekali berlalu.

Sepertinya baru seminggu yang lalu, Draco menaiki Hogwarts Express meninggalkan Kediaman Malfoy untuk pertama kalinya. Ayahnya memeluknya singkat sambil mengatakan, "Buat kami bangga." Betapa seumur hidupnya Draco berusaha membuat ayahnya bangga. Semua hal yang dia lakukan untuk membuat ayahnya senang dan menjadi seorang Malfoy yang diharapkannya.

Kemudian dia ingat ibunya menangis ketika itu. Ah, dia memang cengeng. Wanita itu memeluknya begitu erat hingga Draco curiga dia berhasil mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Draco belum tahu betapa berat bagi Narcissa untuk melepas putra tunggalnya. Anak berumur sebelas tahun itu terlalu sibuk dengan perkiraan dan antusiasme petualangan baru di sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang ternama.

Ya, betapa enam tahun terasa cepat sekali berlalu. Anak usia sebelas tahun itu sudah tak ada lagi.

"Hei, Pansy. Kau keren malam ini," suara Millicent Bullstrode dari balik topengnya.

"Aku tahu."

Dia memang tahu. Dan dia selalu berusaha orang lain menyadarinya.

Millie memakai topengnya lagi, lalu menggandeng tangan Vincent erat-erat. Warna jubahnya yang _shocking pink_ tampak mencolok—tapi lumayan serasi dengan jubah merah milik Vincent. Namun cowok gemuk itu terlihat jengkel berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari cengkraman Millicent seperti domba yang digembalakan. Dan tampaknya usaha itu sia-sia.

"Dimana topengmu, Crabbe?" tanya Draco.

Vincent tampak lebih jengkel lagi. "Memangnya benar-benar harus dipakai ya?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Aku mendengar isu mengenai detensi jika kau ketahuan tidak memakainya. Si _carrot top_ ingin memastikan usahanya berjalan mulus."

"Grrr…biar kubunuh Weasley sialan itu," gerutu Vincent.

"Kenapa tidak dipakai sih?" sahut Millicent. "Keren kok. Aku membelinya sama agar cocok dengan punyaku."

"_Itulah_ yang aku hindari," gumamnya tak terdengar oleh Millie. Kemudian dia menghela napas, "Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah penampilan keren untuk keberadaanku yang terakhir di Hogwarts tercinta."

Draco-Pansy meninggalkan pasangan Vincent-Millicent di asrama Slytherin dan keluar melalui tembok batu yang terbuka. Di luar, para Slytherin masih berdiri bercakap-cakap. Anak-anak yang lain tampak berdiri menunggu pasangan mereka yang masih di dalam. Beberapa sudah gelisah terus memandangi arloji sambil mengumpat-umpat. Theodore Nott yang ikut mengundurkan diri esok hari, terlihat di balik lukisan. Dia tampak sedang menikmati perhatian instan ketika beberapa anak memberi semangat, menjabat tangan, dan tepukan hangat. Dua anak yang Draco kenal akan mengundurkan diri juga, Urquhart dan si Seeker Will Harper, tampak berwajah mencurigakan sambil sembunyi-sembunyi memasukkan sesuatu—yang sepertinya kembang api rakitan—ke dalam saku jubahnya. Jelas mereka akan berbuat sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan untuk bersenang-senang di malam terakhir mereka.

Pansy berjalan dengan percaya diri. Tentu saja dia memang selalu tampak percaya diri. Pakaiannya baru dipesan lagi dari Milan. Topeng yang dikenakannya, baru datang tadi pagi. Sepanjang hari kemarin, dia terus sewot menunggu pesanan itu. Dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa kutukan untuk dirapalkan pada Weasley jika saja topeng itu tidak datang tepat waktu untuk tampil senada dengan gaunnya yang elegan. Sedangkan Draco yang tak peduli apa tema warna mereka tahun itu, akhirnya harus terus mendengar komentar menjengkelkan dari cewek itu. Tiap kali ada kesempatan, Pansy selalu melontarkan komentar semacam "Kau seperti akan menghadiri sebuah pemakaman" atau "Wajahmu pucat, kau tahu? Bahkan lebih pucat dari Loony Lovegood. Kontras dengan pakaianmu."

Anak-anak terlihat lebih ramai lagi sepanjang rute ke aula besar. Jubah-jubah beraneka warna tampak menyebar di setiap sudut. Topeng-topeng beraneka bentuk dikenakan di wajah mereka. Ada yang terlihat elegan seperti topeng-topeng abad pertengahan. Ada yang tampak misterius seperti topeng-topeng Halloween. Mereka mengingatkan Draco pada sebuah festival rakyat di Spanyol.

Di Aula Depan, anak-anak mulai terlihat lebih ramai lagi. Beberapa terkikik mengomentari jubah anak lain. Beberapa bertemu dan saling memuji penampilan. Beberapa berdiri melongo menatap seseorang yang tampak lebih cantik atau tampan dibandingan keseharian. Dan sebagian besar masih menyelinap di antara anak-anak, saling mencari pasangan masing-masing. Draco bertanya-tanya bagaimana mengenali orang yang wajahnya jelas-jelas tertutup topeng. Usaha yang hampir sia-sia sebenarnya. Bodoh sekali.

Pansy mengapit tangan Draco erat-erat. "Kita harus bersenang-senang malam ini," katanya. "Kecupan singkat untuk memulai keberuntungan?" Pertanyaan retoris, karena tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi cewek itu mendaratkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Draco.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Draco mengalami hal ini. Maksudnya, dulu dia selalu menikmati apa yang dilakukan Pansy sekarang. Ada perasaan merasa hebat. Ada perasaan diinginkan oleh seseorang. Dan ada perasaan memiliki kemampuan untuk mendapat semua yang dia inginkan. Dia menyukai perasaan bahwa gadis-gadis menyukai dirinya. Kini Draco berusaha mengingat lagi rasa itu. Namun rasanya berbeda. Kini semua itu tampak tidak penting lagi. Dan kira-kira sudah puluhan detik sebelum akhirnya Draco merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya—

"Hei, maaf menginterupsi, Kawan," kata Blaise di belakang Draco. "Lihat Ketua Murid Putri kita tersayang?"

Pansy mendengus. "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau pikir aku _babysitter_nya?"

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, idiot. Aku bertanya pada pacarmu," katanya sinis. Pandangan beralih ke Draco. "Tak melihatnya, ya? Merlin, pesta akan dimulai. Dan aku belum menemukan Ketua Murid kurang ajar itu."

"Dia sudah membuat masalah?" seringai Draco.

"Yeah. Ah, lagipula memangnya apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari Gryffindor? Mereka hanya membuat masalah."

Draco tersenyum sinis. "Memang."

Si Ketua Murid mengucapkan sampai jumpa sebelum berpisah jalan dan menanyakan kepada anak yang lain. Draco dan Pansy memasuki Aula Besar. Empat meja asrama yang panjang telah lenyap. Sebagai gantinya, meja-meja bundar bertaplak putih dengan lilin tampak menyebar Aula Besar. Di beberapa sisi dinding aula, tanaman rambat berdaun hijau tampak menghiasi untuk menghadirkan musim semi di dalam aula. Bunga-bunga kecil warna warni tampak menggantung di dahannya. Langit aula yang biasanya mendung dan berbadai, kini disihir dengan langit hitam yang bertaburan bintang.

Draco memilih meja yang berada agak di belakang. Vincent dan Millie muncul tak lama kemudian lalu bergabung dengan meja mereka. Rahang Vincent tampak mengeras. Sepertinya Draco tahu alasannya. Topeng itu tampak konyol sekali. Warnanya merah menyala yang berhiaskan bulu-bulu berwarna _shocking pink_. Punya Vincent sama persis dengan yang dikenakan Millie yang membuatnya semakin tampak memalukan.

Di meja utama, Dumbledore tua tampak tersenyum sumringah. Matanya berkelana mengamati kemeriahan pesta yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Beberapa guru sudah berada di meja yang sama. MacGonagall terlihat di pojok aula, sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Weaselbee. Draco tersenyum senang melihatnya. Rambut Weasley yang merah mencolok, jelas merupakan radar alami akan keberadaannya. Topeng ternyata benar-benar tidak berpengaruh. Dia tetap saja jadi pembantu pesta.

Greg menyusul kemudian. Kemejanya yang kekecilan hampir dapat ditutupi oleh jubahnya yang terkancing di bagian perut. Cowok gemuk itu datang tanpa pasangan. Sebenarnya dia tak peduli dapat pasangan atau tidak karena sebulan ini dia bahkan tidak terlihat berusaha mengajak cewek satu pun. Vincent sempat mengoloknya, namun kini tampaknya justru dialah yang tampak iri. Lebih baik datang sendirian daripada dengan Millicent Bullstrode.

Makan malam telah dimulai. Mereka menggumamkan nama masakan dan secara sihir masakan itu muncul tersaji di depan mereka. Bunyi peralatan makan tidak senyaring waktu makan mereka sehari-hari. Kini tampaknya suara itu menyusut dan terdengar elegan. Semuanya tampak ingin terlihat anggun dan berkelas—walaupun di beberapa tempat masih terlihat kerang melompat ke meja lain karena tidak tahu cara membuka cangkangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kemeja pestamu, Greg?" tanya Vincent, menyantap yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Tak ada," sahutnya. "Ini kemeja seragam sekolah. Ternyata jika dirombak sedikit, hasilnya tak jauh dengan kemeja pesta. Lagipula tertutup jubah. Takkan ada yang perhatikan."

Pansy si fashionista mengerutkan kening, mengejek penampilan Greg.

Seusai makan malam Dumbledore, berdiri dari kursinya. Para murid dan guru mengikuti. Dengan sebuah lambaian tongkat yang singkat, kursi dan bangku yang tadinya menyebar di penjuru ruang, kini meluncur ke sisi ruangan menyisakan lantai kosong agak luas di tengah aula. Dengan satu lambaian lagi, lantai di depan aula tampak terangkat membentuk sebuah panggung.

Kemudian pintu ganda di belakang Draco tiba-tiba terbuka. Grup band Fancystuck Four berjalan menuju panggung sambil membawa peralatan panggungnya masing-masing. Keempat personilnya mengenakan jubah yang mengatung dan potongan rambut yang pernah tren pada tahun 1970-an. Mereka melambaikan tangan heboh sambil tersenyum lebar. Para murid bertepuk tangan meriah. Beberapa cewek menjerit senang. Beberapa bersuit-suit nyaring.

Seorang personil menggumamkan aba-aba mulai. Kemudian mereka melantunkan sebuah lagu berirama perlahan sebagai lagu pertama. Para murid perlahan menyingkir ke tepi. Keempat kepala asrama dan pasangan mereka masing-masing berdiri di tengah-tengah lantai. Dari perwakilan pihak murid, Ketua Murid bersama para kepala asrama melakukan dansa pertama.

Untuk pertama kali, Draco baru melihat Granger malam itu. Dia hanya mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna hijau lumut. Bahkan rambutnya hanya dipilin sederhana di belakang kepalanya meninggalkan beberapa anak rambut membingkai wajahnya. Draco tak heran mendapati beberapa cowok saat itu tampak melirik kepada si Gryffindor. Bukan karena pakaiannya tapi—karena dia memang memiliki sesuatu untuk membuat mereka semua seperti itu. Gaun sederhana itu dan apapun tampilan yang dia perlihatkan, hanya menambah pengaruhnya berkali lipat.

Draco menatapnya. Berdeham. Jemarinya bergerak ke leher, melonggarkan kerahnya sedikit.

"Dia tidak bisa dansa ya? Ampun deh," gumam Pansy bernada sinis. Draco hampir tidak menyadari Pansy sedang bicara.

Dua Ketua Murid itu berdansa di tengah aula. Blaise tampak percaya diri _berdiri_ gagah. Sedangkan si gadis terlihat gugup _berusaha untuk tetap berdiri. _Sepertinya dia belum terbiasa memakai selop pesta anggun berhak tinggi. Wajahnya memerah. Draco menahan tawa.

_Kita lihat sampai kapan kau dapat bertahan untuk tidak jatuh, Granger_, pikir Draco geli.

Kemudian segera semua murid turun ke lantai dansa, bergabung dengan para guru dan Ketua Murid. Pansy menyambar tangan Draco menariknya ke lantai dansa. Draco menghela napas malas. Salah satu tangan Draco diletakkannya di pinggang dan satunya lagi digenggamnya erat-erat.

Pesta yang lumayan, pikir Draco tak begitu semangat. Pandangannya menyapu ruangan. Semua mulai berdansa. Namun matanya menemukan Granger sekali lagi. Dia masih tampak sibuk mengatur langkah. Dia juga bertarung dengan gaunnya yang panjang agar tidak terserimpet. Dia tampak gugup. Kemudian tak jauh dari si dua Ketua Murid, Draco melihat walinya, Severus, berdansa dengan Profesor Sinistra. Tentu saja walinya itu terpaksa harus turun ke lantai dansa karena dia kepala asrama Slytherin. Namun dia tak dapat menyembunyikan kerutan di wajahnya seperti sedang mengoreksi ujian parah milik Neville Longbottom. Mungkin dia menunggu waktu lagu pertama untuk segera berakhir.

"Kontrol kaki yang hebat, Vince," kata Draco sambil menyeringai ketika pasangan Vincent dan Millicent berdansa melewati mereka.

Vincent membalas menyeringai. "Jelaslah. Aku sudah tidak menginjak seseorang semenjak umur delapan tahun."

Mereka meninggalkan Draco-Pansy dengan membelah kerumunan. Saat itulah kemudian Draco kembali melihat pasangan Blaise dan Granger lagi. Senyum lebar masih menghiasi bibir di Ketua Murid Putra. Granger masih tampak kikuk dan tak nyaman. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Tangan Blaise yang berada di pinggang Granger, bergerak nakal perlahan ke bawah. Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Kemudian si gadis memperlihatkan tampang galak, tangannya mengembalikan tangan Blaise dengan tegas ke tempatnya semula. Si Slytherin memasang wajah polos.

Draco menahan tawa tanpa suara.

Blaise memang bukan tipe orang yang suka memilih-milih cewek. Dia tak peduli dari golongan mana cewek itu berasal—tidak seperti Draco. Darah lumpur akan menjadi pilihannya yang paling bawah, namun dia tak menolak. Darah campuran sih oke serta lebih dari lumayan. Dan darah murni adalah jackpot. Intinya dia adalah pecinta wanita. Mungkin turunan langsung dari ibunya.

Malam ini dia dihadapkan dengan seorang darah lumpur. Jika dengan cewek lain, mungkin dia akan tunduk dengan karisma Blaise. Masalahnya yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah tipe yang mudah terpengaruh zat feromon penggaet lawan jenis yang dikeluarkan seseorang dari klan Zabini. Malah Draco bertanya-tanya, kapan dia akan menendang 'little Blaise' jika cowok itu berusaha melakukan seuatu yang membuat gadis itu marah. Pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan meriah Draco dan teman-teman di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Draco senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Kau menatapnya lagi."

Draco hampir tidak mendengarnya, masih geli. "Hmmm?"

"Darah lumpur favoritmu."

"Apa?"

Pansy memutar bola matanya, tersenyum sinis tak percaya.

Senyum Draco memudar. "Aku tidak tidak sedang menatap Granger—"

"Darimana kau tahu aku membicarakannya? Bahkan aku belum mengatakan namanya."

"Kau kenapa sih? Habis minum Wiski Api sebelum datang kesini?"

"Ayolah, Draco. Mari kita jernihkan masalah ini. Katakan saja padaku—kenapa dia? Dari semua cewek yang ada di Hogwarts, kenapa dia?"

Draco menelan ludah, berdeham. "Aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, Pans," katanya dibuat sekalem mungkin.

Pansy mendengus. "Aku tak perlu menjelaskan. _Kau_ yang harus menjelaskan, Draco. Ini memuakkan. Kenapa harus dia? Merlin, dia—Draco, dia seorang darah lumpur! Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Aku tak harus mendengar tuduhan yang menggelikan ini," ujar si cowok jengkel menarik diri, meninggalkan Pansy di lantai dansa. Namun tentu saja bukan namanya Pansy jika dia tidak menyebalkan. Dia mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau mau melarikan diri, Draco?" tanyanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kita akan bicara malam ini." Beberapa anak mulai menoleh mendengar suara tegas tertahan dari Pansy. "Kita akan menjernihkan masalah ini. Malam ini."

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" geram Draco, menjaga nada suaranya. "Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Kau selalu memperbesar-besarkan hal tidak penting. Dan seperti yang kubilang, kau bicara omong kosong." Dia keluar melalui pintu ganda ke Aula Depan.

Di Aula Depan tentu saja sangat sepi. Dansa baru dimulai dengan satu lagu. Belum ada para gadis yang duduk di tangga utama, mengeluhkan nyeri pergelangan kaki karena terlalu lama memakai hak tinggi. Belum ada perkelahian di luar karena pasangannya direbut orang lain. Atau belum ada pertengkaran mereka diacuhkan sepanjang pesta. Semua orang masih berkumpul di Aula Besar. Semua masih berpesta dan berdansa penuh suka cita.

Draco baru saja akan menaiki tangga utama yang sepi, namun si cewek mencengkram lengan Draco dan memaksa untuk menatapnya. "Katakan saja dengan lantang, Draco. Inilah alasan mengapa kau tak peduli lagi dengan hubungan kita. Ini semua tentang Granger, kan?"

Draco menelan ludah. _Brengsek. Berhentilah mengungkit-ungkit dirinya._ "Hubungan apa, Pans? Aku tak pernah punya perasaan apapun padamu. Terimalah kenyataan."

"Hah! Bahkan kau tak berani menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Dengar, aku tak perlu menjawab apapun," katanya datar. "Mengapa kau menggumamkan sesuatu yang irasional yang menggelikan? Semua orang tahu aku benci darah lumpur. Kau sendiri tahu aku benci darah lumpur. Kita semua, Pansy."

Pansy membuka topengnya frustasi. "Maka dari itu, Draco!" katanya dengan nada meninggi. "Karena aku tahu dulu kau sangat membenci darah lumpur, mengapa kini kau menatapnya seperti itu?! Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu."

Kini Draco yang tertawa. "Aku tak mengerti—Berdasarkan apa kau menyimpulkan—"

"Oke, berdasarkan apa?" potong Pansy menantang. Matanya menatap Draco tegas. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa karena aku melihatmu tersenyum setiap kau melihat kebodohan Granger seperti tadi? Kau tak pernah tersenyum, Draco—dulu kau menertawakannya. Mengejeknya! Atau bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku selalu melihatmu menatap si jalang itu setiap makan di Aula Besar? Jawaban itu memuaskanmu, hah? Atau bagaimana jika—"

Hentikan dia, bego. Hentikan dia bicara ngawur. "Pansy, dengar—"

"—bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa karena aku mendengarmu menyebut namanya ketika kita tidur bersama pada malam kemenangan Slytherin yang lalu."

Draco mencelos. Tenggorokannya terasa tersekat.

"Menggelikan." Hanya itu yang dapat putra tunggal klan Malfoy itu katakan. Dia memaksakan tawa. Dia hampir dapat berterima kasih dan mencium Weasley karena keputusannya mengubah menjadi pesta topeng. Dengan begitu Pansy tak dapat melihat perubahan air muka Draco. "Kau tahu itu tak mungkin seumur hid—"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkal?" potong Pansy lirih. "Kau membisikkan namanya. Aku takkan bertindak bodoh bahwa aku tak mendengarnya. Seandainya saja aku hanya bermimpi. Tapi yang kudengar itu nyata sekali, Draco. Malam itu kau berkhayal bahwa aku si Gryffindor jalang itu? Dan mungkin kini kau memilih cewek-cewek berambut coklat sehingga kau dapat mengkhayalkan dirinya yang sedang berbaring di sebelahmu? Berbaring di sebelahmu dan mencium—"

"Pansy_…_" potong Draco sebelum cewek itu berkata lebih lanjut. Namun dia sendiri tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tahu apa yang terburuk dari semua ini? Yang terburuk adalah mengapa harus dia?! Si jalang itu. Dia yang paling aku benci melebihi siapapun di dunia ini!" Suaranya bergetar. Pansy hampir menangis. Dia tak memakai topeng sehingga dengan jelas Draco dapat melihat air matanya tergenang. Tapi dia tahu Pansy menahannya karena dia selalu mempertahankan ego. Melihatnya seperti itu seakan ada tangan yang mencengkram jantung Draco. Mengapa dia harus menangis? Ini sama sekali tidak pantas untuk setetes air mata.

Jadi katakan saja padanya, Draco _baby_, mengapa dia? Mengapa si Granger jalang itu?

Perut Draco terasa campur aduk. Tenggorokannya terasa disumpal buntalan kain. Kepalanya pening. Pesta tampak terlihat berlebihan untuknya. Mendadak dia menginginkan ketenangan. "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan," kata Draco, menelan ludah dan berusaha mempertahankan kekalemannya yang tersisa. "Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Kau hanya salah dengar. Aku mabuk. Kau mabuk. Kita semua minum Wiski Api malam itu."

"Aku tidak salah deng—"

"Kau hanya salah dengar, brengsek!" seru Draco tanpa sadar. "Dan kini menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Pansy menatapnya dan terlihat sakit hati. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun mengurungkannya lagi. Tentu saja dia tidak menyingkir seperti yang Draco minta. Namun Draco tak dapat menatap mata Pansy lagi karena takut mata itu dapat membaca rahasianya seperti buku yang terbuka. Rahasia yang ingin dia sembunyikan dalam sudut yang terdalam. Jadi Draco memutuskan dialah yang akan menyingkir.

_Pansy hanya salah dengar. Aku tak mungkin menggumamkan namanya. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin Pansy tahu. Seharusnya tak ada yang tahu. Sialan. Tak ada yang boleh tahu._

Pansy berteriak memanggil di belakangnya ketika dia berjalan menuju tangga utama. Draco menghiraukannya. Entah apa yang cewek itu katakan—semacam menerima-balasannya, kau-pengecut, atau sejenisnya. Draco menghiraukan keputusasaan Pansy. Dia tak ingin mendengar apapun. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening bagaikan terhantam Bludger dengan kecepatan penuh. Mendadak dia merasa membutuhkan udara. Udara di dalam sini terasa pekat.

Kemudian perlahan suara Pansy hampir tak terdengar. Mungkin dia telah menyerah. Namun Draco mendengar suara-suara lain dari hatinya. Suara yang menertawakan kebodohannya, menghina perasaannya, dan mengejek kecerobohannya. Suara yang berlawanan dengan suara pesta dari Aula Besar—suara yang masih penuh dengan sorak suka cita.

* * *

Hermione merasakan tatapan tajam dari sudut aula. Pansy Parkinson. Tatapan benci itu terselip sesekali sementara dia sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Cewek Slytherin itu memang selalu benci siapapun. Sepertinya dia dilahirkan hanya untuk bersikap sinis. Khususnya pada Hermione. Tapi tak ada gunanya mempedulikan dia. Dan si Gryffindor memang sedang tak ingin menatapnya. Membalas menatap cewek itu—atau pasangan kencannya dimanapun dia berada saat itu—hanya membuat Hermione semakin ingin meninggalkan aula. Dia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan kepada tumitnya.

Hermione memijat tumit yang kelelahan itu. Lantai dansa masih dipenuhi anak-anak. Lagu-lagu bersemangat telah perlahan berganti menjadi lagu yang mengalun lebih perlahan. Dia mengutuk lagu ini. Lagu yang berirama lambat membuat perasaannya semakin suram. Rasanya dia ingin kembali ke asrama secepatnya. Pesta ini memang sudah tidak menyenangkan sedari awal.

Saat itu adalah lagu ketiga belas yang dimainkan Fancystuck Four. Hermione mendepak Blaise pada lagu kedua setelah tangan Ketua Murid itu terus berusaha berkelana ke bagian bokongnya untuk kedelapan kali. Kemudian ketika dia hendak kembali ke asrama, pada lagu keempat Neville mengajak dansa. Seamus dan Harry bergantian menjadi pasangannya pada lagu ke tujuh dan ke delapan. Pada lagu kesepuluh, Hermione sudah KO di atas selopnya.

Selopnya memang indah. Bentuknya terbuka dengan tali keemasan yang malang-melintang anggun yang berujung membentuk simpul sederhana. Ya, memang indah. Namun sungguh-_sungguh_ menyiksa. Hermione tak pernah terbiasa. Memakai hak tinggi dalam setahun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Padahal tingginya hanya tujuh senti. Hermione benar-benar benci selop berhak tinggi—well mungkin _setengah_ tinggi. Dan kini dia semakin membencinya setelah selop sialan itu membuyarkan usaha Hermione untuk menikmati pesta.

Selop brengsek. Lagu bodoh. Malam yang menyebalkan.

"Kau ini perempuan bukan sih?" kata Harry geli. "Seharusnya pada usiamu sekarang, kau sudah terbiasa dengan hak tinggi."

"Diamlah, Harry."

"Ayolah kau tahu maksudku, Hermione. Hak tinggi dan perempuan seperti ibaratnya bola dengan laki-laki," kata Ron menimpali. Dia baru bergabung beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau juga diamlah, Ron," gerutu Hermione, memandangnya galak. "Cobalah sendiri kalian memakai selop hak tinggi. Dan kita lihat apa kalian bisa berkoar-koar setelah lima-sepuluh menit di atasnya."

"Laki-laki tidak memakai hak tinggi," kilah Ron.

"Kenapa tidak? Perempuan bisa main bola," balas Hermione tak mau kalah. "Daripada bawel disini, bukankah lebih baik kalian cari kesibukan. Usaha cari pasangan kek!"

Ron memang tidak sempat mencari pasangan karena kesibukannya. Profesor MacGonagall berhasil membuatnya kawalahan. Namun Harry datang sendiri ke pesta karena dia telah mendepak semua ajakan pergi para gadis penggemarnya. Dia tidak pernah semangat dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Sebelumnya dia berencana hendak mengajak Parvati lagi seperti tahun keempat. Namun gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah—dan di depan semua orang. Hermione memaklumi Parvati karena tentunya dia sudah belajar dari pengalamannya ketika itu karena diacuhkan Harry semalaman penuh.

Ron sengsara. Harry merana. Dan kini Hermione bersama mereka. Selamat datang di klub gundah-gulana.

"Hermione, ayo kita dansa," pinta Ron.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke asrama."

"Satu lagu saja. Aku belum dansa satu lagu pun. Harry saja yang datang tanpa pasangan sudah dansa dua lagu. Aku ingin menikmati pesta sebentar saja sebelum MacGonagall menemukanku lagi."

"MacGonagall takkan menemukanmu," kata Harry. "Topengmu hampir menutupi seluruh wajah."

"Wajahnya memang aman, Harry. Tapi jubahnya, merah dan berenda begitu…" komentar Hermione, menunjuk penampilan Ron.

"Tadinya jubah ini keren, kalian tahu? Hanya berwarna merah sederhana seperti jubah pesta _normal_ pada umumnya," kata Ron. "Fred-George membelikan jubah ini setahun yang lalu. Dan Mum melihatnya—kemudian memutuskan untuk _membuatnya tampak fashionable_," gerutu Ron.

Hermione tersenyum. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya jubahmu yang menarik perhatian, Ron. Masalahnya juga dari rambutmu. Warnanya merah. Sangat Weasley."

"Begitu ya? Mungkin aku harus mengubah warna rambutku."

"Jangan mengada-ada."

Memang Di Hogwarts memang ada beberapa anak yang berambut merah. Tapi ada satu hal dari rambut merah para Weasley yang menjadi pembeda dan ciri khas dengan para rambut merah lainnya. Rumus dasar: jubah nyentrik + rambut merah Ron Weasley.

"Aku hanya ingin kabur dari Profesor MacGonagall. Sebentar saja menikmati pesta kan hak tiap orang. Paling tidak hanya berdansa satu-dua lagu juga boleh," gerutu Ron. Wajahnya tampak kusut. "Aku tahu malam ini akan panjang sekali—apalagi mengetahui selusin anak Slytherin akan mengundurkan diri besok. Mereka pasti akan mencoba membuat malam terakhirnya tak terlupakan."

"Yeah, aku sempat mendengar ribut-ribut di koridor tadi," kata Hermione. "Urquhart menyalakan petasan di bawah seorang rok anak perempuan. Aku memberinya detensi 2 malam."

"Kau tahu detensi itu takkan berguna, kan? Dia cabut dari Hogwarts besok pagi."

"Aku tahu," Hermione menghela napas. "Paling tidak aku melakukan kewajibanku sebagai Ketua Murid."

"Aku yakin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu…" kata Harry, menatap beberapa anak Slytherin yang sedang duduk-duduk di pojok aula. Hermione langsung tahu, Kapten Quidditch itu akan memulai spekulasi paranoidnya lagi. "…bergabung dengan Voldemort. Mereka tak boleh dilepaskan begitu saja dan membantu ayah mereka. Maksudku, sangat riskan sekali jika—"

"Oh Harry, _pleas_e…"

Harry menoleh. "Apa?"

"Maukah kau menunda spekulasi besok-dunia-kiamat-mu sehari saja?"

"Aku tidak berspekulasi, Hermione. Aku hanya berantisipasi," kata Harry defensif. "Kita sudah sering mendengar penyerangan dimana-mana. Kementrian sudah mulai memenjarakan orang yang diduga terkait dengan gerakan Pelahap Maut. Inferi musuh mulai banyak. Penyerangan terdengar hampir setiap hari di _Daily Prophet_. Aku tak hanya sekadar cuap-cuap mencurigai anak-anak kriminal itu mengingat siapa orang tua mereka."

"Yeah, benar. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa semua ini patut diwaspadai," kata Ron menyetujui. "Anak Slytherin mulai mengundurkan diri. Kurasa kita harus semakin hati-hati atas segala sesuatu. Mungkin mereka memang sudah mulai bergerak."

"Crabbe sudah bergerak lebih awal. Kudengar Nott juga. Kurasa, pentolan-pentolan yang lain tak lama lagi akan menyusul."

Rasanya Hermione ingin menuang satu baskom minuman _punch_ dingin di atas meja ke atas kepala kedua sahabatnya untuk mendinginkan otak mereka yang beku. Dia tak mungkin menghabiskan malam yang menyebalkan itu hanya dengan mendengar celotehan yang membuat sakit kepala. Tak heran mereka bertiga merana begitu di pojok aula yang semarak.

"Kalian berlebihan," sahut Hermione. Rasanya kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. "Mungkin orang tua mereka hanya kuatir dengan keselamatan mereka. Bagaimanapun rumah terasa lebih aman."

"Yang benar saja, Hermione. Yang mereka takutkan adalah tubuh mereka dicincang jika mereja tidak bergabung dengan Tuan mereka," cemooh Ron, mengibaskan tangan. "Mungkin nanti Zabini akan bergabung. Atau Goyle."

"Orang seperti Zabini hanya cari aman. Dia bukan tipe petarung. Dia takkan mengundurkan diri dalam waktu dekat," kata Harry menganalisis.

Kemudian Ron seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh, kau lupa orang kesayangan kita," katanya. "Kita melupakan Malfoy."

"Ah, tentu saja," Harry menyetujui, tampak berpikir-pikir. "Aku heran, mengapa dia tidak keluar lebih awal. Mungkin dia memang yang paling pengecut di antara semuanya."

"Oh, semoga dia keluar yang paling cepat di antara yang lain. Untuk pertama dalam hidupku, aku berharap seseorang menjadi Pelahap Maut supaya dia bisa segera keluar dari Hogwarts. Jika dia tidak berguna untuk kebaikan, paling tidak dia bisa berperan bagi kejahatan," gumam Ron sinis. "Maksudku, bahkan sebenarnya aku tak tahu makna dari keberadaannya di dunia! Kerjaannya hanya gonta-ganti cewek, mempermainkan mereka, bikin orang jengkel, menghina orang, mengintimidasi—jika aku disuruh menuliskan keburukan Malfoy, aku bisa membuatnya hingga lima perkamen penuh dengan tulisan kecil-kecil."

"Aku takkan peduli jika dia hanya sekadar playboy. Roger Davies juga seperti itu. Tapi yang paling buruk dari semua daftar itu adalah dia seorang Pelahap Maut! Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut."

"Hentikan!" kata Hermione tegas. "Kalian hanya berspekulasi tanpa bukti yang jelas. Mereka tak terbukti sebagai Pelahap Maut. Itu menggelikan."

Nada suara mereka mulai meninggi. Dan raut wajah mereka mulai serius.

"Tapi aku melihat ayah-ayah mereka di makam Tom Riddle senior, Hermione. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri di hari kematian Cedric. Dan kalian melihatnya sendiri ketika Sirius tewas!"

"Tapi kau tak melihat anak-anak Slytherin itu, Harry! Yang kita lihat adalah ayah-ayah mereka. Bukan mereka sendiri!"

"Akan, Hermione. _Akan_. Lihat saja mereka sekarang! Mereka hanya membuat onar. Aku tak heran jika besok mereka akan memiliki cap tanda kegelapan di tangannya. Atau mungkin susah punya tapi letaknya tersembunyi. Di pantat, misalnya?"

"Dia memang seorang putra Pelahap Maut, tapi bukan berarti dia—"

"_Dia_?" tanya Ron, menyipitkan.

"Ma-maksudku, mereka…"

"Astaga, Hermione! Apa kau membela para Slytherin itu?"

"Harry, aku tidak membela siapapun!"

Pembicaraan ini seperti menghabiskan sebagian energinya. Ron menyipitkan matanya. Kepala Hermione benar-benar pening. Sekarang dia benar-benar tak ingin di tengah kebisingan ini. Asrama. Dia ingin kembali ke sana. Keheningan tak nyaman menyelimuti mereka di tengah suara alunan musik pesta. Beberapa tak ada yang berminat berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Harry memecah keabsenan suara itu—

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli dengan anak-anak itu. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle…terserahlah apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku tak peduli." Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Pada dasarnya yang aku benar-benar benci adalah Pelahap Maut," katanya dingin. "Dan bonusnya, keluarga mereka memang Pelahap Maut. Tak perlu terlihat secara kasat mata. Aku tahu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti junior-junior itu akan bergabung. Dan itulah yang membuatku membencinya setengah mati. Kita akan berperang melawan mereka. Perjuangan itu bahkan sudah dimulai. Dua sisi telah bersitegang. Dua ideologi telah bertarung. Masing-masing mertahankannya mati-matian. Takkan bisa disatukan. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Pelahap Maut, aku takkan dekat-dekat mereka. Oh koreksi, aku _muak_ dengan mereka. Aku berharap mereka mati setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, kita, dan pada semua."

Hermione menggeleng putus asa. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa semua kekonyolan ini terjadi. Mengapa kita tak bisa hidup dalam damai…"

"Tanyakan pada Malfoy. Tanyakan pada Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange. Tanyakan pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tanyakan pada orang-orang sinting seperti mereka yang mengumbar pemahaman gila bahwa darah murni yang terbaik di dunia," tukas Ron. "Demi Merlin, Hermione, mereka menginginkan seseorang sepertimu menghilang di dunia!"

Hermione menunduk menatap tangannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apakah orang-orang seperti mereka menginginkan kematiannya?

_Apakah dia mengharapkan__ diriku hilang dari dunianya?_

"Ginny pun bilang aku terlalu berprasangka," kata Ron. "Dan dia mengatakan begitu setelah dia menghela napas dan bergumam 'Ya ampun…Mengapa orang setampan Malfoy harus berada di Slytherin. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya'," olok-oloknya dengan suara menghina. "Merlin! Jika tali persaudaraan bisa diputus, aku bisa saja memutuskan hubungan untuk menjadi kakaknya. Menjijikan…"

"Kini kau yang berlebihan," ujar Harry, tersenyum muram. "Tapi mungkin aku juga akan berpendapat sama jika aku berada di posisimu. Entah mengapa jika ada cewek non Slytherin yang dekat dengan Malfoy atau sekadar mengagumi bahwa dia enak dilihat atau sekadar bercanda tentang aktifitasnya yang berhubungan dengan—er, kalian tahulah maksudku…aku merasa mereka murahan."

"Perkataan kalian kasar sekali…" kata terucap begitu tanpa Hermione sadari.

"Kasar?" cibir Ron. "Coba pikirkan, Hermione. Mereka tahu dia suka mempermainkan cewek, namun mereka tetap menginginkannya? Apa tidak dapat disebut murahan?!" tukasnya. "Astaga, Hermione. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Hermione terdiam lagi, menghindari tatapan Ron. Dia ingin keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya.

"Hermione?" Ron menatapnya curiga.

"_Please_, jangan…bertanya—Ron…" _Hentikan. Tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini_, batin Hermione. Kepalanya mendadak pening.

Hermione menyadari dirinya sedang bermain dengan api. Sekian lama dia melakukannya, namun berpura-pura tak tahu. Betapa dia memungkiri bahwa dia telah membohongi diri sendiri bahwa kebersamaan singkat dengan dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Atau hanya sekadar memikirkan dirinya jika mereka tidak bersama. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ketika dia mencium Pansy dua-tiga jam yang lalu?

Ya, Hermione melihat mereka berdua dari atas tangga. Sudah lama si Gryffindor tidak melihat Malfoy seperti itu dengan cewek lain. Bukan berarti dia tidak meyakini cowok itu bersama seseorang di suatu tempat. Bagaimanapun juga cowok itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Cassanova. Hanya saja melihatnya secara langsung seperti tadi terasa begitu mengganjal. Hanya sekilas dan tetap saja seperti menusuk hati. Hermione tak mengerti mengapa sesuatu yang dulu biasa kini dapat begitu menyesakkan dirinya.

_Ada apa, Hermione? Mengapa kini kau peduli? Dulu kau menghiraukan apa yang dilakukannya dengan cewek-cewek seperti Pansy. Mengapa kini kau terluka?_

Mungkin sudah seharusnya Hermione dihempaskan kembali ke bumi setelah begitu lama berada dalam nirwana. Kedamaian yang dia peroleh ketika berada dengan dengan cowok itu hanya sekadar kedamaian semu. Dunia tanpa kegusaran dan penat yang Hermione inginkan di hutan itu hanya sekadar utopia. Sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Sesuatu yang fana. Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Begitu indah, begitu menghanyutkan, namun begitu salah. Dan begitu…terlarang.

Di antara semua penghuni laki-laki di Hogwarts, hanya dia dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti itu. _Mengapa?_ Pertanyaan itu terus menari di kepalanya. _Brengsek…mengapa dia membuatku begini?_ Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan melihat sosok itu begitu tak tersentuh. Dia tertangkap pandangan Hermione dari atas tangga. Dengan setelan pesta. Begitu percaya diri. Begitu angkuh. Dan menyerap segala perhatian. Dialah semua gambaran sempurna yang diperlihatkan bagi seorang bangsawan tradisional yang masih menganut tingginya strata bagi mereka yang lahir dari orang tua penyihir. Tepat saat itu dia merasa sudah sepatutnya dirinya disadarkan bahwa sosok itu memang tak tersentuh. _Tidak boleh_ disentuh.

Dan dia bersama Pansy Parkinson. Hermione dapat juga dapat menebaknya dari balik topeng. Hanya cewek itulah yang paling berani mengapit lengan Malfoy seperti itu. Cantik. Percaya diri. Angkuh. Seseorang yang setara. Seseorang yang menganut paham yang sama dari orang tua mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri mereka tampak diciptakan untuk keberadaan satu sama lain.

Hermione memejamkan mata putus asa. Ketika membukanya, dia melirik ke tempat Pansy duduk tadi. Cewek Slytherin itu telah pergi. Kini tempat itu diisi anak-anak lain. Mungkin dia sedang menyusul Malfoy ke suatu tempat. Mungkin mereka kembali ke asrama. Hati Hermione mencelos. Rasanya begitu hampa.

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Dimana dia? Apa yang sedang cowok itu pikirkan?

_Merlin_…_Tidak. Ini tidak sehat. Ini sungguh tidak sehat_, batinnya.

Hermione ingin menangis. Betapa dia merasa telah mengkhianati sahabatnya dengan berbohong bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Semua tidak baik-baik saja. Hermione telah terlanjur terhanyut. Betapa dia telah membiarkan dirinya bermain dengan api.

_Merlin! Jika tali persaudaraan bisa diputus, aku bisa saja memutuskan hubungan untuk menjadi kakaknya! _Kata Ron.

Bagaimana jika kedua sahabatnya tahu bahwa dia sering mencuri waktu bersama seorang putra Pelahap Maut akhir-akhir ini? Musuh terbesar mereka? Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu bahwa Hermione menikmati keberadaannya bersama Draco di hutan itu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu bahwa Hermione membalas ciuman Slytherin itu pada malam kekalahan Gryffindor? Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu bahwa Hermione masih ingin melakukannya—lagi dan lagi?

Tidak. Hermione tak ingin persaudaraan itu terputus.

Harry menghela napas. "Lihatlah apa nyaris terjadi dengan keluargamu, Hermione," katanya. "Gara-gara para Pelahap Maut itu, orang tuamu nyaris tewas. Bahkan Cedric dan err—Sirius sudah…" Wajahnya mendadak suram. "Kau tidak bisa terus berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Berpikir bahwa kita dan mereka akan berjabat tangan. Atau berpelukan hangat. Akan ada perang, Hermione. Akan tiba saatnya."

"Harry benar," kata Ron. "Dan demi kebaikan kita, lebih baik kita tidak waspada dan menjauhi semua yang berhubungan dengan Slytherin, dengan Pelahap Maut, atau dengan—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gelas pecah tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

_Prang_!

Tak jauh dari mereka duduk dua orang anak tengah berkelahi. Keduanya adu jotos dan saling mendorong ke meja di tepi lantai dansa sehingga membuat benda-benda di atasnya terjatuh dan pecah.

"Dengan mereka," sambung Ron sebal seraya menunjuk keributan yang tengah terjadi. "Ampun deh, kapan aku bisa tenang!"

Kejadian itu tentunya menjadi perhatian sebagian murid. Beberapa anak perempuan yang tengah berdansa, kini menjerit. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki Ravenclaw kelas lima berkelahi. Lawannya yaitu Miles Bletchley, anak Slytherin yang tercatat akan mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts esok hari. Keduanya tampak bergumul dengan topeng yang sudah entah dimana. Kemudian si Slytherin tampak akan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Serta merta Harry mengacungkan tongkat miliknya dan berteriak—

"_Expelliarmius_!"

Tak sampai hitungan detik, tongkat anak Slytherin itu terbang membentur dinding.

Profesor McGonagall datang menuju kerumunan anak. Dia membuka topeng memperlihatkan air muka geram. "Ada apa lagi ini?"

Hermione bersumpah dia melihat kedutan di pelipis profesor yang sedang murka itu. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Harry dan Ron tadi, rasanya kepala dirinya sendiri ingin pecah. Dia merasa ingin kembali ke asrama secepatnya.

"Potong dua puluh angka untuk Slytherin dan Ravenclaw!" raungnya. "Dan detensi untuk Mr Carmichael dan Mr Bletchley!" tambahnya. "Aku takkan mentolerir segala tindakan membuat onar! Apalagi semua yang dilakukan teman-temanmu, Bletchley."

Miles Bletchley tampak tersenyum sinis. Tentu saja dia tidak kecewa. Besok dia sudah akan mengangkat kopernya dari Hogwarts. Dia tak perlu menjalani hukuman apapun. Sebaliknya, si anak Ravenclaw tampak murka dengan ketidakadilan itu. Dia sempat membela diri dan melempar kesalahan pada di Slytherin. Namun Profesor Mcgonagall tampak tidak peduli.

"Accio tongkat sihir Bletchley!" tukas Profesor McGonagall. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke si anak Ravenclaw, "Dan tongkatmu juga Mr Carmichael."

Dengan setengah hati, anak itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku. Tongkatnya bergabung dengan puluhan tongkat sihir yang sudah tampak terlebih dahulu berada dalam genggaman guru Transfigurasi itu.

"Bubar kalian semua. Tak ada yang terjadi. Teruskan pesta," kata Profesor McGonagall pada murid-murid lain yang tampak memperhatikan keributan.

Tentu saja semua masih berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian barusan. Namun tak lama kemudian, suasana kembali menjadi tenang seperti sebelumnya.

Profesor MacGonagall menatap Ron yang baru saja akan mengambil langkah seribu. "RON WEASLEY!" katanya.

"_Shit_," bisik Ron kalut. "Habislah aku."

"Aku tidak mengangkatmu sebagai ketua jika aku tahu kau akan kabur seperti kelinci," geramnya. "Tahukah kau, banyak sekali anak-anak yang berusaha membuat onar? KAU LIHAT INI?"

Hermione melihat sekitar satu lusin tongkat sihir ditangan wanita itu yang pasti milik para pembuat onar yang sudah disita. Tak heran Profesor McGonagall semarah itu dengan banyaknya kekacauan pada malam itu.

"Seorang prefek menemukan beberapa anak hendak membuat keributan dengan menyalakan kembang api di dalam aula. Untung saja dia sudah menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka masuk kesini! Beberapa anak lagi terlihat sedang mempermainkan seorang anak kelas tiga dari Hufflepuff dengan mantra Levicorpus. Dan barusan? Kau lihat kan? LIHAT KAN?!"

Hermione menelan ludah. Profesor McGonagall tidak pernah terlihat semarah ini. Jika dalam ilustrasi, Hermione membayangkan wujudnya besar setengah raksasa. Sementara Ron tampak menciut ketakutan.

"Sekarang kuharap kau melakukan tugasmu!"

"Ba-baik, er—Profesor," katanya menundukkan kepala dan buru-buru berlalu.

Hermione dan Harry bertukar pandang dan menelan ludah.

Profesor McGonagall masih geram selepas perginya Ron. "Entah apalagi yang anak-anak kriminal itu lakukan—baik mereka maupun ayahnya sama saja," gerutunya. Hermione langsung tahu dia sedang membicarakan para Slytherin yang akan mengundurkan diri besok. Dan belum pernah dia melihat guru itu bersikap subyektif terang-terangan seperti itu. Setahunya, Profesor MacGonagall selalu bersikap netral ke asrama mana pun. "Bisa kau membantuku, Miss Granger? Taruh tongkat-tongkat ini di dalam lemariku di kantorku. Hanya kau yang bisa membuka lemariku."

"Baik, Profesor," jawab Hermione cepat-cepat.

"Sebaiknya siapkan tongkatmu. Ada banyak anak Slytherin yang berbuat onar malam ini," geramnya. Sebelum pergi, dia mengatakan, "Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Selamat bersenang-senang—_my arse_," sahut Harry pelan ketika Profesor McGonagall sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Kurasa aku mau kembali ke asrama saja. Firasatku mengatakan pesta ini tidak akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Benar," sahut Hermione menghela napas, bersyukur akhirnya dia dapat pergi ke asrama.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu ganda menuju tangga utama. Di luar pintu ganda, beberapa anak perempuan sudah duduk di atas tangga dan memijat pergelangan kaki mereka. Selop berhak itu tergeletak di samping mereka. Tak jauh dari situ, Ron terlihat sibuk memberi arahan. Sekilas dia melemparkan pandangan merananya kepada Harry dan Hermione.

"Kasihan Ron. Kuharap semua Slytherin segera pergi dari sini supaya kita segera bisa hidup tenang," gerutu Harry. "Tak ada yang baik jika berhubungan dengan Sytherin manapun. Mereka hanya sampah masyarakat."

Hermione terdiam.

"Setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan beberapa dari mereka malam ini, aku tak heran jika malam ini mereka mencoba meledakkan Hogwarts sekalian," kata Harry sinis. "Kuharap mereka mati saja."

Hermione menundukkan kepala menatap tumpukkan tongkat di tangannya.

"Setelah ke kantor Profesor McGonagall, kau tetap kembali ke aula?" tanya sahabatnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menyusulmu ke asrama."

"Oke," gumamnya tanpa semangat. "Tak perlu bantuan untuk menemanimu?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Tidak, aku takkan lama. Sampai ketemu."

* * *

_**Apocrief sez:**_

_Pesta dansa__…mungkin beberapa udah ada yang mencibir, 'Yaelah, tema klise.' Teenlit banget—padahal gue ngga suka teenlit, ha ha. Hipokrit beuneur. __Walaupun udah seberusaha mungkin, __cuma ini yang bisa gue sajikan._

_Aniwei…the party ain't over yet. Chapter ini merupakan pengantar untuk bab 16—setelah gue memutuskan untuk mensplitnya jadi 2 dengan bab 15 (ya iyalah! Bab 15 aja udah 24 halaman MSWord!). Pesta sebenarnya berlangsung di bab berikutnya. Cek bab 16 beberapa hari lagi—semoga._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Apocrief sez:**_

_Aniwei, di bab 15 gue mengatakan bahwa update bab 16 akan beberapa hari (malah bermaksud dua hari kemudian). Sumpah gue emang bermaksud gitu! Tapi kemudian pas mau diupdate malam harinya, gue membaca ulang untuk terakhir kali__…mendadak gue nyadar ada 'plot hole' yang gede banget. Belum lagi gue ngerasa dua bab terakhir ini agak klise. Gue udah memutar otak untuk memperbaiki plot hole dan bagian yang klise itu, tapi baru kali itu gue bener-bener blank. Ibaratnya gue harus mengulang bab 16 dari awal. Belum lagi kekuatiran OOC. Di bab ini, kedua karakter itu riskan bakal out of character. Ya sutralah, gue ambil resiko aja--**jika nanti emang OOC dan klise, please don't kill me**!_

_Note: di bab ini ada taman. Gue nggak tau di bukunya disebutkan mengenai tempat ini atau nggak. Tapi kamu akan menemukannya jika kamu memainkan game Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix konsol PS2. Gue juga baru tahu, setelah dalam game itu Dean Thomas menyuruh gue mencari Gargoyle yang bisa ngomong (sumpah, nyuruh kagak penting banget). Udah pernah maen? Halah, malah nggak nyambung._

* * *

**BAB 16**

_Tiga__ puluh tiga…Tiga puluh empat…Tiga puluh lima…_

_Push-up_ berhasil membuat Draco berkeringat. Selepas cederanya yang dahulu, baru akhir-akhir ini saja dia bisa melakukan _push-up_ tanpa masalah. Sebelumnya ototnya mudah sekali memprotes. Napasnya gampang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya mudah berkeringat. Beberapa kali Draco melakukannya di sela-sela waktu luang untuk mengembalikan ketahanan tubuhnya yang dulu.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang dia sedang tidak bisa. Bukan karena tidak mampu. Akumulasi rasa lelah akibat latihan tadi siang, sungguh membuat tubuhnya terasa berat. Seolah tubuh jumbo Vince dan Greg sedang menggelayut di pundaknya. Pegal-pegal di sekujur tubuh. Rasanya agak malas melakukan segala sesuatu.

"Brengsek," tukasnya saat hitungan mencapai empat puluh empat.

Draco berbaring di atas kursi taman. Mengatur napas. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada di sana. Dasinya sudah tidak membentuk simpul dari kupu-kupu dan hanya melingkar tak berguna di leher. Kancing kemejanya yang berada di paling atas sudah dibiarkannya terbuka. Dan bagian bawah kemeja itu sudah tampak berantakan dan keluar dari lingkar pinggang celananya. Jubahnya telah kusut dan tersampir di sandaran bangku taman.

Dia merasa kacau.

Bunyi jangkrik terdengar pelan di taman. Wewangian bunga _daisy_ dan bau tanah tercium di hidungnya. Letak tempat itu di lantai empat di depan kelas transfigurasi. Bentuknya persegi empat. Masing-masing sisinya dikelilingi koridor terbuka yang dibatasi tembok setinggi pinggang dan pagar tanaman. Cahaya di taman hanya berasal dari cahaya temaram tiga-empat obor yang menyala di koridor. Cahaya itu begitu temaram sampai-sampai tidak sanggup menyinari bangku-bangku taman yang terletak di bagian tengah. Di salah satu bangku taman itulah, sedang berbaring Draco Malfoy.

Si Slytherin menatap langit malam yang hitam suram tanpa bulan dan bintang—pemandangan yang kontras dengan ilusi langit malam yang menggantung di langit-langit Aula Besar pada pesta tadi. Keheningan dan kesuraman itu malah mengingatkannya pada pemakaman di malam hari. Namun rasanya dia sanggup berada di sana semalaman penuh. Udara terasa dingin membeku, dia tak peduli. Hembusan angin yang perlahan membuat udara kian menusuk tulang. Malah dia berharap udara itu juga dapat membekukan kegusaran yang sedang berputar-putar di dalam benaknya.

Draco mengutuk pelan. Dia tidak dapat pergi ke hutannya saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu hingga tengah malam di Shrieking Shack. Atau menginap semalam di sana seperti malam-malam sebelumnya jika dia sedang suntuk dengan Hogwarts. Namun para prefek keparat itu menjaga di tiap sudut mencegah kemungkinan ada murid pergi keluar kastil. Pengamanan diperketat akibat beberapa keonaran yang dilakukan teman seasramanya.

Bukan Draco Malfoy namanya jika dia tidak berusaha melewatinya. Dia bahkan sempat beradu mulut dengan seorang prefek Gryffindor. Prefek bego yang bersikukuh melarangnya pergi keluar kastil. Draco mendaratkan satu tonjokan mantap di dagu prefek itu. Bunyi _dug_ keras yang menyenangkan—walaupun kepalan tangannya terasa berdenyut-denyut tak lama kemudian. Dia tergoda untuk menambahkan satu tonjokkan lagi jika McGonagall tidak datang dan menyelamatkan dunia. Hidung prefek itu patah. Well, sepertinya—semoga! Darahnya bergulir dan tampak menyedihkan. Kini Draco mendapat dua detensi darinya. Dan bonus satu detensi lagi dari McGonagall ketika dia berteriak '_Fuck you_!'—kepada si prefek, tentu.

Benar-benar malam yang menyebalkan. Keramaian yang bikin pening. Pesta yang bodoh. Prefek yang bego. Pansy keparat. Dan percakapannya dengan jalang itu beberapa waktu lalu_…_ Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Selamat, Draco _baby_. Pansy telah mengetahui rahasia terburukmu.

"_Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkal?" potong Pansy lirih. "Kau membisikkan namanya. Aku takkan bertindak bodoh bahwa aku tak mendengarnya. Malam itu kau berkhayal bahwa aku si Gryffindor jalang itu? Dan mungkin kini kau memilih cewek-cewek berambut coklat sehingga kau dapat mengkhayalkan dirinya yang sedang berbaring di sebelahmu. Benar kan, Draco? Berbaring di sebelahmu dan menciummu?"_

"_Pansy—"_

"_Kau tahu apa yang terburuk dari semua ini? Yang terburuk adalah mengapa harus dia?! Dia yang paling aku benci melebihi siapapun di dunia ini!" Pansy hampir menangis. Dia tak memakai topeng sehingga dengan jelas Draco dapat melihat air matanya tergenang. __Tapi dia tahu Pansy menahannya karena dia selalu mempertahankan ego. Melihatnya seperti itu seakan ada tangan yang mencengkram jantung Draco. Mengapa dia harus menangis? Ini sama sekali tidak pantas untuk setetes air mata._

_Jadi katakan saja padanya, Draco baby, mengapa dia? __Mengapa si Granger jalang itu?_

_Perut Draco terasa campur aduk. Tenggorokannya terasa tersekat. Pesta tampak terlihat berlebihan untuknya. Mendadak dia menginginkan ketenangan. "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan," kata Draco, menelan ludah dan berusaha mempertahankan kekalemannya yang tersisa. "Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Kau hanya salah dengar. __Aku mabuk. Kau mabuk. Kita semua minum Wiski Api malam itu."_

"_Aku tidak salah deng—"_

"_Kau hanya salah dengar, brengsek!" seru Draco tanpa sadar. __"Dan kini menyingkir dari hadapanku!"_

Apa Pansy akan mengadu pada ayahnya? Kepala Draco mendadak tambah pening. Merlin, apa yang akan dipikirkan ayahnya jika dia tahu? Apa yang akan dipikirkan ayahnya jika dia tahu?

"Brengsek," gerutu Draco lagi. _Cewek sialan. Mengapa dia tidak peduli seperti biasanya saja…_

Tapi sepertinya Pansy tidak akan mengadu. Bukan dirinya mengadu seperti itu. Jika Pansy tidak suka akan sesuatu, dia akan memulai konfrontasinya secara langsung. Dia punya ego dan bukan pengadu. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya? Dia pernah berkata sesuatu mengenai akan membuat Draco membayar semuanya_—_

Sesungguhnya yang Pansy tahu hanyalah sedikit dari apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Draco sering menemui gadis itu di hutan mereka. Dia tak tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah alasan sang cowok selalu mengunjungi tempat itu lagi. Setiap hari selalu mengawasi dari mejanya di Aula Besar. Menangkap pandangan dari si Gryffindor. Kemudian menunggu saat-saat gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya. Mengambil tas. Mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Weasel dan Pothead. Sebelum akhirnya Draco pergi menyusulnya.

Ya, Pansy tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi apapun yang dia ketahui sekarang, tetap saja telah meruntuhkan tembok yang menyembunyikan kenyataan memalukan yang seharusnya hanya Draco yang boleh tahu.

_Tapi sejauh ini hanya Pansy yang tahu_, pikir Draco. _Teruslah berkilah. Jika dia mengatakan ke semua orang, bilanglah bahwa cewek itu hanya mengada-ada. Orang akan lebih percaya dirinya dibanding cewek yang histerikal begitu. Dan tentu Ayah tetap tak perlu tahu._

Merlin, ini semua gara-gara Granger. Dasar Gryffindor keparat idiot bego. Seandainya dia tidak pernah datang ke hutan itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Draco takkan merendahkan harga dirinya dengan memandang seorang darah lumpur dari perspektif lain yang bertentangan oleh keyakinannya.

Setelah semua kekacauan yang dialami Draco, apa yang Granger pikirnya tentang dirinya? Draco tak ingin hanya dirinya yang merasa bodoh karena dipusingkan dengan perasaannya. Dipusingkan dengan semua peristiwa yang berlawanan dengan apa yang diyakininya. Karena tindakan itu seharusnya dihindari. Demi Merlin, dia seorang Malfoy. Seharusnya dia memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang berdarah murni.

Draco telah tercebur. Jadinya, mengapa dia tidak membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah saja sekalian?

Dia telah telah jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengakui ada perasaan menyenangkan yang tumbuh dalam dirinya. Namun bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apa dia merasa kacau seperti dirinya? Apakah dia memikirkan kecupan itu? Jika ya, apa pendapatnya saat ini? Apa Granger memang menginginkannya? Mungkin karena itulah dia tidak mendorong tubuh Draco saat itu, membiarkan bibirnya terbuka, dan menarik Draco lebih dalam lagi. Ataukah dia malah muak setelah melakukannya? Begitu muak sehingga dia ingin muntah dan berharap pikiran mengenai Draco ikut keluar dari tubuhnya? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah gadis itu memikirkan dirinya?

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut lagi. "_Fuck_," bisiknya, memejamkan mata erat-erat, membenamkan wajah ke kedua tangannya, menggeram putus asa. "Dasar banci…" Dia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya dipusingkan hal-hal cengeng semacam itu.

Draco merasa muak dan penat. Bayangan ketenangan Shrieking Shack menggodanya lagi. Saat hari normal di siang hari, dia pasti sudah bergegas ke hutannya untuk mencari pelarian. Mungkin bertemu Kofu untuk sekadar mendengarkan gonggongan agar menularkan keriangannya. Draco ingin saja bertukar tubuh dengan Kofu. Jika reinkarnasi memang ada, di kehidupan berikutnya dia ingin menjadi anjing. Anjing tak perlu memikirkan banyak hal yang menjengkelkan. Sepanjang hari hanya mengibaskan ekor dan berlari gembira.

Pesta_… _Prefek_…_ Pansy_… _Hogwarts_… _Gryffindor…

Granger…

Semuanya. Menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu berderit jauh di sana.

"Prefek keparat," gerutu Draco.

_Sialan!__ Apakah mereka harus berpatroli sampai sini? _

Dia bangkit dari bangku taman, mengamati waspada mencari makhluk yang bergerak. Dia harus kabur sebelum prefek itu mengetahui keberadaannya di sana. Karena jika prefek itu memergokinya, dia pasti dicurigai merencanakan sesuatu yang ilegal. Tapi Draco tak melihat seorang pun. Hanya saja dia melihat salah satu pintu ganda ruang kelas transfigurasi terbuka. Seseorang baru saja memasukinya.

Draco memakai topengnya lagi. Mungkin dia memang harus kembali ke kamarnya. Dan kembali ke rencananya semula: cepat datang, cepat pergi, cepat kembali ke kamar, kemudian cepat tidur. Tapi pasti nanti akan muncul Pansy mengganggunya…

_Sial_, batin Draco. _Pansy Keparat_.

Kemudian dia mendapat ide, mungkin dia bisa mengambil Windflashnya dan keluar kastil dengan akses udara. Akses lewat udara seharusnya tidak dijaga para prefek sialan itu. Lewat jalur memutar kastil, dia bisa menghindari prefek kemudian pergi Shrieking Shack.

Sebelum Draco beranjak untuk menjalankan rencananya, dia melihat sosok itu keluar dari dalam kelas transfigurasi. Dia baru saja hendak bersembunyi di balik bangku taman sebelum akhirnya dia mengenali sosok itu. Ternyata hanya Granger. Draco mengenalinya karena gadis itu tidak mengenakan topeng. Walaupun mengenakannya sekalipun, Granger dengan mudah dikenali karena Draco sudah melihat gaunnya ketika berdansa dengan Blaise di Aula Besar tadi. Senyum Draco mengembang.

Gadis itu tampak buru-buru. Dia menggumamkan mantra untuk mengunci pintu kelas itu, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya. Langkahnya cepat tampak bergegas di koridor. Sesekali dia terhuyung-huyung. Selop itu…kelihatannya dia masih belum terbiasa. Bodoh nian. Dia seperti terlibat pertarungan batin antara ingin mempertahankan kecepatan langkah atau menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri di atas selop. Dia berjalan ke arah jalan masuk ke koridor.

Angin berhembus membuat dedaunan bergemeresik. Granger mendadak berbalik, tampak waspada. Dia buru-buru memakai topengnya. Tangannya mencengkram tongkat erat-erat seolah sewaktu-waktu muncul Hippogriff ngamuk di belakangnya.

_Kenap__a sih dia paranoid begitu?_

Draco berjalan ke arahnya perlahan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara. Gadis itu masih berdiri membelakangi Draco tanpa mengendurkan cengkraman pada tongkat sihirnya. Dia mundur selangkah. Kemudian dua langkah. Draco baru saja berniat mengagetkannya—pikiran itu tampak menyenangkan—tapi kemudian Granger berbalik dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak melihat Draco memotong jalannya. Dan, _brug_! Tubuh gadis itu menabraknya.

Tabrakannya tidak keras. Bahkan Draco tidak jatuh. Namun Granger tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan karena kesulitan berkompromi dengan selopnya sendiri. Gadis itu merintih, mengusap pinggangnya. Draco menahan tawa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh untuk dilontarkan kepada Hermione Granger. Peluang pertanyaan 'Kau baik-baik saja' dilontarkan dari mulutnya jika situasi tersebut dihadapkan pada Draco tiga bulan yang lalu, adalah satu banding sejuta. Takkan mungkin dilontarkan oleh seorang Draco Malfoy kepada si Gryffindor. Tapi topeng membolehkannya menjadi orang lain. Saat itu dia ingin menjadi orang lain.

Granger hampir tak mendengarnya karena sibuk mengusap pinggangnya yang nyeri. "Urgh, baik-baik saja. Maaf, tadinya kukira kau anak Slytherin," sahutnya malu. "Banyak yang sedang berbuat ulah malam ini."

Draco menawarkan tangan—memainkan peran sebagai kesatria berkuda putih menawan yang baik hati.

Granger meraihnya lalu berdiri, menundukkan kepala malu. "Terima kasih, err—" Draco tahu si Gryffindor menunggunya menyebutkan nama.

Untuk beberapa saat Draco tak menjawab setengah berpikir. Akankah dia memberitahukan namanya? Kemudian Granger menatapnya—dan terlihat terkejut menahan napas. _Ah, dia pasti mengenaliku_.

"Panggil saja aku Mr Charming," kata Draco tanpa pikir panjang—sambil memasang seringainya yang terkenal. Mr Charming? _Yeah_, pikirnya geli. _Dia _pasti_ mengenaliku_. Kemudian dia berdeham sok sopan. "Dan siapa kau, Miss…" katanya berpura-pura menanyakan nama.

Draco dapat membayangkan wajah di balik topeng itu bahwa Granger pasti sedang mengangkat alisnya bingung. Dia pasti meyakini bahwa Draco juga telah mengenali dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya telah berdansa dengan Blaise di hadapan seluruh murid Hogwarts sebagai Ketua Murid. Semua orang mengenali di balik topengnya.

"Miss Hogwartsgirl," sahutnya singkat mengangkat bahu—menjawab permainannya.

"Jika kau mau tahu, umumnya orang berjalan _maju_, Miss Hogwartsgirl," komentar Draco. "Mata ada di depan untuk membantu melihat jalan yang ada di depan."

Granger mendengus. "Oh yeah, benar. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" gumamnya, memutar bola mata. Dia menghela napas. "Kurasa aku harus kembali ke aula…_Mr Charming_," katanya dengan nada mengolok pada dua kata terakhir.

Draco tersenyum, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Kenapa buru-buru? Malam masih panjang," katanya. Tanpa berpikir, dia melanjutkan, "Tinggal di sinilah sejenak bersamaku."

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, terlihat setengah terkejut setengah berpikir-pikir. Tentu saja. Jika peluang pertanyaan 'Kau baik-baik saja' dilontarkan adalah satu banding sejuta, maka penyataan 'Tinggalah sejenak bersamaku' adalah satu banding semilyar. Seorang Slytherin sedang memintanya tinggal di sana sejenak, maka layaknya si Gryffindor pasti akan berpikir ratusan kali terlebih dahulu.

Draco tak mengharapkan Granger untuk berbuat sesuatu jika gadis itu memutuskankan berkata 'baiklah'. Orang itu bahkan tak perlu mengatakan apapun. Draco hanya membutuhkan kehadirannya karena mungkin bisa mengganti jenis stres yang dideritanya saat itu. Stres menghadapi Hermione Granger jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang jenis stres memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Pansy Parkinson beberapa saat yang lalu—dan apa yang akan dikatakannya jika mereka bertemu lagi nanti. Namun pada dasarnya adalah seorang Malfoy tidak suka ditolak. Apalagi setengah harga dirinya telah dikorbankan setelah dia berkata, 'Tinggallah di sini bersamaku'.

Gadis itu tampak ragu. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kurasa ide buruk. _Kau tahu_ itu ide yang buruk."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak melihat ada sesuatu yang buruk dengan hanya duduk-duduk di taman menikmati angin malam." Mereka saling bertatapan. Pandangan itu menyatakan banyak hal. Draco: _Apa yang kau tunggu?_ Granger: _Kau tahu itu ide yang buruk_. Kemudian Draco menghela napas. "Yah kau juga bisa melepas lelah. Melepaskan stres. Kau tampak sedang banyak pikiran."

"_Kau_ yang terlihat banyak pikiran," ujar Granger, menunjukkan pakaian Draco yang sudah kacau. Kemudian untuk sesaat tak satu pun ada yang berbicara. "Kenapa kau memintaku?" tanyanya.

Draco menatapnya. Perlu beberapa saat, akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Granger menundukkan kepala. "Ada banyak alasan aku tak dapat menerima tawaranmu," sahutnya pelan.

_Ada banyak alasan__…Dia benar…Ada ratusan alasan…_

Kini Draco terdiam sesaat, membalas tatapannya. Si Gryffindor mengalihkan pandangan. Draco bersandar pada sandaran tangan antara koridor dan taman. "Oke," sahutnya kemudian—tak dapat memungkiri ada sedikit kekecewaan. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Kemudian cowok itu melanjutkan, "Terserahlah, Miss Hogwartsgirl." Sedikit canggung, dia mulai beranjak. Lalu dia menoleh dan berdeham, "Oh, untuk pertanyaanmu sebelumnya…kurasa kau benar. Aku memang sedang banyak pikiran." Dia berbalik, kembali memasuki kegelapan taman.

Suara jangkrik kembali terdengar. Bunyinya seperti ingin menghibur Draco di tengah kegelapan malam. Dia enggan berbalik karena dengan begitu dia akan melihat sosok Granger menghilang ke balik lukisan untuk kembali ke Aula Depan. Kemudian baru beberapa langkah Draco berjalan…mungkin lima langkah—enam atau tujuh…

"Er—tunggu…"

Suara di belakangnya memanggil. Langkah Draco terhenti. Dia berbalik menatap si Ketua Murid. Masih terlihat ada keraguan. "Kurasa…" kata Granger, mengangkat bahu canggung. "Se-sejenak di sini tidak akan…er…" Gadis itu sedang merangkai kata mencari alasan yang tepat. Semua tampak tidak masuk akal dan sepertinya dia merasa harus mencari sesuatu yang logis untuk bersama Draco saat itu.

Namun Draco tak memerlukan sesuatu yang logis. Tidak memerlukan kata-kata, karena semua yang terjadi memang terasa tak masuk akal. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Dan tak perlu kata-kata bagi gadis itu untuk mengetahui bahwa Draco menunggunya untuk mengikutinya ke taman. Dan dia menyusul si Slytherin dalam kebisuan.

Draco dapat mendengar Granger berjalan di belakangnya. Gaunnya menyapu rerumputan. Untuk sesaat mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Draco duduk lagi di atas bangku taman yang dingin.

"Kau…sendirian?" tanya Granger.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tampak er—berantakan," tanyanya kembali, menunjuk Draco dari atas ke bawah.

"Sedikit melepas keringat," jawabnya. Draco mengambil tongkat sihir dan menggumamkan mantra untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat. "Dan menikmati langit malam."

Granger mendengus. "Memang _indah sekali_ ya," oloknya seraya memandang langit malam yang sesungguhnya tidak dapat dikatakan indah sama sekali. Langit yang berwarna hitam suram, mendung, dan tak ada bintang. "Er—Kau tidak datang ke pesta?" katanya lagi.

"Tidak. Pestanya menyebalkan."

"Tapi di sini aku tak mengerti. Kau bilang, kau menikmati langit malam_…_" katanya sambit menunjuk langit suram di atas. "_…_er—tapi intinya bagian mana yang kau nikmati?"

"Kau cerewet sekali."

Tapi Draco menikmati kecerewetannya. Dia tak keberatan mendengar gadis itu cerewet semalaman penuh.

"Apa aku mengenalmu, Mr Charming? Aku merasa pernah mengenal anak Slytherin menyebalkan, yang suka mengejek orang, dan terkadang bawel sekali—seseorang yang sepertimu."

"Oh, sepertinya aku juga mengenal gambaran itu," sahut Draco. "Tapi yang aku kenal, orangnya juga sangat berkelas, hebat, dan menakjubkan. Tidak. Aku bukan dia—dia _terlalu_ hebat." Dia membayangkan di balik topengnya gadis itu sedang memutar bola mata. Tapi Draco juga melihat senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Kemudian keheningan datang lagi. Terlalu janggal. Penuh kecanggungan. Draco menyimpulkan ternyata keheningan memang tidak cocok dengan mereka. Bahkan ketika masing-masing sedang bukan menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Bukan berperan sebagai Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor dan Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin. Segalanya selalu dipenuhi dengan ejekan dan kata-kata ofensif. Granger tidak memulainya. Mungkin malam ini dia juga sedang _bad mood_.

"Er—aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan disini," kata Granger menyerah di antara keheningan dan kecanggungan. "Benar-benar ide buruk. Kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Kembali ke Aula Besar?"

Dia tak menjawab.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan disana? Berdansa? Memangnya kau bisa berdansa?"

Granger sepertinya mendengar nada sinis Draco. "Ten—tentu aku bisa dansa," sahutnya setengah jengkel.

"Yang benar?"

Gadis itu menatapnya galak. "Terserahlah apa yang kau pikirkan." Dia tampak tidak nyaman. "Dengar, aku sudah menerima tawaranmu. Kurasa kini aku benar-benar harus kembali," katanya.

Draco tak segera menyahut. Mendengar cowok itu tanpa merespon kemudian, Granger memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia baru saja berbalik untuk berjalan memasuki koridor lagi, namun kemudian si Slytherin kembali berkata di belakangnya, "Jika kau pikir kau bisa berdansa, mengapa kau tidak membuktikannya sekarang bersamaku?"

Langkah si Gryffindor terhenti.

Dia berbalik. "Apa?"

_Brengsek. Jangan membuat aku mengatakannya dua kali_.

Draco bangkit dari bangku taman sambil menghela napas. "Kau mendengarku, Missy."

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Atau kau tidak berani?"

Ada satu hal yang menjadi kelemahan utama para Gryffindor. Mereka diidentikkan dengan keberanian. _Terlalu sering_ diidentikan dengan keberanian, seolah itu sudah menjadi keharusan. Nilai mati untuk menjadi seorang Gryffindor. Jika tidak berani, bukan Gryffindor namanya. Jadi jika ingin memanas-manasi, ungkit saja tentang keberanian mereka. Semua pasti beres.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengakaliku."

Dia benar-benar terlihat ragu-ragu. Barangkali sesungguhnya dia ingin tinggal. Maka dari itu dia belum beranjak dari tadi. Dia hanya omong besar bahwa dia harus pergi.

"Untuk apa aku mengakalimu? Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau hanya sekadar berbicara saja atau tidak," katanya mengangkat bahu. "Ayolah. Aku belum berdansa satu lagu pun sejak pesta dimulai." Secara teknis, Draco memang belum dansa satu lagu pun—hanya setengah lagu dan itu pun harus berakhir dengan pertengkaran akbar dengan Pansy.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Apa?" Draco bingung.

"Apapun yang kau sedang rencanakan, kau takkan berhasil."

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau sedang berencana berbuat onar seperti yang dilakukan teman-temanmu—er, maksudku anak-anak Slytherin? Atau berencana melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku?"

"Aku tidak sedang merencanakan apapun, bodoh," geram Draco tak sabar. Namun dia memang tahu bahwa sejumlah murid Slytherin hendak bersenang-senang malam ini. Membuat sedikit kejutan yang orang lain sebut dengan 'keonaran'. "Mungkin sebenarnya kau memang tidak berani," tantangnya sekali lagi.

Gadis itu tak langsung menjawab, memandang Draco beberapa saat. Ada satu hal yang sulit Draco ungkapkan ketika melihat ekspresi si Gryffindor saat itu. Well, secara teknis memang bukan ekspresi—karena dia tak dapat menatap wajah Granger. Namun dari keabsenan suaranya, caranya menggigit bibir, dan dari suatu hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan… dia terlihat sedih—oh bukan, lebih menyiratkan kekuatiran…entahlah…

"Ya," jawabnya, mengangguk perlahan. "Aku memang takut. Sangat."

Kejujuran itu sungguh di luar dugaan Draco. Hermione Granger mengakui bahwa dia takut?

Gadis itu belum melepaskan pandangannya.

"Oh," sahut Draco. _Dia takut_, pikirnya bego. _Hah?_ Dia mencari respon mantap untuk mengoloknya. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakan itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengolok-olok. "Oke—well…" Sesungguhnya dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku takut orang menyakitiku ketika aku berpikir—aku berharap mereka adalah orang yang baik," katanya. "Dan teman-temanku berkata jangan mendekati orang yang akan menyakitiku." Dia terlihat serius berpikir. "Dan apakah kau orang baik?" katanya lagi.

Awalnya Draco mengerutkan kening, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu sedang bercanda. _Apa aku orang baik?_ pikirnya._ Pertanyaan yang aneh. _Kenapa dia sih? Apa dia sedang menuduhnya pembuat onar seperti anak-anak Slytherin yang bikin ribut malam ini? Dan Draco tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'teman-temanku' dalam pernyataannya. Si Pitak dan si Badut Istana. Yang dia tak mengerti, mengapa Granger membawa-bawa mereka pembicaraan itu? Dan apa yang dia takutkan?

Draco berdeham, mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau berharap aku orang yang baik?"

Si Gryffindor terdiam.

"Aku bisa menjadi orang yang sangat baik malam ini."

Untuk sejenak waktu serasa berhenti. Kemudian Draco menjadi tidak sabar lagi. Dia tak pernah suka dibuat menunggu. Dibuat menunggu berarti orang tersebut tidak menghormatimu. Banyak yang dapat dilakukan dengan waktu.

Ini adalah saat-saat yang paling aneh bagi Draco dalam seumur hidupnya ketika dia berdiri menawarkan tangannya dengan canggung. Dia tak tahan menunggu lagi. Gadis itu terkejut melihat tangan terulur itu. Menatap tangan Draco yang terjulur dengan ragu-ragu. Menggigit bibirnya. Tiga detik terasa bagaikan satu jam. Namun tiga detik itu berharga karena akhirnya dia maju melangkah dan menyambut tangan Draco.

"Tanganmu…dingin sekali," kata Granger kemudian.

Dia menaruh salah satu tangan Gryffindor itu di bahunya, sementara satunya lagi digenggamnya. Untuk beberapa saat masih ada kecanggungan di antara mereka. Canggung untuk bergerak. Canggung untuk lebih mendekatkan diri. Canggung untuk berkata sesuatu. Dan rasanya memang begitu aneh. Namun terasa menyenangkan di saat bersamaan.

"Seperti orang bodoh," kata gadis itu lagi. "Tak ada musik."

"Gunakan imajinasimu, bodoh." _Oh,_ _shit, _batin Draco.Dia mengutuk dirinya saat umpatan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Mereka sedang bermain 'pura-pura menjadi'.

Sepertinya Granger tidak sadar selip lidah itu. "Imajinasiku terbatas," sahutnya setengah putus asa. Dia terlihat sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Relakslah," geram Draco tak sabar sebelum Ketua Murid itu berkata sesuatu mengenai aku-harus-pergi atau ini-ide-buruk. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Kurasa ada _banyak_ alasan."

Draco menghela napas keras. "Berhentilah berbicara. Berhentilah _berpikir_. Dan ayo kita lihat seberapa hebat kau berdansa," sahutnya. Granger tak sempat membalas. Bibirnya memasang seringai dan dia membayangkan apa yang akan dialami gadis itu di tangan seorang pro. Kemudian waktu terasa mulai berdetik riang.

Dia membimbingnya ke dalam langkah dansa waltz yang bersemangat. Gadis itu terkesiap, tidak menduga gerakan yang mendadak. Gerakannya terasa canggung. Langkahnya tidak karuan. Draco memimpinnya dengan langkah sulit. Keahlian yang telah diajarkan sang ibu padanya. Hingga usia sepuluh tahun, wanita itu adalah pasangan permanennya. Dia mengajarkan langkah-langkah, dekapan, dan ayunan yang diinginkan setiap pasangan dansa. Jelas Narcissa merupakan pasangan dansa yang paling hebat.

Draco senang jika ibunya memuji di sela langkah-langkah mereka. Atau jika wanita itu menolak ajakan dansa sopan dari kerabat-kerabat Malfoy lain di pesta. "Aku telah memiliki laki-laki hebat yang akan mengajakku berdansa," katanya seraya tersenyum pada Draco kecil. Wanita itu tiada duanya. Pasangan dansa paling piawai yang pernah Draco miliki—dan tentu jauh berbeda sekali dengan perempuan yang kini tengah jadi pasangan dansanya.

Draco membuat Granger terluntang-lantung mengikuti langkahnya. Menariknya lebih dekat. Membuatnya berputar. Melangkah. Menarik. Melepaskan. Beberapa kali gadis itu terkesiap lagi karena belum mengantisipasi langkah si Slytherin selanjutnya. Dan beberapa kali membuatnya menahan napas. Terkesiap lagi. Terkejut. Dan sekali-dua kali menginjak kaki Draco.

Dalam waktu yang normal, dia pasti akan mencemooh kecerobohannya. Tapi dia lagi tidak _mood_ untuk komplain. Suasana hatinya sedang enak. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya kini berlawanan dengan prinsip yang sejak dulu secara teguh dia pertahankan. Berkali-kali logika di otak Draco berteriak, _APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT? _Bahkan Granger masih dapat berpikir jernih dan sempat berkata, "Ini ide buruk." Namun Draco hanya tertawa canggung. Gadis itu dapat mengatakannya terus-terusan semalaman penuh, namun toh Draco yakin dia takkan pergi. Mereka berdua telah tercebur malam ini. Lalu mengapa tidak hanyut saja sekalian? Toh besok akan kering lagi. Akan kembali normal lagi. Jadi, biarkan saja mereka basah malam ini.

_Ya, hanya malam ini_, batinnya lagi. _Hanya untuk malam ini._

Dansa mereka cukup menyenangkan. Sesungguhnya Draco tak begitu suka berdansa. Dia hanya suka perasaan bahwa dia adalah orang yang memimpin. Mengontrol segala sesuatu. Mengontrol kapan harus berputar, mengontrol arah kaki, mengontrol pasangannya. Dia menikmati dominasi itu. Dan kenyataan bahwa pasangan dansanya saat itu adalah Hermione Granger, dia makin menikmatinya. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui dominasinya terhadap gadis yang suka sok hebat itu.

"Kau payah," bisik Draco, ketika gerakan dansa mereka mulai tidak secepat sebelumnya. Waktu mulai berlalu_…_Kini tak ada putaran atau langkah-langkah rumit. Tubuh bergerak perlahan, namun tak satu pun beranjak melangkah.

Dia merasakan kegugupan gadis itu. "Diamlah," sahutnya, bersemu merah. Mungkin gerakan yang melambat itu mulai meresahkannya. Waktu kini terasa berjalan perlahan seperti dininabobokan. Keraguan tampak di wajah sang Gryffindor lagi. Dia terlihat canggung. "Er—sudah malam_…_"

"_Please__…_ " sela Draco dengan nada berbisik, keluar begitu saja tanpa disadarinya sendiri. Seolah benaknya sedang melayang dan tenggelam dalam mimpi. "Hanya malam ini_…_"

Waktu perlahan berlalu. Dan tak satupun di antara mereka menyadarinya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka di sana. Sepuluh menit? Setengah jam? Hitungan waktu terasa tidak penting. Sudah cukup lama setelah perlahan gerakan mereka melambat. Sudah cukup lama ketika Draco menaruh kedua tangan gadis itu di bahunya. Dan sudah cukup lama ketika dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya sendiri di pinggang Granger yang ramping. Tenggelam dalam keheningan. Tenggelam dalam suasana. Menundukkan wajah. Kening nyaris bersentuhan. Tangan bergerak perlahan. Sebuah gerakan berdasarkan insting mencari kehangatan. Mencari kenyamanan.

Draco menemukan ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang dicarinya.

Suara jangkrik menjadi musik malam yang mengalun lembut. Malam tanpa bintang memayungi. Dinginnya malam musim semi hampir tak terasa. Pikiran yang tadi membuat kepala Draco pening, menguap tersapu seperti debu bersama hembusan angin musim semi.

Sejak dulu dia tak mengerti bagaimana Granger bisa membuat hal semacam itu. Hal-hal sederhana bersamanya tampak menyenangkan. Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan.

Ada begitu banyak hal baru yang tidak Draco mengerti mengenai dirinya. Draco tahu Granger adalah sosok yang keras kepala. Sosok yang berkemauan kuat. Namun yang tidak dia mengerti adalah…apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya? Bagaimana dia bisa bisa meringankan beban Draco melalui apapun yang gadis itu lakukan terhadapnya? Bagaimana dia bisa membuat beban pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya menguap seperti air di lautan?

Dan kini dia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Dia tak mengerti ketika beberapa saat yang lalu mulutnya berkata padanya, "Tinggallah bersamaku malam ini." Dia tak mengerti mengapa tangannya terjulur menanti jemari Granger yang menyambut tangannya.

Dan kini…

Dia tak mengerti mengapa tangannya perlahan menarik gadis itu lebih dekat. Memejamkan mata, merasakan jemari Granger bergerak di dada Draco. Dia tak mengerti mengapa dia menundukkan kepala. Merasakan aroma kayu manis di bagian belakang telinganya. Mendengar hembusan napas hangat gadis itu yang mengalun di telinganya. Kemudian bergerak ke lekuk lehernya yang terbuka. Aroma yang menyenangkan. Aroma yang menenangkan. Bibir Draco menyapu lembut garis rahang si Putri Gryffindor.

Kemudian di saat-saat yang paling dia inginkan. Bergerak perlahan berusaha menemukan apa yang dia cari. Akhirnya Draco menemukan sudut bibir itu. Dia mencium bibir Hermione Granger. Rasanya seperti ceri. Tak ada yang diinginkannya di dunia saat ini selain merasakan bibir itu sekali lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menahan napas. Dan dia merasakan bibir itu membuka beberapa saat…menerima…

Sebelum akhirnya berkata—

"Tidak… Draco…"

_Draco_.

Si Slytherin menatapnya. Namanya keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Mal-Malfoy," dia mengoreksi. Tapi tak berguna, tentu saja. Draco mendengarnya jelas. Dia menyukai bagaimana nama _Draco_ terucap dari bibirnya. Namun dia benci pada bagian ketika gadis itu berkata 'tidak'.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Granger menggigit bibirnya, menundukkan kepala. Tangan Draco bergerak ke wajah gadis itu, membawanya menghadap dirinya lagi, sebelum menundukkan kepala untuk menciumnya.

"Malfoy, _please_…jangan."

Si Slytherin mulai merasakan penolakan. Tangan gadis itu mendorong dadanya perlahan dan mundur dua langkah. Draco membuka mata, menatap Granger dari balik topeng. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling memandang. Napas berat. Draco Malfoy tidak pernah ditolak. Dan dia tidak suka ditolak. Dia _benci_ ditolak. Draco maju dua selangkah menghampiri untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Jangan!" sahut Granger lebih tegas, mundur selangkah. Mereka terdiam. "Maaf…aku tak bisa…"

Draco menyadari peran Mr Charming tak berlaku lagi. Dia melepas topeng bodoh itu. Namun Granger mengalihkan pandangan sebelum Draco menjatuhkan benda itu ke atas tanah.

Namun kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan taman. Mungkin ego seorang Malfoy yang akhirnya bergerak untuk menghentikan upaya Granger untuk melarikan diri dari semua yang telah terjadi. Dia berlari ke depan Granger dan memotong jalannya. Karena beribu penyataan yang hendak dia klarifikasi. Beribu keruwetan yang harus diluruskan. Dia telah merasakan hasrat gadis itu terhadapnya beberapa saat lalu. Draco bersumpah dia merasakannya walau hanya dalam beberapa waktu yang singkat.

"Aku harus pergi."

Dia bergerak mencari jalan ke balik tubuh si Slytherin, namun cowok itu terus memotong jalannya kemanapun dia melangkah. "Menyingkir, Malfoy," katanya tanpa menatap mata kelabu itu.

"Jangan melawan lagi, Granger. Jangan melawan—Kita telah melihatnya dengan mata terbuka," katanya hati-hati.

Masih berusaha pergi seolah tak mendengar Draco. "Ini kesalahan."

"Tatap aku, sialan!" geram Draco, tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu ingin melarikan diri lagi. Melarikan diri setelah semuanya sudah jelas. Tak ada yang mabuk. Semua terjadi dengan isi kepala yang jernih. Draco menciumnya. Dan gadis itu telah bersiap bergerak menyambutnya sebelum kekeraskepalaannya memblokir keinginan itu. "Tatap aku dan kita akan lihat apakah kau berani menatap seseorang yang kau balas ciumannya dan menyebut namanya beberapa saat lalu."

Gadis itu menghiraukan tantangan itu dan masih berusaha pergi. "Minggir!" tukasnya kasar.

Draco menarik tangan si Gryffindor kembali ke tempat mereka berdansa tadi.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Kau menyakitiku, brengsek."

Sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya, tangan Draco bergerak ke wajah si Gryffindor lalu membuka topengnya dengan kasar. Matanya terbelalak. Napas Draco memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kita sudah sampai sini. Mengapa kita tidak menghadapinya secara gamblang?" tantang si Slytherin. "Jangan melarikan diri seperti tikus setelah kita berdua melihat semuanya terjadi."

"Tak ada yang perlu dihadapi. Kita tak perlu membicarakan apapun. Segalanya anggap saja tak pernah terjadi."

Granger tak menjawab. Dia masih berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu. Si Slytherin tak suka dihiraukan. Dia mencengkram tangan si Gryffindor, menahannya agar tetap di sana. Cengkraman itu sangat keras dan Draco tahu pergelangan tangan ramping itu mungkin bisa memar. Draco tak peduli.

"Segalanya tak pernah terjadi?" Draco tertawa. "Tidak, Granger," geramnya. "Kita. Akan. Bicara."

Granger menepis tangan Draco hingga cengkraman tangan itu terlepas. "Berhentilah bersikap arogan," tukasnya tajam. "Aku tak ingin terbawa lebih dalam lagi. Tolonglah mengerti, Malfoy. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini semua. Aku terlalu takut."

Rasanya ingin sekali Draco mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa. Menggelikan jika mereka nanti berlagak bahwa tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Gryffindor itu terlalu berusaha walaupun dia pasti sudah menyadari bahwa semua ini terlalu nyata untuk diacuhkan lagi. Cepat atau lambat mereka harus menghadapinya.

Kini sudah saatnya. Draco menarik napas.

"Kau tak dapat begitu saja mengatakan tidak bisa. Aku tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terlihat bodoh di antara semua kekacauan ini," katanya panas. Namun si Gryffindor tampak tak ingin menyerah untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu lagi. Draco mencengkram pundaknya memaksanya diam di tempat. Granger siap memprotes, namun Draco menyelanya sebelum dapat berkata apapun. "Diam di sini kau, keparat," tukasnya kasar.

Granger menepiskan cengkraman Draco. Wajahnya berubah ketus. Rasanya hebat sekali segalanya dapat berubah sedemikian cepat. Dari sentuhan ringan dan dekapan, hingga nada sinis dan penuh amarah. Dia tampak tidak berusaha pergi lagi. "Kau menyakitiku, brengsek," katanya.

Draco tak peduli. "Kita akan langsung ke titik masalah," katanya. "Kita akan membicarakannya layaknya dua orang dewasa. Apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh!_ batinnya, mengutuk diri sendiri. _Apa yang kau rasakan terhadap_ku_?! Draco baby, kau terdengar seperti tokoh dalam roman murahan._

"Apa?" kata Granger. Memaksakan tawa.

Sungguh. Draco benci dia tertawa.

"Kuakui apa yang telah terjadi memang kacau. Sangat bukan kita. Tapi tak ada yang dapat dilakukan. _Please_, hiraukan saja."

"Apa?! Hiraukan?" Draco menghela napas jengkel. "Dengar, Granger. Aku takkan membiarkan kau mengatakan menghiraukan begitu saja!" serunya. "Kau tak bisa begitu setelah setelah apa yang kulakukan terhadapmu. Aku menciummu. Brengsek! Aku benci diriku karena melakukannya. Dan kau membalas menciumku, Granger!"

Granger tampak marah. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau risaukan. Kau telah menghabiskan separuh hidupmu mencium gadis-gadis jalang dan yang menghangati ranjangmu sepanjang tahun. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kini kau mempersoalkannya?"

"Kau tahu pasti kenapa aku mempersoalkannya!" teriak Draco. "Karena yang kucium adalah seorang darah lumpur, Granger! Itu bedanya! Kau dengar itu, darah lumpur?" Dia menghiraukan perubahan air muka ketika mendengar 'darah lumpur' lagi. "Dan aku mencium dirinya— Tidak hanya sekali— tidak hanya _dua kali_— TAPI TIGA!"

Si Gryffindor terkesiap.

_Ya, aku__ sudah tahu, brengsek. Kau pikir aku idiot?_

"Seluruh leluhurku akan menertawakanku dalam liang kubur mereka!" kata Draco. "Malam itu. Malam yang sungguh bodoh itu! Malam setelah aku memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch. Kau ingat kan? Tentu saja kau pasti ingat. Kau tidak mabuk. _Aku_lah yang sedang mabuk, Granger!" kata Draco. Gadis itu tampak ingin menutup telinganya, enggan mendengar. Namun Draco menahan kedua tangannya untuk tetap di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Kita ada di sana. Aku mendengarmu mendesah. Kau melingkarkan tanganmu di belakang leherku. Kau membalas ciumanku, keparat! Kau ingat kan? Kau ingat ketika kau membalas menciumku seperti gadis jalang lainnya!"

Tangan gadis itu terayun. Namun secara refleks, Draco menangkap sebelum mendarat di wajahnya.

"Jangan berani-berani lagi mencoba menamparku, darah lumpur," geramnya. Kata-kata 'darah lumpur' membuat gadis itu semakin marah. Draco memang berniat demikian. Dia ingin membuat Granger ikut terluka bersama dirinya. Dan si Slytherin berhasil. Matanya berkilat karena marah. Dia menepis tangan si Gryffindor dengan kasar. "Dengarkan nasihatku. Akui saja, Granger. Kau menyukainya. Skandal kecil kita. Kau menyukai dan menciumku seperti-_gadis-jalang-lainnya_," ulangnya dingin.

Gadis itu terlihat terluka. Dan marah. Bahkah untuk Draco pun, kata-kata itu terdengar kasar. Kata-kata yang bodoh dan takkan menyelesaikan masalah karena nyatanya Granger pasti akan bertambah marah. Mungkin karena itu raut wajahnya berubah. Jantung Draco mencelos.

_Demi Merlin…jangan __tatap aku seperti itu._

"Aku benci padamu," desis gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Aku benci padamu. Betapa rasionalnya.

Draco tertawa. "Bukan hal baru," katanya. "Aku benci dan muak padamu. Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling menggelikan? Aku benci karena dengan mudahnya kau mengacaukan pikiranku. Dan aku benci padamu karena itu. Rambutmu, kulitmu, matamu—aku benci semuanya. Dan setelah segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara kita, kau mengacaukan pikiranku dan membuatku menginginkanmu—"

"Hentikan…" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku takkan mendengarkan ini—"

"Hanya menginginkanmu!" seru Draco tak peduli. Dia telah mengatakannya. Dan dia tak peduli lagi. Granger bahkan menggelengkan kepala, menolak menatapnya. Tapi Draco akan membuat gadis itu mendengarnya. "Ha ha_…_Apa yang akan dikatakan dunia jika mereka tahu aku menginginkan seorang darah lumpur? Pansy sudah menertawakanku. Dia tahu aku menggumamkan namamu ketika tidur dengannya. Lihat, Granger? Aku kacau! Aku serius ketika mengatakan aku tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terlihat bodoh dengan segala kekacauan ini! Jadi, katakan apa yang kau rasakan. Katakan kau menginginkanku. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, melihat kegilaan ini dan menertawakanku di luar sana. Akui apa yang kau rasakan sehingga aku bisa tahu bahwa _bukan aku saja_ yang merasa dunia ini begitu kacau!"

"Hentikan!" teriak gadis itu putus asa.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam dalam kemarahan. Waktu terasa begitu lama ketika tak satu pun di antara mereka mengatakan apapun. Draco Kemudian wajah Granger perlahan

"Aku benci padamu," katanya, menggelengkan kepala.

Draco tertawa.

"Diam, diam, DIAM!" Dia mundur selangkah. "Please, jangan membawaku lebih dalam lagi."

"Merlin, kau keras kepala sekali!" kata Draco gusar.

"Persetan denganmu!" serunya. "Kita pun tak tahu semua kegilaan ini akan mengarah kemana, Malfoy! Jika aku mengatakan aku membencimu, kita dapat kembali dalam dunia kita yang normal. Jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu—ini semua tetap akan sia-sia!" lanjutnya panas. "Aku selalu ketakutan bahwa Ron dan Harry benar. Bahwa kau akan tetap memandangku sebagai seorang darah lumpur keparat. Dan ternyata mereka memang benar. Barusan kau mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa kau akan selalu memandangku seperti itu, Malfoy. Sangat menyakiti hatiku. Dan bersama teman-teman kaparatmu—kalian akan memulainya. Kalian akan meninggalkan semua ini. Kalian akan menegakkan supremasi kalian. Kalian akan pergi. _Kau_ akan pergi. Membunuh orang-orang sepertiku. Mungkin membunuh_ku_!

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku harus melawannya. Aku _ingin_ melawannya. Persetan denganmu. Aku takkan akan mengakui perasaanku karena aku tahu ini takkan mengarah kemanapun. Aku tahu seumur hidupmu kau takkan pernah menghargai seseorang yang dilahirkan dari Muggle. Bahkan aku meragukan kau mengenal kata menghargai. Menghormati. Peduli, mengasihi, mencintai…" katanya putus asa. Kemudian dia menambahkan dengan suara lebih pelan dan getir, "Aku takkan datang ke hutan lagi. Kini kau boleh tenang. Aku akan berhenti menemuimu. Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Dan aku mengatakannya sebelum segalanya terlambat. Aku terlalu takut."

_Brengsek, t__ak seorang pun boleh mendepak Draco Malfoy. Tak seorang cewek pun pernah mengatakan 'tidak' pada Draco Malfoy._

Mereka saling menatap penuh amarah dalam diam. Suara jangkrik terdengar pelan. Angin berhembus. Kemudian Draco mendengus mengejek—karena jika dia tak berbuat apapun, maka dia merasa kalah. Merasa terdepak.

"Aku tahu jauh dalam lubuk hatimu kau masih ingin bertemu denganku. Melanjutkan skandal kotor kecil kita."

"Kau terlalu menyanjung dirimu sendiri."

"Dan kau terlalu hipokrit," balas Draco.

Granger mendengus, menggelengkan kepala, mengalihkan pandangan. "Situasi ini tidak akan mengarah kemanapun," katanya. "Sia-sia." Terdiam sesaat. Kemudian menatap Draco, "Aku ingin jadi hipokrit. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin menjadi pengecut," lanjutnya. "Hanya kali ini biarkan aku menjadi pengecut."

Kemudian seperti waktu-waktu yang dulu. Seperti kini. Sosok itu pun berbalik. Melarikan diri. Lagi. Rasa marah yang Draco rasakan, tidak dapat menghalangi sosok itu menghilang di balik lukisan. Meninggalkan sang Slytherin dalam suasana awal musim semi yang dingin.

* * *

_Ni jawaban untuk reviwer yang anon. Komen/kritikan reviewer yang gue kenal di FI lirik __**Teeyaz**__ en __**Croix**__, udah gue respon di forum itu. Okeh, Bu?_

_**Sakura**__: Doumo ne, Sakura chan! __Dan udah shipper Dramione sejak pertama baca bukunya? Ckckckkk, suggeee. Gue aja nggak pernah kepikiran sampai ke sana. Gue baru jadi Dramioneshipper semenjak baca sebuah fanfic bahasa Inggris. Buanyak buanget lho fanfic-fanfic Dramione yang buagus-buagus di luar sana (walaupun awalnya masih repot coz harus buka-buka kamus). Dan tentang DS kurang hentai…hue kek kek, beberapa juga berkata gitu. Tadinya memang mau dibuat begitu (tapi mengurungkan niat setelah melihat fanfic laen di rating M ini yang ternyata masih 'sopan-sopan'). Btw, yang bener 'apocrief', he he. Tapi 'Apo' is just fine. __Ja, salam kenal. Yoroshiku!_

_**Yui1**__: Bab 15 lama gara-gara ketika itu gue hanya mau fokus dengan skripsi. Gue sendiri nggak nyadar ternyata gue telah pending selama itu. Kirain baru 2-3 bulan doang, wekekek__…_

_**James Severus Black**__,__** i.ShiRo13.and.DragonLover**__, __**yUdHayaN**__, dan __**Laff**__: Yay__… akhirnya keluar juga nyengir malu. Makasih udah nunggu. _

_Guys, dari pada telat gue mau mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Banyak dosa nih, seringkali tak menepati janji. Happy Idul Fitri—dan happy nunggu lagi, wekekek…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bab ini untuk __para rentenir permanen tret __**Dramione: "Dua Sisi"**__ di LI. Dan untuk reviewer bab 16 nya: Teechan, sa3, ghee, hydee, Kristi Tamagotch, dan kuNoiChIsUna. _

_

* * *

  
_

**BAB 17**

"Nak," kata seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Hermione. "Jika kau tak bangun, kau akan melewatkan makan malam."

Suara yang membangunkannya itu awalnya terasa sayup-sayup di luar sana. Kemudian perlahan si Ketua Murid mengerjapkan mata, membiarkan cahaya temaram obor di perpustakaan memasuki korneanya.

"Oh maaf, saya tertidur."

Madam Pince menatapnya sambil sibuk membereskan buku di atas meja. "Bergegaslah. Kau akan benar-benar melewatkan makan malam jika kau tak buru-buru."

"Baik, Madam."

Wanita itu mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Kemudian menghilang di balik rak. Hermione melirik jam besar di tengah ruang perpustakaan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dia telah tertidur sejam.

Akhir-akhir ini jam tidurnya memang kacau. Tugas sekolah, ujian, dan beberapa hal lain memaksanya untuk tidak tidur. _Tidak dapat_ tidur tepatnya. _Tidak dapat_ tidur di waktu _seharusnya_ tidur, namun _malah _mengantuk pada saat _bukan _jam tidur.

Hermione menguap lebar. Kemudian menyapukan pandangan ke perpustakaan. Hanya ada seorang gadis berkacamata yang masih duduk di sudut ruangan. Raut wajah tampak serius menulis perkamen di balik tumpukan buku. Tipe yang suka melewatkan makan malam karena terlalu sibuk belajar, mengingatkan Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak Hermione membiarkan dirinya di awang-awang. Kemudian tanpa semangat memasukkan perkamen hasil laporan perkembangan Litheas dan buku _Tanam dan Tuai_ ke dalam tas.

Laporan itu harus dikumpulkan besok beserta litheasnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama. Rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu dia menanam tanaman itu di potnya. Menyiram dan memberi pupuk yang dibutuhkan. Mengawasi dan berharap segalanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Memperhatikan bagaimana tanaman itu tumbuh membawa harapan untuknya. Hermione telah membuat catatan-catatan kecil laporan perubahan pada setiap fase sebelumnya. Kini tinggal mengambangkan catatan itu untuk dijabarkan lebih panjang menjadi sebuah laporan. Bahkan dia mengambil referensi penelitian langsung dari 2 seri buku _Legiun Litheas_. Tiga hari belakangan dia habiskan di perpustakaan membenamkan diri dalam buku-buku karya John Mandrake itu, sang peraih Order of Merlin sains dan alam. Dia sudah menyicilnya berhari-hari yang lalu, sehingga malam ini berharap bisa tidur tenang.

Hermione masih enggan untuk beranjak. Dia melirik jam besar sekali lagi, mengira-ngira apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk beranjak ke aula besar. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk segera bergegas seperti yang disarankan Madam Pince—justru jika bisa dia tak ingin ke sana. Namun setelah semenit diam tanpa melakukan apapun, akhirnya dia beranjak juga dari bangku dan menyampirkan tas di pundak dengan gontai.

Sesungguhnya dia tak peduli dengan makan malam. Perutnya tidak merasa lapar—walaupun dia telah melewatkan makan siang tadi. Tugas, ujian, dan _satu hal lain_ memaksanya untuk membuat waktu makan menjadi urusan kedua. Satu-hal-lain yang memaksanya untuk tenggelam dalam tugas dan ujian. Satu-hal-lain yang memaksanya untuk mengatur waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke aula.

Hermione berusaha datang lebih awal untuk menghindari si Slytherin atau datang pada saat terakhir ketika cowok itu sudah pergi dari aula. Maka dia baru akan ke aula besar ketika ruang itu akan sepi. Namun tak benar-benar diketahui siapa yang paling menghindari siapa. Hermione menghindari cowok itu dan dia pun menghindari si Gryffindor.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, bahkan Ron dan Ginny telah berbaikan setelah apa yang dikatakan sang adik tentang si _pretty boy_. Harry dan Ron mulai bertanya kenapa mereka mulai jarang bertemu dengannya pada jam makan. Hermione bosan dengan rasa bersalah yang harus disembunyikan jika bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia tak ingin berbohong lagi. Biarlah yang telah lewat tertimbun dalam memori masa lalu. Maka kini dia harus kembali lebih sering ke aula dan main kucing-kucingan dengan si Slytherin.

Dia menundukkan kepala dan berjalan tanpa semangat menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Kemudian tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang anak hingga bukunya berjatuhan. Ternyata seorang prefek dari Hufflepuff. Hermione segera meminta maaf dan membantu memunguti buku-bukunya. Si Hufflepuff mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan menyuruhnya lebih berhati-hati.

'Hati-hati' menjadi kata sakti mandraguna yang diucapkan banyak orang akhir-akhir ini. Anak Slytherin semakin bertingkah, menggoda anak perempuan ketika mereka lewat. Atau bertindak jahil jika tak ada guru seolah tak peduli lagi terhadap poin asrama. Sekolah jadi terasa tidak nyaman.

"Hei, pakai matamu," tukas seseorang ketika tanpa sengaja Hermione kembali menyenggolnya.

Hermione mengutuk dirinya karena bersikap begitu ceroboh hari itu. "Sori," sahutnya, enggan menyulut perdebatan. Dia mengangkat wajah, baru menyadari sedang berhadapan dengan Blaise Zabini.

Hermione merasakan sosok yang sedang berdiri di samping Zabini. Mendadak dia menahan napas, segera mengalihkan pandangan. Mata Draco Malfoy melakukan hal serupa, tampak tanpa ekspresi. Dia bersama Zabini melanjutkan langkah mereka keluar aula, sementara Hermione sebaliknya. Seolah mereka tidak pernah saling melihat, seolah hanya kejadian biasa. Walaupun sesungguhnya jantung Hermione berdegup begitu kencang hingga sanggup melompat keluar dari tubuhnya setiap saat.

Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia menyadari segalanya takkan kembali seperti normal lagi. Apalagi setelah kejadian malam itu.

Ketika memasuki aula, ruangan itu tampak sudah sepi. Beberapa anak mulai kembali ke asrama mereka. Piring-piring kotor berserakan di atas meja dan mulai menghilang secara sihir di atas meja. Beberapa menu makanan hanya tinggal separuh dan jus-jus tinggal separuh isi.

Meja Hogwarts hanya tersisa segelintir anak. Ginny masih menyantap hidangan penutup. Ron dan Harry tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Salah satu tangan mereka sibuk berkutat dengan pena bulu dan perkamen, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk menggenggam makanan untuk sesekali disuap ke mulut mereka.

"Hei," sapa Hermione, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron. "Wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu."

Hermione tak sadar dia masih terlihat tegang setelah bertemu dengan Malfoy barusan. Jantungnya bahkan masih berdegup kencang. Pertemuan yang begitu singkat itu bahkan mempengaruhinya sedemikian rupa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya cepat.

"Kau telat," kata Ginny padanya. "Kau kehabisan bebek Peking yang mantap."

"Oh, sayang sekali." Senang pembicaraan teralihkan.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah selesai membuat laporan Profesor Sprout?" kata Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari perkamennya.

"Ya pastilah," Ron yang menjawab. "Dia pasti habis dari perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku tak heran jika di tasnya saat ini ada dua puluh lembar perkamen hasil laporannya."

"Dua puluh delapan lembar," koreksi Hermione.

"APA?!" Ron mengalihkan pandangan dari perkamen, tercengang. "Du-dua puluh delapan?!"

"Tugas itu telah diberikan berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

"Aku dan Harry sudah mencoba keras mendekati lembar ke sepuluh. Bahkan tulisanku sudah kubuat besar-besar!" kata Ron gusar. "Memangnya apa sih yang kau tulis? Kau mengarang prosa, hah?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebagai gantinya dia melirik perkamen Ron. Cowok itu benar. Tulisannya besar-besar dan gemuk seperti barisan semut berukuran jumbo.

"Kurasa kita memang harus lembur malam ini," gerutu Harry lesu, melahap suapan kecil bebek Peking ke mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Dean dan Seamus bahkan sudah meminta peri rumah di dapur untuk menyiapkan setermos kopi di kamar."

Hermione menyangga dagunya dan hanya tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan, menatap kedua sahabatnya kembali sibuk berkutat dengan tugas mereka. Tersenyum pada hal-hal sederhana setelah begitu macam kejadian buruk yang terjadi.

Langit-langit di aula besar tampak hitam dan berkabut. Pemandangan yang kontras dengan ilusi langit malam yang ditampilkan ketika pesta dansa musim semi berhari-hari yang lalu. Akhir-akhir ini langit tidak pernah cerah. Hermione meragukan langit itu akan cerah kembali seperti ketika dia datang pertama kali ke Hogwarts bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana litheasmu, Ron?" tanya Hermione. "Amaze-gro yang diberikan Hagrid berhasil?"

"Yeah. Sangat lumayan," dia mengangguk mantap. "Untung saja aku minta sarannya. Jika tidak, entahlah nasibku besok."

"Tetap saja kau curang karena memakai pupuk itu."

"Profesor Sprout tidak melarang."

"Tapi dia juga tidak memperbolehkan."

"Kasihan kepadaku sedikit kek!" gerutu Ron.

Hermione hanya tersenyum singkat. Dia tahu dia memang harus memberikan kelonggaran pada Ron. Ketika masa-masa krusial pertumbuhan litheas, dia malah disibukkan dengan urusan pesta. Dua-tiga minggu terakhir ini agak-agak terlambat untuk mengejar ketinggalannya. Tiga belas litheasnya tidak tumbuh lagi. Tiga sedang di ambang kematian. Tiga lagi masih hidup, namun ogah-ogahan. Hanya satu batang litheas yang tumbuh cukup baik. Batang litheasnya berwarna keunguan pertanda kurang nutrisi disebabkan karena kurang diberi kotoran gagak. Hagrid memberi saran untuk mengakalinya dengan memberi obat tanaman Amaze-gro. Hanya mukjizat yang bisa membuatnya mendapat nilai _Acceptable_.

Litheas punya Harry masih jauh lebih mendingan. Walaupun tidak begitu telaten, namun dia cukup konsisten untuk merawatnya. Paling tidak empat litheasnya tumbuh cukup baik—walaupun sisanya tak dapat ditolong lagi.

"Kau tidak jadi makan?" tanya Ron kemudian.

"Oh," Hermione tersadar. "Tentu. Tentu saja aku akan makan."

Kemudian dia menatap berbagai menu yang tersedia di atas meja. Hermione merasa Ron mengamatinya sehingga akhirnya terpaksa mengambil sebuah piring. Tak ada yang menggugah selera. Dia mengambil sesendok besar lasagna. Kemudian mulutnya terasa asam ketika melihat makanan di atas piring. Makan rasanya berat sekali. Kemudian dia memaksakan makan suapan kecil.

"Sayang kau tidak datang lebih cepat, Hermione," kata Ginny. "Kau tidak melihat pertunjukkan heboh."

Hermione mengangkat alis seraya mengunyah, "Hmm?"

"Aku lihat ayah Romilda Vane di koridor menuju kantor Dumbledore. Anak itu akan cabut dari Hogwarts."

"Oh, anak Ravenclaw yang suka sama Harry itu?"

Harry mendengus. "Aku menunggu-nunggu kapan orang itu pergi. Sungguh. Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hermione. Kau _tak tahu_ bagaimana rasanya diuber-uber begitu," katanya defensif.

"Kenapa kau sinis begitu? Dia fans beratmu, Harry," kata Ron terkekeh.

"Oh, sayang sekali," cibir Harry.

"Ayahnya sudah kelewat paranoid duluan. Sayang sekali kalian tak melihat ketika melihat dia menahan ayahnya untuk menemui Dumbledore. Ayahnya sampai harus menyeretnya di depan aula. Seru sekali," ujar Ginny kemudian bersiul.

"Sayang aku tidak lihat," kata Hermione.

Ginny menghela napas. "Selain Romilda, ada orang tua beberapa anak lain katanya. Tapi aku tak melihat," lanjutnya menyuap potongan terakhir hidangan penutup.

"Sepertiga penghuni Hogwarts telah pergi," gumam Hermione pelan. "Slytherin bahkan tinggal separuh."

"Well, yang terakhir itu sepertinya harus disyukuri," Ron mendengus.

Kepercayaan para orang tua terhadap pemerintah dan berbagai lembaga—pendidikan, keamanan, dsb—memang semakin memudar. Mereka mulai menarik anak mereka dari sekolah. Setelah pesta, secara bertahap dua puluh empat anak resmi mengundurkan diri. Satu dari Gryffindor, tiga dari Hufflepuff, dua dari Ravenclaw, dan delapan belasnya dari Slytherin. _Delapan belas_ dari Slytherin.

Pengunduran diri semakin membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Apalagi setelah beberapa kejadian yang terjadi di luar sekolah. Misalnya ketika dikabarkannya tiga orang Auror terbunuh dalam penyerangan St. Mungo. Suasana semakin tidak menentu. Entahlah apa tujuan Pelahap Maut itu menyerang rumah sakit tersebut—mungkin mereka memang sekumpulan orang sinting yang menyerang apapun yang hidup dan bergerak.

"Sepinya semakin terasa," kata Ginny suram. "Sayang sekali mereka harus keluar dari Hogwarts lebih awal. Jika aku jadi mereka, aku akan menyembah-nyembah Mum-Dad untuk mengurungkan niatnya," jelasnya. Kemudian dia mengerutkan kening, "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Bukankah Hogwarts jauh lebih menentramkan dibandingkan mendekam diri di rumah? Apalagi para orang tua. Terkadang mereka kelewat kuatir deh."

"Itu manusiawi. Orang tua mana sih yang tidak kuatir keselamatan anaknya?" kata Hermione.

Orang tuanya sendiri sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti dunia sihir kecuali apa yang diceritakan Hermione melalui surat. Namun karena mereka tidak tahu situasi yang terjadi itulah, dirinya malah yang lebih menguatirkannya. Karena dengan begitu mereka tidak dapat berantisipasi dan lebih berhati-hati atas apa yang akan terjadi. Berada di rumah, mungkin lebih baik karena setidaknya dia bersama mereka. Tak ada perasaan kuatir dengan keselamatan mereka.

"Pasti akan menyedihkan jika perang itu terjadi," kata Ginny muram. "Kau akan berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikanmu di sini. Sebentar lagi kau lulus. Namun mungkin Hogwarts akan ditutup lebih dulu sebelum aku menyelesaikan tahun ke tujuh. Aku yakin Hogwarts akan ditutup ketika perang terjadi."

"Ngawur. Hogwarts takkan mungkin ditutup," komentar Harry.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi Hogwarts ditutup, Harry. Lihat saja sekarang. Satu-persatu mereka memutuskan berhenti sekolah begitu. Entahlah berapa orang yang akan tersisa ketika tahun ajaran ini berakhir," katanya. "Dan kau bisa lihat, beberapa dari pengajar Hogwarts adalah anggota Orde. Baik secara langsung maupun tak langsung, mereka terlibat dalam konflik ini."

"Kurasa aku lahir di jaman yang salah," kata Ginny sinis. "Demi Merlin, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang! Melakukan hal normal. Main Quidditch. Menyelesaikan sekolah. Pacaran. Berkencan dengan beberapa orang. Selingkuh," katanya datar sementara Ron mengernyitkan dahi. Kemudian Ginny menghela napas, "Atau sekadar melakukan hal bego lagi seperti bersemu merah atau kabur. Merlin…menggelikan…"

Kakaknya nyengir. "Yeah, sinting. Kayak waktu kau menyewa kurcaci untuk menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk Harry ketika hari Valentine pada tahun kedua."

Mendadak Ginny bersemu merah. "_Ron!_" serunya. "Sudah basi, tahu nggak? Aku berani bertaruh, paling-paling kau pernah! Waktu ada Fleur, kau menyemburkan jus labu ke wajahku," semburnya. "Lihat kan? Bukan aku saja yang kelihatan bego. Kurasa Hermione atau Harry juga pernah! Hermione terserempet gaunnya sendiri pada saat dansa dengan Viktor. Well, aku tak tahu dengan Harry, tapi aku yakin dia pasti juga pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh di depan Cho—"

"Hei, kenapa harus nyambung ke aku sih?" protes Harry.

"Dan aku tidak terserempet, tapi dia menginjak gaunku," Hermione menimpali. "Lagian kenapa aku harus melakukan hal bodoh?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau sedang jatuh cinta, tentu saja. Cinta pertama, pernah dengar?"

Harry dan Hermione mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah masa?"

"Hah?" sahut Hermione mengangkat alis, menatap Harry sama-sama tidak percaya. "Untuk sebuah cinta pertama, ketika dengan Viktor rasanya tak ada yang spesial. Biasa saja."

"Masa sih kau tidak dapat membedakan suka-sukaan biasa dengan cinta pertama?" tanya Ginny mengernyitkan dahi. "Kuberitahu ya—"

Ron menggeram tak sabar, "Ngapain sih kita bicarain beginian?"

"Rasanya asyik sekali memikirkan seseorang," kata Ginny menghiraukan gerutuan kakaknya. "Mungkin karena itu kau akan sulit tidur. Dan rasanya malas sekali untuk makan. Dan terus berdegup kencang jika berada di dekatnya. Terkadang melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Kau salah tingkah melulu. Atau bersemu merah. Sangat menyiksa, namun kau menikmatinya."

"Oh, gawat. Kurasa aku tahu siapa cinta pertamaku," kata Hermione serius.

"Gawat? Memang siapa?"

"Snape."

Tiga set mata langsung melongo menatap Hermione.

Si Ketua Murid menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir. "Tentu saja," katanya memasang tampang serius. "Aku sulit tidur karena memikirkan PRnya yang segunung. Aku sulit makan karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Segalanya serba salah karena dia terus menyalahkan semua yang kulakukan. Aku terus memikirkannya dan OOH— aku merasa _tersiksa_ sekali."

Ron tergelak. Kemudian dia berlagak mencengkram jantungnya. "Oh, _sweet_ Merlin. Snapeku, cinta pertamaku. Perlu bertahun-tahun untuk menyadarinya. Aku juga _tersiksa_ banget hingga rasanya aku sanggup mencincangnya kecil-kecil."

"Oh sial benar murid-murid Hogwarts," Harry tertawa lebar.

"Bukti nyata bahwa cinta memang buta. Aku lebih memilih _rabun_ sih, daripada _buta_."

Mereka masih tertawa untuk beberapa saat. Ginny sempat tersedak ketika sedang minum. Kemudian Hermione memberinya serbet, menepuk punggungnya.

"Kalian dua hari belakangan tidak bisa tidur. Dan jadwal makan kalian kacau," kata Ginny sambil nyengir, masih terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Jika aku tak tahu bahwa kalian sedang sibuk dengan tugas, mungkin aku akan berpikir bahwa kalian sedang jatuh cinta."

"Tugas! Oh, _shit_!" seru Harry teringat dengan tugas Profesor Sprout. Dia menunjuk perkamen di depannya.

"Sial, sial, sial," timpal Ron jadi ikutan panik. "Ah, gara-gara kalian sih mengajak ngobrol!" tuduhnya menatap Hermione-Ginny.

Ginny protes. "Eh, kok aku?"

Harry tampak bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja, kemudian buru-buru menaruh ke dalam tas.

"Ngerjain di kamar, Harry? Aku ikut."

"Ayo."

Kedua orang itu segera ngacir meninggalkan Aula Besar. Ron sempat menabrak anak perempuan Ravenclaw, membuat anak itu mengomel-ngomel. Buku-buku anak itu terjatuh di lantai.

"Dasar," ujar Ginny setengah menggerutu. Kemudian menatap Hermione, "Kau tidak ikut mereka?"

"Punyaku sudah selesai."

"Berarti malam ini bisa tidur nyenyak. Cuma anak-anak cowok itu yang ngelembur," komentar Ginny.

Hermione menghela napas panjang. "Entahlah. Beberapa terakhir ini tidurku juga kacau."

Ginny mengerutkan kening. "Kau sakit? Aku juga jarang melihatmu di aula untuk makan," katanya tampak kuatir. "Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta kan?" timpalnya asal.

"Jangan mengada-ada," Hermione mendengus, memaksakan tawa. "Tentu saja tidak," sahutnya dengan nada 'kau bercanda ya' sebaik mungkin. Ginny mungkin tidak dapat mendengarnya, namun Hermione merasa mendengar nada kebohongan dari suaranya sendiri. Dia menunduk menatap piring yang belum separuh dihabiskannya.

"Sayang sekali, Hermione. Padahal aku sendiri _sedang jatuh cinta_ dengan Profesor Binns. Dia membuatku tidak tidur dan malas makan selama seminggu kemarin gara-gara mengerjakan tugasnya," kata Ginny. Kemudian dia menambahkan, "Dan aku _tersiksa_ tentu saja. Oh, aku _cinta banget_ padanya." Ginny memutar bola mata.

Hermione tersenyum. Kemudian tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sengaja terpikir pembicaraan mereka barusan. Masih mungkin jika dia menyukai cowok itu. Tapi untuk lebih dari itu— untuk lebih dari itu sepertinya… mutahil. Dan agak berlebihan. Berlebihan ya, kan? Dan menggelikan, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian dia tertawa hampa.

"Kau kenapa tertawa sendiri begitu?"

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, Ginny," katanya lagi seolah bicara pada diri sendiri. "Aku tak mungkin sedang jatuh cinta…"

* * *

"Bagus, Draco," sahut ayahnya. "Hanya tinggal dilatih dan kau siap sepenuhnya."

Draco berdiri mematung. Napasnya terengah-engah. Pakaiannya penuh keringat. Tangan menggantung di kedua sisi samping tubuhnya, masih menggenggam tongkat sihir. Dia menelan ludah setelah tenggorokannya terasa tersekat selama beberapa saat. Dia mencoba berkedip, memastikan pemandangan di depannya memang nyata. Pemandangan itu memang masih ada di depan mata—menatap tubuh kera yang berbaring kaku beberapa meter di depannya. Tak bernyawa. Tak ada tanda-tanda bekas dilukai. Wajah hewan itu menyiratkan rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Seolah-olah dia mati ketakutan.

Draco berhasil. Avada Kedavra pertamanya.

Ada kemarahan. Ada pelampiasan. Dia tak memungkiri bahwa keduanya menjadi salah satu faktor keberhasilan. Avada Kedavra bukanlah kutukan yang dilakukan dengan perasaan penuh cinta damai. Kutukan itu dilakukan dengan landasan semangat untuk menghancurkan. Draco memang sedang ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Merasakan benda-benda terkoyak dan terburai. Melihatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Itu membuatnya berhasil.

Namun Draco tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan setelah melakukannya. Takjub? Jelas. Bangga? Entahlah. Kenyataan bahwa dia sudah menguasai ketiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan pada usianya sekarang ini, seharusnya memuaskannya. Ayahnya telah memuji. Lucius bilang, 'Bagus, Draco.' Oh, berarti dia harus merasa senang.

Draco hampir yakin hanya dia dalam pemuda seusianya yang sudah dapat menguasai ketiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Bukan kutukan biasa yang digunakannya untuk menghajar anak yang menjengkelkan. Bukan kutukan yang diajarkan di sekolahnya. Namun— ini adalah avada kedavra…kutukan Tak Termaafkan yang paling mematikan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, terasa agak menakutkan. Bayangkan memiliki sebuah kekuatan dan kekuasaan untuk membunuh dengan satu mantra dalam satu hembusan napas…

Masih perlu beberapa saat untuk menormalkan napasnya kembali. Setelah beberapa waktu, Draco sudah kembali pada kesadaran.

"Baik sekali…"

Lucius memuji. Tangannya mengusap pundak sang putra. Draco bangga telah menyenangkan ayahnya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Draco mengangguk, mengusap keringat dengan lengannya. Udara mendadak terasa panas. Ruangan di bawah tanah itu sungguh lembab. Cukup luas sebagai tempat latihan. Tembok batunya tampak sudah retak di sana-sini. Di beberapa sisi tampak lubang-lubang kecil. Cacat sebagai bukti kerja kerasnya dari hari ke hari.

Dia mengerling sekilas ke atas tubuh kera yang mati tergeletak. Pencapaian terbesarnya. Dia masih melihat senyum ayahnya menatap kera mati itu sebelum Draco keluar menaiki tangga memutar. Perasaan menyenangkan sedikit muncul di hatinya setelah berhari-hari dirinya berada dalam amarah.

Mereka berpisah jalan di ujung koridor. Beberapa lukisan para pendahulu klan Malfoy di sepanjang koridor menatapnya. Semua tampak angkuh. Berjubah elegan. Posisi tubuh tegap penuh percaya diri. Tatanan rambut bergaya aristokrat. Mereka mengangguk-angguk bangga ("Bagus, Nak. Bagus. Kau memang seorang Malfoy").

Tak begitu lama kemudian, Draco memasuki kamarnya. Seorang peri rumah menunggu, menanyakan hal-hal yang mungkin dia inginkan saat itu. Draco tak menginginkan apa pun, menyuruhnya pergi. Dia melepas kaus yang lengket oleh keringat, melemparnya ke atas lantai. Kamar mandi tampak menyenangkan sekarang ini. Dia mengisi air _bathtub_ marmer dengan air hangat. Wewangian kayu mengalir keluar dari keran-keran keemasan di sisi _tub_. Dia membiarkan ruang itu tetap gelap. Rasanya lebih menenangkan. Sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari jendela yang membiaskankan cahaya keperakan bulan purnama.

Air terasa sangat nyaman setinggi dada. Rasa nyeri luka terasa menusuk akibat kontak langsung dengan air. Tak lama kemudian rasa nyeri itu sedikit mereda. Busa sabun mengambang di atas permukaan air. Draco menyandarkan kepala di bibir _tub_, memejamkan mata. Dia mengistirahatkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kehangatan menyapu dirinya.

_Kita adalah orang beruntung, Draco._

Draco teringat ucapan ayahnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia membuka matanya, menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan di luar sana masih tampak begitu hening di musim semi seperti itu. Hanya terdengar suara burung hantu di pepohonan di kejauhan.

"_Kita adalah orang beruntung, Draco."_

"_Beruntung_…_" ulang Draco._

"_Banyak orang yang rela mungkin menjual jiwa mereka demi memiliki kekuasaan keluarga kita."_

"_Ya."_

_Sang putra__ menatap ayahnya. Lelaki itu sedang menyiapkan target sasaran kutukan latihan Draco di tengah ruangan. Bagian terbaik dari latihan hari itu—kera yang terkurung dalam kerangkeng—masih diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Primata itu berteriak-teriak seolah tahu ajalnya telah dekat._

"_Kau bangga, Nak?" tanyanya. Namun Lucius tidak menunggu jawaban Draco. "Yah, pasti kau juga bangga," ujarnya. "Memang sudah sepatutnya."_

_Lucius jarang mengajak bicara selama latihan. Kegiatan itu biasanya hanya diisi dengan perintah dan teriakan. Atau gumaman mantra serta suara dentaman barang-barang. Hanya makan malamlah yang menjadi saat-saat keluarga—itu pun hanya sekadar membicarakan kerja, aktifitas Lord Voldemort, dan sejenisnya. Ayahnya memang bukan tipe orang tua dalam opera sabun sebagai tempat curhat atau menangis. Atau tipe yang suka memeluk dan tersenyum lebar seperti keluarga dalam sampul katalog iklan penjualan rumah. Dia tipe yang lain daripada yang lain. Bahkan Draco meragukan ada sosok kepribadian hangat dalam dirinya. Dia tidak mengetahuinya sampai akhirnya pada malam ini__…_

_Dia berjalan menghampiri Draco, menyuruhnya fokus dengan target. "__Kita adalah salah satu keluarga penyihir yang paling disegani. Penyihir berdarah murni. Penyihir seperti kita adalah penghuni sebenarnya dunia sihir. Tak ada yang lebih berhak lagi selain orang-orang seperti kita. Dunia sihir adalah milik kita," katanya. "Kau mengerti Draco?"_

"_Mengerti, Ayah."_

"_Bagus, Nak," katanya mengangguk._

_Sekilas ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan cara ayahnya berbicara saat itu. Ada kesan kehangatan yang tersamar, membuat Draco terheran dan mengamatinya. _

Draco membenamkan kepalanya di air untuk beberapa saat. Ketika kepalanya muncul lagi di permukaan air, rasanya begitu segar bukan kepalang. Air mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah. Dia mengusap wajah untuk menyingkirkan air yang mengalir ke matanya. Dia bersandar lagi ke bibir _tub_ dan memejamkan mata. Rasanya dia sanggup berada di situ selamanya.

"_Kita sedang memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya hanya milik kita."_

_Draco baru menyadari kesan hangat yang sepertinya dia rasakan: Lucius berbicara _seperti _seorang ayah. Dan lelaki itu terlihat canggung—sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya._ _Seperti ada yang ingin dikatakannya, namun terlihat ragu untuk diungkapkan._

_Target yang tadi disiapkan untuk ayahnya telah hancur. Napas Draco terengah-engah. Dia sungguh lelah. Namun dia mendengarkan yang dikatakan ayahnya baik-baik. Kemudian Lucius menyuruhnya beristirahat di atas sofa yang disiapkan di pojok ruangan._

"_Apa rasanya ketika tahu rumahmu sudah bukan milikmu lagi? Apa rasanya jika ada orang lain yang tak tahu apa-apa kemudian mengambil apa yang menjadi hakmu? Kemudian mengatakan bahwa rumahmu adalah milik mereka juga?" Pertanyaan retoris. Lucius membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung. "Aku tak sudi. Dunia sihir adalah milik kita—milik orang-orang seperti kita. Bukan penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu—bukan darah lumpur keparat itu! Dan mereka patut disingkirkan."_

_Mereka patut disingkirkan. Mereka. Patut. Disingkirkan. Dalam hati Draco menyetujui semuanya. Begitu lama dia tidak mengindahkannya. Melihat semua yang telah terjadi, kini dia merasa begitu malu. Dan merasa begitu bodoh. Namun semua telah berakhir. Dia meyakini dirinya sendiri. Semua telah berakhir. Dia tak perlu merasa malu lebih lama lagi._

"_Draco, kini berhentilah bermain-main."_

_Draco menatap ayahnya, tak mengerti. _Berhenti bermain-main_. Maksudnya? Namun lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan—seolah menolak menatapnya. Ada apa ini? Ayahnya tidak pernah berbicara banyak selama latihan. Kini lelaki itu enggan menatapnya. Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang salah?_

"_Bertahun-tahun kau menikmati kehidupanmu di Hogwarts. A__ku tak melarangmu melakukan segala hal. Namun kini berhentilah bermain-main. Melihat kondisimu sekarang, aku sungguh kecewa padamu," katanya. _

_Apa? __Jantung Draco mencelos. Kecewa? Memang apa yang dilakukannya?_

"_Lakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanmu sekarang. Berjuang bersama kaum kita yang lain. Memilih wanita yang tepat untuk meneruskan kejayaan kita. Wanita seperti ibumu. Lakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan. Berjuang bersama Lord Voldemort agar impian para darah murni tercapai. Ayah mohon, Draco." Padahal dia tak pernah memohon. "__Untuk masa depan kita. Untuk generasi penerus darah murni kita…Untukmu, Nak. Kau mengerti?"_

_Draco menunduk menatap tangannya. _Untukku_…Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti. Rasanya begitu sepi di ruang bawah tanah itu. Tak ada jendela. Bahkan tak ada lukisan yang menunjukkan kehidupan selain mereka berdua. Hanya ada sebuah baju zirah berdebu di pojok ruangan._

"_Rasanya baru minggu kemarin ketika mendengar tangisanmu ketika kau lahir," katanya. "Kau dipeluk ibumu. Dan saat itu__… menatap mataku untuk pertama kali. Saat itulah aku menjanjikan—dan berjanji pada diri sendiri— untuk memberikan kehidupan yang terbaik untukmu. Berjanji bahwa putraku akan mendapatkan hidup yang mapan di dunia yang layak. Bukan dunia seperti sekarang," katanya. Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Kini kesempatan itu ada di depan mata. Kesempatan untuk mengubah dunia yang kacau ini.__ Dahulu kupikir bahwa aku dapat melakukannya sendirian. Namun aku menyadari bahwa itu tak mungkin. Aku memerlukan putraku.__"_

"_Baik."_

"_Tetapkan hatimu, Nak," katanya. " Jangan membuatku kuatir."_

_Draco tak mengerti. Namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Dia merasa tak pernah main-main. Mungkin ayahnya berpikir berbeda. Dia ingin sekali ayahnya tahu bahwa dia tak pernah main-main. Dia ingin seperti menjadi seseorang yang ayahnya harapkan. Ayahnya telah kecewa. Berarti 'merasa tak pernah main-main' belum cukup. Dia harus menceburkan diri sepenuhnya. _

_Ayahnya kecewa. Mendadak Draco benci dirinya sendiri. __Dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan main-main lagi. Dia takkan mengecewakan ayahnya lagi. Dia harus menjadi seseorang yang ayahnya harapkan._

"_Mengerti, Draco?"_

"_Mengerti, Ayah. Aku takkan bermain-main lagi."_

Ayahnya. Orang paling Draco kagumi di dunia ini. Sekaligus satu-satunya sosok yang paling sulit dia pahami.

Menghadapinya seperti menginginkan coklat Bertie Bott. Kau sangat menginginkannya namun kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan ketika membukanya. Terkadang Lucius seperti tanpa perasaan, tanpa jiwa, memandang orang lain tanpa ekspresi selain ekspresi aku-seorang-Malfoy-kau-lebih-rendah-dariku. Namun seperti koin, dia memiliki juga sisi yang berbeda. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Draco diingatkan pada sosok ayahnya yang lain.

_Dan saat itu__… kau menatap mata Ayah untuk pertama kali. Saat itulah Ayah menjanjikan—dan berjanji pada diri sendiri— untuk memberikan kehidupan yang terbaik untukmu._

Lucius tak pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Sosok yang menunjukkan posisinya sebagai seorang Malfoy, seorang kepala keluarga, dan sebagai seorang ayah. Draco yakin dia sedang menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Lelaki itu jarang mengatakan sesuatu yang jarang dia tunjukkan, namun Draco tahu ayahnya serius. Dan Draco merasakan kehangatan kecil dalam sudut hatinya. Dia pernah ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Dan kini dia masih ingin seperti itu.

Busa sabun hampir menghilang. Draco menggosok tubuhnya agar bersih sebelum akhirnya bangkit. Udara dingin terasa di kulitnya. Tangannya terjulur mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Dia kembali ke kamarnya mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Setelah mengenakan celana panjang, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Draco mengambil sebuah kemeja sebelum akhirnya menjawab—

"Ya."

Ibunya datang sambil membawa segelas cangkir. "Coklat hangat. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya."

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

Narcissa menaruh cangkir itu di atas meja yang merapat ke dinding. Kemudian dia berjalan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang putranya. "Kemari, Draco," katanya menunjuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Draco menghampiri dan menyampirkan kemeja yang telah dia ambil dari lemari ke sandaran kursi di samping meja. Dia tahu selanjutnya akan ada sesi pengobatan. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna coklat dari sakunya.

"Ayahmu mengatakan kau telah berhasil."

"Yah," Draco sedikit tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senang itu dari wajahnya.

Narcissa membuka sebuah botol kecil berwarna coklat tua dan mengoleskan sedikit ke atas kapas. Ketika dia mengusapkannya ke atas luka dan memar Draco, rasa nyeri datang lagi.

"Kau akan menginap malam ini?"

"Mungkin," sahut Draco. Kemudian merintih sejenak ketika cairan dari botol menyentuh luka yang terbuka.

"Tapi para guru bisa saja ada yang mencurigai kau pergi begitu lama dari sekolah." Narcissa diam sesaat, seperti mencoba membaca pikiran Draco. Inilah yang salah satu dibenci putranya. Seolah wanita itu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikirannya. Ibunya tahu ketika Draco sedang memiliki masalah. Apakah semua ibu seperti itu? "Kau tak seperti biasanya. Dulu kau selalu ingin lebih cepat pulang ke asrama."

"Blaise akan mengakalinya. Ibu tak usah kuatir," ujanya. "Lagipula hari Sabtu aku harus di sekolah."

Ya. Gara-gara dia harus menjalani detensi keduanya gara-gara penonjokkannya pada malam pesta. Dirinya masih dendam jika melihat wajah prefek yang ditonjoknya itu. Rasanya ingin menonjoknya untuk kedua kali.

"Hanya sedang tidak _mood_ di sana," tambah Draco sekenanya. Hogwarts terasa tidak menyenangkan untuk saat ini.

Tempat yang bodoh. Tempat yang bikin masalah. Tempat yang selalu membawanya untuk teringat gadis keparat itu. Gadis yang telah membalas menciumnya dan membuatnya ke nirwana. Namun juga gadis yang menginginkan 'semua berakhir.' Gadis yang meninggalkannya sendiri seperti orang bodoh di Taman Transfigurasi pada malam awal musim semi yang dingin menusuk tulang. Dan menginginkan Draco lenyap dari kehidupannya.

Gadis yang Draco benci. Ya, yang Draco benci karena telah mengatakan semua itu. Mengatakan hal-hal memalukan yang telah lama dia pendam. Bahwa dia memikirkan seorang darah lumpur. Bahwa dia menginginkan gadis itu dalam tidurnya. Demi Merlin, seorang darah lumpur telah mendepak darah murni. Betapa memalukan. Dia benci darah lumpur itu. Dia benci pernah mengenalnya. Dan Draco tak ingin melihatnya.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian di malam itu. Draco menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Di aula saat makan mereka duduk saling membelakangi agar tidak melihat satu sama lain. Pada saat pelajaran gadis itu duduk paling depan sementara Draco paling belakang. Segalanya tetap saja salah karena jika dia menatap guru, pasti dia tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengerling sekilas dari sosok itu. Kemudian menjadi semakin membencinya.

Paradoks. Membencinya atau menginginkannya—entahlah mana yang lebih besar.

Dan gara-gara itu harga dirinya telah pecah seperti kaca yang terjatuh. Itulah harga dari sebuah ketidakseriusan. Harga dari kelalaian. Ayahnya benar, Draco kini menyadari. Dia memang telah main-main.

"Apa karena… seorang gadis?"

Draco mendengus. "Oh, kita takkan membicarakan ini, Bu. Tidak, tidak, tidak," katanya, tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Kita takkan membicarakan tentang apa yang kulakukan lagi. Kita takkan membicarakan tentang 'masalah remaja'. Tidak akan bicara ala ibu-anak di sini. Ini menggelikan. Putra Ibu ini sudah dewasa."

Narcissa menghela napas.

"Ya ampun, Bu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," sahut Draco lagi. "Ada-ada saja."

"Ibu takkan terlalu mencampuri urusanmu. Namun kau masih muda, Draco. Terlalu mudah bagimu untuk keluar jalur. Dan ada satu hal …" Ibunya terhenti sejenak, membuat Draco waspada. "Er- kemarin Pansy"—Draco menahan napas—"mengatakan tentang seorang gadis…"

"Jangan percaya apa yang dikatanya," potongnya cepat-cepat. Terlalu cepat. Draco berpikir ibunya akan berbicara tentang Granger. Tentu saja mungkin dia hanya paranoid. Dia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri, berpura-pura memeriksa luka-lukanya.

"Kini berhentilah bermain-main."

"Ibu bicara apa?"

"Ibu mohon berhentilah bermain-main." Draco berpikir ibunya hanya sekadar bicara 'ibu-anak' ringan seperti biasa. Namun di luar dugaan, _Lady_ Malfoy itu terlihat agak serius.

Draco tak mengerti mengapa dia kini serius begitu. "Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Jangan bermain-main dengan darah lumpur, Draco."

Jantungnya mencelos. "Apa? A-aku tidak…"

Ibunya menunduk menatap pangkuan.

Mendadak Draco berang. "Jangan percaya apa yang cewek histerikal itu katakan!" tukasnya tajam. Dia marah karena ibunya tahu.

Baik ibunya maupun sang putra bertatapan. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang berbicara. Jantung Draco berdegup kencang. Kepalanya terasa pening. Mendadak ada banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Kapan dia mengatakannya? Apakah dia mengatakan ke Lucius? Apakah ayahnya tahu?

_Aku kecewa padamu. Kini berhentilah bermain-main_…

Mendadak Draco menyadari semuanya.

Merlin, pasti ayahnya tahu. Itu maksud ayahnya. Lelaki itu tahu. Dia tahu tentang Granger tapi tak mengatakannya langsung kepada Draco. _Memilih wanita yang tepat untuk meneruskan kejayaan kita_… Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Pansy keparat itu entah bagaimana caranya telah memberitahu ayah dan ibunya. Pansy. Keparat. Kini Draco merasa ingin bumi terbelah dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Perasaan malu menjalari tubuhnya. Ayahnya yang paling Draco kagumi di dunia ini mengetahui aib itu. Dan ayahnya tak mengatakan apapun. Untuk sesaat bahkan dia tidak ingin menatap Draco. Dia malu dengan anaknya. Draco tahu ayahnya malu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ibunya menatap Draco curiga. Dia ingin bertanya bagaimana Pansy memberitahunya. Namun Draco mengurungkan niatnya karena dengan begitu membuat ibunya semakin yakin akan kebenaran cerita Pansy. Putranya itu lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke atas perapian yang menyala.

Draco menghela napas, mengalah. Dia memilih kata dengan hati-hati. "Tak ada yang perlu Ibu kuatirkan. Masa bermain-main telah usai. Aku telah membereskannya."

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang berbicara. Kemudian Narcissa meremas pundak putranya, tersenyum hangat.

Draco sendiri tak yakin apa yang dikatakannya hanya sekadar untuk membuat ibunya tidak kuatir atau memang bersungguh-sungguh telah menetapkan hati bahwa 'telah membereskannya'. Dia tidak peduli dan tak ingin berpikir apapun. Dia tak ingin memikirkan gadis itu. Paling tidak untuk sejenak.

Mendadak dia merasa lelah. Pansy berusaha merusak segalanya. Dan dia berhasil. Draco kini tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya. Terserahlah cewek itu mau berbuat apa. Draco tak peduli dengan apapun.

"Istirahat yang cukup," kata ibunya.

Draco hanya mengangguk tanpa semangat. Dia mengambil kemeja di atas ranjang, lalu memakainya dalam diam memandang perapian. Rasanya dia tak lelah lagi. Narcissa baru saja akan keluar dari kamar Draco, sebelum akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Dari baliknya, masuklah sosok ayahnya. Dia tampak tersenyum. Jenis senyum seolah dia baru memperoleh sesuatu yang diinginkan.

"Draco, keluar sebentar."

"Kupikir latihannya telah selesai hari ini. Draco perlu istirahat," kata ibunya dengan sedikit nada protes. "Dia lelah. Kalian dapat melanjutkannya esok hari—"

"Aku tak lelah, Ibu."

"Bukan latihan," kata lelaki itu pada Ibu sembari mengibaskan tangan. "Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya."

_Menemuiku? __Tengah malam begini?_

Draco menatap ibunya. Wanita itu mengangkat alis.

_Mungkin Vincent_, pikirnya. Dua hari yang lalu dia sempat datang ke kediaman Malfoy untuk latihan. Orang-orang seperti mereka memang sering berbagi teknik. Draco belajar kutukan Cruciatus dari bibinya Bella. Imperius belajar dari Ayah dan dibantu oleh Mr Goyle. Kemudian belajar Apparation dari teman ayahnya, Antonin Dolohov. Draco telah melewati itu semua. Kini giliran Vincent yang berkerja keras.

Draco keluar kamar mengikuti ayahnya yang senyumnya tengah melebar.

* * *

Rumah kaca terasa lembab. Cahaya menembus kaca yang buram, membuat ruangan tak begitu terang. Bau tanah basah memenuhi ruangan bercampur bahan kimiawi pupuk kotoran kelelawar. Meja-meja panjang dipenuhi pot-pot tanaman. Litheas-litheas dengan berbagai kondisi, terpajang di atasnya. Dengungan obrolan para murid sehingga di setiap sudut, menanti nama mereka dilontarkan Profesor Sprout.

Akhirnya tiba. Penelitian litheas mereka telah sampai pada tahap penilaian.

Hermione menatap sekali lagi nilai O yang tertulis di atas laporannya. Kerja kerasnya terbayar. Tidak sia-sia dia menulis sebanyak dua puluh delapan lembar perkamen. Hasil praktek litheasnya berhasil. Ketika itu, Hermione memasukkan empat butir. Dan keempat-keempatnya tumbuh dengan sempurna. Kelopaknya besar berwarna kuning menjurus ke oranye. Batangnya sehat berwarna hijau kecoklatan. Napasnya teratur dan nampak segar. Hermione telah memperkirakannya. Memang pantas diberi nilai _Outstanding_.

Ron akhirnya dapat _Acceptable_, sedangkan Harry_… juga_ mendapatkan _Acceptable_.

"Selama apapun kau menatapnya, nilai itu takkan berubah lebih baik," kata Ron sambil nyengir.

"Ini tidak adil! Sangat tidak adil!" gerutu Harry, memandangi hasil laporannya. "Kenapa nilaiku harus sama denganmu? Litheasku ada empat yang bagus. Kau kan cuma satu!"

"Resiko kegagalan memang besar. Dari awal juga udah dikatakan Profesor Sprout bahwa yang dinilai cuma satu. Satu sudah cukup, Harry," kata Hermione. "Empat litheas yang kau punya, kondisinya sama dengan satu litheas yang dimiliki Ron."

"Tapi tetap saja_…_" Harry memelas.

"Jangan suram begitulah. Toh nilainya masih baik juga," kata Ron masih tersenyum lebar. "Masih lebih baik tuh dari anak-anak Slytherin."

"Iiiya sih. Tapi tetap tidak adil!" keluh Harry.

"Ada filsuf mengatakan, 'Berantisipasilah pada ketidakadilan,'" sahut Ron.

Harry mendelik ke arahnya tak percaya. "Filsuf mana yang mengatakan komentar bodoh itu?"

"Aku. Jika lulus nanti, aku akan melamar kerja jadi filsuf," ujarnya membusungkan dada. Kemudian dia tampak berpikir menatap Hermione, "Filsuf itu jenis perkerjaan kan ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal tampaknya enak sekali karena kerjaannya cuma mikir doang," katanya menghela napas. "Sambil buang air pun, aku masih bisa _mikir_."

Harry masih bersungut-sungut. "_Acceptable_…oh, hebat sekali. Paling tidak masih lebih baik dari cecurut-cecurut Slytherin itu," gerutunya. "Heran, apa sih yang mereka lakukan hingga semuanya dapat _Poor_ begitu?"

Ron mendengus. "Memangnya kapan sih mereka pernah bertindak becus?"

"Kasar sekali perkatakan kalian. Oh, rasanya sakit hatiku."

Sebuah suara terdengar di belakang mereka. Blaise Zabini menggelengkan kepala, berlagak sedih. Tangan berada di dada seolah hatinya telah remuk. Tentu saja tak lama kemudian wajah Slytherin itu kembali memancarkan senyum sinis lagi.

"Oh maaf," sahut Ron bertampang sok simpati. "Bukan maksud hatiku untuk melukai. Memang rasanya sulit sekali untuk melihat kenyataan. Kuharap kalian diberi ketabahan."

"Pergilah dari sini, Zabini," kata Hermione tak sabar, mencoba menghindari api yang mungkin akan terjadi jika asap ini tak segera dipadamkan.

Zabini terkekeh. "Dengan senang hati, Granger. Aku memang berniat melakukannya. Jadi jika saatnya tiba, jangan terlalu merindukanku, oke?" katanya mengedipkan mata.

Mendadak Hermione bingung.

Kemudian si Ketua Murid Putra itu menghela napas, memasang tampang menderita. "Tapi kelihatannya aku pasti akan merindukan kalian semua."

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Harry sinis. "Kau akan melompat dari lantai tujuh, bunuh diri karena mendapat nilai _Poor _dan meninggalkan kami semua?"

"Oh jika benar begitu, jangan lupa menyewa _cleaning service_ untuk membersihkan isi tubuh kalian nanti. Kami tak punya waktu untuk bersih-bersih," timpal Ron dengan geram.

"Kalian beruntung moodku sedang baik," ujarnya santai.

Wajahnya cerah. Koreksi: wajah para Slytherin secara tak terduga dan masuk akal hari ini terlihat cerah. Nilai _Poor_ dan _Dreadful_ masal untuk proyek litheasnya tidak membuat mereka menggerutu. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka? Sama sekali tak terlihat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Oh rasanya aku ingin cepat lulus dari sini supaya aku tak bertemu dengan orang-orang sepertimu," kata Ron.

"Ah tak perlu repot-repot, teman Weasleyku tersayang," kata Zabini tersenyum sinis. "Aku dan para Slytherin yang akan meninggalkan Hogwarts lebih awal. Tiga hari lagi, kalian akan memiliki Hogwarts seutuhnya."

Mereka bertiga menelan ludah, mencoba mencerna perkataan Ketua Murid itu.

"Hah?"

"Oh, kalian belum tahu ya," sahut Zabini. "Selamat kalian orang pertama yang tahu gosip terhangat tahun ini."

Ketiga Gryffindor masih belum percaya. Jantung Hermione seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Pa-para Slytherin? Kalian—"

"APA?!" seru Harry.

"Kami semua—oh, rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat tampang bego kalian semua," katanya santai. Kemudian dia menambahkan sambil tersenyum lebar, "Aku _pasti _akan merindukan kalian semua nanti. Semoga persahabatan kita takkan sia-sia begitu saja."

Harry membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutup ketika tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan. Ron terlihat terpaku. Hermione menahan napas, tak berkedip. Blaise Zabini memang tampak sedang mengolok-olok, namun tak mungkin cowok itu sedang berbohong untuk sebuah berita seperti ini. Wajahnya terlalu ceria. Dia _memang_ sedang senang.

"Se-semua?" sahut Harry akhirnya, tampak terperanjat. "Maksudmu _semua_ Slytherin?"

"Apa Gryffindor belum belajar arti kata 'semua'?" Zabini menatap malas. "Aku, Draco, Pansy—oh, mengapa aku repot-repot menjelaskan ini?" Dia mengibaskan tangan. Kemudian menatap para Gryffindor bergantian dengan senyum melebar. "Sampai nanti, teman-temanku," katanya menyeringai. Dia membungkukkan badan seolah memberi hormat, kemudian berbalik sambil melambai riang. "Jaga diri oke?"

Mulut Harry terbuka. Ron masih syok. Tangan Hermione bersandar pada meja untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Kata-kata Blaise bergumam di benaknya. Tiga hari lagi… tiga hari lagi… tiga hari lagi…

Para Slytherin. Hermione tidak memperdulikan nama-nama yang lain. Benaknya masih terpaku pada satu nama.

Blaise menyebut nama Draco.

* * *

_**Apo sez:**_

_Aniwei, yang belum ngeliat banner Dua Sisi, bisa diliat dalam tretnya di _Dramione fanfic: "Dua Sisi"_ di FI ()—linknya bisa diklik di profile gue. Credit to __**Kojaplover**__ (Makasih buanyak ya, bu! Gue bener-bener berhutang budi!). _

_Juga ada berita, a__da group __**Dramionian Rhapsody Community**__. Komunitas pecinta Dramione Indonesia. Come now, Indonesian Dramioneshipper! Join us!_

_Oh, and __again… please do REVIEW. Gue udah bikin ampe tamat (yeah, uh-uh). Tamat ada di bab 21. Dan mungkin akan diupdate secara cepat— namun bertahap. Jadi, gue berharap segala komen dan kekurangannya supaya segera bisa dikoreksi. Just click tag __**Review This Story**__, then have fun!_


	18. Chapter 18

**BAB 18**

"Draco, _please—_" ratap Pansy di belakangnya. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Aku minta maaf."

Berjalan terburu-buru, dia hanya menoleh singkat dan melemparkan pandangan tajam. "Pansy, PLEASE! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan_nya_?" balas Draco menggeram. "Aku. Sudah. Tidak. Peduli. Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!"

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau—"

"Aku tak _peduli_ apa yang kau ingin dan tidak inginkan, Pans! _Aku_ ingin bernapas. Jangan dekati aku dalam waktu dekat ini," tukas cowok itu gusar.

Pansy masih berjalan di belakangnya. Draco melanjutkan langkah, mengutuki diri mengapa tadi tak mengambil jalan memutar agar tidak bertemu dengan cewek dari neraka ini. Betapa kesalnya dia sekarang. Mungkin dari jauh orang lain dapat melihat asap telah mengepul di atas kepalanya. Atau bahkan bisa menggoreng telur mata sapi di ubun-ubun.

"Jangan membuat semua ini menjadi kesalahanku, Draco. Kau tidak adil padaku," katanya masih mengikuti cowok itu. "Bukan cuma salahku saja orang tuamu memintamu berhenti sekolah. Aku melakukannya demi dirimu! Itu salahmu juga kau berhubungan dengan darah lumpur itu—"

Draco berhenti mendadak, membuat Pansy terkejut. Dia menatapnya garang. "Jangan–bahas–ini–lagi, oke?!"

"Kau mematahkan hatiku, Draco!" serunya. Kini suaranya sedikit gemetar.

Draco menggeram gusar.

_Patah hati? __Oh, kayak dia punya hati saja!_

Tapi Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mempercepat langkahnya lagi. Dan seperti yang sudah dapat diduga, cewek itu tetap mengikutinya.

"Dan aku yakin kau akan merasakannya sendiri nanti jika kau masih menemuinya!" kata Pansy. Suaranya bergetar. "Kau tak berpikir si Weasley atau Potter mungkin telah mencoba mendekati si jalang itu—"

"Pansy—"

Namun cewek Parkinson itu tetap saja ngoceh. "Dan dia akan meninggalkanmu, Draco. Jadi jika kau masih—"

Draco murka sekarang. Kemudian menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, menatap garang cewek Slytherin itu. "PARKINSON!" serunya ketus. Kejengkelan itu sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Napas berat penuh emosi. Dia tak tahan lagi.

Pansy Parkinson menatap mata Draco, memaksa cowok itu melihat rasa sakit dalam matanya. Dan ya, Draco melihatnya. Memang ada suatu kegelapan. Sebuah kepahitan. Mungkin itukah yang Pansy sebut dengan patah hati?

"Jangan teriak-teriak di koridor," kata Severus Snape yang muncul dari balik pintu kelas Ramuan. Mereka berhenti melangkah. "Kalau tidak akan kupotong poin asrama kalian."

Draco menatap Severus Snape di depan pintu, wajah masih gusar.

_Itu asramamu juga, bodoh! __Dia di pihak mana sih_, geramnya sinis. _Oh, aku lupa. Dia memang sudah menyeberang pihak dari dulu_.

"Maaf, Profesor," sahut Pansy. Mata mengerling Draco tajam.

"Malfoy," kata Severus hati-hati, membuat cowok Slytherin itu memendang guru Ramuannya. "Bisa aku minta waktumu sejenak?"

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. _Brengsek_, geramnya dalam hati. Dia sedang enggan bicara dengan lelaki itu hari ini. Dia tak ingin bicara dengan _siapapun_ hari ini.

Dia mengerling Pansy sangar. Tangan terkepal erat. Kekesalannya bertambah, melihatnya enggan pergi seperti parasit yang menyedot separuh kesabarannya. Tapi kemudian dia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, _Semenit bersama Severus seharusnya takkan rugi apa-apa_, pikirnya pahit._ Bagaimana aku bisa bilang tidak?_

"Baik… Sir," sahutnya berat. Tangan masih terkepal erat, berjalan meninggalkan Pansy.

Cewek itu masih sempat berbisik, "Kita masih harus membicarakannya, Draco."

Draco mendelik ke arahnya. _Maumu_, batin cowok itu ketika mengikuti guru Ramuan itu masuk ke kelasnya. Dan memastikan pintu itu tertutup agak keras di belakang, tak peduli Severus mungkin benar-benar akan mengurangi poin. Anak Slytherin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan usaha perolehan Piala Asrama.

Dalam hati, dirinya bertanya-tanya waktu macam apa yang akan dia habiskan—yang lelaki itu bilang 'sejenak'—dengan walinya itu. Severus mengarahkannya ke sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat akar-akar Mandrake panjang dan masih bernoda tanah. Dua buah pisau bersih dan sebuah keranjang rotan berada di dekatnya. Dihadapkan pada benda-benda itu, membuat Draco bingung.

"Bantu aku potong akar-akar Mandrake ini dengan ukuran panjang 3 senti."

Draco melongo. "Apa?" sahutnya, tak mengira Severus memanggil untuk proyek _charity_. Dia dapat mendengar nada mendengus dalam suaranya sendiri.

"Kau mendengarku, Draco. Bantu aku potong akar-akar ini dengan ukuran panjang 3 senti," ulangnya seperti mengira Draco menderita tuli sesaat.

Sang murid mengernyitkan dahi, namun memutuskan untuk diam mengikuti instruksi yang diperintahkan si guru Ramuan. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya secepat mungkin agar dapat meninggalkan ruangan itu selekasnya.

Severus berdiri di ujung meja. Terlihat agak canggung jika Draco tak keliru—karena canggung biasanya sebuah kata yang sering kali mustahil untuk seseorang seperti walinya itu.

"Jika selesai, taruh di keranjang ini," instruksinya lagi.

Draco tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan memperhatikan instruksi itu layaknya murid yang baik.

_Apapunlah. Asal __bisa lolos dari si mulut nenek tua itu._

Pansy Parkinson secara KONSISTEN mengekornya selama beberapa terakhir ini dan berkata 'Aku tahu kau marah padaku', 'Aku melakukannya demi kau', dan semua tetek bengek lain— membuat Draco tergoda untuk membeli penyumpal telinga. Dia bicara tentang pengaduannya kepada orang tua Draco tentu saja. Dan kini dia merengek minta maaf. Memang seharusnya begitu, karena jalang itu telah mencampuri urusannya dengan berkoar-koar kepada orang tuanya. Kenapa sih dia bawel sekali?

Draco kesal? Ya. Dan marah? tidak. Dia sudah sampai pada tahap bahwa sudah tak peduli lagi pada segalanya. Dia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu tak berguna dengan terus marah padanya. Jadi dia tak peduli lagi apapun yang Pansy lakukan. Dan yang kini membuat Draco sudah marah dan muak adalah kini Pansy menjadi Pengganggu Kelas Wahid di seluruh dunia. Jika cewek itu berharap segalanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala, itu takkan terjadi. Takkan. Terjadi. Seumur. Hidupnya.

Draco mengerling sekilas ke arah Severus di sela-sela kegiatannya memotong-motong akar Mandrake. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir serius, memandangi lantai. Seolah dalam benaknya terjadi pertarungan pilihan.

"Draco," katanya. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari bahan-bahan ramuan. Berlagak membereskan satu-dua benda di atas rak tengah. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan secara serius."

Lepas dari Pansy seperti sebuah anugerah. Namun masalahnya menjadi lepas dari mulut nenek tua cerewet masuk ke mulut bebek.

Severus masih berada di dekat lemari. Tampaknya berusaha untuk membuat percakapan ini tidak seserius tampak luar. "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Seketika itu Draco langsung mengerti.

Dia mengerti mengapa Severus bersikap canggung seperti itu. Atau kenapa dia meminta waktu padanya. Bukan sekadar untuk membantu memotong akar-akar itu, tentu saja. 'Meminta bantuan' hanyalah sebuah alasan Severus sebenarnya untuk ingin bicara dengan Draco.

Pertanyaan 'Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu' mengarah pada keputusan Draco untuk keluar dari Hogwarts. Semua permintaannya untuk membantu memotong akar Mandrake hanya celah agar dia bisa bicara empat mata tentang hal itu. Masalahnya adalah Draco sedang enggan untuk membahasnya. Dia serius berkata pada Pansy ketika dia tak ingin membahas apapun mengenai hal itu. Dengan _siapapun_.

Dia mengatupkan rahang rapat, memotong akar-akar dengan tenaga lebih besar daripada yang diperlukan. _Mengapa aku harus ketemu banyak orang idiot hari ini? _Dia berusaha tidak menatap mata walinya, sengaja terus menyibukkan diri.

Mendadak dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu. _Tapi di luar mungkin masih ada Pansy… Di luar masih ada Pansy… _batinnya menahan diri.

"Draco?"

_Urg, sudah dimulai_, geramnya dalam hati mencoba sabar.

"Ya Sir," katanya—namun enggan menjelaskan 'ya' tersebut mengiyakan pertanyaan 'Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?' atau menjawab panggilan 'Draco?'. Nada datar. Tanpa ekspresi, emosi, ataupun intonasi apapun yang menunjukkan adanya perasaan tertentu.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya lagi. Tampaknya dia sudah mengambil pemahaman bahwa 'ya' Draco mengacu pada makna 'Kau yakin pada pilihanmu.'

Draco tak menjawab, merasakan tatapan Severus Snape sesekali di sampingnya. Lelaki itu diam terhenti sejenak tadi dari kegiatan-berlagak-menyibukkan-diri-membereskan-lemari-tanaman-obat-padahal-lemarinya-sudah-rapi untuk menunggu jawaban. Namun Draco enggan bereaksi lebih banyak. Draco malas meladeni sikap sok pedulinya seolah mereka adalah wali-putra baptis yang harmonis.

Hah. Adjektiva 'harmionis' sebenarnya sudah lama menghilang di antara hubungan mereka.

Untuk sejenak lelaki itu tak berkata lebih lanjut. Namun Draco tahu dia masih berusaha untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan. "Kau akan menyia-nyiakan banyak hal jika kau berhenti sekolah begitu saja," kata Severus perlahan. "Kau cerdas, Draco. Masa depanmu masih cerah dan memiliki potensi untuk lebih mengembangkan diri di sini. Kau murid terbaikku secara akademis."

_Peringkat _kedua_ terbaik. Atau kau hanya ingin menyenangkanku saja?_ batin Draco sinis. Namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk hanya berkata "Baik Sir," singkat ala kadarnya karena enggan meladeni khotbahnya.

"Aku tak pernah meminta apapun darimu," kata Severus. "Aku hanya ingin kau berpikir masak-masak."

"Saya sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, _Sir_," kata Draco dingin menekan nada pada kata yang terakhir.

Sudah lama Severus tidak banyak omong seperti itu. Biasanya pembicaraan di antara mereka hanya sebatas akademis. Draco menjaga jarak dan orang itu pasti merasakannya. Segalanya telah berubah dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Bunyi desis kecil terdengar di tungku tak jauh dari mereka. Udara terasa lembab di ruang bawah tanah kelas Ramuan itu. Draco mendadak merasa saat-saat berada di ruangan itu akan menjadi waktu yang panjang. Dia mempercepat memotong akar-akar sialan itu tanpa memperdulikan ukuran lagi.

"Kau masih muda," kata walinya lagi sedikit tegas. "Jangan bertindak gegabah dan ingin jadi pahlawan. Sudah cukup Hogwarts memiliki satu orang macam Potter."

_Penyumpal telinga sungguh ide yang brilian_, batin Draco. _Besok akan kubeli di Hogsmaede_.

"Anda tak perlu kuatir, Sir. Saya tak berminat menjadi Harry Potter," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku gurumu dan peduli dengan masa depanmu," kata Severus tajam. Raut mukanya serius. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyianyiakan hidupmu demi orang-orang yang tidak menghargaimu."

Draco menghela napas keras. Dia yakin Severus mendengarnya, namun lelaki itu tampak tak berminat berhenti bicara.

"Dengan segala hormat, Sir, _itu _bukan urusan Anda. Masa depanku adalah urusanku sendiri. Dan aku tak ingin menghabiskan hidupku menjadi pengkhianat sepertimu."

_Shit__._

Sungguh, perkataannya hanya selip lidah saja karena Draco sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk sekarang. Dia tak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya—walaupun seratus persen maknanya memang benar. Severus Snape. Sang pengkhianat. Sudah isu global.

Severus tampak terperanjat. Draco mengutuk dirinya karena selip lidah itu. Karena dengan begitu percakapan mereka malah akan bertambah panjang. Namun hebatnya, Severus masih tampak menahan diri. Benar-benar aktor hebat.

"Jangan bicarakan sesuatu yang tak kau pahami."

"Yeah tentu— _Sir_," cibir Draco. "_Maaf_." Dia memutar bola mata, malas untuk berkonfrontasi dengan Severus saat ini. Terlalu banyak kepenatan yang sedang berkecamuk di benaknya, dan dia tak berminat untuk menambah kadarnya.

Namun tampaknya lelaki itu mendengar nada cibiran dalam nada suara Draco. Dan dia masih menahan diri dan berusaha untuk tenang. Dari wajahnya, Draco tahu Severus takkan membiarkan masalah itu berlalu begitu saja.

Sial.

Air mukanya mengeras. "Kau tak memahami apa yang terjadi."

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti," tukas Draco semakin kesal. "Aku memang keliru. Jangan bicarakan tentang itu lagi, oke? Aku tidak mood membicarakannya. Oh, kau orang baik. Tentu saja kau bukan pengkhianat." _Semoga hidungmu tak bertambah panjang, Pinokio._

"Yang Ayahmu lakukan adalah salah."

_Mengapa semua orang sedang tak bisa sedikit sensitif? Aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan hal ini!_ "Jangan menghakimi apa yang benar dan apa yang salah jika kau sendiri bukanlah orang suci! Apalagi dari mulutmu sendiri," kata Draco gusar. "Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui tindakan kotor apa yang telah kau lakukan dulu!"

"Akhirnya pembicaraan kita mengarah ke sini juga," katanya dingin.

Betapa Draco benci pembicaraan ini harus sampai _sini_ juga. Mereka belum pernah membicarakannya. Severus pun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun—mungkin tak berani bertanya apakah Draco tahu atau tidak karena mencegah . Pembicaraan ini tabu. Disimpan dalam peti di dasar samudra terdalam. Dan membiarkannya tergeletak di sudut benak mereka dan tak terbicarakan.

"Ya, aku sudah lama menghiraukannya! Aku sudah lama tak peduli dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan!" tukasnya tajam.

"Aku melakukan apa yang kuyakini benar!"

"Apanya yang benar? Hah!" Draco tertawa. "Kau telah menjual mereka! Kau menjual nama-nama Pelahap Maut demi kebebasanmu sendiri. Mereka dipenjara sementara kau mencium udara kebebasan."

"Aku bukan menjual mereka," geramnya. "Paham mereka keliru!"

"Bukan, Severus. Kau memilih apa yang paling enak untukmu sendiri!" seru Draco tajam. "Kau memilih apa yang menurutmu aman! Kau tak ingin rugi! Apa yang kau rasakan ketika tanda kegelapan di tanganmu berkedut? Apa kau mengingat mereka yang terpenjara? Mengingat rasa bersalahmu karena mejerumuskan mereka?"

Severus terdiam sejenak mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Kuharap kau cukup cerdas untuk mempercayai fitnah orang lain terhadapku. Bahkan fitnah ayahmu," katanya hati-hati.

Draco tersenyum sinis. "Oh, percayalah. Ayahku tidak perlu melakukannya," katanya mengibaskan tangan. "Bahkan Ayah tidak mengatakan apapun mengenaimu. Dia masih menganggap kau waliku dan masih berusaha untuk menghormati hubungan itu. Dia membebaskanku untuk menilaimu dan membiarkan waktu yang akan memberitahuku segalanya." Jeda sejenak. Draco menatapnya dingin sebelum akhirnya kembali menekuni akar-akar Mandrake yang tinggal sedikit. "Dan kini aku telah memiliki penilaianku sendiri."

_Aku tak mengerti orang itu. Aku tak mengenalnya lagi_, kata Lucius suatu hari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia berbicara tentang Severus Snape.

Pada saat yang sama, membuat Draco akhirnya berpikir,_ Aku juga tak mengerti_. Kemudian itu menjadi salah satu alasan dia untuk tak ingin terlibat perasaan lebih lanjut dengan Severus lagi. Kini hubungan perwalian mereka hanya sebatas memori masa lalu.

Rasanya berbeda sekali jika Draco mengilas balik hubungan mereka ketika dirinya baru memasuki Hogwarts dulu. Tanpa kata-kata, walinya itu membantu kapan saja. Memudahkan Draco melakukan berbagai hal. Mendapatkan jadwal penggunaan lapangan Quidditch. Membantu dalam pelajaran Ramuan. Memperingan hukuman yang seharusnya Draco peroleh jika ketahuan melanggar aturan. Anak berumur sebelas tahun memiliki seseorang yang dekat dalam lingkungan tempatnya bersekolah, ada rasa bangga di hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuat iri anak lain.

Namun lambat laun, Draco merasakan kejanggalan. Dia menceritakan kebaikan dan kedermawanan guru Ramuan itu pada ayahnya. Namun Lucius hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa berkomentar. Tak pernah mendengar penghargaan apapun keluar dari mulutnya walau hanya sekadar 'Benarkah?' atau 'Baik sekali dia'. Seolah ada kerenggangan di antara mereka. Tak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Tak ada komentar atau perintah tertentu. Seolah dia membiarkan Draco untuk menilai sendiri tentang walinya itu.

Akhirnya waktu dan kedewasaan membuat Draco akhirnya mengerti. Bahwa walinya telah berbuat sesuatu di masa lalu yang tidak dapat dimaafkan ayahnya. Severus melakukan pengkhianatan— membeberkan nama-nama Pelahap Maut di pengadilan. Nama-nama rekan mereka seperjuangan mereka. Kemudian menerima tawaran perlindungan Dumbledore. Dia bukan seperti yang Draco pikir sebelumnya dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya di sisi mana Severus berada.

Kini semua telah jelas. Severus telah menentukan pilihan dengan memilih si Dumbledore tua. Dia tak menjawab panggilan Lord Voldemort. Fakta itu cukup menjawab segala kebingungan Draco bahwa ayah dan walinya telah berpisah jalan. Dan kini Draco telah menentukan keputusannya sendiri bahwa—

Dia akan mengikuti jalan ayahnya dengan meninggalkan Hogwarts dan menjawab panggilan Sang Lord.

Itulah yang terjadi pada malam itu ketika Lucius meminta Draco untuk keluar kamar sejenak Senyum sumringah terlukis di wajah ayahnya. Dia membawanya kembali ke ruang bawah tanah di kediaman Malfoy untuk menemui sang tamu agung.

Lord Voldemort sedang duduk di kursi berlengan kesayangan ayahnya ketika Draco memasuki ruangan. Sulit dilukiskan bagaimana perasaan melihat sosoknya. Gabungan antara rasa takut dan harapan. Gabungan antara kekejaman dan kejayaan. Dan Draco tak tahu mana yang lebih besar dalam dirinya, rasa takut yang teramat sangat atau memuja yang penuh dengan kekaguman. Dia berkata dengan suara rendah yang membuat Draco merinding, "Sudah saatnya, Putra Lucius Malfoy." Dia menawarkan panggilan. Kemudian ayah-ibunya menatap Draco penuh harap. Sang putra tunggal menjawab apa yang mereka harapkan. Draco Malfoy menelan ludah, menjawab dengan mantap, "Ya."

Sebentar lagi Hogwarts hanya tinggal bagian dari memorinya. Babak yang perlu ditutup dalam drama hidupnya. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu dan segalanya akan berakhir. Dia masih memiliki banyak hal yang perlu dipikirkan bersama dengan Lucius. Bersama dengan Lord Voldemort.

Pilihan yang diingkari Severus Snape bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Rasa kesal memenuhi benak Draco. Mendadak ruangan itu terasa menghimpitnya. Dia memotong akar-akar Mandrake yang tersisa lebih cepat. Dia ingin buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku telah menetapkan hati," kata Draco lagi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tugasnya. "Tak ada yang dapat merubahnya."

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Bagus. Jadi, jangan campuri urusanku lagi," sahut Draco.

"Kau mau kemana, Draco?" kata Severus tegas ketika melihat Draco berjalan meninggalkan meja menuju pintu. "Kita belum selesai bicara!"

"Yeah, memang belum," tukasnya.

"Draco!"

"Tapi tugasku memotong akar Mandrake keparatmu telah selesai."

Kemudian Draco Malfoy melempar pisau ke dalam keranjang rotan. Dia berjalan penuh kekesalan ke arah pintu, lalu menghilang di baliknya.

* * *

"Sinting! Mereka sampai mengosongkan asrama itu!"

"Jika Hufflepuff yang kosong sih aku masih tidak peduli. Tapi ini Slytherin, _man_!"

"Ini terlalu dibuat-buat. Tak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Hogwarts hanya karena ketakutan dan kekuatiran. _Karena mereka tidak tampak tidak takut dan kuatir sama sekali_!"

"Mereka merencanakan sesuatu_…_"

"…akan dipulangkan secepatnya sebelum terlambat_…_"

"…harus kirim burung hantu ke Mum_…_"

"…melakukan langkah antisipasi…"

Pembicaraan itu terdengar sama-samar saja di telinga Hermione. Benaknya berkelana ke pikirannya yang lain, memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya.

Saat itu hampir pukul sepuluh. Beberapa anak masih di ruang rekreasi, sibuk berargumentasi setelah menahan diri dalam ketegangan menyelimuti selama makan malam. Berita tentang pengunduran diri masal itu menyebar cepat dari mulut ke mulut. Suasana tegang itu segera menjalar ke pelosok sekolah. Semua orang berbisik-bisik dan menatap curiga ke meja Slytherin. Para guru pun tampak serius, namun tetap membisu. Nyaris tidak ada yang bicara di meja Gryffindor. Harry dan Ron menunduk melempar tatapan gugup sembari mengerling sekilas ke meja berlambang ular itu. Semua kekuatiran yang hanya dikira spekulasi, kini menjadi tuduhan yang serius.

Barulah ketika sampai di ruang rekreasi Gyffindor, pembicaraan para murid mulai terbuka. Berbagai komentar dan kekuatiran menyeruak ke permukaan. Beberapa anak kelas tiga berkumpul di pojok dengan wajah tegang. Tiga-empat anak duduk di tangga tampak melempar opini.

Di depan perapian, Harry dan Ron berdiskusi serius. "Jadi_… _memang sudah dimulai," kata Harry berat. "Mereka telah bersiap-siap."

Ron mengatupkan rahangnya rapat, menelan ludah. "Ya."

"Bahkan enam orang sudah pergi duluan. Aku melihat Millicent Bullstrode menyeret kopernya di Aula Depan tadi sore," kata Harry serius. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga bahwa sebagian dari mereka pasti akan pergi. Namun aku _tidak sampai berpikir_ mereka sampai pergi seperti itu _secara bersamaan_! Maksudku— ini terlalu mencolok. Mereka mau bikin pasukan ya?!"

Dahi Ron berkerut serius. "Mum menyuruh kita lebih berhati-hati. Dad juga," katanya. Kemudian dia merendahkan suaranya, "Orde telah berantisipasi…"

Hermione menatap kosong ke pangkuan, beberapa kali menelan ludah. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali seolah ada tekanan dari segala penjuru. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menaruh perhatian pada kedua temannya. Namun kemudian pikirannya kembali pada sesuatu yang ingin dihindarinya. Sulit untuk memperhatikan sesuatu jika benaknya dipenuhi pikiran yang lain.

_Ada apa denganmu?! Inilah yang kau inginkan__!_

Berkali-kali Hermione meyakinkan dirinya seperti doa. Ini yang diinginkannya— Ini yang _diharapkannya_ ketika meninggalkan Draco di malam pesta itu. Menjaga jarak dan menjauhkan diri darinya. Berhari-hari tidak bicara atau mencoba menemuinya. Tak perlu ada kebohongan lagi. Tak perlu lagi merasakan rasa bersalah terhadap teman-temannya.

Ya, itu memang yang diinginkannya. Dia tidak membohongi kedua sahabatnya lagi. Namun semakin memungkirinya, kini semakin menyadari bahwa dia malah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

_Dia akan pergi… dia akan pergi… dia akan pergi…_

Kenapa seorang Draco Malfoy bisa begitu bodoh. Kenapa dia memihak orang-orang seperti mereka? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa seorang anak tak dapat memilih dimana dia akan dilahirkan? Takdir sudah memilih jalan untuknya, seperti Hermione yang tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan dari keluarga Muggle. Tak ada yang salah jika manusia memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Siapa yang berhak menghakimi bahwa yang salah adalah salah, yang benar adalah benar? Siapa yang berhak menghakimi bahwa seseorang lebih baik dari seseorang lainnya?

_Tidakkah orang bego itu mengerti semua itu? Kenapa dia harus pergi?_

"Hermione?" panggil Ron samar-samar. "Wajahmu pucat. Ada apa?"

_Apa dia pergi hanya karena marah padaku? Apa dia akan bergabung dengan orang-orang jahat seperti yang __aku duga?_

"Hermione?"

Samar-samar Hermione tersadar. "Er— apa? Maksudku, tidak ada apa-apa_…_" katanya, namun benak masih terasa di awang-awang. Kepala terasa pening. Tangan di bawah meja, tanpa sadar telah mencengkram jubahnya sendiri hingga buku-buku jari memutih.

_Dasar __Slytherin bodoh… kenapa dia mau pergi dengan orang-orang seperti mereka?_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

_K__ENAPA dia harus pergi? _

"Hermione!"

Hermione merasakan sentuhan di pundak yang membuat dirinya benar-benar tersadar. Dia membuka ingin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan basa-basi tidak-ada-apa-apa atau tidak-ada-yang-perlu dikuatirkan. Tenggorokannya tersekat, mencegah kata-kata itu keluar. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, berbagai pikiran tampak masuk di saat bersamaan. Namun seolah sebuah tombol tertekan. Sebuah pilihan menyala di benaknya. Ada yang harus dilakukannya. Secepatnya.

"A-aku harus pergi."

"Hah?" Ron bertukar pandang dengan Harry. "Sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Mau kemana kau pada jam segini?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah tak terdengar ketika Hermione kembali berkata, "Aku harus pergi." Seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hermione, kau membuatku kuatir," tanya Harry lagi.

Si Ketua Murid seolah tersadar. "Hanya ke er— perpustakaan."

Dia merasakan kedua temannya mengerutkan kening. Mereka merasakan kegelisahan dalam dirinya. Namun Hermione tak memiliki waktu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka. Dia harus segera pergi.

"Sudah malam, Mione. Mungkin sudah tutup," kata Ron. Hermione dapat mendengar nada bingung dalam suara cowok itu.

"Masih ada waktu beberapa menit jika aku buru-buru," sahutnya cepat, memaksakan senyum. "Aku perlu— er, aku memerlukan buku ini secepatnya."

"Jangan bilang kau mau begadang dan membaca malam ini. Kau pucat tampak tidak sehat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Harry," sahutnya dengan nada setengah tak sabar, menatap Harry dan lubang lukisan bergantian. "Aku benar-benar harus—"

Ron menghela napas, menatapnya hati-hati. "Tidak, Hermione. Kau tidak baik-baik saja," katanya. "Kau aneh sekali belakangan ini. Seolah beban seluruh umat seluruh umat manusia berada di bahumu. Jangan kira aku tidak menyadarinya. Namun kami hanya ingin kau mengatakannya sendiri jika kau telah siap. Dan kuharap kau telah siap. Jika kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kau bisa membicarakannya dengan kami."

Hermione menunduk. _Seandainya saja aku akan pernah siap_.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Tidak ada yang serius, sungguh," katanya, memaksakan senyum. "Kalian bicarakan apa sih? Ada-ada saja."

"Mungkin sebaiknya besok saja kau meminjam buku itu."

"Ron_…_" katanya, menelan ludah. Otak berputar mencari alasan. "Aku hanya mau minjam buku. Tak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan, kan?" Memaksakan tawa.

Hermione menatap kedua temannya bergantian. Harry melempar pandangan ke Ron, kemudian Ron menundukkan kepala menghela napas. Sebelum Hermione membiarkan mereka melontarkan pertanyaan atau pernyataan lebih lanjut, dia sudah melempar senyum kemudian berbalik melangkah cepat untuk pergi. Setelah meninggalkan mereka di ruang rekreasi, langkah itu berubah menjadi lari. Dan Hermione menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan kebohongan sekali lagi.

* * *

Draco tak habis mengerti apa kerjanya para peri rumah di Hogwarts ini. Apa mereka tak pernah berbenah di perpustakaan? Rak-rak buku di sana bagian Seksi Terlarang seperti tak pernah disentuh berabad-abad lamanya. Debu tebal menyelimuti permukaan. Dan judul buku tampak usang hampir tak terbaca. Bagaimana dia dapat mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut di raknya jika huruf-huruf itu tak terbaca?

Ini detensi ketiga. Akhirnya. Berarti tiga minggu telah dia lewati setelah malam pesta musim semi dirinya menonjok prefek sialan itu. Pince berhasil membuatnya sibuk tiap Sabtu malam. Menyortir buku-buku tua yang teronggok di gudang dan menaruhnya secara manual di rak yang telah disediakan. Kata kunci: TANPA SIHIR. Dan ada ribuan buku di dalam sana. Masih mending jika tulisannya terbaca. Kebanyakan dari buku-buku tua itu memiliki tulisan yang sudah pudar. Dan beberapa mencoba menggigit Draco jika salah memegang. Pince memilih Sabtu malam seperti itu agar Draco bisa menghabiskan detensinya hingga batas jam malam.

Sesungguhnya Draco bisa saja meninggalkan detensi terakhirnya ini—kayak dia peduli saja. Tak lama lagi dia akan meninggalkan Hogwarts. Takkan ada yang peduli dengan potongan nilai asrama. Takkan ada yang peduli dengan asrama mana yang memperoleh piala. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia malah mendapati dirinya malah berdamai dengan keadaan. Mungkin tak ada ruginya sekali terakhir ini saja. Toh dengan begitu dia bisa menjauhi Pansy. Berada di antara rak-rak yang sepi sedikitnya juga menyenangkan. Keheningan selalu menenangkan.

Namun kemudian Draco memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di atas lantai, bersandar di rak. Sedikit mulai bosan melakukan segala sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan memutar di antara jemarinya. Dia melirik jam besar di atas pintu. Ternyata baru pukul sepuluh malam. Pikirnya masih pukul sembilan.

_Tinggal satu detensi__. Dan sebentar lagi berakhir_, pikirnya. _Bersabar selama tiga hari lagi dan kau akan terbebas dari dari Pansy. Tiga hari lagi terbebas dari sekolah ini. Terbebas dari Gryffindor itu_. _Terbebas dari keraguan orang tuanya._

Mungkin saat ini yang paling dikesalkan adalah mengenai Pansy. Cewek itu telah menjadi Pengganggu Nomor 1 sepanjang masa. Memang, dia telah mengurangi intensitas 'kecenderungan untuk merusak suasana'. Tapi apa yang telah dia lakukan dua hari yang lalu, membuat Draco benar-benar geram. Dia mengikutsertakan ibu Draco dalam usahanya berbaikan. Ibunya sampai berkata, "Masalah apapun yang kau miliki dengan Pansy, lebih baik diselesaikan."

Draco tak suka jika ibunya sudah ikut campur begitu. Kini pembicaraan yang menyangkut rasa takut putra semata wayangnya itu terlalu 'bermain-main' dan keluar jalur, kembali ke permukaan lagi. Dan kembali menekankan pentingnya keputusan untuk mengeluarkan-sang-anak-emas-dari-sekolah-terkutuk-dan-membahayakan-kemurnian-darah-klan-Malfoy-yang-berharga.

Draco bersandar di rak buku, mengambil buku lalu membuka sampul kulitnya dengan malas. Dia membalik-balik halamannya yang sudah dimakan ngengat. Isinya mengenai pelajaran mantra sihir hitam. Mantra-mantra yang populer digunakan ketika kudeta perdana mentri sihir Edward Cromwell abad ke-15. Dia pernah mempelajari beberapa di antaranya hanya sebatas mengisi wawasan. Tapi ketinggalan jaman sekali jika digunakan saat ini.

_Pasti buku ini seharusnya dilet__akkan di bagian sejarah mantra, _pikir Draco.

Kemudian dia memisahkan buku yang pudar sampulnya tersebut ke tumpukan buku dengan klasifikasi yang sama. Judul buku tak terbaca, sehingga Draco belum boleh menaruhnya ke dalam rak. Dia hanya diperintah untuk menaruhnya ke dalam rak jika subyeknya sudah jelas. Itu tugas Madam Pince untuk benar-benar memutuskan dimana meletakannya.

Draco mengambil buku yang lain. Namun sama merepotkannya: judulnya tak ada, isinya tidak jelas, dan menggunakan bahasa Anglo-Saxon. Bikin susah aja. Dia menyingkirkan buku itu secepatnya dan mengambil buku yang lain bersampul merah. Tiba-tiba buku itu mengeluarkan jeritan nyaring.

"_Fuck_!" sahutnya kaget.

Cepat-cepat dia menaruh buku itu kembali. Seketika buku itu berhenti melengking.

"Kau harus meminta ijin dulu pada buku tersebut sebelum menyentuhnya," kata sebuah suara perlahan di belakangnya. "Aku tahu caranya karena pernah meminjamnya awal tahun lalu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Nada masih setengah terkejut. Akumulasi keterkejutan mendengar lengkingan buku itu dan melihat ada orang lain selain Draco di sana.

Hermione Granger berdiri di ujung rak, berdiri dengan canggung. Dia menundukkan kepala.

"Er— pa-patroli."

Draco mencoba membaca wajahnya. Granger memandang ke arah lain menghindari matanya. Pukul sepuluh malam memang waktunya patroli. Namun Draco tahu Granger bukan ke sini karena tugas. Malam itu bukan tugas patrolinya. Dia mungkin tahu alasan utamanya datang ke tempat ini. Namun dia tak berani mengangkat topik itu.

_Dari mana dia tahu aku di sini? _Namun kemudian dia dapat menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, _Oh, tentu saja. Dia kan Ketua Murid. Tentu tahu siapa yang dapat detensi dan harus melaksanakan apa._

Kecanggungan kembali hadir di antara mereka. Draco menyingkirkan buku yang melengking tadi tanpa menyentuhnya, kemudian mengambil sejumlah buku dari tumpukan, berjalan ke rak terdekat, menaruh asal ke dalam rak. Hanya untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan selain berdiri canggung tanpa dialog di dekat gadis itu. Draco mengerling, mendapati Granger sedang berdiri canggung berlagak mengamati deretan buku di ujung rak.

Dan Granger masih di sana, belum pergi untuk 'patroli'.

"Kukira kau sedang patroli," ujar Draco sabar.

"Oh," Granger berdeham gugup. "Ya memang," katanya salah tingkah. "Aku baru ingin pergi— Tapi aku lihat-lihat buku er— sejenak_…_"

Draco mengambil buku-buku lagi. Mencoba menganalisis isi buku. Namun pandangannya melihat kabur di atas kertas karena sibuk mengerling ke arah gadis itu. Si Ketua Murid sedang menatap deretan buku—walaupun sepertinya dia tak _benar-benar_ membaca judul-judulnya. Hanya pura-pura.

Draco kembali menekuni tugasnya, mencoba baca judul di sampul kulit yang sudah usang. _Apa tulisannya? Konflik Perebutan Wilayah Pe… Penyihir Wa… Wales? Warrington? _pikirnya pada tulisan yang sudah kabur itu. Namun kemudian dia melirik Gryffindor itu lagi dan mendapati orang itu juga sedang menatapnya. Sang gadis buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

_Dia membuatku gila_, gerutu Draco dalam hati.

"Kau bisa mencari pembuat onar di tempat lain, Granger. Di sini tidak ada apa-apa."

Granger bersemu merah. "Aku…" katanya. "Aku hanya ingin kemari sebentar bertanya sesuatu."

Draco menatap tumpukan buku, menaruh buku yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas klasifikasi sejarah sihir. Sekadar mencoba melakukan apapun selain diam dan merasa canggung.

"Apa benar kau akan pergi?"

Draco mendengar Granger berkata. Akhirnya gadis itu mengatakannya. Pertanyaan itu. Draco tahu itulah alasan Granger datang ke perpustakaan. Korfirmasi kepergiannya. Dan sesungguhnya dia enggan sekali membicarakan itu. Dia hanya ingin pergi dari Hogwarts dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. Sudah cukup dengan bisik-bisik dan kerlingan curiga semua murid. Bukannya Draco peduli, hanya saja semuanya terasa mengganggu sekali. Tapi toh dia menjawab pertanyaan Granger juga.

"Ya," jawabnya menghela napas.

Diam sejenak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Granger lagi.

Draco mencoba mencari alasan yang netral. "Karena Hogwarts tidak aman. Orang tuaku kuatir."

Terlalu netral. Bahkan Hermione tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku akan mempercayainya?" cibirnya.

Draco mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus peduli kau percaya atau tidak?"

"Jadi," kata gadis itu lagi. "Apa alasan sesungguhnya?"

"Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin membicarakannya."

Untuk sesaat tak ada yang bicara. Situasi kembali seperti semula. Si Gryffindor menatap deretan buku dalam rak dan Draco sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku dengan judul kabur. Juga masih menjaga jarak lima meter di antara mereka. Mencari jarak aman. Aman? Aman dari apa?

Granger tertawa sinis. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa."

"Bagus sekali, jenius," sahut Draco. "Simpan hipotesamu sendiri, aku tidak berminat mengetahuinya."

"Ayahmu yang menyuruh bukan?"

Draco mulai kesal. "Granger, sudah kubilang aku tak ingin membicarakannya."

"Harry dan Ron benar," katanya menghiraukan kekesalan Draco. "Kau akan bergabung dengan banjingan-bajingan kriminal itu."

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'bajingan-bajingan kriminal'?"

Granger tampak tak peduli dengan protes Draco. "Aku tak mengerti pemikiran kalian. Para kaum rasialis!" cemoohnya. "Orang-orang yang membunuh mereka yang tak berdosa!"

Draco mendengus. "Oh percayalah, mereka tidak tak-berdosa seperti itu," cibirnya.

"Oh akhirnya kau mengakui kalian memang bajingan kriminal."

"Apa?! Apa aku _terdengar_ pernah mengatakannya?" protes Draco. "Kami _bukan_ bajingan kriminal, brengsek. Kami adalah orang yang berjuang mempertahankan hak. Kami—oh, mengapa aku repot-repot membicarakan ini pada seseorang jelas yang takkan mengerti. Pada orang yang memahami bahwa orang-orang itu pantas mendapatkannya—"

"Pantas? Pantas bagaimana?! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, Malfoy!" seru Granger. "Apa salahnya menjadi Muggle? Apa salahnya menjadi seseorang yang lahir dari orang tua Muggle? Apa salah_ku_?!"

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya rapat. "Jangan sok suci," oloknya tajam. "Orang-orang seperti mereka"—tak sanggup mengatakan 'orang orang seperti_mu_'—"tidak berhak berada di dunia sihir! Semua sudah berbaik hati menghiraukan keberadaan mereka di dunia Muggle, namun mereka tetap mencoba memasuki dunia sihir!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka memang penyihir! Mereka memiliki hak sama denganmu!"

"Mereka mengambil apa yang telah kami bangun sejak dulu! Merampas—"

Granger tertawa. "Merampas? Apanya yang—"

"Mereka bukan penyihir sesungguhnya, Granger! Mereka hanya parasit berdarah lumpur!"

"Itu hanya analogi yang dibuat-buat oleh orang-orang sinting, Malfoy! Milikku sama seperti yang lain dengan warna merah darah yang sama!" tukas Hermione tajam. "Aku bahkan tidak melihat perbedaannya!"

Draco tertawa sinis. "Oh, tentu kau takkan mengerti—"

"Memang!" seru gadis itu frustasi. "Aku memang tak mengerti! Dan aku tak ingin mengerti karena alasan itu terlalu menggelikan! Dan kau begitu bodoh untuk _pergi_ dengan alasan yang _menggelikan_ seperti itu!"

Akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga.

Draco tahu inilah yang ingin dikatakannya dari tadi. Bahwa sesungguhnya Hermione Granger tak ingin dirinya pergi. Dan kini dia menatap Draco dengan kekesalan dan amarah. Napas berat seakan pembicaraan ini telah menguras separuh energinya.

"Jadi katakan, Malfoy," kata Granger parau, "sampai kapan kalian akan mencoba menyingkirkan orang-orang yang tidak kalian kehendaki? Sampai semua mati? Sampai _aku_ mati—"

"Jangan mengada-ada," geram Draco. _Dasar sinting, siapa juga yang mau membuatnya mati_. "Terserahlah kau mau bilang apa. Dengar Granger, aku tak ingin membicarakan ini lagi," gerutunya gusar, merasa pembicaraan ini tanpa akhir.

"Berarti kau tetap akan pergi." Granger tertawa sinis. "Dasar bego_…_"

Draco hanya menatapnya, merasa tak perlu untuk merespon ejekan yang terdengar putus asa itu. Mendadak dirinya merasa lelah.

Pertengkaran ini. Basi. Terulang lagi. Isu lama. Seolah mereka kembali ke masa tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ketika hari-hari pertemuan mereka masih diwarnai kebencian. Pertengkaran reguler mengenai apa yang benar atau apa yang salah. Apa yang hitam dan apa yang putih. Ya, mereka memang telah melewati fase itu lama sekali. Telah lama berselang ketika batas benci masih begitu jelas.

Seharusnya mereka sudah melewati fase pertengkaran ini berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Draco.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu alasannya?"

Kontak mata si Gryffindor tak lepas sedetik pun dengan mata kelabu si Slytherin. Dan gadis itu tampak begitu sedih.

Draco mengalihkan pandangan, enggan menjawab. Tangan terkepal erat. Apa dirinya memang tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Granger itu? Di lubuk hatinya, mungkin dia tahu. Namun kini yang ingin mereka katakan sesungguhnya adalah pertanyaan dan penyataan yang tak boleh terucap. Dan seharusnya gadis itu tahu bahwa pertengkaran ini takkan membawa kemanapun. Merubah apapun.

"Bodoh," sahut si Slytherin, "kau ke sini hanya akan membuatnya lebih berat."

"Aku tahu."

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti. Begitu hening sehingga seakan bunyi jarum yang terjatuh pun dapat terdengar di telinga. Dan rasa sakit mencengkram hatinya. Seolah ada tangan tak terlihat yang meremasnya erat-erat.

Kemudian sebuah suara wanita memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah, Mr Malfoy. Detensimu telah selesai," kata Madam Pince muncul dari balik rak. Matanya langsung mengarah ke tumpukan buku yang tersisa. "Apa ini hasil sortiran buku yang judulnya tak terbaca? Oh, benar. Kelihatannya bagus sekali kerjamu—Eh? Miss Granger? Sedang apa di sini?"

Wanita itu menatap Granger dan Draco bergantian. Draco langsung tahu Madam Pince pasti merasakan ketegangan di antara dua murid itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya curiga.

Granger menunduk menatap lantai. "Tidak ada, Madam," sahutnya pelan. "Saya sedang patroli."

"Oh," gumam Madam Pince. Kemudian matanya kembali ke Draco. "Rapihkan sisa bukunya, Mr Malfoy. Kau boleh kembali ke asramamu. Langsung ke sana dan jangan berbuat macam-macam."

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. _Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Well, dia tidak membuat penjelasan itu menjadi spesifik_, batinnya ketika wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Untuk sesaat tak ada yang bergerak. Namun akhirnya Draco berjalan ke arah tumpukan buku, merapihkannya ke pojok. Dia mengusap tangannya yang kotor penuh debu ke jubah. Kemudian mengerling sekilas ke Gryffindor itu.

"Detensiku selesai. Aku pergi," ujarnya cepat.

Draco merasa tak sanggup lagi. Dia memasukkan tongkat ke saku, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat. Seolah ada magnet besar yang menariknya dari dalam bumi. Tenggorokannya terasa tersekat. Namun tak jauh, dia berbalik badan, sejenak terdiam tak berani menatap gadis itu. Awalnya rasa ragu menyelinap, mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya. Kemudian dia memaksa merangkai kata.

"Dan—Granger," katanya. Terdiam sejenak, menelan ludah. Kemudian memberanikan diri menatap coklat madu milik Hermione Granger sekali lagi. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Si Gryffindor mengangkat wajah, mendengar Draco berkata.

"Mungkin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti di masa mendatang. Kekacauan apapun yang akan terjadi di luar sana nanti," kata Draco lagi, tampak serius. Namun berusaha tenang di saat bersamaan. "Aku tahu kau akan bertahan. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Si Slytherin berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tak tahu bahwa ketika sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan, si Gryffindor menangis tanpa suara di antara deretan rak yang sunyi.

* * *

_**Apocrief sez**__ :_

_Salah satu __**kesalahan gue**__ dalam DS adalah tidak menjelaskan ketidakharmonisan hubungan Draco-Severus sejak awal. Kemudian di bab ini kucluk-kucluk ada Severus. Padahal karakter tersebut sangat penting pada kelanjutan kisah ini. Mungkin suatu saat akan gue perbaiki, dan semoga saat ini nggak terlalu mengganggu._

_Jika disadari, gue menggunakan 'aku-kau' (bukan 'saya-anda' seperti buku). Penggunaan itu atas dasar mereka wali-putra baptis yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius. Tapi kalo kegiatan belajar, tetep pake 'saya-anda'. Gue mau menekankan hubungan tidak harmonis bahwa dia memandang Severus hanya sebagai guru semata, bukan wali._

_Thanks to all wonderfull reviews from Kojap, Teeyaz, bubbydee, V3_animelovers, mybelovedme, yuuaja, Ellesmere, Natsuhiro Juusan, dan kuNoiCHIsUnA. Ibu-ibu (en Bapak-bapak kalo ada), update berikutnya adalah update yang terakhir. Gue akan publish langsung tiga bab ampe tamat. Secepatnya._


	19. Chapter 19

_Kojap en Teeyaz__… setengah dari 3 bab ini didedikasikan untuk lo pada. Thanks udah ngebetain. Gue berhutang budi! =mmuuuaaahhh=

* * *

  
_

**BAB 19**

"Besok kapan ayahmu akan datang menjemput, Draco?"

"Mungkin sebelum makan siang," jawabnya datar memandang Blaise berusaha menutup koper yang sudah kepenuhan.

"Oh, kalau begitu sama dengan ibuku. Kayaknya ayahnya Pansy juga," katanya, kini menduduki koper tersebut. "Sebisa mungkin aku memang tak ingin melewatkan makan siang di sini _sih_. Aku ingin punya waktu istirahat cukup setelah perjalanan panjang ke rumah."

"Berarti kita semua pergi sebelum makan siang."

"Tidak juga. Masih ada Daphne. Katanya dia dijemput saat makan malam," katanya lagi. "Demi Merlin, apa mungkin koper ini bisa menciut, hah?"

Draco duduk di tepi ranjang bersandar pada tiang, memutar-mutar tongkat sihir di antara jemari. Miliknya sudah selesai dikemas setelah makan siang tadi. Beberapa saat sebelum asrama mulai ramai dengan anak yang berseliweran untuk mencari barang-barang yang mungkin tertukar atau terselip di suatu tempat karena dipinjamkan kepada orang lain. Sesekali menonton Blaise dan sedikit menghibur melihat Ketua Murid itu bergulat dengan kopernya sendiri. Entah bagaimana nanti Blaise akan menutupnya karena isinya memang terlalu penuh. Seperempat bawaannya bahkan masih berada di luar koper.

Dan kini tidak ada hal yang dilakukannya untuk berkemas. Hanya sekadar duduk dan sedikit gugup menanti waktu. Waktu tidak pernah terasa begitu menekan seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Blaise?"

"Makan malam tentu saja."

"Bukan. Maksudku setelah Hogwarts."

"Oh," sahut Blaise masih sibuk menekan koper. "Mau ikut Madre—Ibu—ke Bercelona."

"Inggris tidak menyenangkanmu lagi?"

Blaise tersenyum sok bijak. "Bukan itu. Aku ini cinta kedamaian, Draco," selorohnya. "Kabar-kabari saja jika semuanya sudah beres."

Begitulah Blaise Zabini. Tipe orang penikmat dan bukan pemerakarsa. Dia berhenti sekolah dari Hogwarts hanya sekadar untuk jauh dari konflik perang yang akan terjadi. Blaise atau ibunya bukan tipe yang menganut ideologi tertentu. Mereka hanya mempertahankan keadaan selama masih menguntungkan mereka. Mempertahankan status quo jika perlu. Sebisa mungkin hanya mendukung, bukan terjun langsung ke medan perang. Tipe orang yang mau dimanfaatkan, selama dirinya memperoleh keuntungan juga.

Terkadang Draco mengejek pandangannya, tentu, bahwa dia orang yang tidak punya pendirian atau semacamnya. Pola pikir orang seperti itu kadang-kadang memang harus disentil. Namun itu tidak begitu penting. Yang jelas Draco tahu adalah Blaise tetap memberikan rasa hormat padanya dan yang lain. Seperti biasa, semua opini itu hanya menjadi sebatas olok-olok belaka. Tak pernah ada percekcokan. Dan perselisihan mereka tidak pernah sampai serius. Jika Draco mencibir, Blaise hanya mendengus mengatakan, "Terserah, Malfoy. Kayak aku peduli saja?" Dia memang tampak munafik, namun bukan pengkhianat. Dia akan selalu loyal dan tidak akan menyeberang pihak.

Blaise telah menentukan jalannya sendiri, Draco juga telah memilih jalannya, dan demikian pula dengan yang lain. Namun ujung jalan mereka semua masih belum terlihat. Tak ada yang dapat memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka keluar dari Hogwarts. Mengambil langkah ini benar-benar sebuah keputusan yang penuh resiko. Keputusan yang luar biasa besar.

Draco tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa gugup. Bayangkan untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan secara konsisten selama tujuh tahun dan meninggalkan segala hal yang telah dekat dengannya menjadi sebuah masa lalu. Kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali baru. Terkadang kekuatiran justru lebih besar dari harapan. Bagaimana jika langkah baru tersebut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan? Apakah semua temannya merasa gugup menanti masa depan? Apakah ini kegugupan karena kecemasan atau kegugupan akan antusiasme?

Berani mengambil langkah ke depan berarti harus berani meninggalkan langkah di belakang. Menyelesaikan segala urusan yang telah dia mulai, namun belum terselesaikan. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa kegugupan juga bisa muncul karena ada sesuatu yang belum dibereskan. Hatinya mengatakan demikian setelah memikirkannya masak-masak semenjak beberapa jam terakhir. _Memang_ masih ada satu hal. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Draco menatap pintu kamar. Kemudian kembali menatap tongkat sihir yang berputar-putar di antara jemarinya. Kemudian menatap pintu lagi.

Sinting.

Urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Sinting. _Apa aku harus melakukannya?_ batinnya.

Hanya satu keinginan sederhana.

Draco menelan ludah, sedikit bertambah gugup. Ini terasa janggal dan salah, karena Draco Malfoy tidak pernah gugup. Maka setelah menetapkan hatinya, dia memasukkan tongkat sihir ke saku lalu bangkit dari ranjang.

"Mau makan malam, Draco?" tanya Blaise.

"Bukan—"

"Aku ikut— tapi tunggu sebentar. Sebentar, oke? Aku harus—urgh—menutup koper keparat ini—urgh—dulu," katanya menekan koper membandel itu. "Pinjami aku pantatmu sebentar, Draco. Sini bantu aku."

Draco hendak mengatakan sesuatu bahwa dia bukan pergi untuk makan malam. Matanya menatap pintu kamar dan Blaise bergantian. Namun ujung-ujungnya dia memutuskan membantu temannya itu sejenak. Blaise menginstruksikan Draco duduk di ujung koper, sementara dirinya sendiri duduk di ujung satunya. Beban tubuh dua orang menekan ke bawah. Tutup koper terdesak, lalu berhasil terkait terkunci rapat.

Blaise tampak puas. "Oh, tak pernah kuduga menutup koper akan menyedot seluruh kesabaranku."

"Lalu dimasukkan kemana sisa jubahmu ini?"

Beberapa potong jubah musim dingin tebal yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur Blaise.

"Oh, rencananya akan kuberikan pada Jake—kau tahu, anak kelas empat yang jerawatan itu. Lagian Barcelona tidak dingin. Tak ada gunanya aku menyimpan jubah musim dingin banyak-banyak," ujarnya mengangkat bahu. "Ayo, kita ke atas. Perutku sudah lapar."

"Aku bukan mau ke Aula Besar, Blaise."

"Mau kemana kau?" katanya mengernyitkan dahi.

Draco berpikir keras. "Ada sesuatu— yang harus kulakukan."

"Begitu ya?"

"Aku seperti tidak berselera makan saat ini," katanya. "Tapi kita bisa jalan bareng ke atas."

Blaise mengangguk—walau masih tampak penasaran. Draco menunggu si Ketua Murid di depan pintu kamar mereka. Setelah menumpuk jubah-jubah yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam koper di atas ranjang kosong bekas tempat tidur Greg dulu, Blaise mengikuti Draco ke luar kamar.

Di ruang rekreasi, dua-tiga anak masih mondar-mandir membawa barang-barang. Seseorang melempar jubah dari ujung pintu kamarnya ke seseorang di ujung ruangan lain. Di samping perapian, dua anak kelas enam mengganggu seorang anak kelas dua, mengangkat tinggi tongkat sihir sementara si junior melompat-lompat berusaha menjangkau benda itu.

Draco hampir tertabrak seorang seorang anak kelas empat yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Tangannya membawa tumpukan tinggi pakaian dan sebuah kuali yang riskan jatuh di tumpukan paling atas ("Blaise, aku ambil jubahnya setelah makan malam," katanya mengintip dari balik tumpukan). Kemudian kembali berjalan sambil menyuruh orang-orang menyingkir dari jalannya.

Besok ruangan ini akan sepi. Semua cerita di ruang rekreasi itu akan berakhir selepas mereka meninggalkan langkah mereka di sini.

"Rencananya akan ada pesta kecil-kecilan nanti?" tanyanya ketika mereka melewati tembok batu pintu asrama Slytherin. "Sudah tahu?"

Draco mengangguk singkat.

"Bagus. Kita memang harus bersenang-senang malam ini. Dan siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Daphne."

"Oh. Ini memang idenya sih," sahutnya memberitahu. "Well, bukan pesta heboh. Cuma ide mendadak di antara kita-kita saja. Katanya Jake sudah punya dua botol Wiski Api dan ada seorang anak kelas enam yang punya sebotol. Memang cuma tiga—masih mending daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi apapun bisa dilakukan, benar kan? Saat-saat seperti ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan."

"Yeah."

"Kalau begitu sudah pasti kau bakal ikutan?"

Draco berlagak mengamati baju zirah yang sedang menari _tap dance _tanpa menjawab pertanyaan. Dia benar-benar tak tahu. Jelas pesta bukan saat yang tepat saat ini. Banyak orang hanya akan membuat pusing. Akan ada yang banyak bicara. Akan ada banyak tingkah khas pesta. Kebisingan dan banyak lagi. Dan patut diingat, akan ada Pansy.

Blaise menghela napas. "Yah, memang bukan pesta gede-gedean seperti pesta kemenangan Slytherin dulu. Jangan berharap seramai itu, Draco, kau tahu itu," katanya mengingatkan. "Anak Slytherin sudah tidak sebanyak dulu. Paling-paling hanya ngobrol sampai pagi. Tapi lumayanlah untuk seru-seruan."

"Oke. Bukan masalah."

Kemudian sunyi tak ada yang bicara. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong bawah tanah sepi, menuju tangga. Draco merasakan tatapan Blaise seolah menunggu Draco untuk berkata lebih banyak. Perlahan dia menyadari, dirinya memang tak banyak bicara malam ini. Sesuatu yang janggal bagi siapapun karena Draco Malfoy seharusnya 'banyak bicara'. Dirinya selalu mendominasi di segala kesempatan.

"Draco, kau konslet ya?"

"Hah?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa apanya?" tanya Draco balik. "Aku sudah bilang 'oke', Blaise. Berarti aku setuju-setuju saja," katanya.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga. Kemudian melewati Joe si Keeper Slytherin yang berjalan ke arah sebaliknya lalu bertukar sapaan.

"Bukan itu, idiot." Draco mendengar cowok itu menghela napas menatapnya kesal. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Maksudku, untuk sebuah langkah besar yang telah kau impikan selama beberapa tahun terakhir, wajahmu itu seperti orang yang sedang sembelit, tahu tidak?" katanya, mengernyitkan dahi.

Draco tak dapat menahan senyum pada pernyataan teman seasramanya itu. "Dan kau bawel sekali malam ini, kau tahu itu."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lama," katanya lagi. "Draco Malfoy si Casanova. _Manwhore_," Kata yang terakhir membuat Draco mendelik, menatap garang ke arahnya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mellow. Kau pendiam sekali. Draco Malfoy yang pendiam seperti pertanda kiamat bakal datang sebentar lagi. _Man_, ini bukan dirimu. Dan yang sedang kau rasakan ini tidak sehat."

Draco tersenyum lebar. "Baik, _Healer_ Zabini."

"Oh, kau malah mengolok," gerutu Blaise. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di benakmu, tapi aku sedikit menebak bahwa kau akan mencari kesenangan di tempat lain atau semacamnya. Tidak, tidak. Demi kesehatan jiwa-ragamu, Signore, kau _harus_ ikut bersenang-senang dengan _kami_ malam ini. Jadi, jangan bilang kau tidak ikut," hardiknya tajam. "Jangan pula sampai terbersit di benakmu."

"Oke. Lihat saja nanti."

"Terserah, Malfoy," tukas Blaise tak sabar. "Sekadar informasi yang harus kau sumpal ke dalam otak mungilmu itu, aku tak berminat ikut-ikutan tenggelam dalam kerajaan dunia kegelapanmu. Aku mau senang-senang malam ini. Dan _seharusnya_ kau juga ikut."

Draco menghela napas, merasakan kekesalan temannya itu. "Aku cuma— well, katakan saja aku masih punya satu hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"_Unfinished business_?"

"Semacamnya," katanya menimbang-nimbang.

Blaise terdiam sesaat tampak ragu. Dia menatap Draco sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Boleh aku tahu? Apa kau habis membunuh seseorang dan ingin mengubur mayatnya di pekarangan Hogwarts? Aku juga punya _unfinished business_, Draco. Seseorang yang membuatku tergoda untuk memukul bagian kepala orang itu lalu menguburnya hidup-hidup." Draco masih mendengar sedikit kekesalan dalam suara Blaise. "Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak ikut pesta, kan?" gerutunya.

Draco mendengus tertawa. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Jake pernah menantangku mencium seorang cewek Hufflepuff seminggu yang lalu. Dan kini cewek itu menguberku seharian tadi dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku cinta sejatinya. Ckckck… dan katanya dia mau ikut besok."

Draco bersiul.

"Yeah. _Benar-benar_ sinting," ujarnya menggelengkan kepala. Lalu dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah membereskannya dan mengatakan bahwa 'kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama' atau 'takdir memang kejam pada kita'."

Draco tersenyum mendengar olokan itu. Mereka tiba di atas tangga, sampai di persimpangan antara jalan ke Aula Besar dan ke tangga lain. Mereka berhenti sebentar, mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

"Oke. _Unfinished business_," gerutunya sebelum berjalan ke arah Aula Besar. "Tapi usahakan secepatnya kau kembali ke asrama, oke?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Ketika Draco melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga berikutnya, dia mendengar Blaise bergumam pada diri sendiri, "Oh, kini aku tambah yakin dia nggak bakal datang."

* * *

Hermione berbaring di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Tenggelam dalam pertarungan batin.

Dua hari setelah pembicaraan di perpustakaan itu, segalanya menjadi terasa sulit. Semua temannya tampak menyadari kebisuannya. Dan rasanya berat sekali menghadapi mereka sambil bersikap acuh tak acuh. Ketika bangun tidur, Lavender bertanya kenapa matanya sembab. Ketika pelajaran Transfigurasi, Ron bertanya ada apa, kenapa Hermione begitu pendiam tanpa pernah tangan teracung ke atas seperti dulu. Dan sore tadi di ruang rekreasi, Ginny bilang bahwa jika dia ingin mencurahkan hati, dia bisa bicara dengannya.

Apakah perasaan itu memang telihat sejelas itu di wajahnya hingga orang-orang tampak khawatir?

Seandainya semudah itu untuk bicara tanpa kemudian dihakimi. Dan Hermione tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasinya. Dia belum pernah merasakan emosi ini. Masalah ini tidak bisa begitu saja diselesaikan sekeras apapun Hermione belajar.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Atau yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Atau dengan buku-buku. Atau ujian, atau pekerjaan rumah, nilai, tugas, atau sesuatu yang dapat diselesaikan jika dia berkelakuan baik. Atau jika belajar yang rajin, dan jika terus belajar, dan terus belajar, belajar lagi, dan lagi… Ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan masalah yang sering dihadapinya di sekolah. Dunia tahu bahwa selama ini dia hanya pacaran dengan buku dan bercinta dengan ilmu. Yang kini Hermione hadapi menyangkut tentang seorang laki-laki—yang akan membuat heboh seisi Hogwarts jika mereka tahu.

Hermione Granger tidak pernah memikirkan seorang laki-laki.

Dulu Mad-Eye Moody—yang saat itu bukan Mad-Eye sungguhan—dalam pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam pernah mengatakan, "Caranya adalah analisis masalah yang kau hadapi dulu, baru setelah itu kau akan lebih mudah memutuskan mana mantra yang tepat untuk digunakan."

Hermione telah menganalisis 'masalah' yang telah dihadapinya. Namun dia tak tahu 'mantra' apa yang harus digunakan. Masalah yang berhubungan dengan hati dan perasaan, tidak pernah tercantum dalam kurikulum dan buku pelajaran manapun. Apakah dia harus menghiraukan segala sesuatu dan berharap waktu akan membuatnya lupa? Ataukah dia harus mencari pelarian?

Lavender Brown pasti memiliki opsi lain. Jika cewek itu berada di posisi Hermione, mungkin Lav akan mencari orang lain untuk dipikirkan. Orang yang baru jika dengan orang sebelumnya telah gagal. Tentu saja mudah baginya, karena dia dapat dengan mudah menyukai seseorang. Karena dia _selalu_ jatuh cinta. Dia menyukai Oliver Wood pada tahun kedua. Sakit hati karena ditolak Cedric Diggory pada tahun ketiga. Sempat marah dengan Hermione karena berkencan dengan Viktor Krum pada tahun keempat. Tahun kelima sempat menyukai Ron Weasley. Dan patah hati gara-gara seorang Muggle yang ditinggalkannya sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts pada tahun keenam. Hermione ingat, selama dua minggu awal masuk sekolah Lavender masih terus menangis tiap malam. Tapi tetap saja kemudian wajahnya menengadah, dan siap memburu cowok lain.

Baginya, cinta adalah permen. Sesuatu yang manis dan mudah dibagi-bagikan kepada orang lain. Dan kembali lagi untuk mencari yang lain.

Apakah akan mudah jika Hermione mencari orang lain juga? Namun mengapa hingga kini tak ada 'orang lain' yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup seperti itu? Ataukah mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang menyerempet pandangan orang-orang dulu bahwa 'cinta pertama tidak akan pernah mati'? Sebuah pandangan klasik. Namun jika mengacu pada pandangan milik Lavender, konsep cinta-pertama-tidak-akan-pernah-mati menjadi cenderung relatif.

Tapi Hermione mengenal seseorang yang pernah mengalaminya.

Ginny Weasley.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, di aula Ginny mengatakan, "Ah itu sudah basi." Ya, mungkin topiknya memang basi. Tapi Hermione tahu perasaan Ginny pada Harry belumlah 'basi'. Dia lihat bagaimana gadis itu mengerling ke arahnya ketika semua orang tak menyadari—apalagi Harry sendiri. Melirik cowok lain memang mudah. Namun menyukai seseorang dengan kadar suka seperti ketika dia menyukai Harry, itu kesulitan lagi. Ginny masih hidup dengan perasaan itu.

Dia tahu dirinya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun dia telah bersepakat dengan rasa sakit. _Rasanya asyik sekali memikirkan seseorang_, katanya. _Mungkin karena itu kau akan sulit tidur. Dan rasanya malas sekali untuk makan. Dan terus berdegup kencang jika berada di dekatnya. Terkadang melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Kau salah tingkah melulu. Atau bersemu merah. Sangat menyiksa, namun kau menikmatinya._

Ginny benar mengenai bagian 'sangat menyiksa'. Namun dia salah dengan bagian 'kau menikmatinya.' Karena apa yang sedang Hermione rasakan, tak ada rasa nikmat sama sekali. Perasaannya adalah kutukan.

Dan kini dirinya dalam kebimbangan. Dia ingin menemui, namun rasa takut itu masih melingkupi. Dia hanya memiliki satu malam berada dalam udara dan atap yang sama dengan cowok itu. Hari esok akan datang dan membawa hatinya pergi. Waktunya hanya satu malam dan Hermione tak tahu bagaimana harus mengakhiri, bagaimana harus menyerah.

Sudah sejam Hermione berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan bahkan melewatkan makan malam. Menatap langit-langit kosong berharap jawaban permasalahan akan muncul secara ajaib dalam benaknya. Namun dia hampir tak menyadari ketika ada seseorang yang masuk. Seberkas sinar muncul dari luar kamar yang diterangi cahaya temaram. Dia baru menyadari ketika orang tersebut menyalakan obor untuk menerangi kamar. Mata Hermione mengerjap sejenak, beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

"Merlin, kukira tak ada orang! Ngapain kau gelap-gelapan begini?" kata Lavender Brown.

Hermione mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Lavender. "Hanya mengistirahatkan mata," jawabnya bohong. "Sedang apa?"

"Oh, hanya ingin mengambil buku _Legiun Litheas_. Harus mengembalikan ke perpustakaan sebelum tutup," katanya. Kemudian tangan berada di pinggang, memandang Hermione. Keningnya berkerut. "Kau jarang turun makan, kini mulai gelap-gelapan. Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, aku pasti sudah menduga kau digigit vampir atau semacamnya."

"Bukan."

"Jadi kau digigit manusia serigala?"

Hermione hanya tersenyum. "Maksudku, aku baik-baik saja, Lav."

"Oh," sahutnya datar. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari-cari dalam laci. "Terakhir aku bergelap-gelapan sendirian tidak jelas begitu adalah ketika aku ditolak Cedric— Oh, dimana buku sialan itu." Setengah tidak sabar, dia menumpahkan seisi laci di atas tempat tidur. "Dan satu kali ketika aku baru putus dari Neil—mantan pacarku yang muggle itu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Selalu tentang cowok ya?"

Lavender balas tersenyum. "Ah, benar juga," katanya seraya berpikir. "Berarti… jadi, Hermione _dear_, apa masalahnya? Dan siapa orang ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, tentu saja."

Hermione hampir tersedak mendengar komentar langsung tak terduga itu. "_Apa_?"

"Ginny benar," ujar Lavender kalem.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sori?"

"Ginny dan aku sedikit ngobrol waktu makan malam tadi. Dia penasaran ada apa denganmu belakangan ini. Aku hanya menebak bahwa nilai ujianmu ada yang jelek. Namun Ginny menebak ngasal bahwa kau mungkin sedang jatuh cinta atau semacamnya—atau malah ditolak cowok, siapa tahu. Dan aku baru sadar, tebakannya benar." Kemudian dia menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Tapi dia belum beranjak keluar kamar—sayang sekali—malah berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang. "Jadi? Ada klarifikasi? Siapa orang yang membuatmu sinting ini?"

Hermione memaksakan tawa. "Jangan mengada-ada," sahutnya mengalihkan pandangan. "Tak ada 'seseorang'."

Lavender menghela napas keras kali ini. "Baiklah. Simpan saja itu untuk dirimu sendiri," katanya. Kemudian dia berbalik, kembali keluar kamar. Namun sebelum dia menyentuh gagang pintu, Hermione memanggil.

"Lav?"

Gadis itu berbalik. "Ya, _honey bun_?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Lavender menunggu. Tangan di pinggang lagi.

"Er— tidak jadi."

Lavender mendengus sekarang. "Well _sekarang_, kau juga membuatku sinting," ujarnya menghela napas. "Ngapain dibuat stres sih? Kau menyukainya, temui saja dia. Lalu katakan padanya apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan kuatir, Hermione, takkan ada yang mendepakmu. Lagian siapa sih orang yang nggak menyukaimu hah?" katanya enteng. "Jika tak mau bilang padanya juga tidak masalah. Setidaknya bisa bersamanya—itu kan yang paling kau inginkan? Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakannya sih. Hatimu akan lebih plong."

Rasa panas menjalar di pipi Hermione. "Kau sinting. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan—"

"_Kau_lah yang sedang sinting, ingat?" sahut Lavender. "Ah, paling-paling setelah itu kalian akan berbagi ciuman panas dan satu-dua hal lain yang akan menyertai. Cuma satu nasihatku, jangan lupa mantra Kontrasepsi," lanjutnya datar.

Wajahnya serasa terbakar sekarang. "Hal seperti itu takkan terjadi."

"Uh-uh. Dan itu kata-kata yang sama kukatakan waktu Harry bilang Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah kembali," ujar Lavender kalem. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah ya. Aku sungguh buru-buru."

Hanya sedetik kemudian, dia membuka pintu lalu menghilang di baliknya. Meninggalkan Hermione dengan suatu hal untuk dipikirkannya.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Lavender Brown menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah berpikir panjang. Dia membebaskan dirinya. Sesuatu yang hampir takkan mungkin dilakukan oleh Hermione. Selalu ada yang namanya batasan. Kenyataan dan imej akan selalu menjadi batasan karena dia adalah murid terpintar di Hogwarts. Karena dia adalah Ketua Murid. Dia diharuskan mengerti mana yang boleh dilakukan atau tidak.

Hermione membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Mata kembali memandang langit-langit yang kosong. Benaknya memainkan berbagai film pendek yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Apa yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir ini memang telah melewati batasan itu. Perasaannya telah mengalahkan logika, konsekuensi, dan rasionalitas. Namun dua hari lagi ketiganya akan kembali. Draco Malfoy akan pergi. Secara logika, itu tidak aneh karena mereka memang dua sisi yang berbeda. Mereka tidak mungkin bersama karena akan ada konsekuensi yang begitu besar. Mereka adalah dua orang yang cerdas, rasionalitas seharusnya dapat mengingatkan bahwa ini tidak boleh terjadi semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya di hutan itu.

Namun dua hari lagi. Dua hari lagi segalanya akan kembali seperti semula bahwa mereka berada dalam dua sisi yang berbeda. Maka Hermione hanya memiliki satu hari. Hanya malam ini dirinya masih boleh menghiraukan semua batasan itu dan membebaskan dirinya lalu untuk berada dalam udara yang sama dengan Slytherin itu. Menghiraukan hari esok. Jauh di lubuk hatinya Hermione menyadari bahwa semua ini harus diakhiri sebelum membuatnya gila. Rasa takutnya. Perasaannya.

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, menelan ludah, merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keberanian mendorongnya mengayunkan langkah menuju pintu kamar. Kemudian bergegas menuju lubang lukisan. Menghiraukan desakan Nyonya Gemuk yang memaksanya mendengar nyanyian yang baru diaransemen ulang. Setengah frustasi menyuruhnya membuka lukisan. Kemudian lubang lukisan terbuka.

Hermione meyakinkan diri bahwa jika dia ragu, inilah saatnya untuk berubah pikiran. Namun ketika kakinya menyentuh tangga turun, dia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya memang tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk berubah pikiran. Keinginannya hanya mau bertemu.

Hanya ingin bertemu.


	20. Chapter 20

**B****AB 20**

Draco Malfoy menunggu di tengah kegelapan malam. Dia merapatkan syal yang melilit leher. Di sampingnya, Kofu tampak sibuk menjilati bulu-bulu, sesekali menggaruk telinga dengan kaki belakangnya. Sementara itu sang tuan duduk di atas batang pohon yang terjatuh tersambar petir berminggu-minggu lalu, membungkukkan badan dengan lengan menyangga beban tubuh. Mata memandang kosong di depannya.

Pemandangan menakjubkan. Peri-peri hutan. Sesuatu yang diinginkan Putri Gryffindor itu berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Makhluk hutan mungil itu berpendar dalam kegelapan malam. Tubuh mungilnya menyerupai bentuk manusia, sama-sama memiliki dua tangan dan dua kaki sebesar dua ruas jari. Sayap kupu-kupunya yang transparan, berkepak ringan, dan berpendar keemasan. Kulit mereka seolah mengeluarkan cahaya. Dan kerlap-kerlipnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya malam itu. Mereka terbang kesana-kemari dalam kesunyian di antara litheas-litheas yang merekah indah.

Ini bukan pertama kali Draco melihat peri hutan. Seseorang dari masa lalu memperkenalkannya untuk pertama kali.

Waktu itu malam musim panas. Draco kecil berlibur di puri persinggahan musim panas milik keluarga di Scotlandia. Pada tengah malam ketika Draco masih tenggelam dalam mimpi, seseorang menyelinap ke kamar Draco lalu membangunkannya dari tidur. Adalah Lynx, kakeknya. Draco bertanya-tanya ketika lelaki tua itu berbisik menyuruhnya segera memakai jubah hangat dan tebal. Sang kakek hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya tak bersuaraagar tidak membangunkan yang lain. Apalagi membangunkan ibunya. Narcissa Malfoy takkan setuju putra semata wayangnya keluar dari rumah pada tengah malam seperti itu. Tipe ibu kau-gores-putraku-kau-kubakar-hidup-hidup.

Udara terasa sejuk khas musim panas. Langit terlihat cerah tanpa banyak gumpalan awan yang menutupi bintang. Sambil berjalan ke arah hutan, sang kakek menunjuk ke arah bintang memperlihatkan rasi bintang Draco. Dia yang memilih nama itu untuk sang cucu. Artinya 'naga', kata sang kakek.

Mereka berjalan tidak jauh. Ketika memasuki hutan, sang kakek menunjuk ke sebuah tempat. Dan Draco melihatnya pertama kali di kejauhan, menggali rasa keingintahuan sebagai anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Peri-peri hutan itu berterbangan seperti kunang-kunang. Lynx menyuruhnya tetap diam tak bersuara ketika mereka berjalan perlahan menghampiri. Ketika sampai di balik semak, mereka duduk berdempetan, dalam diam menikmati kerlap-kerlip itu. Hanya duduk di sana dan membiarkan benaknya berkelana liar mendengar sang kakek mendongengkan legenda di balik kisah peri hutan, rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

Draco berani taruhan, kisah legenda itu yang menarik seorang Hermione Granger untuk menanam litheasnya di hutan. _The Tales of Aragon and Arwen_. Tentang seorang raja manusia yang jatuh cinta pada seorang putri peri. Cerita yang menarik untuk anak berusia sepuluh tahun, namun terasa garing untuk seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun. Namun anak cewek selalu suka dengan sesuatu yang cengeng. Sesuatu yang norak. Pengaruh hormon esterogen yang berlebihan.

Draco masih mengingat hari itu dalam benaknya. Karena tiga minggu kemudian merupakan hari pertamanya masuk Hogwarts. Namun yang paling membuatnya teringat, adalah ketika dia menerima sebuah surat dari ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa Lynx Malfoy telah meninggal dalam tidurnya.

Kemudian kini Draco melihat makhluk-makhluk itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Rasanya dulu bentuk peri hutan tidak sekecil itu. Namun keindahannya tetap sama. Tak heran gadis itu ingin melihatnya. Hermione berasal dari keluarga Muggle, tentu dia tak pernah melihat hewan-hewan gaib seperti itu.

Draco masih menatap peri-peri hutan ketika telinga Kofu menegak. Kepala anjing itu mendongak sebagai tanda dia waspada. Perlahan tangan Draco terjulur, hendak meraih tongkat sihir yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar ranting patah. Kofu menyalak. Draco menoleh, serta merta menggenggam waspada tongkat sihir, defensif.

Hermione Granger muncul di balik pepohonan, tampak terkesiap.

Draco menelan ludah, setengah terkejut mendapati gadis itu berada di sana—walaupun sebenarnya sudah menduga dia akan datang. Entah itu disebut apa. Keterikatan? Indra keenam? Blah, memangnya ada hal-hal yang seperti itu? Yang jelas Draco tahu adalah bahwa Hermione Granger pasti akan datang ke hutan itu. Karena tempat itulah yang telah memulai segalanya. Dan tempat itu pulalah yang paling tepat untuk mengakhirinya.

"Ma-maaf," kata si Gryffindor gugup.

Untuk sejenak mereka terpaku, saling menatap tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Gadis itu mundur selangkah. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan. Kecanggungan atas segala hal yang pernah terjadi masih ada.

Dia tak bergerak, masih berdiri dimana dia muncul tadi. Draco mengalihkan pandangan, menatap peri-peri hutan yang berterbangan di atas litheas. Draco merasakan gadis itu merendahkan tubuhnya, duduk di atas rerumputan yang basah dan lembab. Dia mencoba tetap menjaga jarak, seraya merapatkan dan menekuk kaki dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut.

Kemudian keheningan kembali untuk beradaptasi dengan kecanggungan. Matanya memandang kerlip peri hutan yang melayang-layang.

_Ini yang diinginkannya dulu_, pikir Draco melirik gadis itu. _Untuk melihat mereka di hutan. _Sebuah keinginan sederhana yang mengubah segalanya. Peri hutan yang telah menuntun kepada musuh terbesarnya. Yang telah menuntun pada semua kekacauan ini.

Draco tak tahu apa dia harus mengutuk atau berterima kasih pada nasib karena mempertemukannya dengan Hermione Granger. Perlu enam tahun lebih untuk menyadari bahwa gadis itu memang spesial. Banyak orang sudah melihatnya jauh bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dia gadis terpintar pada seusianya. Cerdas. Dan setiap orang tampak menyayanginya. Sejak dulu dia spesial dan berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lainnya. Namun Draco Malfoy tidak pernah peduli. Dia lahir dari pasangan Muggle, maka dia harus dipandang sebelah mata.

Lahir dari pasangan Muggle. Menyayangkan mengapa gadis itu harus lahir dari mereka. Bukan berasal dari seseorang dari keluarga seperti Pansy. Membatin mengapa Pansy tidak bisa seperti dirinya. Akan jauh lebih mudah jika Hermione adalah tipe-tipe gadis yang dulu Draco sering temui. Berbisik di telinga mereka, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka senang, lalu mengajak mereka ber-_one night stand_. Namun Hermione Granger memang spesial. Betapa inginnya Draco melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukannya pada gadis-gadis lain. Mencium bibirnya. Merapat ke tubuhnya. Dan menghirup aromanya.

Draco melirik ke arah Granger. Gryffindor itu menatap kosong ke arah peri-peri hutan di depannya. Rambutnya tergerai. Duduk membisu memeluk lututnya erat. Tampak rapuh dan polos.

Ingin rasanya Draco menghampirinya, melepaskan sesuatu yang adiktif secara konsisten hadir di setiap kehadirannya. Namun dia tahu dirinya tak sanggup melakukan apa yang dikehendaki benaknya sendiri. Tidak. Tidak. Karena gadis itu terlalu spesial. Dia bukan seseorang yang patut diperlakukan seperti itu. Nasib telah sedikit berbaik hati padanya membawanya ke sini, maka dia harus sudah puas hanya dengan bersamanya.

Draco mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengusir keinginannya itu. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terdiam di sana. Mungkin sejam. Bahkan Kofu hanya berbaring di atas tanah dan menjilati bulu-bulunya. Kemudian kembali berbaring memejamkan mata.

"Sisa kisah Aragorn dan Arwen," kata Draco kemudian, merasakan gadis itu terkejut mendengarnya bicara. "Inilah yang ingin kau lihat, bukan? Akhirnya kau melihatnya."

"Cinta terlarang Aragorn dan Arwen membawanya ke makhluk-makhluk ini."

"Cinta? Itu hanya dongeng cinta untuk menyenangkan anak perempuan sebelum tidur," kata Draco. "Orang-orang bodoh mereka itu. Yang benar adalah egoisme. Sang raja yang egois membuat sang putri meninggalkan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi jalannya, yaitu pergi bersama kaumnya."

Granger menundukkan kepala. "Seandainya ada situasi yang memungkinkanku juga bisa bertindak egois."

Pernyataan itu menusuk hatinya. Namun Draco tak berdaya untuk membenarkan atau menyangkal. Niatnya ke tempat ini bukan untuk menyalahkan situasi dan berharap dunia lebih bersahabat dengannya. Hanya satu hal sederhana yang ingin dilakukannya. Draco ingin melihatnya.

"Setelah semua tindakan yang kulakukan untuk menggoyahkanmu, aku bersyukur kau tetap keras kepala mempertahankan litheasmu, Granger," kata Draco kemudian. Mata tetap menatap ke peri hutan yang beterbangan. "Aku bersyukur kau tetap melakukannya."

"Begitu?"

"Litheas itu membawa kita ke sini."

Akhirnya Draco mengatakannya. Dari semua perkataan penuh sarkasme, ejekan, dan cacian yang dulu pernah dilontarkannya, hanya kata-kata barusanlah yang paling benar. Dan Draco agak takjub mendapati dirinya bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Perkataan itu sungguh terasa benar. Bahwa dia tidak menyesali mereka pernah berbagi ruang dan waktu bersama. Namun pada akhirnya berbagi rasa sakit yang sama. Sesuatu yang membuat Draco merasa hidup dan manusiawi.

Jadi. Tak ada sesal.

Sejenak tak ada yang bicara. Draco telah mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Bahwa dirinya senang karena waktu telah memberinya kesempatan membawa Hermione Granger pada dirinya. Kini rasanya beban di pundaknya seolah terangkat.

"Tapi mengapa akhirnya harus seperti ini?" tanya Granger.

Cowok itu tak menjawab, masih memandang peri hutan yang berterbangan di depan. Kemudian dia menundukkan kepala menatap tangannya. "Entahlah. Mungkin nasib sedang mencoba mempermainkan kita. Dia sedang tak ada kerjaan sehingga memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan perasaan manusia."

"Kuharap dia tahu bagaimana rasanya." Draco mendengar nada sinis dalam suara gadis itu.

Dia menatap Granger. Ada kemarahan dalam diri Gryffindor itu. Draco tak punya waktu untuk ikut merasa marah sekarang. Atau komplain dengan keadaan. Dia lelah. Gusar dengan semua ini hanya akan membawanya berputar-putar pada rasa kesal yang takkan berakhir. Dia tak sanggup menghadapi Hermione Granger yang seperti itu karena hanya akan menarik Draco kembali ke dalam rasa marahnya dulu.

Malam belum begitu larut. Namun mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk pergi. Gadis itu harus segera kembali ke kastil sebelum gerbang ditutup dan kembali menjadi seorang murid yang baik. Dia akan selalu menjadi seperti itu: panutan dan murid teladan. Masalah seperti ini tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi. Dan sudah pasti tidak akan terjadi setelah mereka meninggalkan tempat ini untuk saat itu dan selamanya.

Maka Draco mulai bangkit dari batang pohon. Kofu mengikuti tuannya, ikut beranjak bangun.

"Kau pergi?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Apa yang kuinginkan ketika datang kemari, sudah terpenuhi," katanya. "Tadi pagi aku hanya ingin berniat menghabiskan malam di sini sekadar menenangkan diri. Lalu keinginanku bertambah. Aku ingin menemuimu. Dan keinginan itu juga terpenuhi karena kau telah datang." Dia menghela napas. "Kau tahu aku orang yang tidak pernah puas, Granger. Setelah itu pun, aku menginginkan yang lain. Kini aku ingin menciummu."

Si Gryffindor menundukkan kepala.

"Nah," sahut Draco. "Sudah malam, Granger. Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kastil. Pintu gerbang akan segera ditutup."

Hermione membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian menelannya lagi. Draco berharap apapun yang akan gadis itu katakan bukanlah untuk menyuruhnya tetap tinggal. Dan ternyata memang bukan. Gadis itu hanya berkata, "Dan- dan kau?"

"Aku…" katanya seraya mencoba mencari sebuah alasan. Namun dia malah menemukan sebuah fakta. "Aku mau mencari udara."

* * *

Sosok itu menghilang di balik pepohonan. Draco Malfoy. Sang musuh. Yang tak tersentuh. Telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

_Aku ingin mencari udara—_

Katanya. Hermione merasa pernyataan cowok itu benar. Betapa dirinya juga ingin bernapas sekarang. Udara terasa pekat dan begitu menyesakkan. Ketika Draco Malfoy dan anjingnya meninggalkan tempat itu, seolah udara menyusut tak tersisa. Hermione tahu takkan ada lagi sosoknya di hutan itu dalam waktu-waktu ke depan. Hatinya telah diberikan kepada seseorang dan kini orang itu akan membawanya pergi.

Mereka saling mengenal dengan cara dan akhir yang tak terduga. Mungkin Draco benar, seharusnya Hermione juga bersyukur. Dia bisa bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Dan jatuh cinta. Dan merasakan patah hati. Dan tegar menghadapinya. Sesuatu yang mengingatkan bahwa kini dia telah beranjak dewasa. Akhirnya dia tahu maksud Ginny pada bagian 'kau tersiksa, namun kau menikmatinya.'

Jadi, akhirnya harus begitu. Tak ada sesal.

Namun ada satu yang yang ingin dilakukannya. Keinginannya datang ke hutan itu adalah untuk bertemu dengan Draco sekali lagi. Hanya sekadar duduk dan berbagi udara yang sama. Kemudian menunggu waktu, menanti matahari muncul di timur. Ya, bersamanya sekali lagi. Maka setelah menetapkan hati, Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah tadi Draco menghilang, masuk lebih dalam ke dalam Hutan Terlarang.

Warna-warna gelap yang menyelimuti. Hewan malam yang tampak hati-hati bersuara. Tak ada ramai suara kicau burung yang bersenandung di atas pohon. Tak ada warna-warni hutan yang terlihat di bawah cahaya matahari. Malam itu cukup dingin walaupun angin seperti tidak berhembus karena terhalang pepohonan besar yang mengelilingi. Tak terlihat bintang berpendar di atas sana. Langit malam suram memancarkan seberkas sinar bulan keperakan di balik awan. Cahayanya terblokir dedaunan yang lebat. Dan rasanya sunyi sekali.

Hermione berjalan hati-hati di antara akar-akar yang menyembul di atas tanah, merasakan hatinya bergetar. Bangunan bobrok Shrieking Shack terlihat di balik pepohonan. Malam hari tempat itu jauh lebih menyeramkan. Kaca-kaca jendela telah pecah seolah pernah terjadi sebuah kejadian mengerikan di sana. Atap-atap rusak dan dinding-dinding tampak kusam menyeramkan. Sulur-sulur tanaman rambat dan cahaya bulan membuat bangunan itu tampak dingin dan suram membangkitkan imajinasi gambaran rumah dalam cerita horor. Namun rasa takut berada dalam urutan terakhir dalam daftarnya saat ini.

Dia menaiki undakan rumah, membuka pintu yang berderit. Kofu berlari keluar dari bangunan dan Hermione membiarkannya lewat. Hewan itu menyalak sekali, kemudian berlari ke arah bunyi gemeresik di balik semak. Mata Hermione kembali ke dalam, mencoba beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Cahaya tidak dibutuhkan. Kegelapan membantunya untuk mengaburkan batas antara yang benar dan yang salah.

Langkahnya terangkat ketika menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Dan semakin kencang ketika dia hampir mencapai lantai atas. Kemudian dia melihat seberkas sinar yang keluar dari sebuah kamar. Hermione menahan napas. Ada Draco di dalam sana.

Hermione tahu cowok itu sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar itu—kamar yang sama dengan kamar yang digunakan Granger untuk mengobati luka cederanya akibat kecelakaan dulu. Memang masih jauh dari rapi dengan perabot yang reot dan berantakan. Namun tetap saja ruangan itu terlihat yang paling bersih di antara ruang yang lain. Menunjukkan bahwa ada seseorang yang sering datang ke sana untuk berbaring atau melakukan segala sesuatu.

Hermione berdiri di pintu kamar. Dia tahu dirinya pasti terlihat kacau. Kacau. Tak ada kata yang lebih tepat lagi. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat si Slytherin berdiri di samping perapian yang menyala. Tatapannya kosong menatap api yang berkobar.

Seperti merasakan kehadirannya, cowok itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya melebar tampak terkejut.

Sang Gryffindor menahan napas.

"Hermione," katanya. Nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "apa yang…"

Mau bertanya apa dia? Apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Mengapa belum kembali ke kastil? Namun Hermione bersyukur pertanyaan itu tak diteruskannya. Karena sesungguhnya, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Lalu Hermione menatap lantai, merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tangan memeluk diri, memaksanya agar tidak gemetar. Kemudian matanya kembali memandang cowok yang berdiri di samping perapian itu. Keinginannya untuk duduk di ruangan itu berbagi udara yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy, kini hilang sudah. Kini keinginannya bukan sekadar duduk…

"Aku…aku ingin mencari udara," bisiknya parau, merasakan mungkin dirinya tak dapat mengendalikan diri lagi.

Untuk sejenak tak ada yang berani berkata-kata maupun bergerak. Tenggorokannya tersekat. Ada dorongan di hatinya untuk bergerak. Dan Hermione enggan melawannya. Maka dia memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki. Menghampiri Slytherin itu. Perutnya kini terasa campur aduk. Melihat cowok itu tampak terpaku, menelan ludah.

"Kastil akan dikunci jika kau tidak buru-buru," katanya ketika Hermione berdiri di depannya. Tangan si Slytherin terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya seperti sedang menahan diri.

Hermione menatap mata kelabu itu. Memberanikan diri lagi mengangkat tangannya perlahan, terjulur ke arah wajahnya. Tangannya terhenti di udara—keraguan menyelinap—kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi, menyentuh ke pipi Draco.

"Aku mencari udara," ulang Hermione dengan suara bergetar. Merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Aku tak ingin kembali ke kastil malam ini."

Draco membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya lagi seperti tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia menatapnya, tampak masih tak mengerti. Hermione memperpendek jarak tubuh mereka, telapaknya masih gemetar. Kemudian memejamkan mata—

Bibirnya telah menemukan tujuan.

Hermione mengingat rasanya mencium Draco Malfoy. Sama seperti dulu, sesuatu seperti meledak dalam tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu hal yang terasa hidup. Begitu bernyawa. Hermione membawa telapak tangannya ke leher Draco. Menariknya lebih dekat. Perlahan. Lembut. Memejamkan mata untuk merasakan. Dia tahu jika dia membuka mata, mungkin dia harus melihat dunia nyata. Jika dia melihat dunia nyata, maka dia harus menghentikan sentuhan itu.

Draco menarik dirinya, sedikit panik ketika menyadari Hermione meneteskan air mata. "So- sori," katanya. Tapi untuk apa? Sori karena tidak mampu manahan diri? Membuatnya menangis? "Hermione…" Kening bersandar ke kening Hermione.

Tangan si Gryffindor gemetar mengusap pipi cowok Slytherin itu perlahan.

"Jangan berhenti. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tak ingin kembali ke kastil malam ini," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Saat itulah Draco pasti mengerti maksudnya. Dan jantung Hermione berdegup semakin kencang. Kemudian bibirnya kembali. Seketika itu juga sang Slytherin seolah tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi, menekan tubuhnya kepada si Gryffindor. Bibir mereka saling bergerak menyambut, membiarkan dirinya ikut terhanyut. Waktu seakan abadi sehingga tidak peduli dunia nyata.

Hermione membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah cowok itu menyusup… Membiarkan merasakan… Mencari… Menjelajahi… Menemukan… Menyelidiki… Merasakan… Kali ini dia takkan menghentikannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, sesungguhnya dia tak pernah ingin kecupan itu berakhir. Ketika di Hutan Terlarang. Ketika malam kemenangan Slytherin. Ketika pesta dansa musim semi. Tidak, Hermione tak pernah menginginkannya berakhir. Hanya saja, dahulu dia masih harus menghadapi dunia nyata.

Namun saat ini dunia nyata tidak penting.

Bibirnya terasa semakin putus asa. Hermione tak menyadari bahwa Draco telah membimbingnya ke tempat tidur tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan diri. Beberapa saat kemudian, sesuatu yang empuk terasa di bawahnya. Mereka telah berbaring di atas ranjang. Tentu saja dia tak ingat proses kapan dan bagaimana. Bibirnya, lidahnya, napasnya, membutakannya, mengaburkan daya pikirnya. Dan entah berapa lama Hermione menahan napas. Ciuman itu menyedot oksigen dalam paru-paru. Napasnya kian berat, hasratnya kian mendesak, napasnya memburu. Tangan cowok itu menyusuri sisi tubuhnya, merasakan lekuknya, membelai punggungnya, sekali lagi membiarkan merasakan, mencari, menjelajahi, menemukan, menyelidiki, merasakan. Lagi.

Hermione menarik dirinya mencari udara. Namun kebutuhan itu tak berkurang sedikit pun. Bibir Draco bergerak ke garis rahangnya, bawah telinganya, lehernya, kemudian menggigit dan menyesap. Membuat Hermione memberanikan diri untuk bergerak menarik sweter kasmir yang kenakan. Ketika sweter itu mencapai dada, mendadak dia merasakan tatapan cowok itu menarik diri.

Mata kelabu itu menembus matanya menyiratkan pandangan bertanya dan waspada.

Hermione Granger menyusupkan tangan ke belakang leher cowok itu, menariknya kembali ke bibirnya. Itu cukup memberi keberanian kepada si Slytherin untuk meneruskan. Seketika itu, Draco mengerti maksudnya.

Waktulah yang membimbing semua gerak tubuh.

Setelah itu, Hermione tahu telah tiba saatnya. Saat dia harus menyerah. Menyerah untuk berharap. Menyerah untuk berpikir. Menyerah untuk membutuhkan. Cepat atau lambat, toh ini pasti akan berakhir. Dan jika dia harus menyerah terhadap segala tentangnya, maka dia hanya ingin merindukannya. Membiarkannya tertinggal di masa lalu. Dunia kecil mereka, dimana tak ada orang yang tahu.

Dan Hermione mengatakan sesungguhnya, bahwa dia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke kastil malam itu. Maka dia tidak meninggalkan Shrieking Shack, tidak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hanya malam ini. Dirinya telah memilih.

Seprai putih tempat tidur lusuh dan berantakan. Udara terasa panas oleh keringat.

Hermione Granger tidak meninggalkan ranjang di malam itu.

Dan Draco Malfoy berada di sisinya.

* * *

_**Apocrief sez**__: I left the details for your imagination. [on] (Thank's to __**cha_sa**__ atas ide Hermione untuk mengambil 'inisiatif' duluan)_


	21. Chapter 21

_If you skipped this part, I wouldn't mind. Gue hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada beberapa pihak._

_Kepada penghuni Forum __**Harry Potter Indonesia**__ dihaturkan banyak terima kasih. Makasih to Ambudaff—orang yang pertama kali membaca Dua Sisi sebelum dipublish ke FFN. Gue sering menyusahkan beliau ini, hi hi. Untuk Red_Dahlia yang selalu gue tunggu kritikannya. Lugas tegas, konstruktif, dan disajikan secara memikat, he he. Dan seluruh penghuninya. Kemudian thank to penghuni __**Infantrum**__. Gue banyak tahu tentang seluk beluk fanfiction di sana. (Puti, thanks atas ilustrasi Dua Sisinya)_

_Makasih untuk__ SEMUA __**yang udah review DS**__ hingga bab 18. Yuuaja, suzen_ryuu, Natsuhiro_juusan, anonymushy, Ellesmere, kuNoiCHIsUnA, seny, mybelovedme, Kristi Tamagotchi, hy-dee, 15205060, sa3, b3by, yui_1, yUdHayaN, laff, Lunatique~Sakura, James Severus Black, sabrina2704, NoVanity, Muscat-Dunghill, skull, mrshimura, Mei, Neesan, daraa, en dyah. May be it means small for you, but does BIG for me. THANK YOU very much!_

_Thanks to penghuni Lautan Indonesia. Terima kasih khusus kepada pengunjung tetap tret __**Dramione fanfic: "Dua Sisi"**_._ Thanks to you all! You're the cheerleaders, the motivation, and the total spirit. Teman ngobrol en gegilaan Dramione yang mantab! Bu Kojaplover, thanks atas bannernya—bersama bahu-membahu menDramionekan masyarakat! Bu Teeyaz, udah ngasih masukan yang maknyus pisan (en bersama Kojap ngebetain untuk 3 bab terakhir—love you, galz). Untuk ibu-ibu yang dulu dan sekarang meramaikan tret: Nopz, kiriko, 11_polaris, miyanokouji_mizuho, cha_sa, lissa, zeinitza, PidD 2nd, croix, 12_leaves, bubbydee, kaen_lap, V3_animelover, ra_luv_junsu, Stephanie, dan SEMUA yang nggak mungkin disebutkan satu persatu di tret itu (coz gue nggak mungkin ngubek-ngubek 200 halaman, KAN?!)._

_Mungkin ada yang mikir: "Ah, sok penting bener sih si Apo ngasih ucapan terima kasih segala." Jelas penting untuk gue! Bok, __**seumur hidup ini fiksi panjang pertama gue yang tamat**__. Akhirnya! Akhirnya!! Akhirnya… HORREE!!!_

_--_

_21 chapters. This is it. __Well, nice to meet you all. Thanks for reading. Enjoy this last piece.

* * *

  
_

**B****AB 21**

Draco Malfoy kembali ke kastil dua jam kemudian tanpa kesulitan berarti. Hanya Blaise yang komplain dan menatapnya kesal ("Aku tak percaya ini, kau tidak datang tadi malam!"). Dia berkomentar tentang wajahnya yang seperti kertas kucel yang diremas-remas, lalu memaksanya untuk sarapan bersama di Aula Besar. Dan di sanalah, Draco mendengar kabar itu.

Aula yang akhir-akhir ini sunyi, mendadak ramai oleh sebuah kabar. Peeves yang melihat kejadian antara Filch dan Granger itu, lalu berceloteh ketika anak-anak sarapan pagi di aula. Anak-anak Slytherin antusias dan penasaran, menyeret Peeves untuk mengorek keterangan lebih lanjut. Serentak seisi sekolah mengetahui bahwa _dua jam yang lalu_, Hermione Granger—sang Ketua Murid, murid terpintar pada anak seusianya, dan anak emas Gryffindor—telah melanggar jam malam hingga pukul empat pagi.

Gadis itu mendapat tiga detensi dan potongan enam puluh poin untuk Gryffindor. Filch memergoki ketika dalam perjalanan kembali ke dalam asramanya. Hermione tak berkata apa-apa. Tidak mengatakan tentang Draco. Atau tentang Shrieking Shack. Atau semua kejadian semalam…

_Draco duduk di tepi ranjang setelah mengenakan celana. Seharusnya dia dapat merasakan rasa dingin karena kemejanya masih teronggok di lantai. Namun dia malah merasa kebas. Indra perasanya tak dapat merasakan apapun selain kehampaan. Matanya menatap kosong ke jendela._

_Di luar masih gelap. Draco masih bisa mendengar suara-suara binatang malam dari jendela yang pecah. Matahari belum terbit. Tinggal menunggu jam untuk melihatnya bersinar dari ujung horison. Jika dia boleh berharap, dia ingin dapat menghentikan waktu. Dia tak ingin melihat matahari. Matahari baru, berarti hari yang baru. Hari yang baru, berarti akhir dari segalanya._

_Draco tak butuh hari esok._

_Kemudian dia menatap perapian. Api tidak lagi berkobar di atas kayu bakar. Kayu tersebut banyak yang telah menjadi bara dengan api kecil yang tengah menari. Draco menumpukan beban tubuh pada siku lengan di lutut. Dia tahu tak jauh darinya, seorang gadis sedang mengenakan pakaian. Tanpa kata-kata. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tak ada yang bicara. Dia tak berani menoleh._

_Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Draco dapat merasakan Hermione akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Slytherin itu sudah memperoleh apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia peroleh. Dia tak berhak untuk menghentikannya pergi. Jadi inilah. Akhir._

_Dia hanya dapat merasakan Hermione berbalik sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruangan. _

"_Malfoy," katanya parau, terdengar dia sedang bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri, "kuharap kita tak pernah bertemu lagi."_

_Tenggorokan Draco serasa tersekat. Dia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk menatap mata coklat yang akan dia rindukan itu. Dia menelan ludah._

"_Kuharap begitu."_

_Kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu, membawa semua ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang pernah Draco rasakan dari keberadaannya._

_Maka itulah pertemuan terakhir mereka. _

Draco Malfoy tak sanggup menelan apapun pagi itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi banyak masalah. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada kedua sahabatnya? Draco tahu gadis itu akan memendam kegalauan itu sendirian. Maka dia tidak heran ketika tak melihat sosok itu pada pagi harinya. Bukannya dia ingin melihatnya lagi. Justru dia bersyukur gadis itu tak ada di sana. Karena dia takkan sanggup melihatnya lagi.

Berita itu hanya sedikit mengalihkan kesuraman seisi Hogwarts. Karena kemudian Aula Besar kembali dalam ketegangan. Hari ini para Slytherin akan meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

Dumbledore masih berusaha terlihat tenang, walaupun wajahnya sedikit lebih serius. Guru-guru terdiam, menyantap sarapan dengan wajah pucat seperti zombi. Severus Snape terlihat di meja. Rahang terkatup rapat. Draco tahu dia masih belum menerima keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts. Terlebih menghadapi para murid asrama yang dipimpinnya, meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Masih ada tiga-empat anak lagi yang tersisa di Slytherin. Mereka adalah penganut non blok. Tak ada kecenderungan memihak kelompok tertentu baik Kementrian, pihak Dumbledore, maupun pihak Lord Voldemort. Mereka memihak kemenangan. Siapa yang akan menang, kepadanyalah mereka akan menetapkan pilihan.

Draco kembali lagi ke asrama setelah sarapan hanya untuk melihat kembali sesuatu yang mungkin ketinggalan. Namun nihil, barang-barangnya sudah berada dalam koper. Kamar yang telah ditinggalinya selama enam tahun lebih itu kini telah kosong. Benda-benda asrama diam membisu. Lemari telah kosong. Ranjang-ranjang telah rapi. Dua di antaranya telah kosong lebih dulu semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan kini giliran Draco untuk meninggalkannya. Koper Blaise dan miliknya berdiri di dekat pintu, menunggu untuk dibawa ke kereta thestral.

Kemudian dia menghampiri ranjang, berbaring dengan tangan di belakang kepala. Menatap langit-langit. Tanpa melakukan apapun.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia di sana hingga kepala Blaise muncul di balik pintu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" katanya. "Cepat ke atas, ayahmu sudah datang,"

"Akhirnya." Draco bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ya," sahut Blaise menghela napas. Dia menyapukan pandangan ke kamar mereka untuk terakhir kali. "Akhirnya."

Pintu kamar tertutup di belakang. Ruang rekreasi hampir kosong. Masih ada beberapa orang yang menatap Draco dan Blaise ketika mereka keluar kamar. Bahkan masih ada Pansy. Draco memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Bergabung dengan yang lain, mereka keluar dari asrama. Bahkan sempat bertemu dengan hantu dengan darah keperakan yang mengerikan, Baron Berdarah. Hantu itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk memberi mereka jalan untuk lewat.

Ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan Aula Besar ketika Draco sampai sana. Dia terlihat menjabat tangan sang kepala sekolah, bercakap-cakap untuk formalitas sekadarnya. Dumbledore masih terlihat tenang, sementara Severus tampak serius. Ketika Lucius melihat Draco, senyumnya melebar.

"Sudah siap, Nak?"

"Ya, Ayah."

Dia mengusap bahu Draco, memancarkan kebanggaan di wajahnya. Sang putra mengangguk, mengikuti ayahnya keluar Aula Depan.

Mrs Zabini berjalan menyambut Blaise, mencium pipi putranya. Sang mantan Ketua Murid keluar Aula Depan, masih tebar pesona dengan tangan melambai-lambai. Para murid yang berdiri mematung. Di dekat pintu seorang anak perempuan tampak menangis tersedu-sedu—cewek yang didepak Blaise tadi malam. Potter dan Weasley di antara mereka, tampak tegang. Draco tahu, bukannya duo Gryffindor itu tidak senang dengan hiatus masal murid Slytherin, mereka pasti tegang menyadari alasan di balik semua ini.

Dan mereka pasti tahu rasa tegang ini akan semakin meruncing di masa mendatang.

Blaise dan ibunya memasuki kereta Thestral. Kemudian disusul Pansy dan ayahnya. Pansy sempat mengerling ke arahnya, namun Draco buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Cowok itu kembali menatap ayahnya yang masih mengobrol basa-basi dengan Dumbledore mengenai situasi yang makin suram dan tak menentu.

"Bukannya meragukan sistem keamanan Hogwarts," kata ayahnya bernada bijak. "Saya rasa kami harus sedikit berhati-hati."

Senyum Dumbledore belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Saya mengharapkan Draco untuk segera kembali belajar."

"Tentu kita akan bertemu lagi jika situasi mulai normal."

Draco bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dua orang dewasa itu bisa mempertahankan basa-basi seperti ini. Mereka bicara. Bertopeng tersenyum di wajah, namun sesungguhnya menggenggam belati di belakang mereka.

Kereta Blaise dan Pansy sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Kemudian kereta kosong yang baru datang untuk Draco dan ayahnya. Lucius mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan menjabat tangan untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini ada yang berbeda, Draco dapat merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka. Lucius memberi jalan pada putranya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Namun Draco tak mengatakan apapun, hanya sekadar menjabat tangan. Mata biru Dumbledore masih menatapnya ramah, namun di dalamnya seolah ingin menembus pikirannya. Draco segera mengalihkan pandangan, melepas jabatan tangan itu. Ketika menjabat tangan Severus, dia mencoba untuk menarik tangannya lebih cepat lagi.

Draco menaiki kereta. Kemudian disusul ayahnya. Sekali lagi Lucius mengusap bahunya. Senyum masih terlukis di wajah. Saat itu Draco langsung meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah yang terbaik. Akhirnya dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang diharapkan ayahnya.

Kemudian tiba saatnya. Dia menelan ludah. Malfoy senior menyuruh kereta berjalan. Kemudian sang putra menyadari bahwa ketika roda itu berjalan, pejalanannya hidupnya di Hogwarts_…_ telah berakhir.

***

Draco Malfoy duduk, merasakan kereta berayun. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang, masih dapat melihat Dumbledore tua dan Severus masih menatap kereta mereka. Dan melihat bangunan kastil Hogwarts yang baru saja dia tinggalkan untuk terakhir kali.

Pandangannya kembali ke depan.

Banyak hal yang tak terduga yang Draco temukan dalam tujuh tahun keberadaannya di Hogwarts. Semua kegagalan dan prestasi hanya akan menjadi catatan kecil di masa lalu. Ada keinginan yang telah terpenuhi, namun ada harapan yang pecah terburai. Mendapat teman, menghadapi musuh, belajar banyak hal, merasakan sakit, dan mengenal— sesuatu yang perasaan baru dari seorang gadis yang istimewa.

Malam itu.

Draco tahu dirinya takkan pernah melupakan saat-saat itu untuk seumur hidupnya. Hermione membisikkannya di telinga. Dalam desahan. Dalam air mata. _Tiga_ kata. Seolah ada bom waktu meledak di dalam tubuh ketika mendengarnya. Menjernihkan benaknya sebening kristal akan konsep yang dulu dia anggap semu. Sesuatu yang abstrak, namun bukan berarti tidak ada.

Hermione terdengar sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya—_Aku mencintaimu_—membuat Draco mencium bibir itu lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi karena dirinya tak dapat mengucapkannya. Semua perkataan yang keluar dari dirinya hanya akan terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan, karena dia adalah Draco Malfoy. Seorang Draco Malfoy selalu mengingkari keberadaan perasaan itu.

Namun kini dia tak mampu lagi. Dia memang tidak mengatakannya pada gadis itu, namun berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Situasi tidak memungkinkan. Dan posisinya sebagai seorang Draco Malfoy tidak membolehkan. Dan dia menyesal nasib harus berkata demikian. Bahwa—

Draco Malfoy meninggalkan Hogwarts ketika dia jatuh cinta.

**TAMAT

* * *

  
**

_Bersiaplah menanti awal dari sebuah akhir. Bersiaplah untuk sebuah __**Prolog**__—oneshot dipublish er_…_ seselesainya gue bikin. Gue agak menderita krisis kepercayaan diri._

_(So, try to k__ill me later. I suggest you to read the chappie first. Jika kutukan dan sumpah serapah tak tertahankan, klik aje tag __**Review This Story**__ di bawah ini. Silakan bersenang-senang. Tell me what you think. =wink=)_


End file.
